Red Flash of Konoha
by LuckySeven-Chomei
Summary: Naruto Namikaze war fünf Jahre alt, als seine Eltern ihr Leben gaben, um den Kyūbi, der ihr Dorf angriff, in ihrer neugeborenen Tochter versiegeln. Zum Schutz des Mädchens verschwieg der dritte Hokage jedoch ihre Herkunft, und nur durch einen Zufall erfährt Naruto überhaupt vom Schicksal seiner kleinen Schwester, worauf er natürlich alles tut, um es zu verändern...
1. Prolog: In einer mondhellen Nacht

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

 **Red Flash of Konoha**

"Naruto" - Mensch spricht

 _'Naruto'_ \- Mensch denkt

 **Naruto** \- Jutsu

 **"Naruto"** \- Vertrauter Geist/Bijū spricht

 _ **'Naruto'**_ \- Vertrauter Geist/Bijū denkt

 _Naruto_ \- Flashback

* * *

 **Prolog: In einer mondhellen Nacht**

Nachdem die Sonne über Konohagakure dem Ninjadorf, welches versteckt hinter den Blättern lag, untergegangen war, war es draußen kühler geworden.

Zumeist waren die Tage im Feuerreich und recht warm und trocken. Es gab nicht wirklich oft Regen und es geschah noch seltener, dass die Temperatur am Tag unter 18 Grad fiel. Die meisten Bewohner dieses Landes hatten sich bereits an das vorherrschende Klima gewöhnt, aber trotzdem liebte jeder von ihnen die Nächte, in denen es langsam herunterkühlte. Diese Tageszeit war einfach perfekt um sich von dem vergangenen Tag zu erholen.

So saßen auch an diesem Abend wieder zwei fünfjährige Jungen auf der Veranda des Haupthauses im Uchiha Viertel und genossen den Anblick der unzähligen Sterne hoch oben im Nachthimmels. Einer der beiden war Itachi Uchiha. Er war der Sohn des Clanoberhauptes der Uchiha: Fugaku und seiner Frau Mikoto. In diesem Moment hielt er gerade seinen erst wenige Monate alten Bruder Sasuke in den Armen.

Beide Brüder teilten ihr pechschwarzes Haar und die ebenso schwarzen Augen. Aber während Sasuke in eine beigefarbene Decke gewickelt war und friedlich schlief, trug sein älterer Bruder ein schwarzes T-Shirt mit dem fächerartigen Symbol der Uchiha auf seinem Rücken. Dazu hatte er dunkel blaue Hose an.

Der zweite Junge war Naruto Namikaze, Sohn des vierten Hokage, Minato Namikaze, und seiner Frau Kushina. Die Farbe seiner strahlend blauen Augen hatte er eindeutig von seinem Vater geerbt; die Farbe seiner blutroten Haare stammte jedoch ohne jeden Zweifel von Seiten seiner Mutter. Eben jenes rote Haar, welches Mutter und Sohn teilten, war eines der bekanntesten Merkmale des Uzumaki-Clans, dem Kushina angehörte.

Naruto trug an diesem Abend eine schwarze Hose und ein einfaches dunkelrotes T-Shirt, das ähnlich wie Itachis das Symbol eines Clans auf dem Rücken hatte. Nur dass es statt dem rot-weißen Fächer der Uchiha, die orangene Spirale der Uzumakis war.

Auch wenn dieser Abend so unscheinbar schien wie jeder andere, den die beiden Jungs zusammen verbracht hatten, war es doch ein ganz besonderer. Vor allem für den Rotschopf, der vor Zufriedenheit nur so strahlte. An diesem Abend, oder spätestens am nächsten Morgen, würde Naruto nämlich einen kleinen Bruder oder eine kleine Schwester haben.

Es war nun schon neun Monate her seit Naruto die freudigen Nachricht von seinen Eltern erhalten hatte und der Rotschopf konnte seitdem an nichts anderes mehr denken. Itachis Familie war daran nicht ganz unschuldig. Immerhin hatte der Schwarzhaarige fast zur gleichen Zeit dieselbe Nachricht erhalten. Somit wurde Naruto jedes Mal, wenn er seinen besten Freund sah, nicht nur an den Familienzuwachs des Uchiha-Clans, sondern auch an seinen eigenen erinnert.

Allerdings fand der Fünfjährige das nicht weiter schlimm. Er konnte in den Wochen nach Sasukes Geburt nämlich genau sehen wie glücklich Itachi war. Selbst in diesem Moment, als er seinen jüngeren Bruder in den Armen hielt, war für jeden der zufriedene Ausdruck in dem Gesicht des sonst so zurückhaltenden Jungen zu sehen.

Der Rotschopf hatte Sasuke auch ein paar Mal in den Armen gehalten und es war ein wirklich schönes Gefühl, auch wenn er es zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht einmal ansatzweise beschreiben konnte. Aber Naruto war sich sicher, dass es etwas ganz anderes war, sein eigenes kleines Geschwisterchen zu halten als das eines anderen. Darum konnte er es kaum noch erwarten bis dieser Abend endlich vorüber war.

"Deine Eltern sind noch nicht wieder da. Steht heute wieder ein Clantreffen an?", fragte der junge Namikaze nebenher. Es war nicht so, dass er die Antwort nicht schon längst wusste. Er war oft genug bei Itachi zu Hause gewesen, um zu wissen, dass der Uchiha-Clan regelmäßig Treffen abhielt. Natürlich waren dabei nur die erwachsenen Mitglieder anwesend; Kinder hatten dort noch nichts verloren.

Doch Naruto konnte sich nicht helfen. Er konnte nicht noch länger einfach nur rumsitzen und in die Sterne schauen. Um sich abzulenken, wollte der Junge stattdessen ein Gespräch mit seinem besten Freund beginnen.

"Ja, sie haben gesagt, dass sie mir Sasuke anvertrauen bis sie zurückkommen", erwiderte der schwarzhaarige Uchiha, um das begonnene Gespräch am Laufen zu halten. Selbst wenn er ihn nicht direkt ansah, wusste Itachi genau, was in dem Rotschopf vorging.

Da Kushina und Mikoto bereits seit ihren Tagen in der Ninja-Akademie beste Freundinnen waren, wurden die beiden Jungs im Grunde zusammen großgezogen. Oft würden sich ihre Mütter treffen, um miteinander zu reden und Neuigkeiten auszutauschen, wodurch ihre beiden Kinder endlos viele Chancen hatten zusammen zu spielen und sich anzufreunden.

Die Tatsache, dass der Namikaze-Clans entfernt mit den Uchihas verwandt war, stärkte das Band der beiden nur noch weiter. Es kam nicht selten vor, dass Fugaku den vierten Hokage und seine Familie zum Essen bei sich einlud oder sie bat an anderen besonderen Festlichkeiten des Clans teilzunehmen.

Eigentlich war der Uchiha-Clan immer sehr zurückhalten gewesen was seine recht kleine Zweigfamilie anbelangte. Doch seit der Ernennung von Minato Namikaze zum vierten Hokage hatte sich das Verhältnis stetig verbessert. Wahrscheinlich lag es daran, dass die Uchiha nun stolz darauf sein konnten, dass jemand, der mit ihnen verwandt war, die höchste Position im Dorf inne hatte. Selbst wenn dieser jemand nur ein Mitglied einer Zweigfamilie war.

"Ich frage mich, wann Fugaku-san und Mikoto-san wohl fertig sind?", murmelte Naruto vor sich hin. Da seine Eltern an diesem Abend anderweitig verhindert waren, hatten sie ihm erlaubt an diesem Abend bei Itachi zu übernachten. Der Rotschopf hatte schon einige Male bei seinem Freund übernachtet und wusste darum, wann die Kinder im Bett zu liegen hatten.

Normalerweise hätten die beiden in diesem Moment eigentlich schon längst tief und fest schlafen sollen. Doch aufgrund seines bevorstehenden Familienzuwachses war der junge Namikaze zu aufgeregt um überhaupt ans Schlafen denken zu können; und sein bester Freund leistete ihm Gesellschaft. Beiden war aber bewusst, dass mit der Rückkehr von Itachis Eltern auch ihr Abend unter dem endlos weiten Sternenzelt zu Ende wäre und sich letztlich in ihre Betten legen müssten.

Plötzlich überkam beide Jungs jedoch ein seltsames Gefühl.

Keiner der beiden konnte es genau beschreiben. Es war im Grunde nicht mehr als eine dumpfe Vorahnung. Irgendetwas lag in der Luft, dass ihnen einen gewaltigen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Die Blicke der beiden wanderten sofort in die Richtung, aus der dieses ungute Gefühl zu kommen schien. Aber sie sahen nichts anderes als das in das vom schwachen Licht der Sterne erhellte Dorf.

"Hey, Itachi... hast du das gerade auch gespürt?", fragte Naruto vorsichtig. Er war sich selbst nicht sicher, ob dieses Gefühl tatsächlich echt war oder bloß Einbildung.

"Ja... ich habe kein gutes Gefühl dabei", meinte der Schwarzhaarige zu seinem Freund.

Als wollte er den beiden älteren Jungs zustimmen, wachte Sasuke gleich danach aus seinem Schlaf auf und begann zu schreien und zu weinen, worauf sein Bruder sofort versuchte ihn wieder zu beruhigen. Es war fast so als hätte selbst das erst wenige Monate alte Kind, dieses seltsame Gefühl wahrgenommen.

Auch wenn man wohl niemals sagen könnte, ob der junge Sasuke wirklich deswegen aufgewacht war, so war es gewiss, dass die beiden Fünfjährigen nicht die einzigen Menschen in Konoha gewesen waren, die diese düstere Vorahnung gespürt hatten. Jeder einzelne Shinobi und einige Zivilisten mit ähnlich guten Instinkten wussten, dass irgendetwas im Anmarsch war.

Dieses 'etwas' sollte bereits kurz darauf ohne jegliche Vorwarnung mitten im Dorf aus einer gigantischen weißen Rauchwolke auftauchen; und zwar in Form des Kyūbi, dem neunschwänzigen Fuchs. Das Brüllen des orangefarbenen Biests war noch weit bis hinter die Grenzen des Dorfes zu hören.

Weder Itachi noch Naruto trauten ihren Augen. Beide hatten schon Geschichten gehört und auch einige Bilder in Büchern gesehen. Aber sie konnten einfach nicht glauben, dass plötzlich wie aus dem Nichts ein Bijū mitten in ihrem Dorf stehen sollte. Insbesondere der Kyūbi.

Kinder in ihrem Alter würden sich normalerweise nicht unbedingt darum kümmern was für ein Monster genau ihr Dorf verwüstete, doch bei diesen beiden war es anderes. Naruto und Itachi wussten von ihren Eltern, dass Bijū für gewöhnlich in Menschen versiegelt wurden, damit sie keine allzu große Gefahr darstellten. Sie wussten außerdem, dass eben jener neunschwänzige Fuchs bis zu diesem Abend in Narutos Mutter versiegelt gewesen war.

Es traf beide Jungen schließlich wie ein Schlag als sie realisierten, dass Kushina irgendetwas zugestoßen sein musste.

"Naruto!", rief Itachi, als er die Hand des Rotschopfes packte, "Komm, wir warten im Haus bis sich die Lage wieder beruhigt hat." Nicht dass der Schwarzhaarige ihm irgendeine Wahl ließ, als er ihn mit seiner linken Hand hinter sich her zog, während Sasuke noch immer auf seinem rechten Arm schrie.

Der Schock über das Auftauchen des Kyūbis und die Sorge um das Wohl seiner Mutter waren in diesem Moment einfach zu viel für den Jungen gewesen. Itachi, der einen etwas kühleren Kopf bewahrt hatte, lief mit seinem kleinen Bruder und seinem besten Freund zurück ins Haus und anschließend sofort in sein Zimmer. Nachdem Naruto drinnen war, schloss er die Tür und zog die dunkelblauen Vorhänge vor seinem Fenster zu.

Im Haus der Uchihas war es angesichts der Größe und Kraft des Monsters zwar nicht wirklich sicherer, aber es ersparte den beiden Jungs zumindest die Bilder von der Zerstörung ihres Dorfes. Sie würden abwarten bis die Shinobi den Bijū erneut versiegelt oder wenigstens aus dem Dorf gebracht hatten. Es war nicht wirklich der beste Plan, da sie selbst durchgehend in Gefahr waren. Doch was blieb ihnen sonst übrig?

Die Schutzräume, welche in solchen Notsituationen aufzusuchen waren, befanden sich praktisch am anderen Ende des Dorfes und ohne einen Shinobi oder wenigstens einem Erwachsenen war es für sie so gut wie unmöglich wohlbehalten dort anzukommen. Hauptsächlich lag dies an dem riesigen Monster, welches genau zwischen ihnen und den Bunkern stand.

So warteten die drei Jungs. Sie warteten und hörten wie überall im Dorf verteilt Explosionen ausgelöst wurden, die Stimmen all der Shinobi, welche gegen das Ungetüm kämpften, und das Brüllen eben jenes Fuchses, das durch das gesamte Dorf hallte. Aber alles, was Naruto und Itachi taten, war schweigend auf dem Boden zu sitzen, während der kleine Sasuke um sein Leben zu schreien schien.

Die Fünfjährigen waren alles andere als dumm; nein, im Gegenteil. Selbst wenn sie gerade mal fünf Jahre auf dieser Welt verbracht hatten, waren sie sehr viel reifer als die meisten Kinder in ihrem Alter. Mag es nun wegen ihrer Väter gewesen sein, die beide eine wichtige Rolle in der Dorfpolitik spielten, wodurch sich die beiden bereits einiges an Wissen aneignen konnten, oder auch weil sie in einer Zeit aufgewachsen waren, in der der dritte Ninjaweltkrieg vorüber, aber die Nachwirkungen noch immer für jeden spürbar waren.

Egal aus welchem Grund sie bereits so reif waren, letztlich war ihnen bewusst, dass sie nichts besseres tun konnten als in dem Haus zu bleiben und darauf zu warten, dass der Kampf ein Ende finden würde. Das Haus des Clanoberhauptes der Uchiha zu verlassen war insbesondere aus zwei Gründen eine dumme Idee:

Zum einen wusste keiner von ihnen, wo sie hin gehen sollten, da der Kyūbi angesichts seiner gewaltigen Macht eigentlich jedes Fleckchen im Dorf mit nur einem Angriff in Schutt und Asche legen konnte; selbst die Schutzbunker für die Zivilisten. Andererseits würden sie sich nur einer noch größeren Gefahr aussetzen, wenn sie ohne einen Plan einfach das Schlachtfeld überquerten.

Minute für Minute verging und der Kampf tobte weiter. Itachi versuchte irgendwie seinen kleinen Bruder zu beruhigen, doch wollte dieser sich aufgrund der Kampfgeräusche außerhalb des Hauses sich nicht beruhigen lassen. Das konnte man dem Baby aber auch nur schlecht verdenken. Selbst etliche Erwachsene gerieten bei dem Anblick ihres Angreifers in Panik und wollten nur noch aus dem Dorf fliehen.

Wie von der einen Sekunde auf die andere verschwand dann urplötzlich das Brüllen des Kyūbi, oder es kam den Jungs zumindest viel weiter entfernt vor. Sie warteten darauf noch einige Zeit ab. Keiner der beiden wusste letztlich wie lange sie genau gewartet hatten, ob es nur wenige Minuten oder bereits eine ganze Stunde gewesen war, bis Naruto sich schließlich vom Boden erhob.

"Der Kampf ist wohl vorüber...", mutmaßte der Rotschopf aufgrund der fehlenden Kampfgeräusche, "Ich... werde mal nachsehen, was passiert ist." Er machte darauf einige Schritte auf die Tür zu und öffnete sie.

"Bist du dir sicher, dass das eine gute Idee ist? Es wäre besser, wenn du hier bleiben würdest bis meine Eltern zurück sind", meinte Itachi besorgt. In der Zwischenzeit, als die Geräusche draußen weniger geworden waren, hatte er es zumindest ein wenig geschafft Sasuke zu beruhigen. Auch wenn sich dieser immer noch weigerte einzuschlafen.

"Nein, nicht wirklich. Aber ich muss einfach wissen, ob meinen Eltern etwas zugestoßen ist", erklärte Naruto entschlossen ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen. Während des Kyūbi-Angriffs hatten sich in dem Kopf des Rothaarigen immer mehr und mehr Fragen angesammelt:

Wieso war der orangene Fuchs nicht mehr in seiner Mutter versiegelt? War ihr etwas zugestoßen? Wenn ja, warum hatte sein Vater nichts getan?, er sollte schließlich bei der Geburt seines Geschwisterchens anwesend sein, um sich um seine Frau zu kümmern.

Ohne einen weiteren Gedanken an irgendetwas anderes zu verschwenden, rannte Naruto dann einfach drauf los. Er achtete nicht auf all die zerstörten oder zumindest stark beschädigten Gebäude um ihn herum, er hörte nicht einmal die Hilfeschreie der Dorfbewohner, die den gesamten Angriff mit ansehen mussten, da diese es nicht bis zu den Schutzbunkern geschafft hatten.

Er wollte diesen Menschen helfen, doch Naruto konnte nur noch an seine Eltern denken.

Wo waren sie in diesem Moment? Hatten sie gegen den Kyūbi gekämpft? Ging es ihnen gut? Er hatte keine Ahnung, was mit seiner Mutter oder seinem Vater geschehen war, und in einer Situation wie dieser konnte der Junge nicht einfach abwarten bis er etwas von ihnen hörte.

Schon seit das Gebrüll des riesigen Fuchses verstummt war, hatte der Rotschopf ein ungutes Gefühl gehabt. Wie zuvor beim Auftauchen des Bijūs konnte er allerdings auch dieses Mal nicht genau sagen warum.

Also lief der fünfjährige Junge einfach weiter. Er versuchte nicht länger darüber nachzudenken und stattdessen seine Eltern zu finden. Wenn er sie gefunden und sich versichert hatte, dass es ihnen gut ging, hatte er noch genug Zeit, um sich über alles andere Gedanken zu machen.

Da Naruto allerdings keinen blassen Schimmer hatte, wo genau seine Eltern waren, ging er zur Residenz des Hokage, welches auch das Büro seines Vaters beinhaltete. Der gewaltige Gebäudekomplex war eines der wenigen Gebäude, die trotz des Kyūbi-Angriffs noch einigermaßen intakt waren. Und sollte der Kampf geschlagen sein, hätte sich der vierte Hokage mit Sicherheit dorthin begeben, um den Shinobi zu sagen, was sie wegen des verwüsteten Dorfes unternehmen würden.

Vor der Residenz angekommen entdeckte der rothaarige Junge die beiden Shinobi, welche den Eingang bewachten. Es schien, dass der junge Namikaze mit seiner Vermutung, dass sein Vater dort war, richtig lag. Schließlich konnte man die anwesenden Shinobi durch ihre Schultertattoos als Anbu-Mitglieder identifizieren; dies waren Shinobi, welche unter dem direkten Befehl des Hokage standen.

Für gewöhnlich trugen sie alle Masken, die oft eine Ähnlichkeit zu Tiergesichtern aufwiesen. Diese beiden jedoch nicht. Allem Anschein nach waren ihre Masken bei dem Angriff zerstört worden und hatten noch nicht die Zeit gehabt sie durch andere zu ersetzen.

"Anbu-san, ist mein Vater hier?" fragte der Rotschopf völlig außer Atem. Den ganzen Weg vom Uchiha-Bezirk bis dorthin war er gelaufen ohne auch nur eine Pause zu machen. Nicht dass er sich die Zeit dafür genommen hätte.

Die zwei Konoha-Shinobi waren im ersten Moment überrascht den Sohn des vierten Hokage vor sich stehen zu sehen. Sie hatten gedacht, dass er zusammen mit den anderen Zivilisten zu den Schutzbunkern gebracht worden war. Aber es erleichterte sie trotzdem ungemein zu sehen, dass es dem Jungen gut ging; insbesondere nachdem was mit seinen Eltern geschehen war.

"Was machst du hier, Naruto-san?", erwiderte der brünette Mann. Für die meisten, einschließlich Naruto, machte es den Eindruck er wäre einzig um das Wohlergehen des Rotschopfes besorgt gewesen. Aber in Wirklichkeit wollte er einfach nur der Frage des Kindes ausweichen. Jedoch hatte er dabei keinen großen Erfolg.

"Ich will meine Eltern sehen. Geht es ihnen gut?", fragte er die beiden Shinobi mit dem roten Anbu-Tattoo auf ihren Oberarmen.

"Es tut uns leid, aber das können wir dir nicht sagen", erklärte der schwarzhaarige Anbu, der direkt neben seinem Partner stand, "Am besten du fragst den Ho- ich meine Sarutobi-sama. Er wird es dir sicher sagen können."

"Verstehe, vielen Dank", bedankte sich der rothaarige Junge und rannte daraufhin sofort in das Gebäude hinter den Anbu. Er war oft genug dort gewesen, um zu wissen, wo sich das Büro seines Vaters befand. Die beiden Anbu konnten nur schweigend zusehen wie der Sohn des vierten Hokage letztlich in dem dunklen Korridor verschwand.

Sie waren eigentlich dazu trainiert ihre Gefühle zu unterdrücken. Jedem Shinobi wurde das gelehrt. Dennoch brachte keiner der beiden Männer es über ihr Herz dem Jungen zu erzählen was geschehen war. Nicht etwa, weil sie es nicht wussten, sondern weil sie an diesem Abend bereits genug Schmerz und Verlust miterlebt hatten und nicht auch noch sehen wollten wie die Welt eines kleinen Jungen in Scherben zerfiel.

* * *

Naruto hinterfragte das verschwiegene Handeln der Shinobi nicht weiter. Natürlich hätte es ihn gefreut schon von ihnen zu hören, was mit seinen Eltern geschehen war, doch verstand er auch die Position, in der sie sich befanden. Man hatte den beiden Männern vermutlich befohlen vorerst nichts über die Geschehnisse des vergangenen Abends preis zu geben. Jedenfalls solange bis das Dorfoberhaupt eine Erklärung für den Angriff und einen Plan für die folgende Zeit parat hatte.

Allerdings spielte das alles keine große Rolle für den Jungen. Da der Rotschopf sowieso nur eine Minute bis zum Büro seines Vater brauchte, wo er den ehemaligen dritten Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, vermutete. Auch wenn er offiziell keinen wirklichen Posten in der Dorfleitung inne hatte, so war er es dennoch, dem während Krisenzeiten wie diesen, wenn Narutos Vater gerade nicht anwesend war, die Führung des Dorfes anvertraut wurde.

Der ältere Mann war für viele bereits zu einer Großvaterfigur geworden, auf die man sich immer verlassen konnte. Egal ob in Friedens- oder Kriegszeiten, Hiruzen Sarutobi hatte Konohagakure immer so gut geführt wie es ihm möglich war; selbst wenn dies endlose Stapel von Papieren auf seinem Schreibtisch zur Folge hatte.

Und trotz all des Papierkrams, den seine Position mit sich brachte, fand der ältere Mann immer wieder die Zeit um im Dorf unter den ganz gewöhnlichen Leuten spazieren zu gehen. Er grüßte jeden, sprach mit den Erwachsenen über alles mögliche und versuchte der jüngeren Generation seine moralischen Werte zu vermitteln. Es waren solche Dinge, die jeden einzelnen Bewohner Konohas dazu brachten Hiruzen Sarutobi zu respektieren und zu vertrauen.

Jedoch brachte solch großes Vertrauen auch eine enorme Bürde mit sich. Auch er, der immer versuchte einen guten Kompromiss für alle Parteien zu finden, musste von Zeit zu Zeit Entscheidungen treffen, die ihm nicht gefielen.

An diesem Abend traf er die Entscheidung, welche ihm zusammen mit der Verbannung seines eigenen Schülers aus Konohagakure bis dahin am schwersten gefallen war.

"Bist du dir wirklich sicher, dass dies die beste Lösung ist, Hiruzen?", hörte Naruto die Stimme eines älteren Mannes sagen, als er nur noch wenige Schritte von der Tür des Büros entfernt war. Bevor er jedoch klopfen konnte, hörte er eine weitere Stimme von hinter der Tür, die der vorigen antwortete; die Stimme des ehemaligen dritten Hokage:

"Ja, auf diese Weise können wir Minatos und Kushinas Wünschen am ehesten entsprechen. Wir sollten ihren letzten Willen respektieren." Mit diesen Worten stoppte die Hand des Jungen nur wenige Zentimeter vor der hölzernen Tür. Hatte er richtig gehört? Ihr letzter Wille?

"Das will ich gar nicht bestreiten. Die beiden haben ihre Leben gegeben, um das Dorf vor dem neunschwänzigen Fuchs zu beschützen. Ihnen ihren letzten Willen zu erfüllen ist das Mindeste, was wir tun können", sagte darauf die Stimme einer älteren Dame, "Aber warum sollen wir dem Kind die Identität ihrer Eltern verschweigen?"

'Die beiden haben ihr Leben gegeben', das waren die Worte, welche die schreckliche Vermutung des Fünfjährigen schließlich bestätigten. Seine Eltern hatten tatsächlich gegen das Monster gekämpft, und waren dabei gestorben.

In den Momenten, in denen Naruto diese Tatsache realisierte, brach für den Jungen seine Welt zusammen. Seine Eltern waren tot. Die beiden Menschen, die er mehr liebte als jeden anderen; die Menschen, die immer für ihn da gewesen waren, ihn großgezogen hatten; und die beiden Menschen, die seine Familie gewesen waren.

Dieses Gefühl, das sich daraufhin in der Brust des Jungen breit machte, fühlte sich so an als würde sein Herz von tausenden Nadeln gleichzeitig durchstochen werden. Noch nie in seinem Leben hatte er auch nur etwas Vergleichbares gespürt. Für Naruto fühlte es sich so an als wäre mit dem Tod seiner Eltern auch alles andere vorbei.

Sie waren gestorben, um Konohagakure und die Dorfbewohner vor dem Kyūbi zu verteidigen. Die meisten würden es als einen heldenhaften Tod bezeichnen. Doch das kümmerte den Rotschopf zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht. Er war schon immer stolz auf seine beiden Eltern gewesen.

Das einzige, was für ihn zählte, war, dass er an diesem Abend seine gesamte Familie verloren hatte... oder zumindest glaubte er das für einen Moment.

"Es ist zum Wohl des Dorfes und zur Sicherheit des Mädchens", erklärte die Stimme des dritten Hokage, "Nachdem Minato den Kyūbi in ihr versiegelt hat, ist sie nun Konohas Jinchūriki und als solcher stellt sie eine Bedrohung für jeden unserer Feinde dar.

Doch wenn nun herauskommt, dass dieses Mädchen, das den Mächtigsten der neun Bijū in sich trägt, gleichzeitig Minatos Kind ist, werden Kumogakure und Iwagakure alles daran setzen sie in ihre Hände zu bekommen; und ich denke nicht, dass es für sie eine Rolle spielt ob sie atmet oder nicht.

Zur Sicherheit des Kindes wird die offizielle Geschichte sein, dass der vierte Hokage den Kyūbi besiegt hat. Inoffiziell erklären wir unseren Shinobi mitteilen, dass der Fuchsgeist in einem neugeborenen Waisenkind versiegelt wurde.

Abgesehen von den hier Anwesenden werden nur noch ein paar wenige andere vertrauenswürdige Shinobi über die Abstammung des Mädchen in Kenntnis gesetzt."

"Hiruzen, wenn du dir Sorgen um die Sicherheit des Mädchen machst, solltest du sie in meine Obhut geben. Ich werde sie trainieren und unentwegt ein Auge auf sie haben. Sie wird stark genug sein, um sich selbst und Konoha zu verteidigen", erwiderte die monotone Stimme eines dritten Mannes. Jedoch schien der dritte Hokage darüber gar nicht erfreut zu sein.

"Nein, auf keinen Fall. Minato hätte das sicherlich nicht gewollt. Er und Kushina haben sich gewünscht, dass sie trotz ihrer Bürde wie ein ganz normales Kind aufwächst. Darum werde ich auch ein Gesetz erlassen, welches allen Dorfbewohnern verbietet dem Mädchen zu sagen, dass der Fuchsgeist in ihr versiegelt ist. Sie soll vorerst nichts von ihrer Bürde wissen, damit sie ganz normal aufwachsen kann.

Gleiches gilt für die Identität ihrer Eltern. Sollte irgendjemand, eingeschlossen den hier Anwesenden, dem Mädchen etwas über ihren Status als Jinchūriki oder ihre Herkunft erzählen", begann Hiruzen und machte eine kurze Pause bevor er seinen Satz ein ganzes Stück ernster beendete, "wird dieser jemand augenblicklich hingerichtet, verstanden?"

Einige Sekunden herrschte darauf Stille in dem Raum hinter der Tür. Es waren diese Sekunden, in denen Naruto ein paar Dinge realisierte:

Auch wenn seine Eltern gestorben waren, hatte er trotzdem noch eine Familie. Bevor sie im Kampf gegen den Kyūbi gestorben war, hatte seine Mutter ihm noch eine kleine Schwester geschenkt. Und in ihr hatte ihr gemeinsamer Vater den Kyūbi versiegelt, um das Dorf zu beschützen.

Im selben Atemzug wurde dem Jungen jedoch auch bewusst, was der alte Mann vorhatte, den er praktisch als seinen Großvater angesehen hatte. Nur, weil er glaubte, dass es sicherer für sie sei, wollte er dem Rotschopf jetzt auch noch den letzten Rest Familie nehmen, der ihm nach diesem Abend noch geblieben war.

"Was ist mit Naruto-san?", fragte die weibliche Stimme und unterbrach damit die Stille, "Wirst du ihm erzählen, dass er eine Schwester hat?"

"Nein, jedenfalls jetzt noch nicht", antwortete der dritte Hokage bedächtig, "Sobald sie achtzehn Jahre alt oder ein Jonin ist, werde ich den beiden alles sagen. Gut möglich, dass sie mich dafür hassen werden, aber zu ihrer beider Sicherheit nehme ich das gerne in Kauf."

"Nun gut, ich werde mich dann um die falschen Papiere für das Mädchen kümmern. Was für einen Namen soll sie tragen, Hiruzen?", fragte die monotone Stimme anschließend. Der Mann hatte sich offenbar für den Moment geschlagen gegeben, was seine Pläne mit der Tochter des vierten Hokage anging.

"Es wäre zu auffällig, wenn sie Minatos Namen tragen würde. Aber ich möchte ihr nicht auch noch den letzten Rest ihrer Abstammung nehmen. Darum soll sie zumindest Kushinas Namen tragen", meinte er bedauernd, "Und da sich ihre Eltern bereits auf einen Vornamen geeinigt hatten, besteht in diesem Punkt kein Diskussionsbedarf mehr. Also steht es fest: Der Name des Mädchens lautet Mito Uzumaki."

* * *

Der Junge vor der Tür konnte es nicht fassen.

Zuerst hatte er seine Eltern durch die Hand des neunschwänzigen Fuchses verloren und nun wollten die Dorfoberhäupter ihm auch noch seine Schwester nehmen, die einzige Familie, die ihm noch geblieben war. Was war nur geschehen, dass alles so enden musste?

Eine Zeit lang stand der Junge einfach nur da, seine Hand immer noch in der Position als wolle er jeden Moment anklopfen. Er rührte sich kein Stück, während seine leeren Augen gegen die hölzerne Tür starrten. Das Gespräch hinter der Tür ging weiter, doch ab diesem Punkt hörte Naruto nicht mehr zu. Es interessierte ihn nicht mehr, da er alles wichtige bereits gehört hatte.

Irgendwann, er wusste selbst nicht wie viel Zeit vergangen war, nahm er dann endlich seine Hand wieder herunter und ging langsam denselben Weg zurück, den er auch gekommen war. Der Rotschopf bemerkte nicht, dass etwa auf halbem Weg nach draußen seine Schritte schneller wurden bis er schließlich rannte. Er lief und lief bis er den Ausgang erreicht hatte.

Dort hielt er jedoch nicht an. Naruto lief geradewegs an den beiden Anbu-Wachen vorbei ohne auch nur einmal vom Boden aufzusehen. Er rannte so schnell er konnte durch die verwüsteten Straßen. Weder hatte er ein Ziel noch wusste er genau, warum er überhaupt lief.

Aber der Rotschopf wollte einfach nur weg von allem.

Weg von dem zerstörten Dorf, weg von all den verängstigten Menschen und weg von dem Tod seiner Eltern. Das alles war zu viel für den Jungen. Er mochte wissen, was in den letzten Stunden geschehen war, aber diese Realität zu akzeptieren war etwas völlig anderes.

Naruto wollte nicht, dass die glückliche Zeit mit seinen Eltern vorüber war. Insbesondere jetzt, wo er eine kleine Schwester hatte. Er wollte, dass sie alle zusammen glücklich wurden, zusammen lachten und als Familie Zeit zusammen verbrachten. So wie er es sich die vergangenen neun Monate gewünscht hatte.

Der Junge wollte noch weiter an seinen Wünschen festhalten, selbst wenn ihm tief in seinem Inneren bewusst war, dass es vergeblich wäre. Seine Eltern waren gestorben und der Tod war eines der Dinge dieser Welt, die endgültig waren. Es gab keinen Weg das Geschehene rückgängig zu machen.

Der Rotschopf brachte es in diesen Sekunden aber nicht über sich diese Tatsache zu akzeptieren. Er rannte einfach weiter, Hauptsache weg von allem. Es war sicherlich nicht der beste Plan. Aber für ein Kind, das Zeit brauchte, um die Ereignisse dieser Nacht zu verarbeiten, war es vielleicht sogar eine ganz vernünftige Reaktion.

Während er rannte, ignorierte er das Brennen in seinen Augen, das kurze Zeit zuvor angefangen hatte. Naruto schrieb es den Tränen zu, die sich begannen in seinen blauen Augen zu sammeln, aber noch nicht seine Wangen heruntergelaufen waren.

Auch dieses Mal wusste Naruto wieder nicht wie lange er gelaufen war. Der Junge war so lange gelaufen bis seine Beine sich weigerten ihn noch weiter zu tragen und er auf die Knie fiel, während er seinen Oberkörper mit seinen Armen abstützte. Ein kurzer Blick durch seine brennenden Augen verriet ihm, dass er sich kurz vor dem Naka-Fluss befand.

Er kam oft mit Itachi und seinem anderen besten Freund zu dieser Klippe, wenn sie unter sich sein wollten. Es war kein wirkliches Versteck wie es Kinder ihres Alters hatten, vielmehr war es ein Ort, an dem sie einfach für sich sein und über Dinge reden konnten, die kein anderer wissen sollte.

Der Grund, dass sie sich gerade dort trafen, war weil er von keinem anderen außer den dreien besucht wurde. Einerseits weil dieses Stück Land auf dem Boden der Uchiha lag, und andererseits weil es neben diesem Abschnitt eine Menge andere Stellen am Fluss gab, die die meisten ansprechender fanden als besagte Klippe, welche zehn Meter in die Tiefe ragte.

Es war komisch, dass seine Füße ihn ausgerechnet an diesen Ort getragen hatten. Vielleicht hatte ihn sein Unterbewusstsein dorthin gelenkt, da es wusste, dass er dort mit sehr großer Wahrscheinlichkeit niemanden antreffen würde. Ganz besonders nicht, weil jeder aufgrund der durch den Kyūbi verursachten Schäden anderweitig beschäftigt war... jedenfalls dachte der Junge das.

Nur wenige Sekunden, nachdem er auf seine Knie gefallen war, hörte er Schritte hinter sich. Allerdings näherten sie sich nicht langsam sondern ziemlich schnell. So als würde derjenige, von dem sie stammten, auf ihn zu laufen.

"Oh man, du bist so verdammt schnell, Naruto. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du zwei Jahre jünger bist als ich", meinte eine erschöpfte Stimme, die dem Rotschopf nur allzu vertraut war. Sie gehörte zu seinem zweiten besten Freund, Shisui Uchiha. Auch wenn er nicht so oft mit ihm zusammen gewesen war wie mit Itachi, schätzte er Shisui ebenso als Freund wie Itachi. Für ihn waren beide Uchiha wie Brüder.

"Was ist denn los? Ich hab nach dir gerufen, aber du bist einfach weitergelaufen. Ist irgendwas passiert?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige erschöpft von der Aufholjagd. Aber trotz seiner Erschöpfung war die Besorgnis um seinen besten Freund dennoch deutlich heraus zu hören.

Seit Shisui angekommen war hatte der Rotschopf nicht einmal auf dessen Anwesenheit reagiert, während er weiter auf dem Bode kniete. Nach allem, was er erfahren hatte, brauchte er etwas länger, um zuerst die Anwesenheit und dann die Frage seines Freundes wahrzunehmen.

"Mein Vater... und meine Mutter...", brachte Naruto schluchzend Stück für Stück hervor, "Sie haben gegen den Kyūbi gekämpft... und sind gestorben." Erst in diesem Moment, wo er seine eigene Stimme hörte, bemerkte der Rotschopf, dass er angefangen hatte zu weinen. Eine Träne nach der anderen rollte seine Wangen herab und fiel schließlich auf den Erdboden unter ihm.

Naruto stützte sich darauf nur noch mit einem Arm, während er versuchte mit dem anderen die Tränen aus seinen Augen zu wischen. Für einen Augenblick lang schien es zu funktionieren, aber seine Wangen waren schon kurz darauf wieder mit ihnen bedeckt.

Das Schlimmste war jedoch, dass mit jeder weiteren Träne, die er hervorbrachte, seine Augen immer stärker brannten, sodass nur noch mehr Tränen aus ihnen entwichen. Es war als würde seine Trauer dieses Brennen in seinen Augen nur noch weiter anstacheln, so als würde man Holz ins Feuer werfen.

Zunächst konnte Naruto keine Reaktion seitens seines Freundes wahrnehmen. Vermutlich weil er in diesen Momenten irgendwie versuchte seine brennenden Augen zu beruhigen. Ein Schatten fiel schon bald darauf auf seinen Kopf und es schlangen sich anschließend zwei Arme um ihn. Der Fünfjährige verstand sofort, dass es Shisui war, der ihn in den Arm nahm und versuchte ihn zu trösten.

"Es tut mir leid, Naruto", sagte sein Freund mitfühlend, seine Stimme kaum lauter als ein Flüstern. Er konnte nicht wirklich nachfühlen, wie es war seine Eltern zu verlieren, da er selbst nie welche gehabt hatte.

Sowohl sein Vater als auch seine Mutter waren bereits sehr früh gestorben, sodass er sich nicht einmal an ihre Gesichter erinnern konnte. So war es Shisui zwar möglich den Schmerz keine Eltern zu haben verstehen, nicht aber den Schmerz, den es mit sich brachte, seine Eltern zu verlieren.

Ein paar Minuten verbrachten die beiden Jungs in dieser Haltung. Der junge Uchiha wusste, dass Naruto vermutlich etwas Zeit brauchte um sich wieder zu sammeln und wartete darum einfach ab bis sein rothaariger Freund etwas sagte oder anderweitig reagierte.

Unterdessen schweiften seine Gedanken langsam zu den Begegnungen, die er mit dem vierten Hokage und seiner Frau hatte. An die meisten konnte er sich noch genau erinnern. Die Male, wo er von den beiden eingeladen worden war mit ihnen und Naruto zu Abend zu essen; oder als er Kushina irgendwo auf der Straße begegnet war, während sie Besorgungen gemacht hatte.

Manche ihrer Begegnungen bestanden nur aus einem kurzen Gruß und ein paar Worten, andere wiederum dauerten Stunden an, besonders seine Gespräche mit Narutos Mutter. Anfangs glaubte er sie wäre so wie die meisten Frauen von Männern in hohen Positionen: vornehm, zurückhalten, freundlich und auch ein wenig arrogant. Allerdings stellte sich schnell heraus, dass sie nichts davon war.

Tatsächlich waren sich die beiden sogar ziemlich ähnlich. Sie waren beide dickköpfig, enthusiastisch und für jeden Spaß zu haben, insbesondere wenn es darum ging den Leuten aus dem Dorf irgendwelche Streiche zu spielen. Aus diesem Grund warfen viele der Bewohner den beiden auch jedes Mal besorgte Blicke zu, wenn sie zusammen gesehen wurden. Jeder würde schon das arme Opfer ihres nächsten gemeinsamen Streiches bemitleiden.

"Ich versteh es einfach nicht... ", schluchzte Naruto vor sich hin und brachte seinen Freund zurück aus seinen Gedanken. Da der Schwarzhaarige so in seinen Gedanken versunken war, hatte er bis zu diesem Satz gar nicht mitbekommen, dass der Rotschopf angefangen hatte etwas zu sagen.

"Naruto... ich kann mir nicht mal im Ansatz vorstellen wie es ist an einem Abend seine ganze Familie zu verlieren. Aber bitte glaub mir", meinte Shisui ermutigend mit einem kleinen, unsicheren Lächeln und packte fest die Schultern seines Freundes, "Irgendwann wird es besser werden. Wohl nicht heute oder in einem Monat... aber irgendwann ganz sicher." Der junge Uchiha war sich selbst nicht ganz sicher, was er in so einer Situation sagen sollte, um Naruto aufzumuntern. Also sagte er schlicht das, was er dachte.

"Nein...", murmelte der Rotschopf nur, worauf Shisuis leichtes Lächeln sofort verschwand, "...nicht meine ganze Familie..." Anschließend wandelte sich die Mine des Schwarzhaarigen zu einem Ausdruck der Verwirrung. Es brauchte ein paar Sekunden bevor er verstand, dass sich die Aussage seines Freundes nicht auf seine letzten Worte bezog, sondern auf einen Teil davor.

Aber moment. Wenn sich seine Worte auf das bezogen, was der junge Uchiha vermutete...

"Wie meinst du das?", fragte dieser sofort nach.

"Vor dem Angriff hat... meine Mutter ein Mädchen zur Welt gebracht...", antwortete Naruto, als sein Schluchzen langsam begann aufhören.

"Heißt das... du hast eine Schwester?", erwiderte Shisui verblüfft, worauf der Rotschopf nur kurz nickte. Durch seine Freundschaft zu Naruto war er einer der wenigen Außenstehenden gewesen, die über Kushinas Schwangerschaft informiert gewesen waren. Trotzdem hatte er nicht gedacht, dass ihr Kind diesen Angriff überstehen würde. Besonders nachdem schon ihre Eltern gestorben waren.

Trotz allem waren das grandiose Neuigkeiten!

"Weißt du, was das heißt, Naruto?", fragte der junge Uchiha mit einem zuversichtlichen Lächeln, "Das heißt, dass du keine Zeit hast hier herum zu heulen! Du hast jetzt eine kleine Schwester, auf die du aufpassen musst! Ganz besonders nachdem deine Eltern ihr Leben gegeben haben, um sie vor dem neunschwänzigen Fuchs zu beschützen, hörst du." Es fühlte sich für Shisui nicht ganz richtig an das junge Mädchen so zu benutzen, aber auf diese Weise würde sein Freund sich zumindest ein bisschen besser fühlen... das hoffte er wenigstens.

Naruto hatte während der ganzen Zeit nicht einmal seinen Kopf gehoben, sondern immer nur weiter auf den Boden unter ihm gestarrt. Und das tat er auch als er über die Worte des jungen Uchihas nachdachte. Es stimmte schon, dass er nach dem Tod ihrer Eltern nun verantwortlich für seine Schwester war, da sie keine anderen lebenden Verwandten mehr hatten; jedenfalls keine von denen er wüsste.

Ohne ihn müsste Mito nicht nur ohne Eltern aufwachsen, sondern ohne überhaupt so etwas wie Familie. Darum konnte er es sich keinesfalls jetzt erlauben in Selbstmitleid zu versinken. Er würde es unter keinen Umständen zulassen, dass seine kleine Schwester allein aufwachsen müsste, nur weil er nicht reif genug war, um sich wie ein anständiger großer Bruder um sie zu kümmern.

In diesen Momenten dachte der Rotschopf nicht mehr an das, was er zuvor über den Plan des dritten Hokage gehört hatte. Es interessierte ihn nicht mehr und auch das Brennen in seinen Augen, das in der Zwischenzeit fast unerträglich geworden war, schob er einfach beiseite. Es gab jetzt Wichtigeres für ihn zu tun als sich Gedanken um seine Augen zu machen.

Der Junge wischte sich darauf noch ein letztes Mal seine Tränen aus dem Gesicht und schwor sich:

"Ich werde Mito beschützen, koste es, was es wolle!", erklärte Naruto energisch, als er mit fest entschlossenem Blick zu Shisui aufsah. Nichts auf der Welt würde ihn davon abhalten seinen Schwur zu brechen. Er würde Mito beschützen und dafür sorgen, dass sie glücklich wird; ganz egal, was er dafür tun müsste.

Die Reaktion seines Freundes fiel allerdings etwas anders aus als der Rotschopf es erwartet hatte. Kaum, dass sich ihre Blicke trafen weiteten sich überrascht die schwarzen Augen des Uchiha. Sein gesamter Gesichtsausdruck spiegelte sowohl die Überraschung als auch das Staunen wider, die er in diesem Moment empfand.

Es hatte Shisui gefreut die Entschlossenheit in Narutos Worten hörte. Doch ein Blick in die Augen seines Freundes hatte alles verändert.

Der junge Uchiha hatte erwartet wie üblich Narutos strahlend blauen Augen zu sehen, die seinen Worten nach nur so vor Entschlossenheit strotzen sollten. Nun, es war jedenfalls nicht die Entschlossenheit, an welcher es dem Blick des Rothaarigen mangelte. Es war viel mehr, dass der Schwarzhaarige die azurblaue Farbe vergeblich suchte.

Statt in strahlend blaue Augen blickte Shisui nämlich in leuchtend rote. Der junge Uchiha entdeckte in der nun rot gefärbten Iris seines Freundes zudem jeweils ein einzelnes schwarzes Tomoe zwischen dem unteren rechten Rand und der Pupille. Letztere war das einzige in Narutos Augen, das sich nicht verändert hatte.

"Was ist los?", fragte der Rotschopf unschuldig, als er den Ausdruck in Shisuis Gesicht sah.

Dieser erwiderte jedoch nichts. Er war viel zu geschockt über das, was er da sah, um klar denken zu können. Tatsächlich gab es nur einen Gedanken, bei dem er es schaffte ihn in seinem Kopf zu formulieren:

 _'Diese Augen... das ist doch das Sharingan...'_

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

 **Und jetzt ein paar generelle Anmerkungen:**

 **1) Die nächsten Kapitel werden sich mit ein paar wichtigen Ereignissen während Narutos Kindheit befassen, die wirkliche Story beginnt 12 Jahre nach Mitos Geburt, wenn sie Genin wird (vermutlich Kapitel 4 oder 5, bin mir noch nicht ganz sicher)**

 **2) Um generelle Verwirrung zu vermeiden: Narutos kleine Schwester Mito ist ein OC, das heißt sie hat nichts! mit Mito Uzumaki der Frau des ersten Hokages zu tun (es wird später noch geklärt werden, warum Minato und Kushina sie ausgerechnet Mito nennen wollten)**

 **3) Ich bin jederzeit für Ideen und Anregungen offen; im Moment besonders für die Genin-Teams. Hab mich bis jetzt noch auf keins festgelegt und werde es wohl es auch nicht bis zu Mitos Abschluss. Wenn ihr also Ideen für interessant Teams habt, in die ich Mito und Sasuke stecken kann, nur her damit!^^**

 **4) Ein großes Dankeschön an Comfy Cushion, der mir mit seiner Story "A Simple Secret" die Inspiration zu meiner Geschichte geliefert hat**

 **5) Vielen Dank an alle, die bis hierher gelesen haben, ich würde mich über jede Rückmeldung eurerseits freuen^^**

 **-LuckySeven**


	2. Kapitel 01: Drei Freunde, Ein Schwur

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

 **Red Flash of Konoha**

"Naruto" - Mensch spricht

 _'Naruto'_ \- Mensch denkt

 **Naruto** \- Jutsu

 **"Naruto"** \- Vertrauter Geist/Bijū spricht

 _ **'Naruto'**_ \- Vertrauter Geist/Bijū denkt

 _Naruto -_ Flashback

* * *

 **Kapitel 01: Drei Freunde, Ein Schwur**

(Zwei Wochen nach dem Kyūbi-Angriff)

Der Himmel über Konohagakure war von einem grauen Wolkenmeer bedeckt. Es war so dicht, dass es nicht einmal ein einziger Sonnenstrahl hindurchschaffte. Aber das war nicht weiter schlimm. Nein, die dadurch erzeugte Stimmung fanden viele der Dorfbewohner sogar recht passend, da an diesem Tag die Trauerfeier für die Opfer des Kyūbi-Angriffs stattfand.

Obwohl dieser Abend viele Tote gefordert und noch mehr Menschen in Angst und Schrecken versetzt hatte, hatten die Wiederaufbauarbeiten bereits am nächsten Tag begonnen. Das Dorf konnte es sich nicht leisten auch nur einen Tag damit zu warten. Schließlich könnten ihre Feinde die momentane Schwäche ausnutzen, um einen Angriff zu starten.

Um das zu verhindern hatten sämtliche Dorfbewohner die letzten Wochen damit verbracht zumindest die Grundstrukturen ihres Dorfes wieder aufzubauen. Allen voran die gewaltige Mauer, die ihr Dorf umgab und die Gebäude mit den wichtigeren Funktionen wie zum Beispiel das Krankenhaus. Anscheinend waren ihre Bemühungen nicht umsonst gewesen, da es zu keiner feindlichen Attacke gekommen war.

Nun, wo das Grundgerüst des Dorfes wieder stand, konnten die Bewohner etwas aufatmen. Sie hatten das Schlimmste überstanden und konnten es sich deshalb auch leisten einen Tag lang die Menschen zu betrauern, die sie an diesem Abend verloren hatten; einschließlich des vierten Hokage.

Naruto stand als einer der Angehörigen der Opfer in der ersten Reihe, direkt vor dem Traueraltar, welcher auf dem Dach der Hokage-Residenz aufgestellt worden war. Abgesehen von ihm hatten sich noch unzählige andere Menschen in ihrer schwarzen Trauerkleidung an diesem bewölkten Tag versammelt, um den Tod der Helden zu ehren, die im Kampf für das Dorf gefallen waren.

Jeder einzelne Shinobi und sogar ein Großteil der Anbu war zugegen; selbst wenn ein paar der Letzteren ihre Masken trugen. Die meisten von ihnen trugen sie jedoch nur, damit niemand es sehen würde, sollten sie ihre Tränen nicht länger zurückhalten können. Es würde nur ihrem Ruf als Anbu schaden, wenn die Dorfbewohner sie als ganz normale Menschen sahen.

Fast das ganze Dorf war zugegen, während der dritte Hokage seine Ansprache hielt. Er dankte zunächst allen für ihr Kommen und ihre Teilnahme am Tod all jener, die bei dem Angriff auf ihr Dorf gestorben waren. Anschließend sprach er darüber, was es bedeutete ein Shinobi aus Konohagakure zu sein und dass ein jeder, dem sie an diesem Tag gedenken, ein Held sei, der sein Leben für den Schutz ihres Dorfes geopfert habe.

Alles in allem war es eine wirklich mitfühlende Rede, die jeden Anwesenden tief bewegte. Selbst den erfahreneren Shinobi, die gelernt hatten ihre Gefühle zu verbergen, konnte man ihre Trauer auf die Worte des alten Mannes ansehen.

Der junge Namikaze hörte Hiruzens Ansprache aber nicht zu. Er nahm sie im Hintergrund war, doch seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit lag in dieser Zeit auf den Bildern seiner Mutter und seines Vater, welche zusammen mit den Bildern jedes anderen Shinobi am Traueraltar aufgestellt worden waren, die durch den Kyūbi ihr Leben gelassen hatten.

Das Bild seiner Mutter zeigte die Rothaarige als Kunoichi mit dem Konoha-Stirnband um ihre Stirn gebunden. Naruto war sich nicht ganz sicher ob es vor seiner Geburt oder danach gemacht wurde. Kushina hatte, nachdem sie ihren Sohn zur Welt gebracht hatte, nur noch wenige Missionen durchgeführt, galt aber trotzdem noch als 'aktive' Kunoichi.

Doch spätestens nach der Geburt seiner Schwester wäre sie wohl komplett aus dem Ninja-Corps ausgeschieden. Sie würde das aufregende Leben als Kunoichi sicher vermissen, doch sich um ihre Kinder zu kümmern war ihr einfach wichtiger. Nicht dass ihr mit zwei kleinen Kindern eine große Wahl geblieben wäre, aber das machte ihr nicht viel.

Das Bild seines Vater dagegen zeigte ihn gerade zu der Zeit als er das Amt des Hokage übernommen hatte. Das wusste er, weil in ihrem Familienalbum genau dasselbe Bild klebte und ihm sein Vater schon ein paar Mal stolz erzählt hatte, dass es wenige Tage nach seiner offiziellen Ernennung zum Hokage gemacht wurde. Es war eines der Bilder, die Naruto immer dazu angespornt hatten seinen Eltern nachzueifern. Aber jetzt... jetzt erinnerte es ihn nur noch daran, dass er die beiden niemals wieder sehen würde.

So ging die Trauerfeier weiter und es wurden die Namen derjenigen verlesen, die sich heldenhaft für ihr Dorf geopfert hatten. Naruto warf währenddessen hin und wieder einen Blick auf die Anwesenden, welche hinter ihm standen.

Nicht weit weg sah er Itachi und Shisui stehen, zusammen mit dem Rest ihres Clans. Aber natürlich war nicht nur der Uchiha-Clan anwesend, sondern auch jeder andere Clan Konohas, samt ihrer Oberhäupter: die Nara, Akimichi, Yamanaka, Hyuga, Inuzuka und die Aburame, um nur ein paar Beispiele zu nennen.

Etwas weiter hinten entdeckte der Rotschopf sogar seinen Patenonkel Jiraiya. Sobald er von den Ereignissen in Konoha erfahren hatte, war er von seiner Reise zurückgekommen, um das Dorf auf jede ihm nur erdenkliche Art und Weise zu unterstützen. Selbst der fünfjährige Junge konnte dem legendären Sannin ansehen, dass er sich selbst Vorwürfe machte nicht im Dorf gewesen zu sein, als der Kyūbi aufgetaucht war.

Nur zwei Reihen hinter Naruto stand Kakashi Hatake, der Schüler seines Vaters. Man konnte ihn leicht entdecken, da er als einziger der Anwesenden silberne Haare besaß und sein Shinobi-Stirnband über sein linkes Auge gezogen hatte. Manchmal war er zwar etwas abwesend und man konnte ihn nur schwer in ein wirkliches Gespräch verwickeln, aber Naruto hatte ihn trotzdem irgendwie gern.

Außerdem war er ein bisschen neidisch auf ihn, weil sein Vater anscheinend großes Vertrauen in den fünfzehnjährigen Jungen und seine Fähigkeiten hatte. Minato hatte ihm erzählt, dass Kakashi irgendwann einmal einer der besten Shinobi sein würde, die Konoha jemals hervorgebracht hat. Und nichts konnte dem vierte Hokage jemals die Zuversicht darin nehmen.

Nachdem er seine Augen kurz über die Anwesenden hatte wandern lassen, um zu sehen, wen von ihnen er wiedererkennt, richtete er seinen Blick zurück auf die Bilder der Verstorbenen. Auch über sie wanderte sein prüfender Blick. Er erkannte zwei oder vielleicht drei Gesichter vom Sehen her, aber keinen kannte er persönlich.

Anschließend schaute Naruto nach oben in das graue Wolkenmeer. Er konnte nicht anders als zu denken, was für ein passendes Bild dieser Himmel abgab. Er spiegelte perfekt die dunklen Wolken wider, die über den Köpfen aller Anwesenden schwebten. Das einzige, was seine Metapher noch zutreffender hätte machen können, wäre wenn es auch noch geregnet hätte.

Als ob irgendeine Gottheit seine Gedanken gehört hätte, fiel schon im nächsten Moment ein kleiner Tropfen Wasser vor die Füße des Rotschopfes. Gefolgt von einem zweiten und dritten, solange bis man die Reihenfolge, in der sie auf das Dach aufschlugen nicht mehr bestimmen konnte und sich ein einziger großer Regenschwall über die versammelte Menschenmenge ergoss.

Trotz des Regens bewegte sich aber niemand auch nur einen Zentimeter von der Stelle. Sie standen da, als hätte keiner überhaupt bemerkt, dass es begonnen hatte zu regnen.

Schließlich wurde die Trauerfeier damit beendet, dass jeder der Anwesenden eine weiße Tulpe als Zeichen der Trauer auf den Altar legte. Zunächst traten die Angerhörigen nach vorn, dann alle anderen. Einer nach dem anderen schritt an den Bildern der Verstorbenen vorbei. Manche blieben anschließend noch eine Weile dort oben stehen, aber letztlich machte sich einer nach dem anderen wieder auf den Weg nach Hause, begleitet von ihrer Trauer.

Nach einer Stunde standen abgesehen von Naruto nur noch der dritte Hokage, Itachi und Shisui auf dem Dach. Letztere wollten nicht ohne ihren Freund gehen, selbst wenn sie dazu im Regen warten mussten.

"Naruto, es tut mir leid. Wenn es irgendetwas gibt, das ich für dich tun kann, dann sag einfach Bescheid", meinte Hiruzen mitfühlend, als er seine Hand auf die Schulter des Jungen legte. Er wollte tun, was in seiner Macht stand, um dem Jungen über seinen Verlust hinweg zu helfen.

Nach Minatos Tod hatte er seinen Posten als dritten Hokage wieder aufgenommen. Nicht wirklich weil er es wollte, sondern weil das Dorf in diesen schwierigen Zeiten nicht ohne Anführer auskommen konnte und er bereits mehr als genug Erfahrung mit solchen Situationen hatte.

"Schon gut, Hokage-sama. Ich komme zurecht", erklärte der Rotschopf mit leiser Stimme. Natürlich war das gelogen.

Es gab zwei Dinge, die sich der junge Namikaze mehr als alles andere wünschte. Allerdings wusste er genau, dass der erste Wunsch unerfüllbar war, und der dritte Hokage ihm den zweiten Wunsch niemals erfüllen würde. Stattdessen würde er den Yamanaka-Clan darum bitten Narutos Erinnerung an jenen Abend auszulöschen, sodass er danach überhaupt nichts mehr über das Schicksal seiner Schwester wissen würde.

"Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass du mich nicht mit meinem Titel ansprechen brauchst. Hiruzen reicht völlig aus", erwiderte der alte Mann mit einem unsicheren Lächeln. Der rothaarige Junge zeigte auf seine Worte jedoch keinerlei Reaktion, worauf das Lächeln wieder verschwand.

Es war offensichtlich, dass sich Minatos Sohn in den vergangenen zwei Wochen sehr in sich zurückgezogen hatte. Bei einem derartig großen Verlust war das aber auch zu erwarten gewesen. Kein Kind, egal wie stark es auch war, hätte den Verlust seiner Eltern ohne irgendwelche Narben überstanden.

Nachdem der junge Namikaze keine Reaktion gezeigt hatte, beschloss Hiruzen, dass es das Beste wäre, ihm etwas Zeit für sich zu geben. Er war ein schlauer Junge. Wenn er dazu bereit war über das Geschehene zu reden und sich anderen wieder zu öffnen, würde er das zeigen.

Also verließ auch der dritte Hokage das Dach. Doch kurz bevor er den ersten Schritt auf die Treppenstufen machte, schaute er sich noch einmal um. Der Hokage konnte nicht anders als an den zurückhaltenden aber fröhlichen Jungen zu denken, den er bisher immer in Minatos Sohn gesehen hatte. Naruto war zwar schon sehr reif für sein Alter, aber er hatte trotzdem noch immer diese leichte, kindliche Art.

Hoffentlich würde der Rotschopf diese Art zurückerhalten, wenn er seinen Verlust überwunden hatte.

Sobald der alte Mann das Dach verlassen hatte, gingen Itachi und Shisui auf ihren Freund zu bis sie nur wenige Schritte hinter ihm standen. Beide wussten sie, dass Naruto noch Stunden vor dem Traueraltar hätte stehen können. Aber das würde auch nichts ändern.

"Du weißt, dass er nur versucht hat für dich da zu sein. Hokage-sama meint es nur gut", erklärte Shisui, als er nach oben in den Himmel schaute. Er mochte es nicht unbedingt im Regen zu stehen und wollte sehen, ob es während ihres Gespräches Anzeichen dafür gab, dass es in nächster Zeit aufhören würde.

"Ja, ich weiß. Aber im Moment kann ich ihm einfach nicht verzeihen, was er mit Mito machen will. Irgendwann vielleicht, aber nicht jetzt", meinte Naruto nur, während sein Blick weiter auf den Bildern der Toten verweilte.

"Du darfst deine Gefühle aber nicht so offen zeigen, ansonsten wird Hokage-sama bemerken, dass etwas nicht stimmt", warf Itachi darauf ein. Die Tage nach dem Kyūbi-Angriff hatten sich die drei Freunde zusammengesetzt und versucht eine Lösung für Naruto und Mito zu finden.

Es war die beste Ablenkung für den Rotschopf um sich zumindest ein bisschen vom Tod seiner Eltern zu distanzieren und alles erst einmal sacken zu lassen. Und nach scheinbar endlos langen Diskussionen zwischen ihnen hatte die drei Jungen es geschafft sich auf ein paar mögliche Pläne zu einigen.

Jedem der drei war schnell klar, dass es so gut wie unmöglich wäre Mito von ihrer Familie zu erzählen, ohne dass jemand, oder sogar einer der besagten Jungs, sterben müsste. Denn da der dritte Hokage aus Mitos Herkunft und ihrer Bürde ein S-Rang-Geheimnis gemacht hatte, würde jeder, der ihr etwas von einem dieser beiden Dinge erzählte, augenblicklich hingerichtet werden; und Kinder waren dabei keine Ausnahme.

Zudem dürfte niemand bemerken, dass die drei über die wahre Identität von Mito Uzumaki Bescheid wusste, da ihnen sonst ein kleines Treffen mit dem Yamanaka-Clan bevorstehen würde. Sie waren immerhin nur Kinder. Und um ein S-Rang-Geheimnis zu schützen, wäre es nichts besonderes ein paar ihrer Erinnerungen zu löschen.

Einen einigermaßen funktionierenden Plan zu finden, war alles andere als einfach gewesen, insbesonders für drei Kinder. Aber irgendwie hatten sie es dennoch geschafft.

Nun mussten sie es nur noch schaffen, dass niemand herausfand, dass die drei von Mitos Abstammung wussten und Naruto musste es schaffen eine gute Beziehung zum Hokage und zumindest ein paar der Clanoberhäuptern aufzubauen. Wenn der Rotschopf es dann noch zum Chunin schaffte, müssten sie in der Lage sein ihren Plan zu verwirklichen.

"Keine Sorge, Itachi. Ich werde schon aufpassen, dass das nicht passiert", antwortete der Rotschopf entschlossen auf die Worte seines gleichaltrigen Freundes, "Meine Eltern sind jetzt vielleicht nicht mehr am Leben, aber ihr Wille lebt in mir weiter. Ich werde meine kleine Schwester und Konoha an ihrer Stelle beschützen. Wenn es sein muss, werde ich genau wie sie mein Leben dafür geben!" Nach diesen Worten spürte Naruto eine Hand auf seiner linken Schulter.

"Das vergiss mal ganz schnell wieder!", warnte ihn Shisui ernst, "Ich werd sicherlich nicht zulassen, dass Mito jetzt auch noch ihren älteren Bruder verliert!" Diese Worte waren ungewöhnlich ernst gesprochen für den älteren der beiden Uchiha. Normalerweise war es ihm egal wie ernst eine Situation war, er würde trotzdem versuchen Scherze zu reißen, um die Stimmung aufzulockern. Aber nicht dieses Mal.

"Shisui hat Recht. Außerdem, was wären wir für Freunde, wenn wir dich die ganze Last tragen lassen?", fragte Itachi mit einem aufrichtigem Lächeln und legte seine Hand auf die rechte Schulter des Rotschopfes.

Naruto war von der Reaktion seiner Freunde einen Moment verunsichert. Das legte sich aber schnell wieder, als der Älteste der drei Jungs seinen Arm vor sich ausstreckte und zuversichtlich vorschlug:

"Na los, lasst uns einen Schwur machen: Wir schwören, dass wir das Dorf Konohagakure und seine Einwohner beschützen werden. Egal was auch passiert!" Darauf legte der zweite Uchiha seine Hand auf die von Shisui und fügte hinzu:

"Und wir schwören, dass wir unsere Familien und alle anderen Menschen beschützen, die uns am Herzen liegen!" Naruto wusste, dass er nun an der Reihe war. Nicht zuletzt dank der erwartungsvollen Blicke, die ihm seine beiden besten Freunde zuwarfen. Er überlegte ein paar Sekunden und legte schließlich auch seine Hand, auf die von Itachi und Shisui.

"Und wir schwören, dass keiner von uns diese Schwüre alleine erfüllen muss! Wir werden uns gegenseitig helfen und dafür sorgen, dass wir alle unsere Träume verwirklichen. Denn dafür sind Freunde da, hab ich Recht?", fragte der junge Namikaze zuletzt, worauf ihm seine Freunde nur zuversichtlich zunickten.

"Dann ist es entschieden. Also Leute, ich zähl auf euch. Geben wir unser Bestes!", erklärte der ältere Uchiha enthusiastisch mit einem breiten Grinsen.

Noch während eben jenes Grinsen das Gesicht des Jungen zierte, begann der Regen langsam aber stetig nachzulassen. Es war fast so als wenn der Himmel ihnen ein Zeichen geben wollte, dass es von nun an tatsächlich besser werden würde.

* * *

(Drei Jahre später...)

"Hey sag mal. Weißt du, wer die beiden Jungs dahinten sind? Die sind doch nicht aus unserer Klasse... oder unserem Jahrgang", meinte ein Mädchen verwundert zu einer ihrer Freundinnen, während sie auf die besagten Jungen zeigte. Beide waren vermutlich um die zwei Jahre jünger als sie.

"Was? Sag bloß du kennst sie nicht?! Das sind der Sohn des vierten Hokage, Naruto Namikaze, und Itachi Uchiha, der nächste Erbe des Uchiha-Clans!", erklärte eines der Mädchen aufgeregt. Es sollte eigentlich niemanden auf ihrer Schule geben, der diese beiden nicht kannte.

"Ach echt!? Aber... was machen die beiden dann hier? Ich meine, soweit ich gehört hab, sind sie doch zwei Jahre unter uns", wendete das erste Mädchen neugierig ein.

Es war für sie alle nämlich der letzte Tag an der Ninja-Akademie. Jeder der Anwesenden hatte am Vortag die Abschlussprüfung bestanden und würde nun einem Team zugeteilt werden. Da stellte sich natürlich die Frage, was zwei Schüler aus den unteren Klassen dort zu suchen hatten.

Bevor ihre Freundin jedoch auch darauf antworten konnte, kam ihr ein anderes Mädchen plötzlich zuvor.

"Angeblich haben sie darum gebeten die Abschlussprüfung zwei Jahre früher ablegen zu dürfen; und haben bestanden! Das ist doch der Hammer! Die beiden Wunderkinder der Akademie werden mit unserem Jahrgang zu Genin. Hoffentlich komme ich mit einem der beiden in ein Team!", wünschte sich das dritte Mädchen aufgeregt und schaute voller Bewunderung in die Richtung der beiden Jungs.

Diese saßen zusammen in der letzten Reihe und hatten beide ihr Shinobi-Stirnband um ihre Stirn gebunden. Itachi trug ein hellblaues T-Shirt mit hohem Kragen, auf dessen Rücken der Uchiha-Fächer abgebildet war, dazu passende schwarze Hosen und ein Paar schlichter Ninja-Schuhe, wie die meisten Shinobi sie trugen.

Sein rothaariger Freund trug im Kontrast zu dem Uchiha ein weißes T-Shirt, auf dessen Rücken und dessen Ärmeln das Symbol für den Willen des Feuers abgebildet war. Dieses Oberteil war eines der wenigen, die er besaß, auf denen weder dem weder das Wappen des Namikaze-, noch des Uzumaki-Clans abgebildet war. Zu dem T-Shirt trug Naruto dann noch eine dunkelblaue, dreiviertel Hose und ebenfalls ein Paar der schlichten Ninja-Schuhe.

Die beiden frisch ernannten Genin waren seit sie den Raum betreten hatten das Gesprächsthema Nummer eins gewesen; und sie wussten es. Schließlich wäre es für niemanden möglich gewesen all die Gespräche zu überhören, in denen es um sie ging.

Glücklicherweise hatten sie eine Methode gefunden, mit der sie das unangenehme Gefühl des Beobachtet Werdens zumindest ein wenig ausblenden konnten: Sie unterhielten sich. Es waren im Grunde nur irgendwelche zumeist belanglosen Themen, die ihnen gerade durch den Kopf gingen. Aber sie verschafften ihnen Ablenkung.

Während die beiden Jungen miteinander sprachen, schienen sie den älteren schwarzhaarigen Jungen am äußeren Rand der Bankreihe zu ignorieren, welcher mit seinem Kopf schmollend auf dem Tisch lag. Jedenfalls solange bis Naruto ihn neugierig frage:

"Mal ehrlich, was schmollst du denn so, Shisui? Ist was passiert?" Auf diese Frage hob ihr Freund in dem schwarzen T-Shirt und dunkelblauen Hosen langsam den Kopf von seinem Platz und schaute die beiden leicht argwöhnisch an. Er war sich sicher, dass Naruto genau wusste, was los war. Aber nichtsdestotrotz antwortete ihm der Schwarzhaarige.

"Ob was passiert ist? Nein, eigentlich nicht. Moment, doch da war was", erklärte der Schwarzhaarige tonlos bevor seine Emotionen schließlich in seine Stimme zurückkehrten, "Seit ihr beide den Raum betreten habt, sind die Augen jedes einzelnen Mädchens auf euch gerichtet!

Nur weil ihr zwei Klassen übersprungen habt, werdet ihr jetzt als Genies bezeichnet und habt so einen Vorteil gegenüber uns Normalos. Das ist so unfair!" Nun waren Naruto und Itachi an der Reihe eine emotionslose Mine aufzusetzen.

"Falls du es schon vergessen haben solltest: Du warst derjenige, der darauf bestanden hat, dass wir drei zusammen den Abschluss machen", erklärte Itachi nüchtern, worauf der Rotschopf gleich noch ergänzte:

"Und da du keine Lust hattest noch zwei weitere Jahre in der Akademie herumzusitzen, hast du uns doch dazu gedrängt früher den Abschluss zu machen. Also beschwer dich nicht." Es entsprach der Wahrheit, dass Shisui seine Freunde dazu gedrängt hatte mit ihm den Abschluss zu machen.

Auch wenn er zwei Jahre älter war, wollte der Uchiha daraus keinen Vorteil ziehen. Er wollte, dass sie alle die gleichen Voraussetzungen besaßen. Es wäre einfach nur unfair gewesen, wenn er zwei Jahre vor Naruto und Itachi anfing Missionserfahrung zu sammeln.

Shisui wollte, dass sie bei diesem ihrer Wettkämpfe gleichzeitig von der Startlinie losliefen. Dass diese Tatsache ihm aber in Zukunft einen Nachteil in einer anderen wichtige Disziplin verschaffen würde, hatte er leider nicht bedacht. Denn anscheinend kamen solche 'Genies' sehr gut bei den Mädchen an.

"Jaja, schon kapiert. Ich bin selbst Schuld! Trotzdem, es ist unfair, dass die Mädchen jetzt nur noch Augen für euch haben werden", meinte der Schwarzhaarige schmollend.

"Jetzt übertreib nicht, Shisui", versuchte Itachi ihn schließlich zu beruhigen, "Außerdem sind wir beide noch viel zu jung, um uns für 'solche' Sachen zu interessieren; du übrigens auch." Diesen Kommentar wollte der Schwarzhaarige aber anscheinend nicht einfach so durchgehen lassen.

"Ganz im Gegenteil, mein Freund!", warf er inbrünstig ein, "Man ist niemals zu jung, wenn es um Liebe geht! Immerhin haben sich Kushina und Minato-san schon ineinander verliebt, als sie noch Kinder waren; nicht viel älter als wir. Wie kannst du da sagen, dass wir noch zu jung dafür sind?

Außerdem habe ich ihr versprochen, dass ich alles geben werde, um den Menschen, für den ich bestimmt bin, so schnell wie möglich zu finden. Das Leben eines Shinobi kann schließlich sehr kurz sein, und darum will ich so viel meiner Zeit wie nur möglich mit meiner großen Liebe verbringen!" Während der gesamten Ansprache hatte der Uchiha ein Feuer in seinen Augen, das exakt die Leidenschaft widerspiegelte, die er auch in seine Stimme legte.

"Schon gut, schon gut! Wir haben es verstanden", erklärte Naruto seufzend und fügte in einem flüsternden Ton hinzu, der gerade laut genug war, damit seine beiden Freunde ihn hören konnten, nicht aber der Rest der Klasse, "Unseretwegen kannst du diese Fangirls gern haben. Ich will auf keinen Fall dasselbe durchmachen müssen wie mein Vater oder Kakashi-san." Die Shinobi, welche schon während ihrer Zeit an der Akademie als Genies bezeichnet wurden, trugen eine Bürde, die schwerer war als manche es vielleicht vermuten würden.

Natürlich wurden sie einerseits von ihren Mitschülern bewundert und sogar von manchen hochrangigen Shinobi geschätzt, aber das Leben als Genie hatte nicht nur Vorteile. Wie zu erwarten gab es natürlich einen ziemlichen Erwartungsdruck sowohl von Seiten ihrer Sensei, als auch von den normalen Bürgern. Doch das war bei weitem nicht das Schlimmste.

Das Schlimmste, was das Dasein als Genie mit sich brachte, waren Fangirls. Meistens konnte man sie abhängig von ihrer Besessenheit grob einer von drei Kategorie zuordnen.

Da wären zum einen die passiven Fangirls, die das Ziel ihrer Bewunderung aus der Ferne beobachteten. Diese Sorte Fangirls war sich bewusst, dass es das Genie vielleicht störte, wenn sie die ganz Zeit über an seinen Fersen und an jedem seiner Worte klebten. Mit dieser Sorte Mädchen war es außerdem möglich sich zumindest ansatzweise über sachliche Themen zu unterhalten.

Als zweites gab es die aggressiven Fangirls, die das Genie am liebsten Tag und Nacht lang belagern und jede einzelne Sekunde ihres Lebens mit ihm verbringen würden. Für die meisten war diese Sorte Mädchen die Schlimmste. Man konnte nämlich weder ein sachliches Gespräch mit ihnen führen, noch bekam man objektive Rückmeldungen, da sie ihr Ziel in praktisch allem idealisierten. Das einzig Gute an ihnen war, dass sie alles taten, um was das Genie sie bat

Nur wurden die meisten, wenn man sie um etwas bat, anschließend nur noch aufdringlicher, da sie glaubten besonders in der Gunst ihres Angebeteten zu stehen. Also hatte selbst dieser Vorteil einen Nachteil.

Zum Schluss gab es noch die dritte Art Fangirls, die passiv-aggressiven; besser bekannt als Stalker. Sie beobachten das Genie aus der Ferne und bewunderten sein Talent, wie der erste Typ. Allerdings taten sie es so obsessiv, dass man es schon nicht mehr als gesund bezeichnen konnte.

Naruto konnte sich mit der Idee des passiven Fangirls noch anfreunden, doch alles, was darüber hinaus ging, jagte ihm sprichwörtlich einen Schauer über den Rücken. Er hatte es bisher zwar noch nicht wirklich selbst erlebt, doch Kakashis Geschichten über seine Erfahrungen mit dieser Sorte Mädchen waren vollkommen ausreichend.

Der silberhaarige Shinobi wurde während seiner Zeit auf der Akademie als besonderes Talent gefeiert und hatte deshalb ebenfalls einige Fangirls. Nach außen hin schaffte er es zwar seine coole Fassade aufrechtzuerhalten, doch wenn irgendjemand gesehen hätte, was in seinem Kopf vorgegangen war, hätte er sehr viel weniger Bewunderer gehabt.

Um es kurz zu halten: Fangirls waren für Kakashi das, was er am meisten fürchtete. Wenn er sich hätte entscheiden müssen, ob er gegen einen tobenden Bijū oder eine Horde Fangirls ankämpfen müsste... er hätte sofort den Bijū genommen.

Wie erwähnt waren Fangirls der ersten Sorte noch relative angenehme Zeitgenossen. Wer mochte es schließlich nicht, wenn einem Bewunderung entgegengebracht wurde? Aber die anderen beiden... es war einfach nur unheimlich.

Die aggressiven Mädchen würden einen den ganzen Tag lang belagern, mit Fragen bombardieren und versuchen ihren Angebeteten zu einem Date zu überreden. Dabei spielte es natürlich keine Rolle, was man selbst wollte. Die Mädchen würden einem einfach so lange nicht von der Pelle rücken bis sie das bekommen hatten, was sie wollten.

Das Schlimmste war, dass sie zudem die merkwürdige Fähigkeit besaßen wie aus dem Nichts neben einem aufzutauchen, ohne dass man ihre Anwesenheit auch nur entfernt hätte spüren können. Gepaart mit ihrer unheimlichen Stärke, die sie entwickelten, wenn sich jemand zwischen sie und ihren Angebeteten stellte, machte sie das extrem gefährlich.

Was die Stalker-Mädchen anging, so hatten sie ebenfalls die Fähigkeit wie aus dem Nichts aufzutauchen. Allerdings geschah das seltener als bei den aggressiven Fangirls. Nein, was diese Mädchen so unheimlich machte war die Tatsache, dass sie einen rund um die Uhr beobachteten.

Man bemerkte sie so gut wie nie, im besten Fall sah man hin und wieder einen Schatten im Hintergrund verschwinden. Aber trotzdem war man sich bewusst, dass sie dort waren und einen aus dem Schatten heraus beobachteten; Tag für Tag. Für einen Shinobi, der sowieso jederzeit mit einem Angriff rechnen musste, waren solche Fangirls ein wahrer Alptraum und machten ihn zumeist nur noch paranoider als er es eh schon war.

Glücklicherweise hatte Kakashi nie mit der letzteren Sorte zu tun gehabt, und mit der zweiten nur bis kurz nach seiner Beförderung zum Chunin. In den meisten Fällen ließ das Fangirl-Verhalten bei vielen Mädchen nach, wenn sie erst einmal älter waren. Eine Tatsache für die sowohl Kakashi, als auch der vierte Hokage unendlich dankbar waren.

Narutos Vater hatte leider nicht so viel Glück gehabt wie sein Schüler. Er musste es nämlich mit allen drei Arten von Fangirls aufnehmen. Es gab nur ein halbes Dutzend Menschen, die darüber Bescheid wussten, doch der Hauptgrund, warum Minato sich bereits als Genin am Hiraishin versuchte, war weil er verzweifelt einen Weg suchte, um diesen aufdringlichen Mädchen zu entkommen. Nun, letztlich hatte er es erst viele Jahre später geschafft das vom zweiten Hokage entwickelte Jutsu vollkommen zu meistern und zu seinem Markenzeichen zu machen.

Stattdessen hatte er aber in einem gewissen heißblütigen Rotschopf einen Beschützer gefunden. Es gab nämlich absolut niemanden aus ihrer Generation, nicht einmal seine Fangirls, die verrückt genug waren sich mit der 'blutroten Habanero' anzulegen. Ihr Temperament und ihre Stärke waren beängstigend.

Es blieb Naruto nichts anderes übrig als zu hoffen, dass er von dem Horror der Fangirls verschont bleiben würde; auch wenn es recht unwahrscheinlich war. Wie Shisui bereits erwähnt hatte waren Itachi und er an der Akademie schon als 'Genies' bekannt. Und dieser Titel zog Fangirls nur so magisch an.

"Ach komm, ich bin sicher Kakashi-san übertreibt in seinen Geschichten", erwiderte Shisui nur auf die Worte seines Freundes. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass es tatsächlich so grauenhaft sein sollte von dutzenden Mädchen verehrt zu werden.

"Das glaub ich eher nicht", erklärte Naruto ernst, "Kakashi-san ist nicht der Typ, der übertreibt. Wenn er etwas sagt, dann meint er es auch so." Außerdem war das eines ihrer wenigen Gespräche, bei denen der junge Jonin von selbst über seiner Vergangenheit geredet hatte. Und das tat der Silberhaarige wirklich nur dann, wenn es nicht anders ging.

Er wollte keinesfalls, dass dem Sohn seines Sensei irgendetwas zustieß; schon gar nicht sofort zu Beginn seiner Laufbahn als Shinobi.

"Naja, ich hoffe einfach, dass ich mit euch beiden in ein Team komme. Dann werde ich ja sehen, ob die Geschichten wahr sind", meinte der ältere Uchiha sorglos.

"Und was, wenn sie wahr sind?", fragte Itachi darauf vorsichtig. Warum hatte er das Gefühl die Antwort seines Freundes bereits zu kennen?

"Dann war's schön euch gekannt zu haben!", antwortete Shisui schließlich mit einem breiten Grinsen und viel enthusiastischer als es eigentlich angebracht gewesen wäre. Die Vorstellung wie seine beiden Freunde von hunderten kreischender Mädchen totgetrampelt wurden war zugegebenermaßen wirklich lustig. Als er darüber nachgedacht hatte wie Itachi, Naruto und er selbst als Shinobi ihre Leben verlieren könnten, war ihm eine Menge in den Sinn gekommen, aber sicherlich nicht das.

Mit dieser Antwort von Seiten Shisuis endete das Gespräch der drei, denn kurz darauf betrat auch schon ihr Lehrer den Raum. Es war ein älterer Mann mit brünettem Haar und Brille. Für Shisui und seine Klasse war er besser bekannt als ihr Klassenlehrer, Tatsu-sensei.

"Also, fangen wir mit unserer letzten gemeinsamen Unterrichtsstunde an", erklärte ihr Sensei fröhlich, "Es freut mich wirklich sehr zu sehen, dass so viele von euch die Abschlussprüfung bestanden haben und nun als Shinobi unser Dorf beschützen werden. Ich bin wirklich stolz euer Lehrer gewesen zu sein..." So in etwa ging es noch eine halbe Stunde weiter.

Zusammengefasst bedankte er sich bei allen, dass sie so gute Schüler waren und dass er viel Spaß mit ihnen gehabt hatte. Er wünschte ihnen weiterhin alles Gute und viel Glück für ihr weiteres Leben. Zum Schluss warnte er sie noch, dass sie ab jetzt nicht mehr auf der Akademie waren, sondern im wahren Leben, wo schon ein falscher Schritt tödlich enden konnte.

Der letzte Teil mochte nicht unbedingt ermutigend klingen, doch es entsprach voll und ganz der Wahrheit. Eine Wahrheit, die sich ein jeder der Anwesenden besser von jetzt an immer vor Augen hielt.

Dann, als Tatsu zum Ende seiner Rede kam, wurden endlich die neuen Genin-Teams verkündet. Angefangen wurde immer mit der Nummer des Teams, gefolgt von den Namen der drei neuen Genin und anschließend deren zugeteilter Lehrjonin. Die drei Freunde lauschten der Auflistung, während sie darauf warteten, dass ihre eigenen Namen zu hören waren. Und schließlich war es soweit.

"Team Sieben besteht aus Shisui Uchiha,..." Darauf wurde der Schwarzhaarige aufmerksam.

"... Minako Kasukabe,..." Ein Mädchen aus der zweiten Reihe mit langem, dunkelbraunem Haar schien auf diesen Namen zu reagieren. Sie drehte sich um und warf Shisui ein freundliches Lächeln zu, welches dieser gleich erwiderte. Anscheinend war sie die besagte Minako Kasukabe.

"... und Daisuke Ibuki." Auf diesem Namen zeigte jedoch niemand im Raum eine wirkliche Reaktion, niemand abgesehen von Shisui. Seine Begeisterung über das dritte Mitglied seines Teams zeigte sich ganz deutlich, als der Kopf des Schwarzhaarigen zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag Bekanntschaft mit seinem Tisch machte.

"So schlimm?", fragte Itachi flüsternd auf die Reaktion seines Freundes.

"Nur wenn du etwas gegen einen arroganten, einzelgängerischen Klugscheißer hast. In meinem Fall also, ja", antwortete der ältere Uchiha niedergeschlagen. Er hätte liebend gern mit jedem der Anwesenden ein Team gebildet, nur nicht mit Ibuki. Und nun war er ausgerechnet mit ihm in einem Team gelandet.

"Euer Jonin-Sensei wird Tokiko Nomura sein", erklärte der brünette Mann abschließend.

Danach ging die Prozedur weiter. Team Nummer, Genin, Jonin; in der gewohnten Reihenfolge. Wie schon zuvor wurden ein paar Teams übersprungen, weil sie noch von den Genin des letzten Jahrgangs belegt waren. So kamen sie den letzten verbleibenden Teams immer näher.

"Team Elf ist zurzeit noch aktiv, also kommen wir direkt zu Team Zwölf: Shinji Nara, Shiro Dokoki und Ichigo Aburame, euer zugeteilter Lehrjonin wird Yoichi Karasuma sein. Als nächstes Team Dreizehn...", wollte Tatsu gerade fortfahren, als plötzlich das Fenster zu seiner Rechten in tausende kleine Scherben zersprang, welche direkt vor die Füße des Lehrers fielen.

"Verlieren wir keine unnötige Zeit, Team Dreizehn. Mein Name ist Marina Tensho und ich bin von heute an euer Sensei!", erklärte die Frau motiviert, als sie sich gegen das Lehrerpult lehnte. Sie hatte langes, dunkelbraunes Haar, und trug ein violettes, ärmelloses Kleid, welches einiges an Haut im Bereich ihrer Hüfte und ihres Oberkörpers enthüllte. Die langen, schwarzen Stiefel rundeten ihre Erscheinung ab.

Als Accessoires befanden sich an ihrem linken Oberarm noch zwei silberne Ringe und an ihrem linken Handgelenk ein weißes Band. Alles in allem konnte man ihren Aufzug nicht unbedingt als dezent bezeichnen; ganz ähnlich wie ihr Auftritt im Klassenzimmer.

Jeder der Anwesenden, selbst Tatsu, war mehr als nur überrascht von dem plötzlichen Auftauchen der jungen Frau. Man konnte ihren Worten wohl entnehmen, dass sie einer der Jonin-Teamführer war, aber niemand verstand, warum sie schon dort war. Noch bevor er die Teamliste vorzulesen begonnen hatte, hatte ihr Lehrer ihnen gesagt, dass ihre zugeteilten Jonin die Teams um die Mittagszeit abholen würden; nicht während der Bekanntgabe der einzelnen Teams.

"Marina", sagte der bebrillte Mann und räusperte sich, "Du bist mal wieder zu früh. Ich bin noch nicht einmal dazu gekommen dein Team vorzulesen." Er hatte gehofft, dass die junge Frau sich, nun wo sie die Verantwortung für ein eigenes Genin-Team hatte, etwas zurückhaltender und reifer verhalten würde. Aber anscheinend hatte er vergebens gehofft.

"Verdammt, schon wieder?", murmelte die Brünette genervt zu sich selbst bevor sie sich ein wenig verlegen bei dem Lehrer entschuldigte, "Tschuldige Tatsu, ich muss mich wohl wieder mal in der Zeit geirrt haben." Aus dem Mund des brünetten Mannes entkam darauf ein gewaltiger Seufzer.

"Naja wie auch immer, machen wir einfach weiter. Also das hier ist der Lehrjonin von Team Dreizehn, Marina Tensho", erklärte Tatsu und deutete kurz auf die Frau neben ihm, die den Kindern darauf grinsend zuwinkte.

Praktisch jeder der neuen Genin dachte in diesen Sekunden _'Diese Frau soll ein Jonin sein?'_ , aber niemand traute es sich seine Gedanken auszusprechen. Stattdessen begannen all jene, die bis dahin noch keinem Team zugeteilt worden waren, dafür zu beten, dass sie bitte nicht im Team dieser seltsamen Frau landeten.

Da inzwischen aber nur noch die Mitglieder von zwei Teams, sprich Team Dreizehn und Team Vierzehn, noch nicht bekannt waren, entsprach die Zahl der betenden Genin genau sechs; einschließlich Itachi und Naruto.

"Das Team besteht aus Itachi Uchiha,..." erklärte Tatsu, worauf Naruto und Shisui ihren Freund schlucken hörten. Itachi war von den dreien am besten darin seine Emotionen zu verbergen. Doch anscheinend gelang es ihm dieses Mal einfach nicht die schlechte Vorahnung, welche er im Bezug auf diese Frau hatte, vollkommen für sich zu behalten.

"... Hokuto Hyuga,...", fuhr ihr Lehrer fort. Wie schon zuvor war darauf plötzlich zu hören wie ein Kopf Bekanntschaft mit dem Pult vor sich machte. Nach einem kurzen Blick entdeckte Naruto, dass es dieses Mal ein Mädchen in der vordersten Reihe mit kastanienbraunem Haar die Quelle des Geräusches war. Sie war über ihren Sensei anscheinend genau so begeistert wie Itachi.

Naruto konnte nicht anders als die beiden zu bemitleiden. Sicherlich musste die junge Frau sehr stark sein und auch einige Führungseigenschaften besitzen, um Jonin geworden zu sein. Selbst exzentrische Menschen konnten schließlich gute Lehrer abgeben.

Aber trotzdem wusste der Rotschopf auch, dass exzentrische Lehrer immer auch diejenigen waren, die die meisten Nerven kosteten. Und auch wenn Itachi eine Persönlichkeit mit sehr viel Geduld war, so konnte sich Naruto vorstellen, dass sein zurückhaltender Freund trotzdem besser bei einem Sensei aufgehoben war, der diese Eigenschaft mit ihm teilte.

Narutos Hoffnung war einfach nur, dass er nicht auch noch in dieses Team kommen würde. Seine Chancen standen immerhin eins zu vier. Also war es eher unwahrscheinlich, dass er mit diesem Sensei seinem Freund in ein Team kam.

"... und Naruto Namikaze." Tja, damit war die Hoffnung des Rotschopfes auch schon dahin. Und seine Reaktion sprach Bände. Tatsächlich war Narutos Reaktion das komplette Ebenbild von Shisuis und seiner neuen Teamkollegin. Kurz gesagt: auch sein Kopf hatte an diesem Tag Bekanntschaft mit seinem Pult gemacht.

"Dann wollen wir nicht länger stören. Team Dreizehn, wir treffen uns auf dem Dach", entschuldigte Marina sich und ihr Team höflich und ging zu dem Fenster, welches sie bei ihrer Ankunft zerstört hatte, während sie noch anmerkte, "Ach ja, ich hasse zu warten. Also beeilt euch gefälligst!" Sekunden später sprang sie einfach aus dem Fenster.

"Du hast sie gehört, Naruto", meinte Itachi resigniert, als er von seinem Platz aufstand. Diese Frau war immerhin von nun an ihr Sensei, auch wenn sie nicht unbedingt einen solchen Eindruck machte.

"Ja, komme schon", erwiderte besagter Rotschopf und erhob sich müde von seinem Platz.

"Hey Leute", meinte Shisui plötzlich, worauf die beiden Mitglieder von Team Dreizehn kurz stehen blieben, "Wirklich blöd, dass wir alle nicht wie geplant in ein Team gekommen sind. Aber unser Wettkampf steht trotzdem! Wir werden alle hart trainieren und irgendwann gegeneinander antreten. Dann wird sich entscheiden, wer von uns der Stärkste ist!" Mag sein, dass es nur ein kindisches Wetteifern zwischen den drei Jungen war, doch allein der Gedanke daran gegeneinander zu kämpfen motivierte sie dazu besser werden zu wollen.

Über die ganzen Jahre hatten sie ihren Schwur vor dem Grab von Narutos Eltern nicht vergessen und noch immer waren sie fest dazu entschlossen Konohagakure zu beschützen. Die Jungs wussten, dass sie dazu stärker werden mussten. Stärker als alle anderen Shinobi, einschließlich des vierten Hokage.

Doch ständig eine solche Bürde mit sich herumzutragen, dass man stärker werden wollte als alle anderen, war nicht einfach. Der Gedanke, dass es dort draußen so unzählig viele starke Shinobi gab, war nicht sonderlich ermutigend. Und genau aus diesem Grund hatte Shisui entschieden, dass es nur noch ein Wettstreit zwischen ihnen drei sein sollte.

Sie würden trainieren, um stärker zu werden und sich gegenseitig zu übertrumpfen. Irgendwann würden sie dann gegeneinander kämpfen und einer von ihnen würde als Sieger hervorgehen. Doch damit wäre es nicht zu Ende. Alle drei würden weiter trainieren, und zwar für den nächsten Wettstreit.

Denn jeder von ihnen wusste, dass die beiden, welche den vorigen Wettstreit verloren hatten, noch härter trainieren würden als bisher, um den Gewinner beim nächsten Mal schlagen zu können. Eben dieses Wissen würde dann auch den Gewinner anspornen noch härter zu trainieren, damit dieser seinen Titel als der Stärkste der drei nicht verlieren würde.

Auf diese Weise würden sie immer stärker und stärker werden, Schritt für Schritt. Und mit jedem Schritt würden sie auch ihrem ursprünglichen Ziel, stärker als alle anderen Shinobi zu werden, immer näher kommen.

"Darauf kannst du wetten! Und nur damit ihr es wisst: Ich werde sicher nicht verlieren", erklärte Naruto zuversichtlich, als er seinen Weg zum Dach mit neuem Mut fortsetzte. Seine Sorgen über ihren Sensei waren für den Moment vergessen.

"Entschuldige, wenn ich dich enttäuschen muss, mein Freund, aber das wird nicht passieren. Nicht solange ich auch noch ein Wort mitzureden habe!", erwiderte der ältere Uchiha mit Feuer in den Augen. Es störte ihn auch nicht weiter, dass er seine Worte durch die ganze Klasse rief.

"Ihr solltet besser nicht vergessen, dass ihr mich auch noch besiegen müsst. Und ich werde es euch sicher auch nicht leicht machen", sagte Itachi abschließend in einer ziemlich zuversichtlichen Stimme, als er den Raum verließ. So ließ er seinen beiden Freunden nicht einmal eine Chance darauf zu antworten; jedenfalls nicht vor der gesamten Klasse.

Naruto erreichte nach ein paar Sekunden schließlich auch die Tür und schloss sie hinter sich. Itachi und das weibliche Mitglied ihres Dreierteams, Hokuto, hatten nämlich beide schon den Raum verlassen. Der Rotschopf lief kurz, um die Entfernung zwischen Itachi und sich zu überwinden und so direkt neben seinem Freund zu gehen.

Hokuto ging ein paar Schritte vor ihnen, noch immer mit hängendem Kopf. Jetzt, wo sie direkt vor ihnen ging, konnten sich die beiden Jungs ein etwas besseres Bild von dem Mädchen machen.

Ihr kastanienfarbenes, langes Haar hatte die junge Kunoichi zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden, der ihr knapp bis zum Nacken reichte. Sie trug ein beigefarbenes T-Shirt mit einem helleren Blumenmuster darauf, eine schwarze Hose und die gleichen Ninja-Schuhe wie Itachi und Naruto, wenn auch in einer anderen Größe.

Trotz der Tatsache, dass sie alle das selbe Ziel hatten, redeten sie auf dem Weg kein Wort. Woran genau es gelegen hatte, war schwer zu sagen. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass das Hyuga-Mädchen nicht unbedingt den Eindruck machte mit den beiden Jungs reden zu wollen, oder vielleicht lag es auch an Itachi und Naruto, weil ihnen spontan nicht wirklich etwas einfallen wollte, worüber sie mit ihr reden konnten.

Jedenfalls kamen sie nach ein paar Minuten schließlich auf dem Dach des Schulgebäudes an, wo ihr neuer Sensei schon ungeduldig auf sie wartete. Die Ungeduld war besonders am Stampfen ihres linken Fußes und ihren verschränkten Armen zu erkennen.

"Ihr seid spät! Hab ich nicht gesagt, dass ich es hasse zu warten?", beschwerte sich Marina bei ihren neuen Schülern, während sie auf sie zuging. Es war nicht so, dass sie erwartet hatte die drei Genin würden es in weniger als einer Minute zu ihrem Treffpunkt schaffen. Aber ebenso wenig hatte sie erwartet, dass alle drei ganz gemütlich die Treppen heraufmarschiert kamen.

Schon da konnte die junge Frau sagen, dass diese drei Kinder entweder keine Disziplin oder schlichtweg keinen Respekt vor ihr hatten. Naja, egal was es war, sie würde es ihnen während ihres gemeinsamen Trainings schon irgendwie austreiben.

"Also dann, stellt euch erst einmal vor. Am besten euer Name, Alter und der Grund, warum ihr ein Shinobi werden wollt. Alles andere, wie Hobbys oder Lieblingsspeisen, können wir ein anderes mal vertiefen, okay?", bat Marina die drei, worauf sie alle nur nickten, "Gut. Rotkäppchen, du fängst an." Besagter Rotschopf war zwar unsicher, was er von seinem neuen Spitznamen halten sollte, aber er beschloss es vorerst zu ignorieren. In Momenten wie diesen war er froh nicht das Temperament seiner Mutter geerbt zu haben.

"Mein Name ist Naruto Namikaze und ich bin acht Jahre alt. Der Grund, warum ich ein Shinobi werden will, ist, um den Willen meiner Eltern fortzuführen. Ich möchte Konohagakure und seine Einwohner so gut beschützen wie nur möglich", erklärte Naruto fest entschlossen, während Marina ihn genauestens beäugte. Doch ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren wendete sie sich darauf Itachi zu.

"Als nächstes du, Sonnenschein", meinte die junge Frau. Vermutlich spielte sie damit ironisch entweder auf Itachis schwarze Haare und Augen an, oder auf seine etwas ausgeprägteren Tränenwege.

Letzteres war in den Augen seiner beiden besten Freunde schon so etwas wie zu einem Markenzeichen des jungen Uchihas geworden. Schließlich kannte keiner der drei jemanden, bei dem die Tränenwege noch ausgeprägter waren als bei Itachi.

"Ich bin Itachi Uchiha, ebenfalls acht Jahre alt. Mein kleiner Bruder und meine Freunde sind der Grund, warum ich ein Shinobi sein will. Ich will stark werden, um sie alle zu beschützen", antwortete Itachi in ähnlicher Weise wie Naruto zuvor. Seine Stimme war zwar etwas ruhiger, aber keineswegs weniger entschlossen.

Nun musterte der Jonin ihren zweiten Schüler bevor sie sich dann schließlich dem letzten Mitglied ihres neuen Teams zuwandte:

"Und zu guter Letzt bis du dran, Knirps." Besagtem Mädchen gefiel ihr neuer Spitzname anscheinend ebenso wenig wie Naruto. Vermutlich da sie augenscheinlich die Älteste von den dreien war und trotzdem als 'klein' bezeichnet wurde. Allerdings hatte sie ihr Temperament nicht ganz so gut unter Kontrolle wie der Rotschopf.

"Ich heiße nicht 'Knirps', sondern Hokuto, Hokuto Hyuga! Und ich bin zehn Jahre alt", nachdem sie den letzten Teil verkündet hatte, warf sie ihren beiden Teamkameraden einen kurzen, genervten Blick zu und beendete ihre Vorstellung, "Ich will eine Kunoichi werden, um stärker zu werden als jeder andere Hyuga, den es je gegeben hat, selbst wenn ich nur ein Mitglied der Nebenfamilie bin! Ich werde der Hauptfamilie beweisen, dass der Zweig den Stamm übertreffen kann!"

"Ein interessantes Ziel. Ich hoffe du schaffst es", meinte Itachi lächelnd auf die Worte seiner neuen Teamkollegin. Dieser schien seine Reaktion jedoch nicht wirklich zu gefallen.

"Warum solltest du das wollen? Ihr vom Uchiha-Clan seid doch nicht anders als die Hauptfamilie. Schließlich habt ihr eure eigene Nebenfamilie, die Namikaze, nie wirklich als Teil eurer Familie angesehen bis einer von ihnen zum Hokage ernannt wurde", erwiderte Hokuto abschätzig, "In meinen Augen sind du dein Clan genau wie diese arroganten Schnösel." Es war nicht zu übersehen, dass sie einige Parallelen zwischen ihren Clans zog. Wahrscheinlich nicht zuletzt, weil sie beide jeweils eines der drei großen Dojutsu besaßen.

"Bitte denk nicht, dass nur weil ich ein Mitglied des Uchiha-Clans bin, ich auch mit allem einverstanden bin, was der Clan entscheidet", erklärte Itachi ernst, "Persönlich glaube ich genau wie du, dass die Positionen innerhalb eines Clans nicht durch die Abstammung, sondern durch die Fähigkeiten jedes einzelnen bestimmt werden sollten." Der Schwarzhaarige war stolz auf seine Familie, das würde nichts jemals ändern können. Aber trotzdem war ihm bewusst, dass auch sein Clan in der Vergangenheit nicht immer die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte.

"Also gut", sagte Marina, nachdem sie zweimal in ihre Hände klatschte, "Wir sind nicht hier, um irgendwelche Clankriege anzufangen; macht das bitte in eurer Freizeit.

So, ich schätze jetzt bin ich an der Reihe mich vorzustellen: Meinen Namen kennt ihr ja bereits. Was mein Alter angeht... naja, ich bin alt genug, um euer Sensei sein zu können, mehr brauch ich euch wohl nicht zu sagen. Der Grund, warum ich eine Kunoichi werden wollte...?", überlegte die brünette Frau kurz bevor sie hochmotiviert erklärte, "Schon als Kind war Jiraiya-sama mein großes Vorbild. Es war damals mein Ziel, und ist es auch heute noch, irgendwann zu einem ebenso großartigen Ninja zu werden wie der legendäre Sannin!"

"Ähm Sensei?", fragte Naruto darauf unsicher, "Sind sie sicher, dass sie Jiraiya-san meinen?" Der Rotschopf wusste selbst genau wie stark Jiraiya war. Es gab etliche Geschichten über ihn und die anderen beiden Sannin, sodass er zum Vorbild vieler Konoha-Shinobi geworden war. Aber da Jiraiya sein Patenonkel war, kannte er ihn auch persönlich. Und auf persönlicher Ebene war er so ziemlich einer der letzten Menschen, die man sich als Vorbild nehmen sollte.

Mit seiner Frage wollte Naruto nun herausfinden, warum genau er zum Vorbild ihres Senseis geworden war. Er hoffte inständig, dass es wegen seiner Berühmtheit oder Stärke war und nicht wegen seinem Hobby.

"Natürlich meine ich Jiraiya-sama! Er ist der Schüler des dritten Hokage, Sensei des vierten Hokage und einer der stärksten Shinobi, die Konohagakure jemals hervorgebracht hat. Gemeinsam mit Tsunade-sama und Orochimaru-san hat er es sogar geschafft einen Kampf mit Hanzo dem Salamander zu überleben.

Und nicht zuletzt ist er nicht nur ein großartiger Shinobi, sondern auch ein genialer Autor. Seine Bücher sind jedes Mal so voller Drama und Leidenschaft wie man es sich für sein eigenes Leben wünscht. Die Bewunderung, die ich ihm entgegenbringe kann ich nicht einmal in Worte fassen", lobte sie den Sannin mit Tränen in den Augen. Sie hatte jedes einzelne Buch gelesen, das er veröffentlicht hatte. Momentan schrieb er an der Flirtparadies-Reihe und Marina konnte es kaum noch erwarten bis der nächste Band im Laden erschien.

Naruto konnte dagegen bloß staunen. Sein Sensei bewunderte seinen Patenonkel tatsächlich wegen dieser perversen Bücher, die er schrieb. Bis zu diesem Moment hatte er es für vollkommen unmöglich gehalten, dass eine Frau existierte, die diese sexistischen Bücher von Jiraiya mochte, geschweige denn sogar bewunderte. Aber letzten Endes war es nur eines der vielen Dinge, welche er noch erleben würde und ihm zeigen sollten, dass in dieser Welt absolut nichts unmöglich war.

Trotzdem machte sich der junge Namikaze eine gedankliche Notiz, dass er ein Treffen zwischen seinem Sensei und seinem Patenonkel um jeden Preis verhindern müsste. Er wollte sich erst gar nicht vorstellen, was geschehen würde, wenn Jiraiya herausfand, dass es tatsächlich eine Frau gab, die ihn und seine Bücher verehrte; und die dazu noch ziemlich attraktiv war.

Ein Glück für ihn, dass er als Kind auch noch überhaupt nicht das nötige Wissen besaß, um sich diese Situation vorstellen zu können. Obwohl ihm Jiraiya ein paar Jahre später das nötige Wissen dazu lieferte, als er Naruto zwang seine neuen Bücher Korrektur zu lesen. Es war für den Jungen die schlimmste Folter, die er sich zu dieser Zeit vorstellen konnte. Immerhin war er damals auch gerade erst zehn Jahre alt geworden!

Ab diesem Zeitpunkt, als er dann das nötige Wissen besaß, um sich die Konsequenzen eines Treffens der beiden vorstellen zu können, hätte der Rotschopf sogar sein Leben gegeben, nur um eine Begegnung zwischen Jiraiya und Marina zu verhindern.

Die Menschheit hatte in der Vergangenheit sicher einige Fehler begangen. Doch keiner war auch nur annähernd groß genug, um eine derartige Strafe zu verdienen.

"Jetzt aber erst einmal genug von Jiraiya-sama", meinte die junge Frau schließlich am Ende ihrer Schwärmerei für den bekannten Autor von Erotikliteratur, "Kommen wir stattdessen zu eurer finalen Abschlussprüfung!" Auf diese Worte schauten Marina drei verwunderte Mienen entgegen.

"Was meinen sie mit 'finaler Abschlussprüfung'? Sind wir denn noch keine Genin?", fragte Hokuto verwundert. Genau wie Naruto und Itachi hatte sie gedacht, dass sie die Abschlussprüfung bereits an der Akademie hinter sich gebracht hätten.

Als Antwort bekamen die drei zunächst nur das Gelächter des Jonin zu hören. Erst ein paar Sekunden später, als sie sich ein wenig beruhigt hatte, teilte sich Marina wieder in Worten mit.

"Glaubt ihr etwa wirklich, dass diese lächerliche Akademieprüfung darüber entscheidet, wer von euch Kids das Zeug zum Genin hat und wer nicht?", fragte sie skeptisch und gab sofort darauf die Antwort, "Mit Sicherheit nicht. Erst die nächste Prüfung wird entscheiden, ob bereit für das Leben als Shinobi seid oder ob es für euch wieder zurück auf die Akademie geht.

Und denkt bloß nicht, dass es einfach wird. Jeder Jonin entscheidet selbst über die gestellten Aufgaben und nur knapp zwei Drittel der Schüler aus jedem Jahrgang bestehen. Der Rest darf eine Ehrenrunde auf der Akademie drehen." Auf diese Erklärung kehrte betretendes Schweigen ein. Keiner von dreien hatte zuvor von so einer Prüfung gehört, aber warum sollte ihr Sensei sie anlügen?

"Okay, euren Gesichtern zufolge habt ihr wohl kapiert, dass es von nun an nicht mehr so einfach sein wird wie auf der Akademie. Die Zeit zum Spielen ist vorbei. Ihr müsst als Genin absolut alles geben, wenn ihr nicht sterben wollt. Und ich werde entscheiden, ob euer Bestes ausreicht, um als Shinobi zu überleben.

Wir treffen uns in genau einer Stunde am Trainingsplatz Vier. Nutzt die Zeit um euch auf die Prüfung vorzubereiten. Vorab noch ein paar Tipps: Erstens, es wird eine praktische Prüfung sein; zweitens, ihr dürft meinetwegen Waffen wie Kunai und Shuriken benutzen, natürlich nur wenn ihr mit ihnen umgehen könnt; drittens, jeder, der zu spät kommt, fällt sofort durch!", erklärte Marina ernst und verschwand in einem Wirbel von Blättern.

Es war eines der Standard-Jutsu, das praktisch jeder Shinobi beherrschte; das Shunshin. Diese Technik ermöglichte es dem Anwender jedoch nicht sich von einem Ort zum anderen zu teleportieren, wie manche Leute es vermuteten. Vielmehr erhöhte dieses Jutsu die Geschwindigkeit, mit der sich eine Person fortbewegte, sodass es lediglich den Anschein machte als ob sie sich in Luft auflösen würde; oder in Marinas Fall in Blätter.

Letztlich blieben auf dem Dach nur die drei vermeintlichen Genin zurück.

"Sieht so aus als hätten wir uns etwas zu früh gefreut", seufzte Naruto enttäuscht. Wie Itachi und Hokuto hatte er eigentlich gehofft nach der bestandenen Akademieprüfung ein richtiger Shinobi zu sein. Da war die Nachricht, dass sie noch einen weiteren Test bestehen mussten bis sie endlich Shinobi wären, nicht besonders motivierend.

"Hast du etwa Angst, dass du durchfällst?", neckte der junge Uchiha seinen Freund. Natürlich war er mindestens genau so angespannt wie der Rotschopf, doch versuchte er es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, was auch ganz gut funktionierte.

Währenddessen ignorierte das Hyuga-Mädchen ihre beiden Teamkameraden. Die Sorgen der beiden Jungs interessierten sie nicht wirklich, hauptsächlich, weil sie selbst genug hatte. Und diese erschienen ihr natürlich etwas wichtiger als die der beiden fremden Kinder, welche sie an diesem Tag erst kennengelernt hatte.

 _'Na toll. Zuerst wird mir dieser durchgeknallte Sensei zugeteilt, dann komme ich mit zwei kleinen Kindern in ein Team und jetzt auch noch eine Zusatzprüfung, von der ich noch nie gehört hab... heute ist wirklich nicht mein Tag'_ , seufzte Hokuto gedanklich.

Weder sie, noch Itachi oder Naruto ahnten dabei, dass der Tag für die drei Genin noch viel schlimmer werden würde, dank der unscheinbaren Regel, dass jeder Jonin-Sensei seine eigene Prüfung stellen durfte. Kurz gesagt: Marina hatte keinesfalls vor ihr Team mit Samthandschuhen anzufassen, selbst wenn sie gerade erst frisch von der Akademie kamen.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **1) Sorry für den Part über die Fangirls, aber das musste einfach raus. Ich hasse diese verweichlichten, kreischenden Mädchen in Naruto, die Sasuke immer bewundert haben, aber selbst gar nichts konnten und nicht einmal ernsthaft versuchten sich als Kunoichi zu verbessern *hust* Sakura *hust*. In Shippuuden hat sie sich zum Glück endlich zum besseren verändert.**

 **2) Wie ihr gesehen habt wird es in dieser Geschichte ein paar OCs geben, die auch in Zukunft eine etwas wichtigere Rolle als Teamkameraden und Freunde von Naruto, Shisui und Itachi einnehmen werden. Im übrigen plane ich auch einen OC in Mitos Generation reinzubringen. Vermutlich werdet ihr in schon im nächsten Kapitel zu sehen bekommen^^**

 **3) Was die Teams aus dieser Generation angeht bin ich weiterhin offen für Vorschläge. Es können meinetwegen auch Fillercharaktere eingesetzt werden, solange sie nur etwa im selben Alter sind und ich einen plausiblen Grund finden kann, warum sie plötzlich Konoha-Shinobi werden wollen.**

 **LuckySeven**


	3. Kapitel 02: Familienbande

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

 **Red Flash of Konoha**

"Naruto" - Mensch spricht

 _'Naruto'_ \- Mensch denkt

 **Naruto** \- Jutsu

 **"Naruto"** \- Vertrauer Geist/Bijū spricht

 ** _'Naruto'_** \- Vertrauert Geist/ Bijū denkt

* * *

 **Kapitel 02: Familienbande**

(Zwei Jahre später)

 _(Flashback: zwei Wochen zuvor)_

 _Naruto und Itachi standen sich gegenüber, von Angesicht zu Angesicht. Sie beide beobachteten den jeweils anderen ganz genau. Der Rotschopf mit seinen tiefblauen Augen und der junge Uchiha mit seinem aktivierten Sharingan. Die drei Tomoe in der roten Iris zeigten, dass der Schwarzhaarige trotz seines jungen Alters das Dojutsu seines Clans bereits vollkommen gemeistert hatte._

 _Die zwei Jungen standen inmitten einer gigantischen Arena, welche von meterhohen weißen Mauern umgeben war. Der Untergrund bestand aus gewöhnlicher Erde, auf der hier und da ein Fleckchen Gras wuchs. Am Rand der Ebene verteilt standen zudem einige wenige Bäume._

 _Weit über den Köpfen der beiden Genin in der Mauer, die die Arena umgab, war ein kleiner Zuschauerraum eingelassen, der einen fantastischen Blick über das ganze Kampffeld bot. Allerdings waren diese Plätze nur den Anführern der Dörfer vorbehalten, dessen Genin es bis in die letzte Runde der Chuninauswahlprüfungen geschafft hatten._

 _In diesem Jahr waren es der dritte Hokage und der vierte Kazekage, die dort oben Platz genommen hatten. Zwar hatte es auch ein Genin aus Kirigakure bis zur Endrunde geschafft, jedoch war der vierte Mizukage bedauerlicherweise zu beschäftigt gewesen, um in Konoha zu erscheinen._

 _Den beiden Kage und ihren Leibwächtern gegenüber, in der anderen Mauer, war ebenfalls ein Zuschauerraum eingelassen. Dieser war jedoch um einiges größer und es befanden sich nicht nur zwei oder drei Sitze darin, sondern gleich mehrere Reihen von jeweils ungefähr zwei Dutzend Plätzen. Und jeder dieser Sitze war von einem begeisterten Zuschauer besetzt._

 _Es war der erste Halbfinalkampf der Chuninauswahlprüfungen: Naruto Namikaze gegen Itachi Uchiha. Ein Kampf zwischen dem zukünftigen Erben des Uchiha-Clans und dem Sohn des vierten Hokage. Auch wenn es noch andere sehr spannende Kämpfe bis dahin gegeben hatte und geben würde, war dieser Kampf derjenige, auf den der Großteil der Zuschauer gewartet hatte._

 _Schließlich sah man nur selten ein Duell zweier Wunderkinder._

 _Der Kampf war von Beginn an spannend gewesen. Beide Jungs hatten versucht so wenig Fehler wie möglich zu machen und ihrem Gegenüber keine Chance für einen größeren Angriff zu lassen. Aber ihre jeweiligen Stärken waren sehr verschieden._

 _Angefangen hatte beide mit Kunai und Shuriken, wobei schnell klar wurde, dass Itachi in diesem Bereich ganz klar der Bessere war. Anschließend hatten sie sich ein Ninjutsu-Duell geliefert, Naruto nutze hauptsächlich Futon- und Itachi Katon-Jutsus. Doch trotz des Elementnachteils gelang es dem Rotschopf diese Disziplin für sich zu gewinnen._

 _Er nutzte für seine Angriffe einfach mehr Chakra als sein Freund, wodurch sie sehr viel stärker wurden. Im Normalfall hätte der enorme Chakraverlust einen Nachteil für Naruto bedeutet. Doch dank der gewaltigen Menge an Chakra, die er von seiner Mutter geerbt hatte, konnte er das verkraften._

 _Zuletzt kam es dann zu einem Faustkampf. Im Taijutsu waren die zwei in etwa gleich stark, auch wenn der junge Namikaze im Punkto Schnelligkeit seinen Gegner ganz offensichtlich übertraf. Diesen Nachteil gleichte der junge Uchiha aber ganz leicht durch sein Sharingan aus, selbst wenn es ihn etwas mehr Chakra kostete._

 _Letztlich war aber ihnen beiden bewusst, dass es so nicht mehr lange weitergehen würde. Sie kämpften nun schon seit fast zehn Minuten und selbst Naruto mit seiner gewaltigen Ausdauer kam so langsam an seine Grenzen. Vermutlich würde ihr nächster Angriff den Kampf entscheiden._

 _Wenn er den Kampf noch für sich entscheiden wollte, musste der Rotschopf sich etwas einfallen lassen. Zwar hatte er den Vorteil, dass er schneller war als Itachi. Doch gegen das Sharingan seines Freundes kam er allein damit nicht an. Natürlich hätte er nun ebenfalls sein Sharingan aktivieren können, was ihm den endgültigen Vorteil im Taijutsu gebracht hätte; aber das konnte er nicht._

 _Der Grund war ganz einfach: Niemand sollte erfahren, dass der junge Namikaze im Besitz des Dojutsu war. Die Uchiha waren ein sehr stolzer Clan und es hätte sicherlich nur unnötige Probleme für alle Beteiligten verursachte, wenn herauskommen sollte, dass ein Nicht-Uchiha das Sharingan erweckt hatte._

 _Im Fall von Kakashi Hatake, der es lediglich transplantiert bekommen hatte, war der Clan noch recht gnädig gewesen. Sie wussten immerhin, dass es der letzte Wille seines Teamkameraden Obito gewesen war. Zudem war es an jemanden wie dem Silberhaarige, der sogar einige Uchiha aus seiner Generation ohne größere Probleme besiegen konnte, sicher nicht verschwendet oder befand sich in Gefahr gestohlen zu werden._

 _Doch es war ein großer Unterschied das Sharingan zu besitzen oder es selbst zu erwecken. Selbst wenn es in einer Nebenfamilie geschah. Zwar stammten die Namikaze von den Uchiha ab, womit es bei jedem von ihnen zumindest eine kleine Wahrscheinlichkeit gab, das legendäre Dojutsu zu erwecken, allerdings war dieses Kekkei Genkai letztlich das Eigentum der Uchiha._

 _Es bestand somit durchaus die Möglichkeit, dass Naruto ein ähnliches Siegel auferlegt werden würde wie den Mitliedern der Hyuga-Nebenfamilie. Und das nur um zu verhindern, dass das Dojutsu der Namikaze durch ihn ja nicht zu stark weitervererbt werden würde._

 _Auch wenn Naruto eine sehr gute Beziehung zu dem meisten Mitgliedern hatte, inklusive dem Clanoberhaupt der Uchiha, wollte er sie nicht wegen seinen Augen unnötig aufs Spiel setzen. Möglicherweise müsste er die wahre Natur seiner Augen irgendwann offen legen. Aber bis es soweit war, wäre es ein Geheimnis zwischen ihm, seinen besten Freunden und seinen Teamkameraden._

 _Der Rotschopf versuchte sich aus diesem Grund im Kampf nicht allzu sehr auf sein Sharingan zu verlassen. Er hatte es gemeinsam mit Itachi und Shisui trainiert, allerdings nur als eine Art letzten Trumpf. Es war die Art von Trumpf, welche ihm im Kampf gegen Itachi den entscheidenden Vorteil gebracht hätte._

 _Da es jedoch 'nur' ein Kampf für die Chuninauswahlprüfungen war und es nicht um Leben und Tod ging, entschied er sich dagegen das Dojutsu zu benutzen. Stattdessen wollte er etwas anderes ausprobieren. Etwas, das ihn den letzten Rest Chakra kosten könnte, aber wenn es funktionierte, ihm gleichzeitig auch den Sieg sicherte._

 _Ohne den Blick von seinem schwarzhaarigen Gegner zu nehmen, legte Naruto seine rechte Hand auf das Siegelzeichen, welches er auf seinen linken Unterarm geschrieben hatte. Mithilfe von Chakra aktivierte er es und kurz darauf umhüllte weißer Rauch den Arm des Rothaarigen._

 _Als der Rauch sich wieder lichtete, hielt der junge Namikaze drei Kunai zwischen den Fingern seiner beiden Hände._

 _Die Siegelkunst, auch Fuinjutsu genannt, war in vielerlei Hinsicht überaus hilfreich, denn es gab eine unbegrenzte Anzahl von Einsatzmöglichkeiten für die Siegel. Am häufigsten wurden sie genutzt um große Mengen oder generell auch größere Gegenstände leichter von einem Ort zum anderen zu transportieren._

 _Beim Fuinjutsu handelte es sich um eine Form des Ninjutsu, bei der Raum und Zeit manipuliert wurden. Es war hochkompliziert, doch wenn man alles richtig machte, war man in der Lage durch aktivieren der Siegelformel Gegenstände an einen Ort zu schicken, der außerhalb dieses Universums lag._

 _Stark vereinfacht gesagt erschuf man durch die Kombination verschiedener Siegelzeichen und Chakra eine Krümmung im Raum-Zeit-Gefüge, einen kleiner Bereich, in dem die Gesetze der Physik nicht galten. Zudem war die Siegelformel meist der einzige Ein- und Ausgang zu diesem Ort._

 _Das Prinzip für das Jutsu, welches der Rotschopf nun anwenden wollte, war ganz ähnlich wie bei solchen Lagersiegeln._

 _Doch die eigentliche Theorie dahinter war so kompliziert, dass nur wahre Siegelmeister sie vollständig verstehen konnten. Ganz zu schweigen von der praktischen Umsetzung dieser Theorie, die noch um ein Vielfaches schwerer war. Dennoch war es einen Versuch wert, insbesondere weil es für ihn ohne sein Sharingan die einzige Möglichkeit war noch zu gewinnen._

 _Naruto machte sich bereit seine Kunai zu werden. Ebenso wie Itachi, der in der Zwischenzeit ebenfalls sechs dieser Werkzeuge aus seinen Taschen gezogen hatte. Beide Jungen warteten einen Moment bevor der Rotschopf schließlich als erster seine Kunai auf Itachi schleuderte. Die Waffen seines Freundes folgten nur wenige Sekunden später._

 _Konnte man den zwölf Klingen schnell genug mit den Augen folgen, so erkannte man bereits recht früh, dass sie sich gegenseitig in der Luft treffen würden. Aber damit dass sein Freund die Kunai allesamt abwehren würde, hatte der junge Namikaze schon gerechnet._

 _Eben darum formte er nur Sekunden bevor die Kunai aufeinandertreffen würden, mit seiner linken Hand das Tiger-Zeichen._

 _'_ _ **Kage Kunai no Jutsu!**_ _', dachte Naruto, worauf unter den sechs Kunai, die er kurz zuvor geworfen hatte, jeweils ein weiteres auftauchte. Während die erste Welle dann aufeinanderprallte und sich gegenseitig negierte, flogen die sechs zusätzlichen Kunai von Narutos Seite weiter auf Itachi zu._

 _Mithilfe seines Sharingans bemerkte der Uchiha dies jedoch sofort und nahm ein weiteres Kunai hervor, mit dem er dann letztlich auch die zweite Welle stoppte, indem er sie alle einzeln abwehrte. Während der Schwarzhaarige die Klingen seines Freundes mit Leichtigkeit blockte, fragte er sich allerdings, warum Naruto so einen einfachen Trick benutzte, von dem er eigentlich wissen sollte, dass er gegen ihn nichts bringen würde._

 _In den Sekunden, in welchen die beiden Genin diese Aktionen ausführten, konnten sie im Hintergrund die Anfeuerungsrufe des Publikums hören. Manche galten dem jungen Uchiha, andere dem jungen Namikaze, und wieder andere wollten einfach nur einen guten Kampf sehen. Es war für sie beide ein schönes Gefühl von so vielen Menschen angefeuert zu werden. Doch zwei Stimmen waren ihnen besonders wichtig._

 _"Na los, Naruto-niichan! Mach ihn fertig!", rief die erste Stimme, die ganz eindeutig einem kleinen Mädchen zugeordnet werden konnte. Es handelte sich dabei um Mito Uzumaki, Narutos jüngerer Schwester. Auch wenn diese von dem letzteren Umstand aufgrund eines bestimmten Gesetzes nichts wusste._

 _Das fünfjährige Mädchen stand ganz vorne am Geländer der Zuschauertribüne, zusammen mit ein paar anderen Kindern. Einem davon gehörte die zweite Stimme, welche für die beiden Kämpfer besonders hervorstach. Es war ein Junge, der nur wenige Monate älter war als Mito._

 _"Klasse abgewehrt, Itachi-niisan! Mach weiter so!", rief er ebenso begeistert wie das Mädchen nur wenige Sekunden zuvor. Dieses Mal handelte es sich um Itachis kleinen Bruder, Sasuke Uchiha._

 _Die beiden älteren Brüder wurden durch die Anfeuerunsgrufe ihrer Geschwister mehr motiviert als durch irgendetwas sonst. Sie hatten Mito und Sasuke versprochen, dass, falls sie gegeneinander kämpfen sollten, sie ihnen einen ganz besonders guten Kampf zeigen würden. Und wenn Naruto sein Jutsu wie geplant ausführen konnte, dann hätten sie das auf jeden Fall geschafft._

 _Keine Sekunde nachdem Itachi die gegnerischen Kunai abgewehrt hatte, sammelte der Rotschopf schnell sein Chakra. Er war noch weit davon entfernt dieses Jutsu vollkommen zu meistern und vermutlich würde ihn allein sein Einsatz einen Großteil, wenn nicht sein gesamtes ihm verbliebenes Chakra kosten. Aber um ihren beiden jüngeren Geschwistern eine gute Show zu liefern, würde er es dennoch versuchen._

 _Nachdem er genügend Chakra gesammelt hatte, aktivierte er das Jutsu und augenblicklich verschwand Naruto sowohl aus Itachis, als auch aus dem Blickfeld der Zuschauer. Das letzte, was ein jeder von dem jungen Namikaze gesehen hatte, bevor er verschwunden war, konnte man wohl am besten als einen roten Blitz beschreiben._

 _Es vergingen einige Sekunden, in denen der Junge verschwunden blieb._

 _Während diesem Zeitraum war das gesamte Publikum, abgesehen von den jüngeren Generationen, bei dem Anblick, den es gerade mit angesehen hatte, verstummt. Sogar der dritte Hokage saß ein paar Augenblicke mit überraschter Mine da._

 _Es war wie ein Déja-vù. Als hätten sie gerade den gelben Blitz von Konoha in Aktion gesehen... nur dass der Blitz, in dem Naruto verschwunden war, rot statt gelb gewesen war._

 _Für einen kurzen Augenblick hatte Hiruzen sogar geglaubt Minato dort unten anstelle seines rothaarigen Sohnes stehen zu sehen. Inzwischen war es nämlich nicht mehr nur das Gesicht des Jungen, welches eine so große Ähnlichkeit zu seinem Vater aufwies, sondern auch seine Fähigkeiten als Shinobi._

 _Zwar beherrschte Naruto das Hiraishin noch nicht vollkommen perfekt, aber allein die Tatsache, dass er als Zehnjähriger solch ein schwieriges Jutsu anwenden konnte, sprach für sich. Doch ob seine Fertigkeiten mit dem Jutsu, für das sein Vater von anderen Dörfern gefürchtet worden war, ausreichten um gegen Itachis Sharingan anzukommen, war eine ganz andere Frage._

 _Es waren nicht mehr als ein paar Sekunden vergangen bis der Rotschopf wieder auftauchte. Aber diese wenigen Sekunden hatten seinem Gegner bereits ausgereicht um herauszufinden, was Naruto vorhatte._

 _Schließlich war Itachi alles andere als dumm. Er kannte sich mit der Geschichte seines und auch mit der vieler anderer Dörfer hervorragend aus. So wusste er natürlich auch über das Markenzeichen des vierten Hokage Bescheid, dem legendären Hiraishin. Diese Erkenntnis kam dem Schwarzhaarigen jedoch genau in dem Moment, als er hinter sich einen roten Blitz bemerkte._

 _Der Rotschopf kniete über einem der Kunais, welche hinter dem Uchiha gelandet waren, als Itachi sie zuvor abgewehrt hatte. Naruto verlor keine weitere Zeit, nahm das Kunai vor ihm in die Hand und holte darauf zu einem Kick in Itachis Seite aus._

 _Mit nur einem Blick erkannte das Sharingan des Schwarzhaarigen, was Naruto vorhatte und sofort nahm der junge Uchiha seine Arme nach oben, um das Bein abzufangen. Kurz darauf spürte er auch schon wie er durch den Aufprall zurückgedrängt wurde. Seine Abwehr konnte er jedoch glücklicherweise aufrechterhalten._

 _Sobald die Kraft des Aufpralls nachließ schleuderte er das Bein des Rothaarigen wieder zurück und setzte zum Gegenangriff an. Zunächst mit ein paar Schlägen, denen sein Gegner aber leicht ausweichen konnte. Als nächstes benutzte er das Kunai in seiner Hand und attackierte Naruto damit._

 _Dieser wehrte diese Angriffe jedoch scheinbar problemlos mit seiner eigenen Klinge ab. Immer wieder trafen die beiden Waffen aufeinander und fast schien es als hätte sich an der Kampfsituation nichts verändert. Als hätte der Rotschopf durch den Einsatz des Hiraishins weder einen Vorteil, noch einen Nachteil erhalten._

 _Doch dem war nicht so._

 _Nur die beiden Kämpfer und die etwas erfahreneren Shinobi im Publikum konnten es erkennen, doch langsam aber sicher näherte dieser Kampf sich dem Ende zu. Immer öfter machte einer der beiden Fehler. Die ersten Male waren sie eher unerheblich, aber letztlich kam es dann dazu, dass dem Jungen bei einem weiteren Aufeinandertreffen der Klingen sein Kunai aus der Hand geschleudert wurde._

 _Den kurzen Moment, in dem Naruto überrascht seiner entrissenen Waffe hinterherschaute, nutzte sein Gegner um noch einen weiteren Tritt nachzusetzen. Dieser traf den Rotschopf genau auf seiner Brust und schleuderte ihn einige Meter zurück. Kaum war er mit dem Rücken auf dem Boden aufgekommen, spürte er auch schon wie Itachi ihn auf den Boden drückte und ihm sein Kunai an die Kehle hielt._

 _Das Publikum verstummte. Naruto hatte verloren._

 _"Eine gute Idee das Hiraishin einzusetzen. Damit habe ich wirklich nicht gerechnet", lobte der Schwarzhaarige seinen Freund, fügte anschließend aber noch hinzu, "Allerdings hat die Durchführung zu lange gedauert und dich zu viel Chakra gekostet." Es war Itachi schon nach ein paar Schlägen aufgefallen, dass der Rotschopf plötzlich viel erschöpfter gewesen war als vor dem Einsatz des Jutsus._

 _Naruto konnte darauf nur seufzen, zum Teil aus Enttäuschung, dass er verloren hatte, und zum Teil aus Erleichterung, dass er sich endlich etwas ausruhen konnte._

 _"Stimmt, mein Chakra ist vollkommen aufgebraucht. Es war wohl nicht die beste Idee ein Jutsu zu benutzen, dass ich noch nicht richtig beherrsche. Gratuliere, Itachi, du hast gewonnen", erklärte der Rotschopf und schenkte seinem Freund ein Lächeln._

 _Dieser erwiderte sofort das Lächeln, nahm die Klinge von der Kehle und richtete sich auf. Der junge Uchiha reichte Naruto darauf eine Hand, um diesem ebenfalls aufzuhelfen._

 _Nachdem dann beide Jungen wieder auf den Beinen waren, erklärte der Kampfrichter, dem noch immer verstummten Publikum:_

 _"Der Kampf ist entschieden! Sieger der ersten Halbfinalrunde ist Itachi Uchiha! Er rückt somit ins Finale vor!" Einige Sekunden vergingen noch, in denen die Zuschauer schwiegen, bis sie dann scheinbar alle auf einmal losjubelten. Es war ein grandioser Kampf gewesen, und das wollten sie die beiden Kämpfer mit ganzer Stimme wissen lassen._

* * *

"Naruto-niichan!", rief die Stimme eines kleinen Mädchens ernst.

"Nein, Itachi-niisan!", erwiderte darauf die trotzige Stimme eines Jungen, der etwa so alt war wie das Mädchen zuvor.

"Vergiss es! Naruto-niichan ist der bessere Shinobi!", erklärte die Mädchenstimme noch ein Stück ernster. Besagte Stimme gehörte demselben Mädchen, das den jungen Namikaze auch während den Chuninauswahlprüfungen mit aller Kraft angefeuert hatte; Mito Uzumaki.

"Und warum konnte er Itachi-niisan, dann nicht besiegen?", fragte die Jungenstimme selbstsicher, fast schon ein wenig eitel. Diese Stimme gehörte wiederum zu Itachis kleinem Bruder, Sasuke Uchiha.

Zwei Wochen zuvor hatten die Chuninauswahlprüfungen stattgefunden und sowohl Itachi und Naruto, als auch Shisui waren zu Chunin befördert worden. Ohne Frage musste das gefeiert werden und darum hatten die beiden jüngeren Geschwister beschlossen für die drei eine Glückwunschparty zu veranstalten.

Da sie aber erst fünf Jahre alt waren, schafften sie es logischerweise nicht ohne Hilfe das alles zu organisieren. Deshalb hatten Mito und Sasuke auch die Eltern des letzteren sowie die übrigen Mitglieder von Team Sieben und Team Dreizehn um Hilfe gebeten.

Jedenfalls war es so dazu gekommen, dass sie nun alle halfen das Esszimmer im Haus des Clanoberhaupts der Uchiha zu dekorierten, während die drei neu ernannten Chunin außer Haus waren. Nun alle, ausgenommen Hokuto und Tokiko, die noch ein paar Sachen besorgten.

Überall im Raum hatten sie bunte Ballons und Luftschlagen aufgehangen. Der Tisch war bereits reichlich gedeckt und es fehlten nur noch ein paar wenige Gerichte, welche nur noch etwas länger im Ofen bleiben mussten. Die Gastgeber waren jedoch zuversichtlich, dass alles fertig wäre, wenn die drei Ehrengäste zurückkamen.

Natürlich war es unvermeidlich, dass man sich während den Vorbereitungen auch unterhielt. Und dass die Unterhaltung früher oder später auf die drei Personen kommen würde, für die diese Party veranstaltet wurde, war ebenso unumgänglich.

"Na und? Nur weil er Naruto-niichan einmal besiegt hat, heißt das nicht, dass er stärker ist!", erwiderte Mito trotzig, "Bestimmt hat er deinen Bruder nur gewinnen lassen, damit er vor eurem Clan besser dasteht." Das blonde Mädchen konnte einfach nicht anders als den jungen Namikaze zu verteidigen. Er war der erste Mensch gewesen, der sich je für sie interessiert hatte.

Außerdem war er einer der wenigen, die sie nicht mit diesem seltsamen Blick ansahen, den sie von den meisten Erwachsenen zu spüren bekam.

Wann immer er Zeit hatte, würde Naruto zu ihr ins Waisenhaus kommen, sie abholen und mit ihr Zeit verbringen. Sie gingen spazieren, spielten zusammen und manchmal lud der Rotschopf sie sogar zum Essen ein. Sie hatte zwar keine Ahnung, warum Naruto so freundlich zu ihr war oder warum er der einzige war, der sich wirklich für sie interessierte. Doch das kümmerte sie nicht weiter.

Mito war einfach nur froh darüber, dass sie nicht so vollkommen allein war wie sie sich manchmal fühlte.

Das blonde Mädchen hatte nie so etwas wie eine Familie gehabt. Im Waisenhaus hatte man ihr erzählt, dass ihre Eltern bei dem Angriff des neunschwänzigen Fuchses getötet worden wären. Und da sie sonst anscheinend keine lebenden Verwandten hatte, wurde sie in das Waisenhaus.

Zwar kamen jede Woche Erwachsene vorbei, die Kinder adoptieren wollten, aber diese Menschen würdigten sie nicht einmal eines einzigen Blickes, sondern gingen einfach an ihr vorbei als wäre sie Luft. Anfangs hatte sie es gehasst, dass sie offenbar als einzige keine Chance hatte jemals in einer Familie aufgenommen zu werden.

Allerdings hatte sie das inzwischen überwunden.

Denn würde sie von einer anderen Familie adoptiert werden, dann könnte sie viel weniger Zeit mit Naruto verbringen. Außerdem sah sie in dem Rotschopf schon längst so etwas wie einen älteren Bruder. Mito hatte zwar keine Ahnung wie es sich anfühlte echte Geschwister zu haben, da sie ja ohne Familie aufgewachsen war, doch für sie fühlte es sich richtig an Naruto als ihren älteren Bruder zu bezeichnen. Selbst wenn sie, wie sie glaubte, nicht wirklich verwandt waren.

"Na klar, als ob Itachi-niisan es nötig hätte, dass man ihn gewinnen lässt. Er schafft das auch ganz gut allein!", entgegnete Sasuke ernst auf den Vorwurf des Mädchens.

Für Mito war der schwarzhaarige Junge der erste gleichaltrige Freund, den sie je gehabt hatte. Die Eltern der anderen Kinder verboten diesen mit ihr zu spielen und selbst die Kinder im Waisenhaus behandelten sie nach dem Vorbild der Heimmütter wie eine Aussätzige.

Anfangs waren auch die Eltern des Uchiha recht unsicher wie sie mit ihr umgehen sollten. Aber nachdem Itachi und Shisui mit ihnen geredet und sie gebeten hatten Mito erst einmal eine Chance zu geben, waren sie ganz in Ordnung.

Sasuke war eigentlich auch gar nicht so schlecht. Sie stritten zwar oft miteinander; besonders wenn es darum ging, wer der Stärkere war: Naruto oder Itachi. Aber dafür hatten sie auch eine Menge Spaß zusammen.

"Pah, er hat doch bloß wegen seinem Sharingan eine Chance. Hätte Naruto-niisan dieses Hirai-irgendwas Jutsu schon früher eingesetzt, dann hätte selbst Itachi es nicht geschafft ihn zu besiegen!", meinte Mito trotzig und verschränkte dazu noch ihre Arme. Von ihrer Meinung würde sie so schnell niemand abbringen können.

"Das würde ich nicht sagen. Eigentlich hat er verloren, gerade weil er dieses Jutsu eingesetzt hat", warf eine andere Kinderstimme ein. Mito und Sasuke schauten darauf sofort in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme gekommen war, und entdeckten dort den brünetten Jungen, der in diesem Moment einen Teller mit einigen Reisbällchen auf dem Tisch abstellte.

"Was weißt du schon, Maki?", entgegnete ihm das blonde Mädchen genervt. Ihre schlechte Stimmung kam nicht unbedingt davon, dass sich der Junge in ihr Gespräch einmischte, sondern vielmehr dadurch, dass er gegen sie argumentierte.

"Naja, man konnte doch sehen, dass seine Bewegungen langsamer wurden, nachdem er das Jutsu eingesetzt hat", erklärte Maki gelassen, als er zu seinen beiden Freunden ging, "Er hatte gegen Itachi eine Chance, ohne Frage. Aber durch dieses Jutsu hat er sie sich selbst verbaut. Pech würd ich sagen."

"Man konnte es... sehen? Mal ehrlich, ich bezweifle, dass du überhaupt jemals was gesehen hast, wenn du mit uns zusammen warst", behauptete die junge Uzumaki nüchtern auf seine Worte. Die vorige Diskussion mit ihrem schwarzhaarigen Freund war für den Moment vergessen.

"Ach ja? Und warum?", fragte der Brünette darauf, scheinbar ehrlich interessiert. Dieses Mal war es an Sasuke zu antworten.

"Vermutlich wegen der Bandagen, die du immer über deine Augen trägst", meinte der Schwarzhaarige. Auch er war daran interessiert herauszufinden, ob ihr brünetter Freund tatsächlich etwas durch den weißen Stoff hindurch erkennen konnte, oder ob er die Bandagen wirklich trug, da er sowieso nichts sehen konnte.

"Um meine Augen braucht ihr euch keine Sorgen zu machen. Ich komm hervorragend zurecht", entgegnete ihnen der Junge grinsend, " Andernfalls wüsste ich wohl kaum, dass ihr direkt neben den Ballons steht, die ihr grade eben aufgehangen habt, oder dass du, Sasuke, immer noch einen davon in der Hand hälst."

"Also... kannst du durch die Bandagen durchsehen?", fragte der junge Uchiha unsicher. Maki hatte zwar geantwortet, war aber nicht näher auf das Thema eingegangen. Ein Thema das Sasuke jedoch brennend interessierte.

Schon seit sich die drei Kinder das erste Mal begegnet waren, hatte der brünette Junge diese weißen Bandagen getragen. Es war für ihn vollkommen normal seine Augen bedeckt zu halten. So hatten weder Mito noch Sasuke ihn jemals ohne sie gesehen; nicht mal im Bad nahm der Junge sie ab.

Allerdings schienen die Bandagen ihn auch nicht weiter zu behindern oder in irgendeiner Weise einzuschränken. Obwohl sie ihm eigentlich die Sicht nehmen sollten, konnte Maki alles tun, was auch andere Kinder taten, ohne den Sichtschutz abzunehmen. Also wurden diese weißen Bandagen schon sehr früh ein fester Teil von Makis Erscheinungsbild.

Dennoch blieb immer dieser Hauch von Neugier, warum der Brünette seine Augen wirklich hinter dem weißen Stoff verbarg. Wollte er seine Augen verstecken oder trug er sie einfach nur so? Konnte er nun sehen oder war er blind? Es waren Fragen, auf die keiner der beiden eine Antwort wusste.

"Tja, das liegt an mir zu wissen, und an euch darüber zu spekulieren", erwiderte Maki keck. Zwar war er erst seit wenigen Monaten in Konohagakure, doch in Sasuke und Mito hatte er bereits zwei wahre Freunde gefunden.

"Vorlaut wie immer, was Maki", warf die Stimme des Sensei von Team Dreizehn ein, worauf sie ihm eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte und leicht zudrückte, "Aber wenn du Zeit hast dich hier mit den beiden zu unterhalten, kannst du genauso gut noch ein paar Teller herbringen, meinst du nicht? Das gleiche gilt für euch, Mito-chan, Sasuke-kun." Die Kinder erstarrten auf diese Worte.

"Jawohl!", antworteten die drei Kinder synchron und machten sich sofort darauf auf den Weg in die Küche.

Eines der Dinge, die nicht nur Maki, sondern auch seine beiden Freunde bereits sehr früh gelernt hatten, war dass man Marina Tensho besser nicht ohne guten Grund widersprach, wenn diese einen höflich um etwas bat. Wenn doch, konnte es nämlich ziemlich unangenehm werden.

Der Brünette wusste dies besonders gut, da er schließlich mit der dunkelhaarigen Frau zusammenlebte.

Ursprünglich stammte Maki aus einem kleinen Dorf im Wasserreich, in dem Itachis und Narutos Team vor einigen Monaten eine Mission zu erledigen hatten. Aber aufgrund gewisser Umstände hatte Marina dann beschlossen, den Jungen bei sich aufzunehmen und großzuziehen. Da sich die beiden gleich auf Anhieb gut verstanden hatten und der Brünette sowieso keine Familie hatte, die sich um ihn kümmerte, kam dieser auch gerne mit der Kunoichi nach Konoha.

Wenn Maki ehrlich war, dann waren die Mitglieder von Team Dreizehn ein paar der wenigen Menschen, die ihn wegen seiner vermeintlichen Blindheit nicht als vollkommen wertlos angesehen hatten. Schon allein deswegen hatte er ihnen gerne bei ihrer Mission geholfen und war noch lieber mit ihnen nach Konohagakure zurückgekehrt. Der Junge hatte sowieso nichts und niemanden in dem Dorf, in welchem er bis dahin gelebt hatte.

Doch in Konoha änderte sich dieser Umstand sofort.

Es verging keine Woche bis er bei Marina eingezogen war und schon kurz darauf lernte er auch schon Mito und Sasuke kennen. Zugegebenermaßen lief die erste Begegnung der drei nicht so gut wie die zwischen Marina und Maki, aber trotzdem rauften sich die Kinder über die folgenden Wochen irgendwie zusammen.

Das erste Mal in seinem Leben hatte der Brünette somit ein richtiges Zuhause, so etwas wie eine Familie und Freunde, die ihn so akzeptierten wie er war.

"Glaubst du nicht, dass du ein bisschen zu streng zu ihnen bist, Marina-sensei?", fragte anschließend die Stimme eines Mädchens vom anderen Ende des Raumes.

"Ach was, Minako. Als Mutter lernt man, dass es auch nötig ist manchmal durchzugreifen", antwortete die Brünette stolz dem weiblichen Mitglied von Team Sieben.

"Es ist schon seltsam solche Worte gerade aus deinem Mund zu hören, Sensei", meinte darauf das andere Mitglied von Team Sieben, Daisuke, in seinem gewohnten neutralen Tonfall.

"Da muss ich dir ausnahmsweise mal zustimmen", erwiderte Marina amüsiert, "Ich bin selbst von mir überrascht." Hätte man sie ein Jahr zuvor gefragt, ob sie sich hätte vorstellen können Mutter zu werden, dann wäre ihr Antwort wahrscheinlich 'vielleicht irgendwann, aber sicherlich nicht in den nächsten Jahren' gewesen.

Doch mit Maki hatte sich das geändert.

Als sie ihn bei sich aufgenommen hatte, wollte sie ihn eigentlich lediglich als einen kleinen Bruder ansehen. Aber Marina merkte schnell, dass daraus nichts werden würde. Sie wusste nicht einmal selbst woran es genau lag, doch irgendwie fühlte es sich für sie an als würde Maki von Tag zu Tag mehr zu ihrem Sohn werden.

Vielleicht lag es daran, dass sie fast täglich für ihn kochte, oder dass sie versuchte sich möglichst viel Zeit für ihn zu nehmen, immerhin war er ja noch ein Kind. Oder vielleicht war es aber auch einfach die Tatsache, dass sie von ihm als eine Art Vorbild angesehen wurde.

Letztlich war es ihr jedoch gar nicht so wichtig, warum sie sich immer mehr wie die Mutter dieses Jungen fühlte. Mit der Zeit gefiel es ihr nämlich sogar. Zwar musste sie viel von ihrer freien Zeit opfern, um sich um Maki zu kümmern, doch für Marina war es in Ordnung. Denn auch in der Zeit, die sie 'opferte', hatte sie ein Menge Spaß.

Außerdem war es ja nicht so, dass sie den brünetten Jungen rund um die Uhr hüten musste. Zum einen war er sowieso schon relativ oft mit Mito oder Sasuke unterwegs, und andererseits war er nicht so hilflos, dass man ihn nicht auch mal kurz allein lassen konnte. Zwar war er erst fünf, doch Marina konnte sich darauf verlassen, dass er keinen Unsinn anstellte, wenn sie noch ein paar Erledigungen machen musste. Der Junge wusste schließlich ganz genau, was ihm sonst schwante.

"Wie auch immer, Marina-sensei hat Recht. Wir sollten uns beeilen. Shisui und die anderen werden sicher bald zurückkommen", erklärte der violetthaarige Brillenträger.

"Dann los, Daisuke-kun", erwiderte Minako motiviert und lief zurück in die Küche, um dort Itachis Mutter zu helfen.

Wenige Minuten nach diesem Gespräch kamen die drei Ehrengäste aus der Residenz des Hokage heraus. Nachdem sie dort nun alles erledigt hatten, wollten sie sich unverzüglich auf den Weg zu Itachis Haus machen, wo sie Narutos kleine Schwester vermuteten. Es gab da nämlich etwas, das die drei, aber ganz besonders der Rotschopf, dem Mädchen zeigen wollten.

"Ich bin schon echt gespannt, was für ein Gesicht Mito-chan macht, wenn du ihr das zeigst", meinte Shisui grinsend, während er mit seinen Armen hinter seinem Kopf verschränkt neben Itachi und Naruto lief. Seine Augen waren dabei auf den braunen Umschlag fixiert, den der junge Namikaze bei sich trug.

"Ich auch. Obwohl ich mir sicher bin, dass sie von dem Blatt Papier zuerst ziemlich enttäuscht sein wird", erwiderte Naruto amüsiert und hatte währenddessen schon genau Mitos enttäuschte Mine vor Augen.

"Aber auf dieses Blatt Papier hast du die letzten fünf Jahre hingearbeitet. Sie wird sich sicher freuen. Und du kannst wirklich stolz auf dich sein, Naruto, dass du es wirklich geschafft hast", lobte Itachi schließlich seinen Freund. Nicht viele Menschen, und noch weniger Kinder, waren in der Lage so lange auf ein einziges Ziel hinzuarbeiten und es letztlich zu erreichen.

"Danke, aber ohne eure Hilfe wäre das wohl kaum möglich gewesen", gab er das Kompliment zurück.

"Na, wenn das mal nicht Naruto, Itachi und Shisui sind", hörten die drei darauf die Stimme eines ihnen bekannten älteren Mannes sagen, "Wurdet ihr etwa auch von Sarutobi-sensei herbestellt?" Die drei Chunin schauten vor sich und entdeckten dort zwei Gestalten, die ein jeder in Konoha nur zu gut kannte.

Die erste Gestalt war eine junge, blonde Frau, die wie so oft ihre langen Haare zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden hatte. Sie trug ein weißes, bauchfreies Shirt und einen knallroten Rock. Natürlich hatte ihr Oberteil einen ziemlich tiefen Ausschnitt, der ihr Dekolleté sehr schön betonte.

Ihre männliche Begleitung dagegen hatte schneeweiße Haare und war in einen recht schlichten nachtschwarzen Kimono gekleidet. Das, was bei diesem Mann besonders hervorstach, waren zum einen die roten Markierungen unter seinen Augen, und zum anderen seine Körpergröße, mit der er alle Personen auf der Straße übertraf.

Gemeinsam hatten die beiden eigentlich nur die leichte Kettenrüstung, die sie unter ihrer normalen Kleidung trugen.

"Schön euch zu sehen, Tsunade-san, Jiraiya-san", begrüßte der Rotschopf die beiden bevor er auf die Frage seines Patenonkel antwortete, "Ich hatte noch etwas mit Hokage-sama zu besprechen und Itachi und Shisui haben mich begleitet."

"Verstehe", entgegnete ihm Jiraiya, worauf sein Blick auf den braunen Umschlag fiel, "Also hattest du Erfolg. Glückwunsch, mein Junge. Es war sicher nicht einfach die Verantwortlichen zu überzeugen."

"Du hast ja keine Ahnung. Zum Glück liegt das jetzt hinter mir", seufzte Naruto erleichtert, "Wir wollten jetzt zu Mito und es ihr sagen."

"Da wollen wir dich nicht länger aufhalten. Ich bin sicher die Kleine wird sich riesig freuen", meinte Narutos Patenonkel bevor bei Gruppen ihren Weg fortsetzen wollten. Aber kurz nachdem sich die drei Jungs wieder umgedreht hatten und gerade ein paar Schritte gegangen waren, spürte Shisui plötzlich wie etwas gegen seinen Hinterkopf geschleudert wurde.

Es war nur ein kleiner Stein gewesen. Doch die Wucht mit der er gegen den Uchiha geworfen worden war, war so groß, dass er sogar einige Meter nach vorn geschleudert wurde und auf dem Boden landete.

"Ach ja, das war für letztens, Rotzlöffel! Wenn du es nochmal wagen solltest, dich für Dan oder mich auszugeben, dann prügel ich dich grün und blau!", drohte Tsunade dem Schwarzhaarigen. Anschließend drehte sie sich wieder um ohne den Uchiha eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen und ging zusammen mit Jiraiya ihrer Wege.

"Dieses Mal bist du wohl etwas zu weit gegangen, Shisui. Tsunade-san ist so ziemlich die letzte Person, die du gegen dich aufbringen solltest", erklärte Itachi mitfühlend. Er konnte sich schon denken, dass der Schwarzhaarige seinen Streich in Zukunft noch mehr bereuen würde als er es jetzt schon tat.

"Kann schon sein", antwortete Shisui, während er sich wieder vom Boden erhob, "Aber ich bereue nichts! Das war ohne Zweifel einer meiner besten Streiche." Es war wirklich interessant gewesen, was der Zwölfjährige alles in der Gestalt von einem der drei legendären Sannin beziehungsweise in der ihres Geliebten tun konnte.

Kurz gesagt waren es wirklich spaßige und unterhaltsame Dinge gewesen. Jedoch auch nur für denjenigen, der sie kopierte. Denn alles war Shisui in der Gestalt der beiden Erwachsenen anstellte, fiel letztlich auf Tsunade und Dan zurück.

Das beste an der Sache war, dass Shisuis Genjutsu sogar so gut gewesen war, dass selbst Dan und Tsunade anfangs nichts gemerkt haben, als sie dem Doppelgänger des jeweils anderen über den Weg gelaufen waren. Genjutsu war bisher auch immer die einzige Disziplin gewesen, in der ihn weder Naruto noch Itachi jemals geschlagen hatten.

"Also ich stimme Itachi zu... außer bei einer Sache", erklärte der Rotschopf und sah sofort die fragenden Blicke seiner Freunde, "Tsunade-san ist nur auf Platz Drei der Personen, die du nicht wütend machen solltest. Auf Platz Eins ist ohne Zweifel meine Mutter und auf Platz Zwei steht Orochimaru-san."

"Gut, das stimmt. Wenn deine Mutter wütend war ging man wirklich besser in Deckung und Orochimaru-san... der Kerl jagt mir jedes Mal einen Schauer über den Rücken, wenn ich ihn sehe", erwiderte Shisui.

"Jep, vor allem wenn er Itachi ansieht", fügte der junge Namikaze hinzu, worauf sie beide dem jüngeren Uchiha einen unsicheren Blick zuwarfen und Shisui warnte, "Ernsthaft, pass besser auf wenn du mit dem allein bist. Der schaut dich immer an als wollte der dich auf der Stelle ausziehen. Echt unheimlich."

"Spinnt ihr? Orochimaru-san ist vielleicht etwas eigen, aber soweit würde er bestimmt nicht gehen. Er ist immerhin der Schüler von Hokage-sama", argumentierte Itachi dagegen. Allerdings war es nicht so, dass er vollkommen blind war. Auch er hatte die Blicke des Sannin bemerkt und war inzwischen sehr vorsichtig, was ihn betraf. Aber solange er nichts tat, wollte er das Ganze tolerieren.

"Kommt schon. Wir wollen Mito doch nicht warten lassen", sagte der jüngere Uchiha schließlich, womit das Gespräch beendet war. Die drei machten sich darauf ohne Umwege sofort auf den Weg zurück zu Itachis Heim.

"Wir sind wieder da...", kündigte Itachi gerade ihre Rückkehr an. Doch bei dem Anblick, der sich vor ihm bot verstummte er sofort wieder. Natürlich wunderten sich Naruto und Shisui über diese seltsame Reaktion ihres Freundes und linsten darauf über seine Schultern in den Eingangsbereich des Hauses.

"Herzlichen Glückwunsch zur Beförderung!", riefen kaum eine Sekunde später sämtliche Personen, die sich dort versammelt hatten. Die drei Jungs konnten bloß staunen, wen sie dort alles entdeckten: Ihre Teamkameraden Hokuto, Minako und Daisuke, ihre Sensei Marina und Tokiko, dazu noch Itachis Eltern Mikoto und Fugaku, und ganz vorne schließlich Maki, Sasuke und Mito!

"Tja, wir haben uns gedacht, dass wir eure Beförderung zu Chunin mal kräftig feiern sollten! Keine schlechte Idee, was?", meinte Marina fröhlich.

"Und? Haben wir euch überrascht?", fragte Mito darauf wie das kleine Mädchen, das sie war.

"Das habt ihr auf jeden Fall", antwortete Shisui enthusiastisch und sah sich im Inneren des dekorierten Zimmers um, "Ihr habt euch mit dem Dekorieren aber echt Mühe gegeben und gekocht habt ihr auch noch, oder? Vielen Dank, euch allen!"

"Ach was, keine Ursache", erwiderte Hokuto leicht verlegen, "Wollen wir uns dann setzen? Ihr drei habt bestimmt Hunger." Nicht, dass es dem brünetten Mädchen anders erging. Den ganzen Vormittag von diesen Leckereien umgeben zu sein, machte einen ebenfalls ziemlich hungrig.

"Das sieht wirklich gut aus", meinte Itachi beim Anblick des reich gedeckten Tisches. Es gab so viele verschiedene Gerichte, wie man sie normalerweise nur bei Festen vorfand. Zum größten Teil waren es Fleisch, Fisch oder Reis, aber es gab auch ein paar Salate und Nudelgerichte.

"Das freut mich. Greift ruhig zu und lasst es euch schmecken", entgegnete Mikoto erfreut über die Reaktion ihres ältesten Sohnes.

"Guten Appetit!", wünschten sich darauf alle Anwesenden. Anschließend wollten sich einige bereits von dem Tisch bedienen, doch noch bevor sie das konnten, warf Naruto schnell ein:

"Bevor wir mit dem Essen anfangen würde ich gerne noch etwas erledigen." Auf diese Worte waren natürlich die Blicke aller Anwesenden auf den rothaarigen Jungen gerichtet.

"Nach dem Ende der Chuninauswahlprüfungen war ich bei Hokage-sama und habe ihn um etwas gebeten. Aber leider konnte er mir erst heute eine wirkliche Antwort geben", erklärte Naruto.

"Und worum hast du den alten Mann geben?", fragte Mito sofort. Der junge Namikaze konnte nicht anders als darauf zu lächeln. Statt einer Antwort überreichte er seiner kleinen Schwester darauf den braunen Umschlag. Ohne Umschweife öffnete Mito ihn.

Genau wie Naruto es vorhergesehen hatte, machte sich nur wenige Sekunden später ein enttäuschter Ausdruck in dem Gesicht des Mädchens breit. Der Grund war, dass sie leider nur wenige Worte verstand, die auf dem weißen Papier abgebildet waren.

"Zeig mal, Mito-chan", meinte Hokuto darauf und warf über die Schulter des Mädchens einen Blick auf das Dokument. Man konnte ihr die Überraschung ansehen, noch während sie las, was dort geschrieben stand. Ihr Blick wanderte darauf weg von dem Blatt Papier hin zu ihrem Teamkameraden.

"Naruto, ist das etwa...", war alles, was sie noch hervorbrachte bevor besagter Junge es mit einem fröhlichen Nicken bejahte.

* * *

 _(Flashback: zehn Tage zuvor)_

 _"Lese ich richtig? Du willst Mito-chan adoptieren?", fragte die mehr als überraschte Stimme des dritten Hokage. Er saß wie gewohnt am Schreibtisch seines Büros, als er das Dokument durchlas, welches ihm Naruto soeben überreicht hatte. Gemeinsam mit ihm befanden sich in diesem Moment noch seine beiden Berater und ehemaligen Teamkameraden Koharu Utatane und Homura Mitokado und natürlich der besagte Junge im Büro des Hokage._

 _"Ja", antwortete der Rotschopf mit entschlossener Mine._

 _"Und warum, wenn ich fragen darf?", fragte der ältere Mann darauf. Für den Moment versuchte er seine Überraschung beiseite zu schieben und stattdessen herauszufinden, was in dem Kopf des Jungen vor sich ging._

 _Es freute Hiruzen, dass Naruto ein gutes Verhältnis zu dem kleinen Mädchen hatte. Immerhin waren sie Geschwister, auch wenn sie es, seiner Meinung nach, nicht wussten. Doch dass der Rotschopf plötzlich mit so einer seltsamen Bitte bei ihm auftauchen würde; das passte irgendwie gar nicht in das Bild, das Hiruzen von ihm hatte._

 _"Na weil sie meine kleine Schwester ist...", erklärte der junge Namikaze, allerdings nur um das geschockte Gesicht des alten Mannes zu sehen, bevor er schließlich fortfuhr, "... oder es mir zumindest so vorkommt als wäre sie es." Naruto wusste, dass es nicht unbedingt die beste Idee war sein Glück so zu reizen. Doch im Nachhinein bereute er nichts._

 _Das ertappte Gesicht der dritten Hokage, als er den ersten Teil ausgesprochen hatte, war einfach göttlich gewesen. Während er versuchte nach außen hin seine kühle Fassade aufrecht zu erhalten, lachte er sich innerlich kaputt._

 _"Über die letzten Jahre habe ich Mito-chan wirklich lieb gewonnen und ich will nicht, dass sie noch länger in diesem Waisenhaus leben muss. Darum will ich sie zu mir nehmen", erklärte der Rotschopf entschieden, sein Blick war dabei immer auf den Hokage gerichtet._

 _"Schön und gut, dass ihr beide euch nahe steht. Aber eine Adoption? Ist dir bewusst, dass du damit eine Menge Verantwortung übernehmen musst?", fragte Koharu vorsichtig. Homura und sie waren über diese Bitte allem Anschein nach nicht weniger überrascht gewesen als ihre ehemaliger Teamkamerad._

 _"Ja, das ist mir bewusst. Ich weiß, was alles auf mich zukommt, wenn man mir erlaubt Mito-chan zu adoptieren", erklärte der junge Namikaze._

 _"Hör mal, Naruto-kun. Du bist erst zehn Jahre alt, also fast immerf noch selbst ein Kind. Wenn du Mito-chan wirklich ein Zuhause geben willst, habe ich natürlich nichts dagegen. Aber wie wäre es, wenn du noch ein paar Jahre wartest bis du etwas älter bist", versuchte Hiruzen den Jungen zu überreden, doch dieser hatte sogleich ein passendes Gegenargument parat._

 _"Mir ist klar, dass ich erst zehn bin. Aber ich bin jetzt auch ein Chunin", erklärte er ernst, "Und um diesen Rang zu erreichen, muss man genug Verantwortungsbewusstsein haben, um ein eigenes Team anzuführen. Ich bin somit für das Leben meiner Teamkameraden verantwortlich._

 _Wenn man mir also genug vertraut, um mir das Leben anderer Shinobi anzuvertrauen, warum sollte ich dann nicht auch die Verantwortung für ein fünfjähriges Mädchen übernehmen können?"_

 _"Das mag stimmen, doch Mito Uzumaki ist kein gewöhnliches Mädchen, und das weißt du!", warf Homura darauf ein._

 _"Ja, Mito-chan ist ein Jinchūriki. Aber das ist nur ein Grund mehr für mich, sie zu mir zu holen", Narutos ernster Blick wich darauf einem kleinen, wenn auch traurigen Lächeln, "Sie wird von dem Großteil der Dorfbewohner ausgegrenzt und hat nur wenige Freunde. Die meisten Erwachsenen schauen sie sogar an als wäre sie der Fuchsgeist höchstpersönlich._

 _Darum will ich sie wissen lassen, dass es Menschen gibt, auf die sich verlassen kann und die immer für sie da sind; egal was auch passiert. Sie soll nicht allein sein._

 _Außerdem waren es meine Eltern, die den Kyūbi in ihr versiegelt haben. Ich weiß, dass sie dafür bestimmt ihre Gründe hatten. Niemals hätten sie einen Bijū in irgendeinem zufälligen Kind versiegelt, nur um das Dorf zu retten. So waren sie einfach nicht._

 _Auch darum habe ich mich dazu entschieden auf sie aufzupassen. Meine Eltern haben ihr eine große Kraft anvertraut, die sie irgendwann vielleicht beherrschen wird; ich weiß es nicht. Aber gleichzeitig haben sie ihr damit eine auch unglaublich schwere Bürde auferlegt. Denn gegen sie richtet sich ein großer Teil des Zorns, den die Dorfbewohner gegen den Kyūbi hegen._

 _Als Sohn des vierten Hokage ist es somit meine Pflicht mich um das Mädchen zu kümmern, dem meine Eltern eine so große Last zu tragen gegeben haben._

 _Darum bitte ich sie, Hokage-sama, überlassen sie mir Mito-chan! Ich schwöre bei meinem Leben, dass ich mich gut um sie kümmern werde!" Während der rothaarige Junge diese Worte sprach, verbeugte er sich so tief, dass er beinahe nach vorne übergekippt wäre._

 _Bei diesem Anblick blieb der Hokage zunächst still bevor er letztlich einen Seufzer losließ._

 _"Also gut, ich werde darüber nachdenken", erklärte Hiruzen. Nach dieser leidenschaftlichen Ansprache konnte er den jungen Namikaze unmöglich einfach abwimmeln. Einfach zustimmen konnte er allerdings auch nicht._

 _Also würde er diese Angelegenheit später mit der Bürgerratsversammlung und dem Jonin-Komitee diskutieren. Auch wenn es ihm persönlich ganz recht gewesen wäre, Mito in die Obhut ihres leiblichen Bruders zu geben, war das Mädchen immer noch ein Jinchūriki._

 _Und die stärkste Waffe des Dorfes einfach ohne vorherige Diskussionen oder Abstimmungen einem Zehnjährigen anzuvertrauen, da würde es die Beschwerden sicher nur so hageln..._

* * *

"Du... du willst mich adoptieren?", fragte Mito ungläubig, "Also du willst, dass ich ein Teil... deiner Familie werde?" Das blonde Mädchen wollte ganz sicher gehen, dass sie auch alles richtig verstanden hatte. Nicht, dass es sie nicht freuen würde. Aber ihr erschien die ganze Situation zu schön um wirklich wahr zu sein.

"Eigentlich bist du das für mich schon längst. Ich will es nur offiziell machen", erklärte der Rotschopf lächelnd, "Hokage-sama hat zugestimmt. Die Frage ist jetzt nur noch, ob du das auch willst?" Noch eine Weile blieb der Blick des Mädchens auf das Blatt Papier vor ihr gerichtet. Doch anschließend senkte sie ihren Kopf, sodass ihre Augen letztlich von ein paar ihrer Haarsträhnen verborgen wurden.

"K-klar, will ich das...", antwortete Mito mit schwacher Stimme. Sie brachte es zwar über sich Naruto zu antworten, doch ihn gleichzeitig dabei in die Augen zu schauen, dazu konnte sie sich nicht überwinden.

"Weinst du etwa, Mito?", fragte darauf Sasuke, als er entdeckte eine klare Flüssigkeit an ihren Wangen herunterlief. Selbstverständlich hielt der junge Uchiha sie für Tränen.

"I-Ich? Ach Quatsch! Ich... ich hab nur was im Auge", erwiderte das kleine Mädchen trotzig. Es stimmte zwar, aber natürlich wollte sie das vor den anderen nicht zugeben.

"Also dann, stoßen wir an!", rief Shisui darauf, teils um Mito zu helfen, und teils um endlich mit dem Essen anfangen zu dürfen, "Auf unsere Beförderung und auf Narutos Familienzuwachs!"

"Prost!", riefen anschließend alle. Nur das blonde Mädchen nicht.

Sie versuchte stattdessen mit ihren Armen aus ihren Augen zu reiben, was diese scheinbar zum tränen gebracht hatte.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **1) Erst einmal sorry für die lange Wartezeit. Ich kann leider auc nicht versprechen, dass ich mich bessern werde... dafür kenn ich mich selbst zu gut ^^' Trotzdem versuch ich mich mit neuen Kapiteln ranzuhalten**

 **2) Hier in diesem Kapitel gibt's schon mal einen kleinen Vorgeschmack auf die Flashbacks, die ich gerne in den zukünftigen Kapiteln einbauen möchte. Wenn möglich versuche ich sie an die Geschichte in der Gegenwart anzupassen, mal sehen ob's klappt**

 **3) Hiermit wäre also auch Maki eingeführt. Er wird als Mitos und Sasukes Freund in Zukunft noch öfters auftauchen und auch die Ninjaakademie mit den beiden abschließen. Ob er auch mit ihnen in ein Team kommt? Das wird sich erst noch zeigen müssen...**

 **4) So, im nächsten Kapitel beginnt nun das, worauf einige von euch sicher schon gewartet haben: Das Uchiha-Massaker! Es wird stattfinden, so viel sei gesagt. Jedoch werden sich die Folgen dieses Verbrechens sehr stark vom Anime/Manga unterscheiden**

 **LuckySeven**


	4. Kapitel 03: Ein Sannin auf der Flucht

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

 **Red Flash of Konoha**

"Naruto" - Mensch spricht

 _'Naruto'_ \- Mensch denkt

 **Naruto** \- Jutsu

 **"Naruto"** \- Vertrauter Geist/Bijū spricht

 _ **'Naruto'**_ \- Vertrauter Geist/Bijū denkt

 _Naruto_ \- Flashback

* * *

 **Kapitel 03: Ein Sannin auf der Fluch**

(vier Jahre später)

"Hey, Mito-chan! Sasuke-kun und Maki-kun sind hier!", rief der Rotschopf in die Richtung von Mitos Zimmer. Nach einem kurzen Poltern, was so klang als würde gerade jemand aus dem Bett fallen, und ein paar Sekunden Wartezeit schoss die Zimmertür auf.

"Mist! Warum hast du mich nicht früher geweckt, jetzt hab ich nicht mal Zeit zu frühstücken", meckerte das blonde Mädchen, während sie ihre langen, zerzausten Haare zurechtkämmte. Sie trug ein weißes T-Shirt mit dem Uzumaki-Symbol darauf und blaue dreiviertel Shorts.

Die einzigen Hinweise, dass sie bis vor wenigen Sekunden noch im Bett gelegt hatte, waren ihr zerzaustes Haar und ihr müdes Gesicht.

"Ich habe dich geweckt, vor einer Stunde. Und dann nochmal vor einer halben. Wenn du deine Zeit morgens lieber damit verbringst herumzudösen statt dich fertig zu machen ist das nicht mein Problem. Ich muss mich nur darum kümmern, dass du zur Schule gehst", erwiderte Naruto amüsiert.

Es war fast jeden Morgen das Gleiche: Naruto würde seine kleine Schwester wecken. Sie würde sagen, dass sie gleich aufstand. Doch letztlich blieb sie immer noch bis zur letzten Minute liegen. Tage, an denen die Zehnjährige pünktlich aufstand, wenn nicht sogar noch früher, gab es auch, waren aber eher selten.

Wenn es mal der Fall war, gab es immer eine gute Erklärung wie einen Schulausflug oder einen freier Tag.

"Du könntest ruhig etwas netter zu deiner kleinen Schwester sein", schmollte Mito, als sie dem Rotschopf ihre Haarbürste in die eine Hand drückte und gleichzeitig ihre Brotbox aus der anderen nahm.

"Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, hast du erst letzte Woche zu mir gesagt, dass du kein Baby mehr seist und dass du auch gut allein zurecht kommst", antwortete Naruto darauf.

"Ja, das stimmt auch", meinte der Blondschopf trotzig bevor sie schmollte, "Aber es wär trotzdem nett, wenn du mich morges wecken könntest." Mit diesen Worten war Mito bereits an der Türschwelle angekommen und zog sich ihre Schuhe an.

"Wir sind dann weg!", rief das Mädchen schließlich und ging raus zu Sasuke und Maki.

"Ich wünsch euch viel Spaß!", rief Naruto seiner Schwester noch hinterher kurz bevor sich die Tür zwischen ihnen wieder schloss.

Nachdem sich Mito dann mit ihren beiden Freunden auf den Weg zur Schule gemacht hatte, räumte der Rotschopf noch schnell ihre Haarbürste weg. Anschließend verließ auch er die Wohnung.

Die vergangenen vier Jahren, in denen die beiden Geschwister zusammen gelebt hatten, hatten sie sogar noch mehr zusammengeschweißt als zuvor.

Jeden Tag frühstückten sie zusammen, aßen gemeinsam zu Mittag und ebenso zu Abend, wenn Naruto nicht gerade auf einer längeren Mission war. Sie gingen gemeinsam einkaufen und Mito bekam von dem Rotschopf Hilfe bei ihren Schulaufgaben.

Unzertrännlich konnte man sie zwar nicht direkt nennen, da beide auch viel mit ihren Freunden unterwegs waren. Aber wenn sie einander brauchten waren sie immer zur Stelle.

Sogar die häuslichen Pflichten, die das blonde Mädchen so verabscheute, teilten sie gerecht untereinander auf. Zum Beispiel war Naruto für das Putzen und Mito für die Wäsche zuständig. Das einzige wirklich Problem bei der Aufteilung war, dass keiner der beiden auch nur annähernd kochen konnte. Das beste, was sie hinbekamen, waren belegte Brote und Fertiggerichte.

Das war auch der Grund, warum Mito wohl das einzige Mädchen an der Schule war, die belegte Brote mitbrachte statt ein richtiges Bento. Es störte sie aber nicht weiter. Ihr waren die essbaren Brote lieber als ungenießbare Eier oder Fisch.

Allerdings hatten die Geschwister für dieses Problem schnell eine Lösung gefunden: Sie gingen einfach woanders essen. Es gab in Konoha zahlreiche Restaurants mit den verschiedensten Speisen. Geld war auch kein Problem, da Naruto durch seine Missionen genug verdiente. Und selbst wenn sein Lohn mal nicht ausreichen sollte konnte er auf das Geld zurückgreifen, welches ihm seine Eltern hinterlassen hatten.

Die einzige Schwierigkeit bei der Wahl des Lokals waren die Besitzer.

Aufgrund ihres Status als Jinchūriki wollten einige Mito nicht bedienen, selbst wenn der junge Namikaze bei ihr war. Und von denjenigen, die sie bedienten, gab es dann wiederum welche, die ihr Essen absichtlich schlecht oder nur teilweise zubereiteten.

Wenn sich die Geschwister dann beschwerten, würden sich die Köche oder der Ladenbesitzer entschuldigen. Doch beim nächsten Mal würde es nicht anders laufen. Darum gingen sie auch nur in die Läden, wo man sie das blonde Mädchen nicht diskriminierte.

Von Zeit zu Zeit wurden die Geschwister auch vom Clanoberhaupt der Uchiha zum Abendessen eingeladen. Auch wenn Fugaku Uchiha nicht unbedingt den freundlichsten ersten Eindruck hinterließ, war er doch jemand, der sich um seine Freunde, beziehungsweise die Familie seiner Freunde, kümmerte.

Itachis Familie war Naruto in den vergangen Jahren wirklich eine große Hilfe gewesen. Aber natürlich nicht nur wegen den Einladungen zum Essen. Allgemein hatten ihn die beiden Eltern sehr unterstützt. So hatte Fugaku zum Beispiel dafür gesorgt, dass Naruto wieder in das alte Haus seiner Familie ziehen durfte.

Nach dem Tod seiner Eltern war er in ein Ein-Personen-Arpartement gezogen. Einerseits weil ihm das Haus viel zu groß erschien um alleine darin zu leben, andererseits weil es zu diesem Zeitpunkt einfach zu viel für ihn gewesen wäre. Schließlich wäre er so jeden Tag aufs Neue mit dem Tod seiner Eltern konfrontiert worden.

Aber nachdem er die Erlaubnis bekommen hatte sich um Mito zu kümmern, brauchte er eine etwas größere Wohnung, in der auch genügend Platz für das Mädchen wäre. So kam er schließlich zu dem Haus seiner Eltern.

Obwohl sein Vater die Position des Hokage inne gehabt hatte, war es alles andere als prunkvoll. Jedenfalls würde es wohl nicht der Vorstellung gerecht werden, die jemand über die Wohnung des Anführers eines Ninajdorfes hatte. Eigentlich war es sogar ein recht schlichtes Arpartement.

Es hatte drei Schlafzimmer; eines für seine Eltern, in einem hatte er geschlafen und das letzte war ein Gästezimmer, wenn sie mal einen Besucher hatten. Natürlich gab es dann noch eine Küche mit einem Esszimmer, einen Wohnbereich mit einer Couch und einigen Bücherregalen. Zum Schluss gab es noch ein Bad und eine kleine Waschküche, in der die Wäsche gemacht wurde.

Nachdem die beiden Geschwister dort eingezogen waren, hatte Mito sofort das alte Zimmer ihres großen Bruders unter Beschlag genommen. Besagter Junge hatte keine Einwände und machte darauf das vormalige Gästzimmer zu seinem Bereich. Das gemeinsame Schlafzimmer seiner Eltern blieb weiterhin leer.

Obwohl die beiden bereits einige Jahre lang tot waren, konnte der Rotschopf es noch nicht über sich bringen dieses Zimmer zu verändern, geschweige denn auszuräumen. Irgendwann würde er es machen. Aber wohl nicht solange es keinen guten Grund dafür gab.

Während Fugaku ihm bei einem Platz unter die Arme griff, wo die beiden Geschwister leben konnte, half Mikoto dem Jungen bei der Erziehung von Mito. Es kam mehr als nur einmal vor, dass er die Mutter um Rat fragte.

Immerhin war er selbst ja auch noch fast ein Kind, trotz seiner Arbeit als Shinobi. Und auch wenn es schon einige Dinge gab, von denen er wusste wie er mit ihnen umzugehen hatte, gab es mindestens nochmal genauso viele Dinge, von denen er keine Ahnung hatte. Ein Kind großzuziehen war wirklich kein nicht leicht.

Mito hatte ein vorlautes Mundwerk, übernahm sich oft, hatte nicht gerade die besten Noten in der Schule und war anscheinend mindestens so frech wie ihre Mutter als Kind. Aber trotzdem war aus ihr ein gutes Mädchen geworden. Vielleicht war sie nicht perfekt, doch wer war das schon.

Die Hauptsache war, dass sie gute Freunde hatte, auf die sie sich verlassen konnte, und die sich umgekehrt genauso auf sie verlassen konnten.

Nachdem Naruto das Haus verlassen hatte, machte er sich auf den Weg um seine beiden besten Freunde zu treffen. Es gab da nämlich etwas, worüber die drei sich dringend unterhalten mussten.

Während er dann die Straßen von Konoha überquerte, unterwegs zu seinen Freunden, welche vermutlich schon am Naka-Fluss warteten, grüßte er gelegentlich Bekannte oder Ladenbesitzer. Der Junge ließ sich nicht im geringsten anmerken, dass er noch eine Verabredung hatte.

Von außen machte es vermutlich nicht den Eindruck, doch das Dorf hatte sich in den letzten Jahren, aber besonders in den vergangenen Monaten sehr gespalten. Der Grund war, wie für viele Konflikte in Konoha, der neunschwänzige Fuchs gewesen.

Doch weder der Bijū selbst noch sein Angriff von vor über neun Jahren waren das Thema. Vielmehr war es eine Theorie, die schon kurz nach dem Kyūbi-Angriff in Konoha als Gerücht auftauchte; das Gerücht, dass der Neunschwänzige bei seinem Angriff auf das Dorf durch ein Sharingan der Uchiha kontrolliert worden wäre.

Es konnte bis dahin nicht bewiesen werden, ob das stimmte oder nicht. Schließlich waren alle Einwohner genug damit beschäftigt gewesen um ihr Leben zu kämpfen oder zu laufen. Und da der Kyūbi selbst nun in einem Kind versiegelt war, konnte man ihn auch schlecht fragen.

Obwohl natürlich jedes Wort dieser Kreatur sowieso angezeweifelt werden musste. Wer würde schließlich dem Monster glauben, das für den Tod unzähliger Menschen verantwortlich war? Egal ob er nun kontrolliert worden war oder nicht, für die Bürger von Konoha war er der Schuldige.

Dieses Gerücht über die Uchiha hatte all die Jahre überlebt und in den vergangenen fünf Jahren war es immer häufiger aufgetaucht. Schließlich begannen sich dann um dieses Gerücht weitere zu sammeln.

Zum Beispiel, dass die Uchiha im Hintergrund planten das Dorf zu vernichten, um es unter ihrer Herrschaft neu aufzubauen oder dass sie ein Attentat auf den Hokage verüben wollten. Der Großteil der Gerüchte war diesem ganz ähnlich. Letztlich ließ keines von ihnen den Clan in einem guten Licht dastehen.

Die logische Folge war natürlich, dass die Bürger allmählich begannen den Uchiha zu misstrauen. Zwar gab es keine Beweise, die gegen den Gründerclan sprachen. Doch ebenso wenig gab es Beweise für ihre Unschuld. Darum taten viele Bürger das, was sie für am sichersten hielten: Sie blieben gegenüber dem Clan weiter misstrauisch, um auf einen Angriff aus dem Hinterhalt vorbereitet zu sein.

Aber eben jenes Misstrauen brachte auch den stolzen Clan zum Handeln. Ebenso wie die Bürger Konohas distanzierten sich die meisten Mitglieder vom Dorf und vertrauten einzig Mitgliedern ihres Clans. Wenn das Dorf ihnen nicht vertraute, warum sollten sie dann dem Dorf trauen?

Noch brodelte dieser Konflikt unter der Oberfläche, sodass zwar die Dorfbewohner darüber wussten, doch Fremden oder Besuchern gegenüber wurde das alles schön verheimlicht. Keine der beiden Parteien wollte schließlich, dass die Nachricht über die internen Probleme Konohas bis zu ihren Feinden gelangte. Denn für keinen wäre es irgendwie von Vorteil gewesen.

Doch auch wenn der Konflikt momentan hauptsächlich mit Worten ausgetragen wurde, würde es wohl nicht mehr allzu lange dauern bis es auch in körperlichen Auseinandersetzungen eskalieren würde. Und dann wäre es nicht mehr weit zu einem Bürgerkrieg, in den ganz Konoha verwickelt sein würde.

Jedenfalls war ein kleiner Spaziergang durch das Dorf ganz gut, um die momentane, oder eher die Stimmmung an diesem Tag zu erfassen. Die Feindseligkeit gegenüber den Uchiha nahm von Tag zu Tag, fast unmerklich zu. Allerdings gab es auch Tage, an denen es so schien als würde es besser werden.

Während er durch die Straßen lief, merkte Naruto recht schnell, dass es leider nicht die letztere Art von Tag war. Zwar war die Stimmung innerhalb des Dorfes ganz gut. Aber sobald ein Uchiha in Sichtweite kam, änderte das sich. Und da der Rotschopf gerade auf dem direkten Weg zum Uchiha-Bezirk am Rand des Dorfes war, bekam er immer öfter die angespannte Stimmung zu spüren.

Das einzig Gute war wohl wirklich nur, dass es bisher nicht in körperlicher Gewalt eskaliert war. Er musste dringend mit Itachi und Shisui sprechen. Sie mussten endlich etwas gegen die momentane Situation unternehmen.

Gerade wollte der Junge auf eines der umliegenden Dächer springen, um von dort aus schneller voranzukommen, da entdeckte er eine Person, die er bereits seit fast einem Jahr nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Eigentlich hatte er es ziemlich eilig, aber weil es einfach schon so lange her war, dass er diesem Mann das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, machte er eine Ausnahme. Außerdem war er ja sein Patenonkel, also fast so etwas wie Familie.

"Es ist lange her seit du dich in Konoha hast sehen lassen, Jiraiya", begrüßte der Rotschop den älteren Mann, der gerade in einem kleineren Restaurants etwas aß. Als er sich zu Naruto umdrehte, war er gerade dabei den ersten der drei Klöße zu essen, welche auf seinem Holzspieß aufgespießt waren. Jedoch hielt er sofort inne, nachdem er das Gesicht des jungen Namikaze erblickt hatte.

"Ah, Naruto!", erwiderte nur überrascht, "Schön dich wiederzusehen. Und, wie ist es dir und dem kleinen Teufel so ergangen?" Mit 'kleiner Teufel' spielte Jiraiya ohne Zweifel auf Mito an. Seit sie sich das erste Mal begegnet waren, konnten sich die zwei auf den Tod nicht ausstehen.

Dabei ist aber auch zu sagen, dass der erste Eindruck des Sannin bei dem jungen Mädchen alles andere als gut gewesen war. Hätte Naruto seine Schwester nur einen Tag früher zu den heißen Quellen eingeladen, als Jiraiya noch nicht ins Dorf zurückgekehrt war, hätten die beiden sich vielleicht unter ganz anderen Bedingungen kennengelernt. Und vielleicht hätten sie eine ganz gute Beziehung haben können.

Aber die Vergangenheit konnte man nun mal nicht ändern.

"Uns geht's gut. Sie liegt zwar immer noch unter dem Durchschnitt, aber Mitos Noten haben sich seit letztem Jahr zumindest etwas gebessert", antwortete Naruto zufrieden. Zwischen ihm und seinem Patenonkel war Mito ein regelmäßiges Thema. Er würde immer wieder erzählen, was für Fortschritte das Mädchen in der Schule machte oder welchen Streich sie als nächstes mit Sasuke und Maki plante.

Jiraiya schien es nicht weiter zu stören über das blonde Mädchen zu sprechen. Vielmehr begann er sich, so wie dieses Mal, auch hin und wieder selbst über sie zu erkundigen. Auch wenn er nicht unbedingt gut mit ihr auskam, freute es ihn doch, dass das Mädchen Fortschritte machte.

Der junge Namikaze war sich ziemlich sicher, dass der Sannin über Mitos Abstammung Bescheid wusste. Immerhin war er der Sensei seines Vaters gewesen und war auch zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch einer der berühmtesten und stärksten Shinobi in der Geschichte von Konohagakure.

Gerade wegen seines Wissens konnte Naruto ihn aber auch oft benutzen, wenn er mal selbst keine Zeit hatte sich um Mito zu kümmern. Natürlich lehnte der Sannin jedes einzelne Mal ab, mit der Begründung er wäre kein Babysitter. Doch seine Widersprüche würden sich jedes Mal sofort in Luft auflösen sobald der Rotschopf das Wort 'Familie' ins Spiel brachte.

Er versuchte es immer mögichst unauffällig in das Gespräch einzubetten. Zum Beispiel, indem er sagte Mito wäre inzwischen wirklich schon zu so etwas wie seiner kleinen Schwester geworden und dass er sie nicht gern allein lassen möchte. Oder auch indem er sagte es wäre ein Gefallen innerhalb der Familie, da Jiraiya immerhin sein Patenonkel war.

Diese Methode war zwar nicht besonders nett, und man konnte schon fast von emotionaler Erpressung sprechen, aber für Naruto ging es in Ordnung. Seiner Meinung nach hatte es der Sannin dafür verdient, dass nicht einmal er ihm die Wahrheit über Mito erzählt hatte.

"Also wirklich, wenn die Kleine mal eine Kunoichi werden will, muss sie sich aber mehr anstrengen", beschwerte sich der Sannin bei seinem Paten.

"Du musst gerade reden. Soweit ich weiß warst du in deinem Jahrgang der mit den schlechtesten Noten", entgegnete Naruto darauf.

"Ach was. Das waren andere Zeiten", sagte er und wechselte das Thema, "Wie dem auch sei, ist schön wieder in Konoha zu sein." Offensichtlicher hätte ein Themenwechsel kaum sein können.

"Und, gibt es irgendwelche Neuigkeiten?", fragte der Rotschopf zurückhaltend. Er war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob er wirklich fragen sollte. Aber da sie sowieso das Thema wechselten, konnte er es genauso gut versuchen.

"Nein... bisher nicht", antwortete Jiraiya ihm, scheinbar recht entmutigt, "Aber so leicht gebe ich nicht auf. Ich habe alle meine Informanten kontaktiert. Und wenn auch einer auch nur den kleinsten Hinweis auf den Aufenthaltsort von Orochimaru oder einem seiner Gefolgsleute findet, werden sie sich sofort melden."

Es war nun schon fast ein Jahr her seitdem Orochimarus geheime Experimente an menschlichen Versuchsobjekten aufgeflogen waren. Auch wenn er einer seiner ehemaligen Schüler gewesen war, konnte er ihm so etwas natürlich nicht durchgehen lassen. Egal wer es tat oder aus welchen Grüden; Versuche an Menschen waren ein absolutes Tabu!

Doch nur weil angewiesen wurde den Sannin gefangen zu nehmen, hieß dies nicht, dass dem auch so geschah.

 _(Flashback: zehn Monate zuvor)_

 _Naruto erinnerte sich noch genau daran._

 _Das Wetter an diesem Tag war fast perfekt. Es war angenehem warm wie an so manchen sommerlichen Tagen in Konohagakure. Die Sonne stand hoch oben am Himmerl und tauchte das ganze Dorf in ihr Licht. Am Himmel standen nur wenige, kleine Wölkchen, die sich auch scheinbar nicht so recht von der Stelle rühren wollten._

 _Es war der Tag, an dem Shisui, Itachi und Naruto ihre erste Mission als Jonin und Mitglieder der Anbu-Einheit hatten. Allen dreien war bewusst, dass ihre Missionen von nun an nur noch selten so einfach sein würden wie zu ihrer Zeit als Genin oder Chunin._

 _Sie waren nun Jonin und gehörten damit zu den stärksten Shinobi ihres Dorfes. Und dem entsprechend würden ihnen auch die schwierigeren und gefährlicheren Missionen zugeteilt. Keiner von ihnen hatte ein wirkliches Problem damit, weil sie alle das Vertrauen nicht enttäuschen wollten, welches das Dorf offenbar in sie setzte._

 _Doch niemals hätten sie erahnen können, was ihr erste Auftrag sein würde._

 _Es war eine Mission, die sich als noch schwieriger herausstellen sollte als sie zu Beginn ohnehin schon klang: Spürt den Nukenin Orochimaru auf und bringt ihn zurück nach Konohagakure!_

 _Bei der Zielperson handelte es sich immerhin um einen der drei legendären Sannin. Und der Großteil der Shinobiwelt wusste, dass man diese drei Personen keinesfalls unteschätzen durfte. Es gab dutzende Geschichten über ihre Kämpfe gegen mindestens ebenso bekannte Shinobi anderer Dörfer._

 _Doch selbst nach all diesen Kämpfen hatten sich die drei weiter verbessert. Sie wurden stärker und stärker. Sie wurden so stark, dass sie es gemeinsam sogar durchaus mit einem der fünf Kage aufnehmen konnten. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass sie im Kampf Eins-gegen-Eins auch noch die meisten Shinobi besiegt hätten._

 _Für Naruto und seine Freunde nahm alles am Vormittag jenes Tages seinen Anfang. Die Jungen waren gerade auf dem Weg zum Büro des Hokage, wo dieser ihnen erklären sollte welche Aufgaben sie als Anbu von nun an übernehmen würden. Jedoch gab es ein kleines Problem._

 _Als die drei letztlich vor dem Büro angekommen waren, tauchte wie aus dem Nichts eine Gestalt vor ihnen auf. Es war ein weibliches Mitglied der Anbu. Sie trug wie auch Itachi, Shisui und Naruto die Standard-Anbuausrüstung, bestehend aus einem grauen Brustpanzer und Vorarmschützern, unter denen die Frau ein langärmliges, schwarzes Oberteil trug. Passend zu ihrer Panzerung trug sie eine graue Hose und auf ihrem Rücken befand sich eine Schwertscheide, in der ihr Tantō steckte._

 _Wie alle Anbu trug sie ebenfalls eine Maske. Ihre besaß die Form einer Maus und hatte einige grüne und graue Makirungen um die Augen und den Stirnbereich._

 _"Alle Mitglieder der Anbu-Einheit sollen sich sofort am Treffpunkt G sammeln. Dieser Befehl hat oberste Priorität!", erklärte die Kunoichi mit ernster Stimme._

 _"Verstanden", antworteten die drei gleich darauf. Anschließend folgten die Shinobi ihren Anweisungen und eilten zu besagtem Treffpunkt, der sich direkt unter dem Dorf befand. Es war ein Ort, den kein Zivilist einfach so erreichen konnte und von dem einzig und allein die Anbu und Root Mitglieder wussten._

 _Dort angekommen fanden sie bereits dutzende ihrer Kameraden vor. Allesamt trugen sie die Anbu-Standardausrüstung und ihre Masken. Die schon etwas erfahrenere Kunoichi bemerkte jedoch, dass unter den vom Hokage einberufenen Anbu auch Mitglieder von Root waren, die jedoch Danzo Shimura unterstellt waren._

 _Es war selten, dass diese beiden Parteien etwas miteinander zu tun hatten. Denn auch wenn sich beide Seiten für Konoha einsetzten und meistens im Vorborgenen operierten, so waren ihre Methoden und Training sehr verschieden. Es war beinahe unmöglich die Vorgehensweise dieser beiden Organisationen miteinander zu vereinen._

 _Allerdings musste auch gesagt werden, dass die Shinobi dieser beiden Parteien die stärksten und somit zuverlässigsten des ganzen Dorfes waren. Wenn es also schon soweit kam, dass man diese so grundverschiednen Parteien zusammenriefen ließ, war der Feind extrem gefährlich._

 _Und in solchen Extremsituationen blieb den Shinobi nichts anderes übrig als gemeinsam für ihr Dorf zu kämpfen; ob sie die Methoden ihrer Kameraden nun mochten oder nicht._

 _Gleich nach ihrer Ankunft reihten sich die vier Neuankömmlinge in die Reihen ein und knieten nieder. Vor den sich gesammelten, geduldig wartenden Shinobi befand sich eine Erhöhung, ähnlich einer Bühne nur ohne Vorhänge._

 _Wenige Sekunden nach der Ankunft der letzten vier Personen, trat auch schon der Hokage auf eben jene Erhöhnung. Danzo folgte ihm nur wenige Schritte nach. Als beide sich auf dem bühnenartigen Konstrukt positioniert hatten, begann der Hokage zu erklären:_

 _"Wir haben dieses Notfalltreffen einberufen, um den bei der letzten Mission geflohenen Orochimaru in Gewahrsam zu nehmen. Den Berichten zufolge soll Orochimaru schwer verletzt sein. In diesem Zustand wird er also das Land des Feuers nicht so einfach verlassen können._

 _Hört mir gut zu. Das Wissen, die Daten und auch die Jutsu, die sich in Orochimarus Besitz befinden sind ein kostbarer Gewinn für Konoha. Bringt ihn also, wenn möglich, lebend zurück. Sollte er das Land der Feuers verlassen, wäre das ein herber Schlag für Konoha!_

 _Deshalb muss diese Mission unbedingt erfüllt werden bevor er die Grenze der Nation überschreitet! Ich verlassen mich auf euch", erklärte Hiruzen ernst und gab schließlich den Befehl, "Ausschwärmen!"_

 _Der Hokage wusste schon seit langem, dass mit Orochimaru etwas nicht stimmte. Der Sannin hatte sich seit seiner Kindheit sehr verändert. Diese Veränderung war auch ein Hauptgrund, warum er Minato und nicht seinen eigenen Schüler als vierten Hokage vorgeschlagen hatte._

 _Am liebsten hätte der alte Mann schon viel früher reagiert. Doch ohne Beweise konnte er das nicht. Es war nicht so, dass er als Hokage nicht die Macht dazu besaß. Vielmehr wollte er Orochimaru genauso behandeln wie alle anderen auch. Selbst wenn Hiruzen Zweifel an seinem Schüler hatte, wollte er an die Unschuld des Sannin glauben, bis man ihm das Gegenteil beweisen konnte._

 _Und diese Beweise hatte er nun gefunden._

 _Keine Sekunde verging und alle anwesenden Shinobi hatten sich auf die Suche nach dem Sannin begeben, inklusive Shisui, Itachi und Naruto. Sie schwärmten in alle vier Himmerlsrichtungen aus, Norden, Süden, Westen und Osten und suchten in den umliegenden Wäldern, Flüssen und Ebenen._

 _Eine lange Zeit verlief die Suche nach Orochimaru erfolglos. Fast den gesamten restlichen Tag verbrachten die Konoha-Shinobi mit der Suche nach dem Flüchtigen ohne den geringesten Hinweis zu finden. Erst am späten Nachmittag, als die Sonne sich langsam aber stetig dem Horizont näherte, fand sich eine Spur des Sannin._

 _Ob es nun Schicksal war oder bloß reiner Zufall, letztlich waren es die drei Frischlinge, welche die Zielperson aufspürten. Dazu muss man schon sagen, dass sie, wie auch einige andere Anbu, ihre vertrauten Geister benutzt hatten, um ein größeres Gebiet abzusuchen._

 _Vor einigen Jahren hatten alle drei den Krähen-Vertrag unterschrieben, der sich im Besitz von Konoha befand. Er war nicht annähernd so bekannt wie der Hunde-Vertrag der Inuzuka oder der Kröten-Vertrag von Jiraiya, aber dennoch sehr hilfreich._

 _Momentan waren Shisui, Itachi und Naruto allerdings die einzigen lebenden Vertragspartner._

 _Es war den Jungs wirklich ein Rätsel wieso sie die einzigen im Dorf waren, die einen Vertrag mit den Krähen abgeschlossen hatten. Gut, sie waren im direkten Kampf nicht besonders nützlich, aber dafür hatten sie andere Qualitäten. Zum Beispiel waren die Vögel Meister in der Kunst der Illusion. Ihre Geschwindigkeit gepaart mit ihren Genjutsu-Fähigkeiten machten sie zu perfekten Unterstützern._

 _Abgesehen von Krähen, welche sich auf Genjutsu für den Kampf spezialiesiert hatten, gab es noch einige andere Arten. Zum Beispiel Botenkrähen oder Krähen, die so groß waren, dass sie sogar Menschen ohne weiteres transportieren konnten._

 _Die Krähen, welche von ihren Vertragspartnern mit der Suche nach einer Spur des Sannin beauftragt worden waren, hatten sich ebenfalls auf eben jenes Gebiet spezialisiert; Spurensuche und Verfolgung. Anders als die Spurensuchhunde der Inuzuka lag ihr Fokus jedoch nicht auf der Suche nach bestimmten Gerüchen. Die Krähen suchten vom Himmel aus und achteten auf jeden noch so kleinen Hinweis, dass jemand in ihrem Suchgebiet befand._

 _Auf diese Weise konnten sie leider nicht nach nur einer bestimmten Person Ausschau halten wie die Hunde der Inuzuka, da die hinterlassenen Spuren auch von jemand anderem als ihrer Zielperson stammen konnten. Doch dafür konnten die Vögel widerum vom Himmel aus ein größeres Gebiet in einer kürzeren Zeit absuchen._

 _Jedenfalls waren die drei Frischlinge so in der Lage den Sannin zu konfrontieren. Obwohl keiner von ihnen wirklich zuversichtlich war ihm in einen Kampf gegenüber zu treten, nicht einmal Shisui. Aber ihnen blieb leider kaum eine andere Wahl. Der Hokage hatte befohlen Orochimaru lebend nach Konoha zurück zu bringen, und der einzige Weg um den Sannin daran zu hindern sich weiter den Grenzen des Feuerreiches zu nähern, wäre ein Kampf._

 _Sobald sie erfahren hatten, in welchem Gebiet sich ihre Zielperson aufhielt, hatten sie natürlich einen ihrer vertrauten Geister losgeschickt, um es dem Hokage zu berichten. Dieser würde hoffentlich sofort Verstärkung losschicken._

 _Es mochte stimmen, dass die drei Sharingan-Nutzer inzwischen ziemlich stark geworden waren, doch sie machten sich keine Illusionen. Orochimaru war einer der legendären Sannin und somit vermutlich etwa auf dem Level des dritten Hokage. Und die einzigen, die es wirklich mit ihm aufnehmen konnten, wären wohl entweder Tsunade, Jiraiya oder sein Sensei, Hirurzen, gewesen._

 _Daher einigten sich die drei relativ schnell darauf, dass sie so gut wie möglich versuchen würden den Sannin in einen Kampf zu verwickeln. Sie waren nicht ganz sicher, ob er sich darauf einlassen oder wie bisher einfach weiter fliehen würde, doch einen Versuch war es wert._

 _Es war die beste Chance für sie Zeit zu gewinnen bis ihre Verstärkung eintraf._

 _Während sie Orochimaru Stück für Stück einholten, besprachen sie ihr Vorgehen. Ohne einen groben Plan in diesen Kampf zu gehen wäre Wahnsinn. Selbst wenn sie von Natur aus gut zusammen arbeiteten, war es doch besser sie hatten ein paar Pläne, auf die sie im Notfall zurückgreifen konnten._

 _Letztlich war es dann so weit und sie kamen in Sichtweite. Wenn schon nicht vorher, dann war nun der Moment gekommen, in dem ihre Zielperson bemerken musste, dass sie verfolgt worden war. Doch anders als erwartet erhöhte er nicht seine Geschwindigkeit, mit der er von einem Baum zum nächsten sprang._

 _Er blieb einfach auf einem der Äste stehen und drehte sich mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln zu seinen Verfolgern, immer noch die Standardkleidung eines Konoha-Shinobi tragend._

 _"Was für ein Zufall. Ich hatte zwar bemerkt, dass mich jemand verfolgt, aber wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass ihr es seid, dann hätte ich natürlich früher angehalten. Entschuldigt bitte, meinetwegen musstet ihr eine ziemliche weite Strecke zurücklegen, nicht wahr?", entschuldigte sich der Sannin. Auch wenn es nicht so herüberkam, so meinte er seine Worte dennoch ernst. Nun gut, nicht unbedingt der Teil, in dem er um Verzeihung gebeten hatte. Es war der Teil mit dem Anhalten, den er wirklich ernst meinte._

 _Dass er diese drei Shinobi noch einmal sehen würde bevor er aus dem Dorf floh, das war wirklich ein nettes Abschiedsgeschenk, was ihm sein ehemaliger Sensei da machte._

 _Vor ihm standen die drei maskierten Anbu-Frischlinge, doch er wusste ganz genau, wer sich hinter diesen tierähnlichen Masken verbarg. Ihre Haare, Statur und zu guter Letzt auch ihr Chakra waren gute Hinweise: hinter der wieselariten Maske verbarg sich Itachi; hinter der Maske, welche einer Krähe ähnelte, befand sich Shisui; und Narutos Gesicht wurde von einer Fuchsmaske verdeckt._

 _"Allerdings, das sollte dir auch leid tun. Jetzt müssen wir dich nämlich den ganzen Weg zurück nach Konoha schleifen", meinte Shisui mit seiner gespielten Gelassenheit. Und auch wenn keiner der Anwesenden etwas sagte, wussten sie alle, selbst Shisui, dass er es nur sagte, um sich etwas zu beruhigen._

 _Schließlich kämpften sie nicht jeden Tag gegen einen Sannin._

 _"Na gut, wie wäre es wenn ihr mich als Gegenleistung dafür, dass ihr den weiten Weg auf euch nehmen musstet, begleitet. Es wäre sicher nicht schlecht ein paar Kameraden an meiner Seite zu haben und es gibt sicher einiges, was ich euch noch beibringen könnte", bot Orochimaru an. Mit seinen Worten klang der Verrat an ihrem Dorf irgendwie gar nicht mehr so schlimm._

 _"Glaubst du etwa ernsthaft wir würden einfach so mit dir kommen?", fragte der Junge mit der Krähenmaske und antwortete entschlossen, fast schon zornig, "Keiner von uns würde Konoha jemals hintergehen, merk dir das! Wir sind keine Verräter wie du!" Wenn es eine Sache auf der Welt gab, die Shisui hasste, dann waren es Verräter._

 _Der Uchiha liebte sein Dorf. Er liebte es vermutlich mehr als jeder andere. Darum konnte er es auch nicht verstehen warum Leute wie Orochimaru ihr Dorf verraten konnten._

 _"Kein Grund sich gleich so aufzuregen, Shisui-kun", sagte der Sannin und musste kichern, "Zu Fragen kostet doch nichts."_

 _"Da hast du natürlich rech, Orochimaru-_ san _", meinte Itachi darauf, "Darum würde ich dir jetzt auch gern eine Frage stellen: Kommst du freiwillig zurück ins Dorf oder müssen wir Gewalt anwenden?" Dem Wieselmaskenträger fiel auf, dass ihre Zielperson anscheinend nirgendwo verletzt war, wie der Hokage es ihnen berichtet hatte. Er musste also irgendeinen Weg gefunden haben, seine Verletzung wieder zu heilen._

 _Damit würde die Durchführung ihres Plans etwas schwerer als gedacht._

 _"Hmm? Glaubt ihr etwa, dass ihr es mit mir aufnehmen könnt?", fragte der Schlangenbeschwörer neugierig. Eigentlich dachte er nicht, dass die drei so überheblich wären. Aber sicher war sicher._

 _"Eine gute Frage. Wollen wir es mal ausprobieren?", fragte Naruto darauf und nahm eines seiner Hiraishin-Kunai hervor. Es hatte eine besondere Form und war aus einem speziellen Stahl hergestellt, damit es schneller flog, und Naruto somit in der Lage war sich schneller zu seinem Ziel zu teleporieren. Der offensichtlichste Unterschied zu den Standardkunai war wohl, dass dieses zusätzlich zu der normalen Klinge noch zwei weitere, kleinere Klingen an den Seiten besaß._

 _Während Naruto also sein Kunai hervorholte, zog Shisui sein Tantō, eine Art Kurzschwert, aus der Scheide auf seinem Rücken. Sie wussten, dass wenn sie gegen den Sannin kämpften, sie sich unter keinen Umständen zurückhalten durften. Auch wenn der Hokage ihn lebend wollte, um eine wirkliche Chance gegen ihn zu haben mussten die drei mit dem Vorsatz ihn zu töten in den Kampf gehen._

 _"Also gut, ich schätze ich kann noch ein wenig mit euch spielen bis ich weiter muss", erklärte Orochimaru mit einem zuversichtlichen Lächeln, während er sich die Lippen mit seiner langen Zunge leckte. Es war alles andere als ein schöner Anblick für seine Gegner. Doch zumindest hatten sie es geschafft den Sannin dazu zu bringen gegen sie zu kämpfen._

 _Nun müssten sie ihn nur noch lange genug beschäftigen bis die Verstärkung eintraf._

 _"Itachi, Naruto, fangen wir an", meinte ihr Freund mit der Krähenmaske, worauf alle drei ihr Sharingan aktivierten. Auch wenn er es für gewöhnlich vermied sein Dojutsu zu benutzen, blieb dem Rotschopf in diesem Fall keine andere Wahl._

 _Zu seinem Glück waren die Masken, welche die Anbus trugen, allesamt mit speziellen Siegeln bestückt, die dafür sorgten, dass sie von innen durchsichtig waren. Von außen hingegen sahen sie wie gewöhnliche Masken aus und verhinderten so, dass jemand einen Blick auf das Gesicht dahinter erhaschen konnte._

 _Somit war Narutos Geheimnis zumindest solange sicher bis Orochimaru es schaffte ihn zu demaskieren._

 _Auf Shisuis Worte und nachdem sie alle ihr Sharingan aktiviert hatten, fing der Kampf an. Naruto und der ältere Uchiha sprangen gleich, mit ihren Klingen in der Hand, auf ihren Gegner zu. Dieser erwiderte diesen Angriff jedoch nur mit einem kurzen Lächeln._

 _Er wich den Hieben der beiden Anbu-Frischlinge ohne große Mühe aus und ließ sich von dem Ast auf den Boden fallen. Seine beiden Angreifer taten es ihm gleich und landeten nur ein paar Meter von ihm entfernt. Itachi folgte als letzter, immer noch auf der gleichen Distanz wie zu Beginn._

 _Allerdings war das auch schon alles, was der Sannin von seiner Umgebung wahrgenommen hatte bevor die Anbu ihren Angriff von zuvor fortsetzten. Dieses Mal hatte auch der Orochimaru ein Kunai in die Hand genommen, um so den Klingen leichter entgehen zu können. Er musste zugeben, die beiden waren schnell._

 _Sie waren sogar so schnell, dass sie es Stück für Stück schafften den Sannin zurück zu drängen. Durch die gemeinsamen Angriffe ließen sie Orochimaru keine Gelegenheit zum Kontern, auch wenn dieser davon scheinbar nicht besonders beeindruckt war. Wenn doch, dann ließ er es sich jedenfalls nicht anmerken._

 _Schließlich gelang es Naruto und Shisui ihren Gegner soweit zu zurück zu drängen, dass dieser mit dem Rücken zu einem Baum stand. Als ihm auffiel, dass er den Angriffen nicht weiter mit einem Schritt zurück ausweichen konnte, wurde der Sannin unaufmerksam. Es war kaum mehr als eine Sekunde, doch diese reichte Naruto vollkommen, um sein Kunai in den Torso des Schlangenbeschwörers zu rammen._

 _Doch leider verlief das Ganze nicht so wie es sich die beiden Anbu-Mitglieder gedacht hatten. Für gewöhnlich würde rotes Blut aus einer Wunde kommen, aber bei dem verwundeten Sannin war das nicht der Fall. Statt Blut trat brauner Schlamm aus seiner Wunde aus._

 _Keine Sekunde verging und die beiden hatten begriffen, was passiert war. Und als hätte ihre Erkenntnis etwas ausgelöst, verwandelte sich darauf der restliche Körper des Sannin ebenfalls in braunen Schlamm; es war nur ein Erddoppelgänger gewesen._

 _Sofort darauf suchten Shisui und Naruto ihre Umgebung nach einer Spur des Sannin ab. Doch das war im Grunde unnötig._

 _Orochimaru ließ ihnen nämlich keine Zeit dazu, sondern tauchte direkt hinter Itachi auf. Zuerst lugte nur sein Kopf aus dem Erdboden hinter dem jungen Uchiha hevor. Langsam aber stetig, trat dann auch sein Oberkörper aus der Erde an die Oberfläche. Aber so ging es nur bis seine Arme wieder zum Vorschein gekommen waren._

 _Kaum war es soweit sprang der Schlangenbeschwörer mit einer schnellen Bewegung auf Itachis Rücken zu; wie eine Schlange, die ihre Beute angreift. Der Uchiha zeigte keinerlei Reaktion. Auch nicht als das Kunai des Feindes nur noch Millimeter von seiner Kehle entfernt war._

 _"Also wirklich, Itachi-kun, ich hatte mehr von dir erwartet", erklärte sein Angreifer recht enttäuscht. Er hatte gehofft, dass der Schwarzhaarige einen besseren Kampf abgebene würde. Aber da hatte er sich wohl geirrt._

 _"Und was wäre das?", fragte Itachi darauf monoton._

 _"Zum einen, dass du bei Kampfbeginn nicht gleich erstarrst. Macht es dir so eine Angst, dass dein Gegner eindeutig stärker ist als du, dass dir dein Körper nicht mehr gehorcht?", es machte den Eindruck der Sannin wollte den Jungen mit seinen Worten reizen, um ihn endlich zum Kämpfen zu bringen. Und genau das war auch sein Ziel._

 _Jedoch schien Itachi darauf nicht anzuspringen. Die ganze Zeit über blieb er vollkommen ruhig._

 _"Wer sagt, dass mein Körper mir nicht mehr gehorcht? Es ist lediglich nicht meine Aufgabe mich zu bewegen", antwortete der junge Uchiha und drehte seinen Kopf zu dem Schlangenbeschwörer hinter ihm, um ihm genau in die Augen zu sehen._

 _Die meisten hätten in so einem Moment mit einem Genjutsu gerechnet. Immerhin waren die Uchiha berühmt dafür allein durch einen Blick in das Sharingan Feinde in Genjutsu fangen zu können. Doch durch die Maske war sein Sharingan von außen nicht zu sehen, weshalb er auch kein Genjutsu mit seinem Dojutsu anwenden konnte._

 _Somit war diese Bewegung in den Augen von Orochimaru vollkommen sinnlos. Er bemerkte erst, dass es sich dabei um nicht mehr als eine Ablenkung handelte, als Itachi zwei Wort sagte:_

 _"_ _ **Bunshin Daibakuha!**_ _" Auf dieses Wort formte er ein einhändiges Tiger-Siegel mit der rechtern Hand. Keine Sekunde später wurde alles, was sich im Umkreis von fünf Metern um Itachi befunden hatte, in eine Explosion gehüllt._

 _Schwarzer Rauch bedeckte das Gebiet noch eine Weile, aber bevor dieser sich lichten konnte, sprang eine Gestalt heraus. Es war Orochimaru. Zwar hatte er ein paar Verletzungen davon getragen. Aber augenscheinlich war es nichts, was ihn daran hindern würde weiter zu kämpfen._

 _Der Sannin musste zugeben, dass das kein schlechter Plan war. Schließlich hatte er ihn erst duchschaut, als es bereits zu spät gewesen war. Statt sich von Beginn an wie seine Freunde zu zeigen, hatte Itachi einen Schattendoppelgänger vorgeschickt. Aber nicht nur das._

 _Es war sogar einer seiner explodierenden Doppelgänger. Also musste der Uchiha damit gerechnet haben, dass er angegriffen werden würde, wenn er sich im Hintergrund hielt._

 _Also hatte der Sannin voreilig über den Jungen geurteilt; er war alles andere als eine Enttäuschung. Und noch bevor er wieder mit seinen Füßen auf dem Boden aufkam, wurde er auch von der Kompetenz seiner anderen beiden Gegner überzeugt._

 _"_ _ **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!**_ _"_

 _"_ _ **Fūton: Atsugai!**_ _"_

 _Naruto und Shisui hatten sofort einen Kombinationsangriff gestartet, kaum dass der Sannin wieder in ihrem Sichtfeld aufgetaucht war. Der Uchiha nutzte das von seinem Clan selbst entwickelte Gōkakyū no Jutsu, während der junge Namikaze mit Atsugai eine komprimierte Luftmasse in die Richtung des Feindes schickte._

 _Der komprimierte Wind und die Flammen der beiden Angriffe verliefen zunächst parallel. Erst kurz vor Orochimaru dehnte sich die Luft wieder aus und fachte so das Feuer an._

 _Das Resultat war ein Inferno, welches die Explosion von Itachis Doppelgänger bei weitem übertraf. Es war unwahrscheinlich, dass der Sannin dieses Mal es dieses Mal ebenfalls unversehrt herausschaffen würde._

 _Nach einiger Zeit erloschen die Flammen dann langsam und zum Vorschein kam der blasse Körper ihrer Zielperson. Er lag auf dem Boden, mit Brandnarben übersäht, und rührte sich nicht mehr. Für ein paar Sekunden geschah nichts._

 _Als der Körper sich dann schließlich wieder zu bewegen begann, sah es zunächst so aus als müsste er etwas herauswürgen. Zumindest machte es den Anschein. Doch anders als man es erwartet hätte, kam anschließend nicht der Mageninhalt hervor, nein. Es war ein Kopf mit langen schwarzen Haaren._

 _Shisui und Naruto glaubten zuerst nicht richtig zu sehen, aber aus dem Mund des verbrannten Körpers zwängte sich tatsächlich ein weiterer Körper hervor. Zwar war er überall mit einer seltsamen klebrigen Substanz überzogen, doch es war devinitiv der Sannin. Es sah fast so aus als hätte er sich wie eine Schlange gehäutet, um dem Angriff zu entgehen._

 _"Kompliment, ihr seid besser als ich es erwartet hatte", erklärte Orochimaru, nachdem sein neuer Körper auf den Beinen stand, und lächelte, "Jetzt bin ich an der Reihe!"_

 _Sofort stürmte der Sannin auf die beiden Anbu zu. Sie waren zwar noch etwas irritiert von dem seltsamen Weg wie sich ihr Gegner von dem vorigen Angriff erholt hatte, aber das schoben sie für den Moment beiseite. Sie mussten sich voll und ganz auf den Kampf konzentrieren._

 _"_ _ **Sen'eijashu!**_ _", rief der Schlangenbeschwörer, als er nah genug an den Uchiha und Namikaze herangekommen war. Gleichzeitig streckte er dabei seine beiden Arme in die Richtung der beiden Jungs aus. Wie aus dem Nichts schossen darauf mindestens ein Dutzend Schlangen aus jedem seiner Ärmel hervor._

 _Leider schafften sie es jedoch keinen der beiden zu erwischen. Bevor das geschah verschwand Naruto in einem roten Blitz. Shisui wich ebenfalls aus, jedoch schien er sich vollkommen in Luft aufgelöst zu haben._

 _Allerdings war das vom 'Roten Blitz' und 'Shunshin no Shisui' auch nicht anders zu erwarten._

 _Für den Moment ließ Orochimaru die Schlangen wieder in seinen Ärmeln verschwinden. Sie brachten ihm schließlich herzlich wenig, wenn keiner seiner Gegner in Reichweite war._

 _"Also das ist wirklich alles andere als nett", meinte der Schlangenbeschwörer neckisch, "Zuerst fordert ihr mich zum Kampf heraus und dann lauf ihr einfach weg."_

 _"Glaubst du ernsthaft du könntest uns dazu bringen, direkt gegen dich zu kämpfen? So dumm sind wir sicher nicht, selbst ich", erwiderte darauf eine Stimme hinter dem Sannin. Er drehte sich um und sah den Anbu mit der Krähenmaske dort stehen._

 _"Ach? Und was soll das dann werden? Für mich sieht es nämlich ganz so aus als wolltest du wieder mit deinem Schwert auf mich los gehen", stellte Orochimaru interessiert fest. Wenn der Junge schon solche großen Töne spuckte und dann direkt vor ihm auftauchte, mussten die drei einen Plan haben._

 _"Mal sehen wie ich mich ohne Naruto so schlage", meinte der Uchiha zu sich selbst, machte ein einzelnes Fingerzeichen und verschwand erneut mit seinem Tantō in der Hand. Es gab keinen zweiten Menschen, weder in Konoha noch in einem anderen Dorf, der das Shunshin no Jutsu so perfekt beherrschte wie Shisui._

 _Es war ein Standard-Jutsu, das praktisch jeder Shinobi beherrschte. Doch niemand bis auf Shisui hatte sich bisher die Mühe gemacht es weiter zu trainieren als nötig, geschweige denn es konstant im Kampf zu nutzen. Der Uchiha war der einzige gewesen, der das wahre Potential dieses Jutsus entdeckt hatte._

 _Im Punkto Geschwindigkeit gab es nur sehr wenige, die wirklich mit ihm mithalten konnten, wenn er ernst machte. Und der einzige, von dem Shisui sicher wusste, dass er schneller war als er, war Naruto. Allerdings nur wenn er das Hiraishin nutzte._

 _Kämpften die beiden ohne Shunshin oder Hiraishin, war Shisui der Schneller._

 _Selbst wenn er in den nächsten Sekunden nicht mehr als die Ablenkung war, freute es ihn doch ein wenig, dass er die Chance bekam mit voller Kraft gegen einen der Sannin antreten zu dürfen. Es wäre eine gute Gelegenheit zu sehen wie schnell er im Vergleich zu diesen legendären Shinobi war._

 _Nachdem Shisui verschwunden war vergingen exakt zwei Sekunden bis er schließlich wieder auftauchte. Dieses Mal rechts vom Schlangenbeschwörer. Kaum war er aufgetaucht, schwang er auch schon sein Schwert auf den Arm des Sannins zu. Mit nur einem bewegungsfähigem Arm wäre es nämlich wesentlich einfacherer gegen ihn zu kämpfen._

 _Doch auch dieses Mal wurde wieder alle Angriffe des Uchiha von Orochimarus Kunai abgewehrt. Ein Hieb nach dem anderen wurde ausgetauscht und nach jedem Hieb verschwand Shisui in einem Shunshin. Nur um kurz darauf an einer anderen Stelle wieder auzutauchen und seinen Angriff fortzusetzen._

 _Selbst wenn der Schlangenbeschwörer ganz gut mit Shisui mithalten konnte, gingen die meisten Angriffsversuche auf das Konto des letzteren. Trotzdem landete keiner von ihnen auch nur einen wirklichen Treffer._

 _"Gar nicht schlecht, Shisui-kun. Deine Geschwindigkeit ist wirklich beeindruckend", lobte er den Anbu-Frischling, worauf sich ihre Klingen erneut kreuzten, "Aber wenn das schon alles ist..." Weitere Worte sparte sich der Sannin. Er ließ lieber Taten für sich sprechen._

 _Besagte Tat war das Fallenlassen einer Rauchbombe, wodurch der gesamte Kampfbereich im Bruchteil einer Sekunde in Rauch gehüllt war. Shisui, der seine nachteilige Lage sofort erkannt hatte, nutzte schnellstmöglich ein Shunshin, um seine Lage zu verbessern._

 _Vor der Rauchwolke dachte er dann über seinen nächsten Schritt nach. Viel Zeit blieb ihm allerdings nicht. Denn plötzlich erreichte ihn ein Geräusch, welches er inzwischen schon sehr gut kannte. Es war das Geräusch von fliegenden Shuriken, und es kam direkt vor ihm aus der Rauchwolke._

 _Sobald er die Gefahr erkannt hatte, wicher ihr mit einer schnellen Bewegung nach rechts aus. Anschienend wollte Orochimaru den Rauch als Deckung während seiner Angriffe nutzen. Zwar wusste er nicht wo genau, aber der Sannin musste sich wohl irgendwo in dem mit Rauch bedeckten Bereich befinden._

 _Da es definitiv eine schlechte Entscheidung gewesen wäre, einfach so in den Rauch hineinzulaufen, weil er so zum einen seine Sicht auf Null reduzieren und gleichzeitig sein Sharingan nutzlos machen würde, gab es nur zwei wirkliche Optionen: Entweder er würde warten bis die Rauchbombe ihre Wirkung verlor, oder er könnte blind angreifen._

 _Und weil Shisui nicht unbedingt der geduldigste Mensch war, entschied er sich für die letzteren Option._

 _"_ _ **Uchiha Ryū**_ _", sagte der Anbu-Frischling und ging in Angriffsstellung, während sich die Klinge seines Tant_ ō _in Flammen hüllte, "_ _ **Higasa no Mai!**_ _" Im nächsten Moment führte der Uchiha ein halbes Dutzend Schwerthiebe aus und jeder der Hiebe schleuderte dabei Flammen in Richtung der Rauchwolke._

 _Die flammenden Schwerthiebe wurden vollkommen zufällig von Shisui in den Rauch geworfen, weshalb er nicht vollkommen sicher sein konnte, dass sie ihr Ziel auch treffen würden. Aber mit dem relativ großen Bereich, den er mit seinen waagerechten, senkrechten und diagonalen Angriffen abgedeckt hatte, stand die Chance nicht schlecht._

 _Es war eine gute Strategie, jedoch zeigte sie keinerlei Wirkung. Die fliegenden Schwerthiebe wurden noch abgewehrt bevor sie überhaupt ein festes Objekt treffen konnten._

 _"_ _ **Fūton: Shinkūha!**_ _", hörte Shisui die Stimme ihrer Zielperson rufen. Kurz darauf wurde die Rauchwolke von dem Wind-Jutsu weggeblasen. So konnte der Uchiha direkt mit ansehen wie all seine Schwerthiebe von den Windklingen wortwörtlich zerschnitten wurden._

 _Wieder zeigte Orochimaru, dass er des Titels eines Sannin mehr als würdig war. Immerhin schaffte er es das Feuer-Jutsu mit einem Jutsu zu kontern, das vom Element ausgehend im Nachteil war. Der Schlangenbeschwörer hatte mindestens dreimal so viele Windklingen losgelassen wie der Uchiha Schwerthiebe._

 _Somit war es auch nicht verwunderlich, dass einige der Windklingen sogar Shisui erreichten und ihn verletzten. Am rechten Oberschenkel und an beiden Oberarmen trug er Schnittwunden davon. Durch seine Armschützer und den Brustpanzer konnte er glücklicherweise Verletzungen an diesen Stellen vermeiden._

 _Auch dass er eine der Anbumasken getragen hatte, ersparte ihm ein paar Wunden. Denn statt dem Uchiha nahm die Maske den Schaden auf sich; einen waagerechten Schnitt auf Höhe seines Mundes und ein diagonaler Schnitt über die gesamte Maske._

 _Shisui ahnte bereits das die Krähenmaske nicht mehr lange halten würde, weshalb er sie schnell abnahm. Selbst wenn sie ihm, trotz der Beschädigung noch etwas Schutz bieten konnte, war es ein zu großes Risiko. Würde sie während eines Schlagabtausches abfallen, wäre sie ihm nur im Weg._

 _"Machen wir das Ganze ein wenig interessanter. Vielleicht kannst du es ja mit einem meiner Doppelgänger aufnehmen", meinte Orochimaru amüsiert. Nachdem der Rauch durch sein Jutsu weggeblasen worden war, stand direkt neben dem Sannin eine exakte Kopie von ihm._

 _Die Frage war jetzt nur, welcher der beiden der Doppelgänger und welcher das Original war._

 _Shisui schien dieses Problem aber nicht weiter zu stören. Ohne sein Kurzschwert aus der Hand zu legen, nahm er dann ein Kunai in die andere Hand. Er schleuderte es ohne weitere Worte direkt auf den Erdboden zwischen den beiden Sannin, wo es schließlich stecken blieb._

 _Orochimaru beobachtete diese Aktion aus dem Augenwinkel, ohne den Blick von dem Uchiha zu nehmen. Entweder er hatte schlecht geziehlt oder der Junge hatte ihn mit Absicht verfehlt. Und da er es mit drei der vielversprechendsten Shinobi Konohas zu tun hatte, glaubte er nicht daran, dass sie im Kampf so einen dummen Fehler machen würden._

 _Während einer der Orochimarus also weiter den Anbu-Frischling im Auge behielt, wanderte der Blick des anderen auf das Kunai, welches vor ihnen im Boden steckte. Sofort bemerkte der Sannin die auf dem Griff eingravierte Siegelformel. Jedoch konnte selbst der erfahrene Shinobi nichts damit anfangen._

 _Erst in dem Moment, als ein roter Blitz vor ihm auftauchte, erkannte er das Siegel wieder. Es war das Siegel, welches für das Hiraishin benutzt wurde._

 _Kaum war der rote Blitz erloschen, hockte schon der Anbu mit der Fuchsmaske vor seinen beiden Feinden und war dabei die beiden Kunai in seinen Händen in ihre Oberschenkel zu rammen. So würden sie ganz schnell herausfinden, wer von den beiden das Original und wer der Doppelgänger war._

 _Leider hatten nicht beide Angriffe des Rotschopfs Erfolg. Das erste Kunai schaffte es zwar in das Bein seines Ziels zu schneiden, doch das zweite wurde noch auf halbem Weg von dem Sannin abgefangen. Trotzdem konnte man sagen, dass der Angriff erfolgreich gewesen war. Selbst, wenn das Original nicht am Bein verletzt werden konnte._

 _Immerhin kam aus dem verletzten Sannin kein Blut, sondern Schlamm. Also konnte man mit ziemlicher Sicherheit sagen, dass es sich bei dem anderen, nicht verletzten Orochimaru um den echten handeln musste._

 _Nun, da sie diese Information hatten, verschwand Naruto wieder. Schließlich wollte er dem Sannin nicht unbedingt die Chance geben einen Gegenangriff zu starten. Während der Rotschopf erneut verschwand und Shisui noch immer einige Meter entfernt die Situation beobachtete, kam nun auch Itachi aus seinem Versteck._

 _Der junge Uchiha positionierte sich auf dem Baum direkt hinter Shisui. Jedoch kam er nicht allein. Mit ihm kam ein weiterer seiner Doppelgänger. Dieser positionierte sich allerdings auf einem der gegenüberliegenden Bäume._

 _Die beiden Anbu mit der Wieselmaske wollten dem Sannin wohl genauso wenig eine Chance zum Gegenangriff lassen wie ihr Freund zuvor. Denn kaum waren sie auf den Bäumen gelandet, begannen die zwei damit so viele Waffen wie möglich auf ihre Feinde zu schleudern; bei den Waffen handelte es sich hauptsächlich um Kunai und Shuriken._

 _All die Waffen zog Itachi sowohl aus den Taschen seiner Anbu-Ausrüstung als auch aus den Siegeln, die der junge Namikaze für ihn überall auf seiner Kleidung angebracht hatte. Die Siegelkunst war für Personen wie Itachi, die den Umgang mit Waffen fast perfekt beherrschten von unschätzbarem Wert. Immerhin konnte man durch die Siegel einen fast endlosen Vorrat an Waffen mit sich herumtragen._

 _Somit wurden die beiden Orochimrus von zwei Seiten aus mit Kunai und Shuriken beworfen. Für die meisten Shinobi wäre es unmöglich gewesen diesem Angriff zu entgehen. Vor allem mit der Präzision, mit der der junge Uchiha sie warf. Doch der Schlangenbeschwörer war nicht irgendein Ninja._

 _Zunächst positionierte sich der Erddoppelgänger hinter dem Rücken des Originals, um es von dieser Seite zu beschützen. Gleichzeitig schnappte sich der echte Orochimaru ein Kunai und wehrte jeden Shuriken und jedes Kunai ab, dem er so nicht ausweichen konnte. Dabei ist zu sagen, dass er es mit seinen schlangenartigen Bewegungen schaffte sehr vielen Klingen auszuweichen._

 _Aber da dies anscheinend noch nicht ausreichte, um den Sannin zu verletzen, unterstützten darauf auch noch Shisui und Naruto den Angriff ihres Freundes. Sie begaben sich mit dem Shunshin, beziehungsweise dem Hiraishin, mitten in den Waffenhagel, schnappten sich jeweils ein Kunai und griffen anschließend den echten Orochimaru direkt an._

 _Es war ziemlich schwer für die beiden ihre Jutsu so zu koordinieren, dass sie auch von keiner der geworfenen Waffen getroffen wurden; aber es war machbar. Im einen Moment tauchten sie auf, führten einen Angriff gegen den Sannin aus, und verschwanden sofort wieder. Nur um an einer anderen Stelle aufzutauchen und den Prozess zu wiederholen._

 _Ohne das Wissen von Orochimaru waren auch unter den von Itachi geworfenen Waffen einige dabei, welche ein Hiraishin-Siegel trugen. Andernfalls wäre es dem Rotschopf nämlich nicht möglich gewesen seine Angriffe so durchzuführen wie er es tat. Dies war der eine große Schwachpunkt, den das Hiraishin gegenüber dem Shunshin hatte:_

 _Es war zwar schneller, aber es erforderte Siegel, um von einem Ort zum anderen zu kommen. Und wenn kein Siegel an dem Ort vorhanden war, an den man wollte, hatte man eben Pech._

 _Jedenfalls schafften es die drei mit ihrem Kombinationsangriff den Sannin ganz schön in die Enge zu treiben. Die Erschöpfung war dem Schlangenbeschwörer langsam anzusehen und auch seine Kleidung litt unter dem andauernden Klingenhagel. Doch trotz alledem konnten sie dem Original noch keinen Kratzer zufügen._

 _Seine flinken Bewegungen und sein mehr als nur flexibler Körper schafften es immer wieder aufs Neue den Kunai und Shuriken zu entgehen. Sicherlich spielte auch seine Erfahrung und ein wenig Glück eine Rolle. Allerdings waren seine Verletzungen nur von geringerer Bedeutung._

 _Die drei Anbu-Frischlinge hatten ihren Gegner nämlich fast dort, wo sie ihn haben wollten._

 _Über den Kampf hin war die Hauptabsicht der drei nicht ihren Gegner irgendwie zu verletzen. Auch wenn es sicherlich hilfreich gewesen wäre, wenn sie das geschafft hätten. Aber nein, es ging ihnen darum Orochimaru zu ermüden. Der Schlangenbeschwörer hatte von den drei Sannin nämlich die geringste körperliche Ausdauer._

 _Für das normale Auge war es nicht zu sehen, doch mit ihrem Sharingan konnten die Jungs erkennen, dass die Bewegungen des Sannin langsamer wurden. Noch nicht langsam genug, um von den Waffen getroffen zu werden, aber langsamer als zu Beginn des Waffenhagels._

 _Es dauerte nur noch wenige Sekunden bis die Sharingan-Nutzer ihre Chance sahen. Und die ergriffen sie sofort... wortwörtlich._

 _Wie aus dem Nichts schossen plötzlich zwei Hände aus dem Erdboden und zogen die Beine des echten Orochimarus zu sich in den Untergrund. Im selben Moment, als die Hände aufgetaucht waren, stellten die beiden Anbu mit den Wieselmasken ihren Angriff ein._

 _Der Überraschungsangriff von untern brachte den Sannin kurz aus dem Konzept, sodass er erst zu spät die Person bemerkte, welche wie aus dem Nichts hinter ihm aufgetaucht war. Naruto verlor keine Zeit, griff unter den Acheln seines Gegners durch und zog beide Arme des Sannin nach hinten. Durch diesen Griff blockierte der Rotschopf Orochimarus Arme und hielt ihn gleichzeitig davon ab, Fingerzeichen zu formen._

 _"Jetzt, Shisui!", rief der junge Namikaze. Bevor einer der beiden auch nur blinzeln konnte, tauchte besagter Uchiha schon vor Orochimaru auf. Er teilte die bröckeligen, noch übriggebliebenen Überreste des feindlichen Doppelgänger entzwei, worauf dieser sich vollkommen auflöste, und blickte anschließend dem Original tief in die Augen._

 _"_ _ **Genjutsu: Sharingan!**_ _", rief Shisui, als sich sein Blick und der des Sannin trafen._

 _Ein paar Sekunden vergingen, in denen sich keiner der Anwesenden auch nur von der Stelle rührte._

 _"Okay, ich hab ihn. du kannst loslassen, Naruto", erklärte sein Freund und trat einen Schritt zurück, "Bring es schnell zu Ende. Ich glaube nicht, dass mein Genjutsu ihn lange aufhalten kann." Der Rotschopf löste darauf langsam den Griff um Orochimarus Arme, während der Sannin nur regungslos dastand. Naruto trat dann vor ihn und formte eine Reihe von Fingerzeichen._

 _Als er fertig war, fasste er mit seiner linken Hand an sein rechtes Handgelenk. Anschließend konzentrierte der junge Namikaze sein Chakra so gut er konnte in den Fingerspitzen der rechten Hand. Kurz darauf entzündeten sich an jeder der fünf Fingerspitzen eine blaue Chakraflamme._

 _"_ _ **Gogyō Fūin!**_ _", rief Naruto, nachdem er seine Finger in den Magen seines Gegners gerammt hatte. Es leuchtete kurz eine Siegelformel auf dem Bauch des Sannin auf bevor dieser dann ohnmächtig auf den Boden fiel._

 _Das Jutsu, welches Naruto angewendet hatte, ließ ihn ein Siegel auf dem Feind platzieren, das sämtliches Chakra in seinem Körper für einige Zeit vollkommmen blockierte. Dies war auch der Grund, warum der Sannin ohnmächtig geworden war. Aber selbst nachdem er wieder zu Bewusstsein gekommen wäre, könnte er sein Chakra nicht richtig kontrolieren bis das Siegel wieder entfernt worden wäre._

 _"Scheint als wäre dein Plan perfekt aufgegangen, Itachi", freute sich der ältere Uchiha, der sich nun etwas antspannen konnte. Es war von Anfang an ihr Ziel gewesen, dass Naruto ein Siegel benutzte um Orochimaru kampfunfähig zu machen. Allerdings mussten sie den Sannin für einige Zeit bewegungsunfähig machen, damit ihr Plan Erfolg hatte._

 _Schließlich brauchte Naruto einige Zeit um sein Jutsu richtig anzuwenden. Und der Sannin hätte dabei wohl kaum einfach tatenlos zugesehen._

 _"Zum Feiern ist es noch etwas zu früh. Wir sollten Orochimaru zuerst zurück ins Dorf bringen; dann können wir die Mission als Erfolg ansehen", erklärte die Persone, welcher die beiden Hände gehörten, die Orochimaru festgehalten hatten. Langsam erhob sie sich aus dem Erdboden. Es war ein weiterer Itachi. Ob es nun der echte war oder nur ein weiterer Doppelgänger, war schwer zu sagen._

 _Jedenfalls wusste der junge Uchiha genau, dass sie nicht unvorsichtig werden durften._

 _Nur weil sie es geschafften hatte den Sannin für den Moment außer Gefecht zu setzen, hieß das nicht, dass es für ihn unmöglich gewesen wäre zu fliehen. Es reichte nur ein Moment der Unaufmerksamkeit und schon konnte sich eine Situation um 180° wenden._

 _Und genau so kam es letzten Endes._

 _Es war der Itachi, welcher sich soeben aus dem Boden erhoben hatte, der als Erster bemerkte, dass mit dem scheinbar bewusstlosen Sannin etwas nicht stimmte. Seine Haut wurde bröckelig und fiel Stück für Stück ab. Noch im selben Moment realisierte der Uchiha, was das zu bedeuten hatte, und wollte seine Freunde warnen._

 _"Shisui, Naruto! Das ist nicht Orochimaru, es war nur ein-", war alles, was der Schwarzhaarige noch sagen konnte bevor er einen Tritt in seinen Rücken spürte. Sofort darauf verwandelte sich der Großteil seines Torsos in pechschwarze Krähen. Ein paar der Vögel flogen davon und hinterließen ein Lock in dem Doppelgänger, wo sich für gewöhnlich der Brustkorb befand._

 _Der Krähendoppelgänger schaute hinter sich und sah Orochimaru mit einem vergnügten Lächeln._

 _"_ _ **Jagei Jubaku!**_ _", sagte der Sannin nur und streckte seine Arme nach vorn, worauf aus den Ärmeln wie schon zuvor Schlangen herausschossen. Dieses Mal kam pro Ärmel jedoch nur eine Schlange zum Vorschein, die allerdings fast doppelt so groß war wie die vorherigen._

 _Die beiden Reptilien schossen direkt durch die Überreste von Itachis Doppelgänger hindurch und lösten das Jutsu damit endgültig auf. Doch machten sie danach nicht Halt. Allem Anschein nach war der Doppelgänger gar nicht ihr wirkliches Ziel gewesen. Vielmehr waren es die beiden anderen Anbu-Frischlinge._

 _Naruto und Shisui hatten beide die Warnung ihres Freundes gehört und erwarteten das Schlimmste, als sie sich zu ihm wendeten. Beide bekamen gerade so noch mit wie die Krähen, aus denen der Doppelgänger gemacht worden war, wegflogen. Sie begriffen erst als es schon zu spät war, dass die zwei Schlangen auf sie zugeschossen kamen._

 _Im Nu hatten sich die Reptilien um sie geschlungen und hielten sie in einem festen Würgegriff. Ab diesem Moment gab es für sie kein Entkommen mehr._

 _"Das war es für euch. Wir haben jetzt lange genug gespielt", meinte Orochimaru leicht vergnügt. Diese kleine Präsentation der Fähigkeiten und der Teamarbei der drei Shinobi war wirklich ziemlich interessant gewesen. Er würde es zwar niemals zugeben, doch sie hatten ihn mehr Chakra gekostet, als er gedacht hatte._

 _Diese Tatsache zusammen mit seiner vorherigen Erschöpfung im Kampf gegen Kakashi und diesen Bengel mit dem Mokuton brachten ihn zu der Erkenntnis, dass die Konoha-Shinobi ihn lange genug aufgehalten hatten. Mit Sicherheit hatten die drei bereits Verstärkung gerufen, und sobald diese eintraf, würde es nicht mehr so leicht sein zu fliehen._

 _Normalerweise hätte der Sannin keine Zweifel gehabt die Anbu, welche ihm folgten, ausschalten zu können. Wie auch immer, das ständige Kämpfen und Rennen hatte ihn doch einiges seiner Kraft gekostet. Am liebsten wäre es ihm gewesen von nun an so wenig wie möglich von seinem verbliebenen Chakra zu verschwenden._

 _"Also, Itachi-kun, sei ein braver Junge, lös deinen Doppelgänger auf und komm hier runter. Du willst doch nicht, dass deinen Freunden etwas passiert, oder?", fragte der Sannin, während sein Blick auf den Uchiha gerichtet war, von dem er glaubte, dass er das Original sei. Er konnte genau den Zwiespalt in dem Gesicht des Jungen sehen, als er seinen zweiten Doppelgänger auflöste und von dem Ast sprang._

 _Für ein paar Sekunden war das einzige Geräusch, das die vier hörten, das Krähen der Vögel, aus welchen Itachi seine beiden Doppelgänger gefertigt hatte. Der Sannin war erfreut wie viel mehr sich diese Junge um seine Freunde sorgte als um sich. Irgendwann in Zukunft würde diese Eigenschaft dem Schlangenbeschwörer sicher zu Gute kommen._

 _Schließlich hatte er sich den jungen Uchiha als sein nächstes Gefäß ausgesucht. Darum müsste er in Zukunft ein Druckmittel gegen ihn bereit haben._

 _"Gut, ich werde mich dann mal auf den Weg machen", erklärte Orochimaru und ging ein paar Schritt in die Richtung, in die er zuvor geflohen war, nur um dann noch einmal stehen zu bleiben, "Oh, aber ich sollte euch vielleicht noch eine Belohnung dafür geben, dass ihr mich so gut unterhalten habt." Das vergnügte Lächeln wandelte sich darauf in ein fast sardistisches Grinsen._

 _Der Sannin schnippte darauf kurz mit den Fingern, worauf die beiden Schlangen, die Naruto und Shisui fesselten, ihre Zähne in die Hälser ihrer Opfer rammten. Sowohl der Uchiha wie auch der Namikaze unterdrückten ihr Verlangen den Schmerz herauszuschreien. Dieses Vergnügen wollten sie dem Schlangenbeschwörer nicht gönnen._

 _"Was soll das Orochimaru!?", rief Itachi empört. Er dachte er hätte eine Abmachung mit seiner Zielperson. Wobei man bei diesem Mann natürlich mit allem rechnen musste. In Itachis Lage blieb ihm allerdings nicht viel anderes übrig als auf das Wort des Sannins zu vertrauen._

 _Dies hatte sich allerdings als ein großer Fehler herausgestellt._

 _"Keine Sorge. Das Gift dieser Schlangen lähmt seine Opfer zunächst nur, es braucht einige Stunden bis sich seine tötliche Wirkung entfaltet. Ich will nur verhindern, dass ihr mich weiter verfolgt", erklärte Orochimaru und kicherte, "Ich bin mir sicher du schaffst es deine Freunde zu retten. Trotzdem solltest du besser keine Zeit verlieren, Itachi-kun."_

 _Während die beiden Schlangen dann langsam den Griff um ihre Opfer lösten, rannte der junge Uchiha sofort zu ihnen. Er war bereit die Reptilien mit dem Kunai in seiner Hand zu erstechen, sollten sie es auch nur die kleinste Anstalt machen ihn oder einen seiner Freunde anzugreifen. Glücklicherweise kam es nicht dazu und der junge Uchiha konnte sich sofort um die beiden kümmern._

 _Wie Orochimaru gesagt hatte waren sowohl Naruto als auch Shisui gelähmt. Sie konnte ihre Körper nicht bewegen, weshalb sie wie nasse Säcke auf den Boden fielen, nachdem der Griff um sie gelöst worden war. Itachi versuchte, wie bei Schlangenbissen üblich zunächst möglichst viel Gift aus der Wunde zu saugen._

 _Ihm war klar, je weniger Gift in ihren Kreislauf gelangte, desto geringer würde die Wirkung sein. Aber da er kein medizinisches Ninjutsu beherrschte und nur recht wenig Kenntnisse im Bereich von Giften besaß, musste er die beiden so schnell wie möglich nach Konoha zurückbringen._

 _"Also dann, ich bin mir sicher wir werden uns in nicht allzu ferner Zukunft wiedersehen, Itachi-kun. Bis dahin, Lebewo-", war alles was der Sannin hervorbrachte bis ihn eine weitere Stimme unterbrach. Sie klang alles andere als glücklich und gehörte zu einem guten Bekannten des Schlangenbeschwörers._

 _Einem Bekannten, dem der Sannin lieber nicht über den Weg gelaufen wäre._

 _"Orochimaru!", rief die Stimme eines weißhaarigen Mannes, als dieser nicht weit von den drei Anbu-Frischlingen auf dem Boden landete, "Endlich habe ich dich eingeholt!" Er war ziemlich außer Atem, was wohl bedeutete, dass er den ganzen Weg von Konoha so schnell wie möglich zurückgelegt hatte._

 _Itachi war wirklich mehr als froh, dass dieser Mann als Verstärkung gekommen war. Nicht dass er seinen Anbu-Kameraden nicht vertraute, aber keiner von ihnen hätte eine wirkliche große Chance gegen den Sannin gehabt. Doch der weißhaarige Mann war anders. Er hatte durchaus die Stärke, die es brauchte um gegen Orochimaru anzukommen._

 _Schließlich war der weißhaarige Mann ebenfalls einer der drei Sannin..._

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Es ist wohl an der Zeit mich bei allen zu bedanken, die diese Geschichte verfolgen. Es sind zwar nicht so viele wie bei anderen Fanfics auf diese Seite aber f** **ist ja auch eine englischsprachige Seite, da ist es nicht so überraschend. Trotzdem vielen Dank an alle, die Red Flash verfolgen^^**

 **1) Hoffentlich stört euch der kleine Flashback mit Orochimarus Flucht nicht. Mein Beta hatte die Idee für einen Flashback mit dem Kampf Jiraiya vs. Orochimaru, den ihr aufgrund der Kapitellänge dann beim nächsten Mal lesen werdet. Der Kampf wird nicht allzu lange, aber ich hoffe er gefällt euch.**

 **2) Ihr habt wahrscheinlich bemerkt, dass ich die japanischen Namen der Jutsu verwende. Für diejenigen, die es interessiert, werde ich ab sofort die deutschen Übersetzungen der Jutsus am Ende der Autoren-Nachworte angeben, in der Reihenfolge wie sie im Kapitel auftauchen.**

 **Jutsus:**

 **Bunshin Dabakuha - Doppelgänger Explosion  
Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu - Feuerversteck: Jutsu der flammenden Feuerkugel  
Fūton: Atsugai - Windversteck: Extremdruck  
Sen'eijashu - Im Schatten versteckte Schlangenhand  
Uchiha Ryū: Higasa no Mai - Uchiha Stil: Lichthoftanz  
Fūton: Shinkūha -Windversteck: Vakuum Welle  
Genjutsu: Sharingan - Genjutsu: Sharingan  
Gogyō Fūin - Fünf Elemente Versiegelung** **  
Jagei Jubaku - Fesselnder Schlangenblick**

 **LuckySeven**


	5. Kapitel 04: Shisuis Mangekyo

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

 **Red Flash of Konoha**

"Naruto" - Mensch spricht

 _'Naruto'_ \- Mensch denkt

 **Naruto** \- Jutsu

 **"Naruto"** \- Vertrauter Geist/Bijū spricht

 _ **'Naruto'**_ \- Vertrauter Geist/Bijū denkt

 _Naruto_ \- Flashback

* * *

 _ **Kapitel 04: Shisuis Mangeky**_ **ō**

 _"Orochimaru!", rief der Weißhaarige zornig, "Endlich habe ich dich eingeholt!" Die Stimme des Mannes war aufgebracht und gleichzeitig außer Atem. Den ganzen Weg von Konoha bis dorthin zu laufen, ohne auch nur eine Pause, war selbst für den erfahrenen Shinobi ziemlich anstrengend._

 _Statt seiner Standartkleidung bestehend aus einem grünen Kimono, einer passenden grünen Hose und einem roten Haori mit dem Krötenvertrag auf seinem Rücken, trug der Neuankömmling wie auch die Anbu-Mitglieder einen grauen Burstpanzer und darunter einen schwarzen Pullover mit einer gleichfarbenen Hose._

 _"Jiraiya", sagte der Schlangenbeschwörer nur bei dem Anblick seines ehemaligen Teamkameraden, "Mit dir hatte ich nun wirklich nicht gerechnet." Nach außen hin wirkte er zwar gelassen, doch innerlich dachte er bereits über seine Fluchtmöglichkeiten nach. In seinem momentanen Zustand hätte er einen Kampf gegen Jiraiya nicht gewinnen können._

 _Er hielt zwar nicht viel von seinem ehemaligen Teamkameraden, doch er kannte ihn gut. Vermutlich würde Jiraiya nicht locker lassen bis er ihn mit eigenen Händen zurück nach Konoha geschleift hätte. Und mit seiner doch bemerkenswerten Ausdauer wäre das sogar möglich gewesen._

 _"Geht es euch dreien gut?", fragte der weißhaarige Sannin die drei Anbu-Frischlinge._

 _"Ja, machen sie sich keine Sorgen um uns, Jiraiya-san", antwortete Itachi während sein Blick auf auf ihren Gegner fiel, "Wir konnten ihn etwas hinhalten, aber das war auch schon alles."_

 _"Schon gut, ich werde ab hier übernehmen. Sorg du dafür, dass die beiden sicher nach Konoha zurückkommen", bat der weißhaarige Sannin den jungen Uchiha. Natürlich wäre es nicht schlecht gewesen jemanden als Unterstützung zu haben, aber in diesem Moment war es wichtiger sich um Naruto und Shisui zu kümmern._

 _"Verstanden", erwiderte der Wieselmaskenträger ernst, worauf er sogleich einige Fingerzeichen machte, sich in den Daumen biss, das Blut auf die andere Hand schmierte und besagte Hand auf den Boden schlug, "_ _ **Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**_ _" Sofort auf diese Worte war Itachi in eine weiße Rauchwolke gehüllt, die sich aber recht schhnell wieder verzog. Zum Vorschein kam dabei eine, im Vergleich zu seinen Artgenossen, wahrhaft riesige Krähe._

 _"_ _ **Itachi-san, wir kann ich dir behilflich sein?**_ _", fragte der vertraute Geist im schwarzen Federkleid nur mit seiner dunklen Stimme. Hätte der junge Uchiha in diesem Moment aufrecht gestanden statt neben seinen Freunden zu knien, wären ihre Köpfe vermutlich auf der selben Höhe gewesen._

 _"Shisui und Naruto sind vergiftet worden. Es besteht vermutlich keine akute Gefahr, aber wir sollten sie trotzdem so schnell wie möglich zurück nach Konoha bringen, Burakku-san", erklärte der Anbu-Frischling, "Du nimmst Naruto, ich Shisui." Die Krähe namens Burakku nickte darauf nur und brachte seinen Rücken etwas tiefer. Auf diese Weise war es für seinen Beschwörer sehr viel leichter den Rotschopf auf den Rücken der Krähe zu legen._

 _"Er ist durch das Gift gelähmt, darum sei vorsichtig beim Fliegen", fügte Itachi schließlich noch hinzu, als er seinen Freund auf dem Rücken des vertrauten Geists legte._

 _"_ _ **Keine Sorge. Ich werde mich um ihn kümmern**_ _", erwiderte Burakku zuversichtlich und hob vom Boden ab, nachdem er ein paar Mal mit seinen Flügeln geschlagen hatte. Anschließend machte er sich sofort auf den Weg zum Ninjadorf des Feuerreichs._

 _"Viel Glück, Jiraiya-san", wünschte der junge Uchiha dem Sannin bevor er dann Shisui auf seinen Rücken packte und sich ebenfalls auf den Rückweg in sein Dorf machte._

 _Die ganze Zeit über während Itachi den Rückzug der drei vorbereitete, hatten die Blicke der beiden Sannin sich nicht eine Sekunde getrennt. Nicht eine Sekunde ließen sie ihr Gegenüber aus dem Auge. Doch während der weißhaarige Mann einen zornigen Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht trug, schien die Miene des Schlangenbeschwörers ziemlich unbekümmert._

 _"Wie konntest du das nur tun, Orochimaru?", fragte der Sannin seinen ehemaligen Teamkameraden. Jedoch klang es mehr wie eine Forderung als eine Frage._

 _"Ich fürchte da musst du etwas genauer werden. Es gibt nämlich einige Dinge, die ich getan habe", meinte Orochimaru beiläufig. Er wusste nur zu gut, was er sagen musste, um den Krötenbeschwörer zu reizen._

 _"Du weißt genau wovon ich rede!", rief der Weißhaarige erzürnt, "Wie konntest du nur unschuldige Kinder für deine Experimente benutzen!? Ich habe bemerkt, dass du dich in den letzten Jahren sehr verändert hast. Doch ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du diese Grenze überschreiten würdest." Jiraiya schaffte es gerade noch seine Wut zurückhalten. Orochmaru dagegen konnte sein Kichern nicht mehr unterdrücken._

 _"Oh du bist wirklich naiv, Jiraiya", erwiderte der Sannin nur amüsiert, "Glaubst du etwa wirklich ich hätte er vor ein paar Jahren damit angefangen? Ein paar meiner kleinen Experimente existieren bereits seit dem dritten Ninjaweltkrieg." Mit diesen Worten hatte der Schlangenbeschwörer anscheinend die Grenze überschritten, die sein ehemaliger Teamkamerad gezogen hatte, worauf dieser sofort auf ihn zustürmte._

 _"_ _ **Fūton: Renkūdan!**_ _", rief Orochimaru und feuerte zahlreiche kleine Windgeschosse aus seinem Mund. Jiraiya gelang es mit einem weiten Sprung nach rechts auszuweichen, worauf er sofort konterte, während die Geschosse allesamt im Erdboden neben ihm einschlugen._

 _"_ _ **Katon: Endan!**_ _", rief die Stimme des weißhaarigen Mannes, worauf auch aus seinem Mund Geschosse entkamen. Allerdings waren sie weder so zahlreich wie die seines ehemaligen Kameraden noch waren sie aus Luft. Stattdessen waren sie um einige größer und bestanden aus Flammen._

 _Aber so wie auch sein alter Freund schaffte es Orochimaru dem Angriff unbeschadet zu entkommen. Jedoch erforderte es ein paar mehr Sprünge. Dem ersten Geschoss wich er mit einem Sprung auf einen Bäume hinter sich auf und ab da sprang der Sannin dann von Ast zu Ast. Erst nachdem er auch dem vierten Feuergeschoss ausgewichen war, erkannte Jiraiya seinen Fehler._

 _Während dem Beschuss hatte sich der Schlangenbeschwörer immer weiter von ihm entfernt und es schien so als wollte er noch eine größere Distanz zwischen sie bringen. Dies konnte Jiraiya natürlich nicht zulassen und nahm gleich die Verfolgung auf. Auch wenn man es dem großgewachsenen Mann nicht wirklich ansah, so war er der schnellste der drei Sannin._

 _Darum dauerte es auch nicht allzu lange bis er den anderen Sannin eingeholt hatte._

 _"Glaubst du wirklich ich würde dich einfach so entkommen lassen, Orochimaru!?", brüllte der Krötenbeschwörer, als er den ehmaligen Konoha-Shinobi bis auf ein paar Meter eingeholt hatte._

 _"Nein, das glaube ich nicht", erklärte er ohne sich auch nur hinter sich zu schauen, "Aber leider habe ich nicht die Zeit auch noch mit dir zu spielen. Darum lass uns das Ganze doch auf eine anderes Mal verschieben."_

 _"Oh nein, wir bringen das hier und jetzt zu Ende!", rief Jiraiya als Antwort. Und als Beweis, dass er das ernst meinte sprang er sofort darauf auf seinen ehemaligen Teamkameraden zu, bereit Orochimaru mit seiner Faust eine gehörige Lektion zu erteilen._

 _Dieser bemerkte jedoch den Schatten, der plötzlich über ihm aufgetaucht war und wusste augenblicklich, was der weißhaarige Sannin vorhatte. Da er nicht viel Zeit zum Nachdenken hatte, wich er einfach nach links auf einen Ast aus. Kurz darauf hörte er wie der Weißhaarige auf dem Holz landete, nur Momente bevor auch er den rettenden Ast erreicht hatte._

 _Doch auch dort war er nicht sicher. Das bemerkte er spätestens, als er die Hitze hinter sich spürte. Er schaute umgehend hinter sich, aber es war bereits zu spät._

 _Schon im nächsten Moment wurde er von einem der Flammengeschosse getroffen, denen er zuvor mit Leichtigkeit ausgewichen war. Ein paar Sekunden vergingen bis der Sannin es geschafft hatte seinen Körper aus dem brennenden Bereich herauszuholen. Das Jutsu hatte ihn direkt getroffen, anders als im Kampf gegen die drei Anbu-Frischlinge._

 _Orochimaru nahm in diesem Fall lieber die Schmerzen und Verletzungen in Kauf als sein Chakra an ein weiteres seiner speziellen Kawarimi zu verschwenden. Natürlich, sein Körper wäre wieder vollkommen geheilt. Doch im Gegenzug würde es ihn mehr Chakra kosten, als es ihm lieb war. Wenn er Jiraiya wirklich entkommen wollte, musste er sorgsam damit umgehen._

 _Der Weißhaarige war nicht mehr der Schwächling, der er in ihrer gemeinsamen Kindheit gewesen war. Diese Tatsache war dem Schlangenbeschwörer sehr gut bewusst; auch wenn er es vor Jiraiya niemals zugeben würde._

 _Dass er es geschafft hatte ihn nun wirklich zu verletzen, war der beste Beweis. Damals hätte der Weihaarige nicht so voraussichtig gehandelt und einen Überraschungsangriff mit einem Schattendoppelgänger geplant. Besagter Doppelgänger landete wenige Sekunden, nachdem auch der Schlangenbeschwörer wieder auf einem sichern Ast stand, auf einem Baum in der Nähe seines Originals._

 _"Du hast wirklich vor mich zu töten, was?", fragte der getroffene Sannin etwas überrascht. Er hatte ehrlich nicht damit gerechnet, dass sein 'Freund' mit der Absicht ihn zu töten kämpfen würde._

 _"Ich kenne dich gut, Orochimaru, und ich weiß wie stark du bist. Ein Jutsu auf diesem Level steckst du mit links weg", erklärte Jiraiya ernst, "Du warst schon immer ein Genie, in allem was du getan hast. Wenn ich also eine Chance haben will dich zurück nach Konoha zu bringen, muss ich absolut alles geben!"_

 _Der Krötenbeschwörer biss sich auf diese Worte in seine beiden Daumen. Anschließend fügte er den zwei roten Linien, welche von seinen Augen aus senkrecht nach unten verliefen, mit seinem Blut zwei weitere hinzu. Diese verliefen bis zu seinen Wangenknochen ebenfalls senkrecht nach unten, ab dort dann aber waagerecht zu seinen Ohren hin._

 _Gleich darauf formte er einige Fingerzeichen, schmierte etwas von dem Blut auch auf seine beiden Handflächen und schlug diese dann zusammen. Orochimaru wartete darauf, dass etwas geschah._

 _Doch er wartete vergebens. Jiraiya stand einfach nur da und sammelte sein Chakra._

 _"Was soll das denn werden, Jiraiya?", fragte der Schlangenbeschwörer mit recht verwundertem Gesicht, "Ich dachte du wolltest alles gegen mich geben." Wenn sein ehemaliger Teamkamerad solche großen Töne spuckte, folgten darauf jedes Mal auch Taten. Zwar waren sie nicht unbedingt so groß wie er behauptete, aber er tat zumindest etwas; anders als in diesem Moment._

 _"Naja, wie soll ich sagen... ich habe diese Technik noch nicht ganz gemeistert, also dauert es eine Weile bis ich sie anwenden kann", erklärte der weißhaarige Sannin leicht verlegen._

 _Das war schon mehr wie der trottelige Junge, den er von früher kannte._

 _"Du hast dich wirklich kein Stück verändert. Du denkst die Sachen immer noch nicht bis zum Schluss durch", meinte Orochumaru mit einem schon fast bemittleidenden Lächeln, "Selbst wenn dieses Jutsu mächtig genug wäre, um mir zu schaden, bringt es dir nichts. Denn in der Zeit, die du zur Vorbereitung brauchst, kannst du nichts tun. Im Klartext heißt das, du kannst mich nicht daran hindern zu fliehen."_

 _"Wenn du wirklich glaubst, dass ich immer noch dieser dumme, vorlaute Bengel von damals bin", erwiderte Jiraiya mit einem todernsten Blick, "dann unterschätzt du mich!" Als wollte er diese Worte untermauern stürmte darauf sein Schattendoppelgänger auf den Sannin zu. Es folgte ein kurzer Schlagabtausch zwischen den beiden, aber Orochimaru ließ sich davon nicht lange aufhalten._

 _Sobald sich eine gute Gelegenheit für ihn ergeben hatte, sprang er von dem Doppelgänger weg auf einen Ast. Von dort hatte der Schlangenbeschwörer weiter zu fliehen wie zu Beginn. Doch blieb ihm nicht einmal die Chance für einen weiteren Sprung. Denn schon im nächsten Moment klebte ihm wieder der Schattedoppelgänger des Krötenbeschwörers an den Fersen und setzte seinen Angriff fort._

 _Zwar war es nur ein Doppelgänger, der sich bei dem ersten Treffer gleich auflösen würde, aber dennoch schaffte er es Orochimaru in einen relativ langen Kampf zu verwickeln; jedenfalls länger als man es von einem Schattendoppelgänger erwarten würde. Dies hatte zuletzt aber auch mit dem veränderten Kampfstil Jiraiyas zu tun._

 _Für gewöhnlich waren seine Angriffe auf harte Schläge ausgelegt, welche seinem Gegner möglichst viel Schaden zufügen sollten. Diese Art zu Kämpfen kostete zwar relativ viel Chakra, doch bei den großen Reserven, die der weißhaarige Sannin besaß, war das nicht weiter problematisch._

 _Sein Doppelgänger hingegen kämpfte mit schnellen Hieben und Kicken. Sie waren nicht unbedingt stark und würdern Orochimaru auch nicht viel Schaden zufügen, allerdings war das auch vorerst nicht das Ziel. Die Hiebe sollten den Sannin nur beschäftigen. Schließlich musste der Doppelgänger nur etwas Zeit zu schinden._

 _Ein Schlag nach dem anderen teilte Jiraiyas Doppelgänger aus, doch der bewegliche Schlangenbeschwörer machte seinem Titel alle Ehre und wich jedem einzelnen aus. Allerdings fing der Schattendoppelgänger ebenso jeden einzelnen Hieb ab, der auf ihn zu kam. Es war ein Schlagabtausch ohne einen einzigen Treffer._

 _Der Kampf ging eine kurze Zeit so weiter bis einer der beiden beschloss die Oberhand zu gewinnen. Jedoch war es nicht Orochimaru, wie man es vielleicht erwartet hätte. Es war Jiraiyas Doppelgänger, der seine Vorgehensweise änderte._

 _Sobald er eine Gelegenheit erkannte, kickte er Orochimaru ein Stück von sich weg. Ohne eine weitere Sekunde zu verschwenden, sammelte er darauf Chakra in einer rechten Hand und stürmte erneut auf seinen Gegner zu. Während der Schattendoppelgänger sich dem Sannin näherte, formte sich das Chakra in seiner Hand schließlich zu einer Kugel, in der Chakra wild herumwirbelte._

 _"_ _ **Rasengan!**_ _", rief der weißhaarige Doppelgänger. Der Schlangenbeschwörer sah diesen Angriff jedoch bereits weit im voraus kommen und konnte ihm leicht parieren. Er packte seinen ehemaligem Kameraden am Handgelenk und stieß sich vom Boden ab, sodass er ganze einfach über das Rasengan springen konnte._

 _Anschließend nutzte er den Schattendoppelgänger als Sprungbrett, was diesen dazu brachte sich aufzulösen. Orochimaru hatte das als eine perfekte Gelegenheit gesehen, um dem Original eine kleine Lektion zu erteilen. Es war durchaus beeindruckend, dass ein simpler Schattendoppelgänger so lange gegen ihn bestehen konnte, allerdings gefiel dem Schwarzhaarigen dieser Gedanke nicht besonders._

 _"_ _ **Sen'eijashu!**_ _", rief der Sannin, worauf vier Schlangen auf den Weißhaarigen zuschossen, der noch immer mitten in den Vorbereitungen für sein Jutsu war. Doch der Krötenbeschwörer rührte sich nicht einen Millimeter von der Stelle._

 _"_ _ **Ranjishigami no Jutsu!**_ _", erwiderte er ohne seine Handflächen voneinander zu trennen. Gleich darauf erwachte seine weiße Mähne scheinbar zum Leben. Innerhalb weniger Sekunden waren die Haare um einige Meter angewachsen und hielten die angreifenden Reptilien zurück, indem sie sich um sie herumwickelten._

 _"Kompliment, Jiraiya. Wirklich beeindruckend, dass du dich seit unserem letzten Kampf so sehr weiterentwickelt hast", erklärte der Schlangenbeschwörer, worauf sich jedoch gleich ein Grinsen in seinem Gesicht breit machte, "Aber leider reicht es nicht!" Auf diese Worte streckte er sogleich seinen anderen Arm nach vorn, aus dessen Ärmel nun ebenfalls geschossen kamen._

 _Wieder rührte sich Jiraiya nicht von der Stelle. Dieses Mal machten allerdings auch seine weißen Haare keine Anstalt ihn vor der Gefahr zu schützen._

 _"Zu spät", murmelte er nur, als sich die Schlangen in eine Arme und Schultern bissen. Der Kötenbeschwörer verschwand sofort darauf in weißem Rauch._

 _"_ _ **Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**_ _", rief die Stimme des weißhaarigen Mannes gleich nach dem Verschwinden seines Doppelgängers. Ein zweites Mal innerhalb diesen wenigen Sekunden tauchte weißer Rauch in dem Wald auf. Der Bereich, in dem er dieses Mal auftauchte, war der Ort, wo sich die beiden ehemaligen Teamkameraden das erste Mal an diesem Tag begegnet waren._

 _Sogleich erkannte Orochimaru seinen Fehler; Jiraiya hatte die ganze Zeit über einen Schattendoppelgänger als Ablenkung benutzt. Er hatte ihn denken lassen, dass der Doppelgänger das Original wäre, da dieser sich scheinbar auf den Einsatz seines Jutsus vorbereitet hatte. Aber das war nur Theater gewesen._

 _Es gab nur zwei Möglichkeiten für den Sannin: Entweder der weißhaarige Mann hatte schon von Beginn an seine Doppelgänger in den Kampf geschickt, oder er hatte sie herbeigerufen, während der schwarzhaarige Sannin versucht hatte zu fliehen._

 _Allerdings war dieser Gedankengang relativ sinnlos. Immerhin würde er nichts an seiner momentanen Lage ändern können._

 _Orochimaru wollte sich gerade aus dem Staub machen. Zwar war er daran interessiert sämtliche existierenden Ninjutsu zu meistern, und somit auch dieses. Allerdings war er nicht unbedingt darauf aus selbst von dem Jutsu getroffen zu werden._

 _Bevor der Schlangenbeschwörer aber auch nur einen Schritt machen konnte, tauchte der Weißhaarige schon auf einem Ast ganz in der Nähe auf. Seine Erscheinung hatte sich zwar verändert, doch es war zweifelohne sein ehemaliger Teamkamerad, der da vor ihm stand._

 _"_ _ **Sennin Mōdo!**_ _", verkündete Jiraiya, während zwei ältere Kröten sich auf seinen Schultern saßen. Aber das war nicht alles, was sich an ihm verändert hatte._

 _Der Bereich rund um seine Augen war nun ebenfalls von roten Markierungen umgeben, die Augen selbst hatten eine goldene Farbe angenommen und seine Pupillen ähnelten denen der beiden Kröten auf seinen Schultern. Zudem war seine Nase nun etwas dicker und komplett von Warzen bedeckt, statt wie für gewöhnlich nur von einer einzelnen._

 _Das Auffälligste war aber der weiße Kinnbart, welcher dem Krötenbeschwörer plötzlich gewachsen war. Und auch wenn es nur sehr gute Beobachter erkannt hätten, so hatten auch die Haare auf dem Kopf des Sannin ein paar Zentimeter an Länge dazugewonnen._

 _"_ _ **Jiraiya-chan, ich hoffe du hast einen guten Grund uns so plötzlich herbeizurufen. Ich war gerade dabei das Mittagessen zu kochen**_ _", meinte die weibliche Kröte auf Jiraiyas linker Schulter leicht zornig, welche ein schwarzes Gewand trug. Aber auch wenn sie es nicht nach außen hin zeigte, war ihr allerdings schon bewusst, dass er sie nicht einfach so beschworen hatte; schließlich waren sie sein größter Trumpf._

 _"Den habe ich allerdings, Boss, ", erklärte der Weißhaarige ernst, ohne den Blick von seinem ehemaligen Kameraden zu nehmen, "Erinnert ihr euch an Orochimaru? Ich habe euch mal von ihm erzählt. Er ist unser Gegner." Sofort wanderten die Blicke der beiden auf den Schlangenbeschwörer vor ihnen._

 _"_ _ **Wenn das wirklich der Bengel ist, mit dem du als Kind in einem Team warst, warum kämpfst du dann gegen ihn? Ihr seid doch beide Shinobi aus Konoha**_ _", fragte die männliche Kröte auf Jiraiyas rechter Schulter, welche ein grünes Gewand trug. Trainingskämpfe unter Kameraden waren nichts besonderes. Und die Ältesten wussten, dass ihr Beschwörer Orochimaru schon immer als Rivalen angesehen hatte._

 _Doch in einem Kampf mit einem Kamerden hochrangige Ninjutsu zu verwenden, ganz zu schweigen von Naturchakra, ging eindeutig zu weit._

 _"Nein, nicht mehr. Er hat beschlossen die Gesetze unseres Dorfes zu brechen und ist geflohen. Wir haben nun die Aufgabe ihn zurückzubringen", erklärte der Weißhaarige ohne genauer auf die Details einzugehen. Es hätte einfach zu lange gedauert den beiden zu erklären, was genau sein ehemliger Teamkamerad getan hatte, um als Nukenin zu gelten._

 _"_ _ **Verstehe, so ist das also**_ _", meinte Shima mit einem Seufzer, "_ _ **Trotzdem findest du nicht, dass du ein bisschen zu weit gehst, indem du den Eremiten-Modus benutzt? Wenn ich dich richtig verstanden habe, sollst du ihn lebend zurück ins Dorf bringen und ihn nicht töten.**_ _"_

 _"_ _ **Nein, Ma, ich glaube es war die richtige Entscheidung. Wenn er wirklich so stark ist wie Jiraiya-chan erzählt hat, dann sind wir seine beste Chance**_ _", erklärte Fukasaku ernst. Soweit sie wussten hatte der Schlangenbeschwörer Jiraiya in jedem ihrer Trainingskämpfe besiegt. Natürlich hatte keiner von ihnen dabei wirklich gefährliche Techniken benutzt, aber das hieß nichts. Denn auch wenn Jiraiya einige starke Jutsus beherrschte, so war das auch bei Orochimaru der Fall._

 _Den einzigen Vorteil, den Jiraiya hatte war der Eremiten-Modus. Soweit der weißhaarige Sannin bekannt war, hatte sein alter Freund noch keine Ahnung über die Existenz von Naturchakra, geschweige denn wie man es im Kampf einsetzen konnte._

 _"_ _ **Also gut, bringen wir das schnell zu Ende. Ich will mich wieder dem Mittagessen widmen**_ _", erklärte Shima, als sie begann ihr Chakra zu sammeln._

 _"_ _ **Du solltest so einen Kampf nicht auf die leichte Schulter nehmen, oder es könnte böse ausgehen**_ _", warnte Fukasaku sie darauf._

 _"_ _ **Ach sei doch still, Pa. Als würden wir uns von einem Bengel wie ihm besiegen lassen**_ _", gab Shima trotzig zurück._

 _"_ _ **Ich mach mir doch nur Sorgen um dich! Ist das etwa falsch?**_ _", fragte die Kröte im grünen Gewand._

 _"_ _ **Für mich hört es sich eher so an als, wenn kein Vertrauen in meine Fähigkeiten hast!**_ _", meinte Shima verärgert. Bevor der kleine Ehekrach weiter gehen konnte wurden sie aber von Orochimarus Stimme unterbrochen._

 _"Ich frage mich wirklich, was das für ein Jutsu sein soll, Jiraiya. Bisher hast du nur einen Ehekrach zwischen deinen zwei vertrauten Geistern verursacht", meinte der Sannin mit Enttäuschung in seiner Stimme. Innerlich war ihm aber bewusst, dass das sicher nicht alles gewesen war. Trotzdem wollte er sich keine Chance entgehen lassen, um Jiraiya etwas aus der Fassung zu bringen._

 _"Täusch dich da besser mal nicht. Ich schätze wir sollten dir mal eine kleine Kostprobe des Eremiten-Modus geben", sagte der Krötenbeschwörer entschlossen. Im nächsten Moment sprang e bereits auf seinen ehemaligen Teamkameraden zu._

 _Dieser wollte seinem Gegner natürlich nicht einfach die Gelegenheit geben ihn zu treffen und sprang weg. Allerdings kam er nicht besonders weit. Kaum befand er sich in der Luft kam schon eine Krötenzunge auf ihn zugeflogen, die ihn in nicht einmal einer Sekunde gefesselt hatte._

 _Sobald er seine Situation erkannte, kam auch schon Jiraiya angeflogen. Aufgrund der Tatsache, dass er gefesselt war, war es für den Sannin unmöglich dem folgenden Schlag in die Magengrube auszuweichen. Stattdessen wurde er nach hinten durch die Luft geschleudert. Er merkte nur nebenbei wie er durch zahlreiche dicke Äste krachte bis ihn letztlich ein dicker Baumstamm auffing._

 _Die Schmerzen waren um einiges Stärker als Orochimaru es sich vorgestellt hatte. Er wusste, dass Jiraiya stark war, schließlich hatte der Schlangenbeschwörer während ihrer Trainingskämpfe einige seiner Schläge einstecken müssen. Aber der Schlag, den er gerade abbekommen hatte, war sehr viel härter als alle vorherigen. Orochimaru konnte nur vermuten, dass es mit dieser neuen Technik zu tun hatte._

 _Nachdem der Sannin sich dann einigermaßen von den Schmerzen erholt und seine Augen wieder geöffnet hatte, wurde er aber sofort von dem nächsten Jutsu getroffen._

 _"_ _ **Kebari Senbon!**_ _", rief die Stimme des Weißhaarigen. Im nächsten Moment sah Orochimaru wie unzählige weiße Nadeln auf ihn zugeflogen kamen. Und da sein Körper sich noch immer von dem vorigen Schlag erholen musste bevor er sich wieder richtig bewegen konnte, war es ihm auch nicht möglich diesem Angriff zu entkommen._

 _Eine Nadel nach der anderen bohrte sich in die Haut des Schlangenbeschwörers, und jede einzelne bedeutete noch mehr Schmerzen für ihn. Jiraiya landete während darauf nicht weit von dem Sannin entfernt. Dort wartete er auf den nächsten Zug seines Gegners._

 _Dieser ließ auch nicht lange auf sich warten._

 _Da die Verletzungen, welche ihm in diesem kurzen Zeitraum zugefügt worden waren, doch etwas zu viel für Orochimarus Geschmack waren, entschloss er sich sich von ihnen zu befreien. Wie auch im Kampf gegen Shisui, Itachi und Naruto nutzte der Sannin sein spezielles Kawarimi um sich zu häuten._

 _Als der neue Körper den alten abgestreift hatte, richtete er sich auf. Man konnte seinem Gesicht deutlich die Anstrengung entnehmen, die ihn diese Aktion gekostet hatte. Der Schlangenbeschwörer war einfach niemand mit einer großen Ausdauer. Da war es nicht besonders verwunderlich, dass er nach all der Kämpferei und Rennerei an diesem Tag erschöpft war._

 _"Kompliment, Jiraiya, damit hast du mich wirklich überrascht. Ich frage mich wie du plötzlich so stark geworden bist?", meinte Orochimaru neugierig._

 _"Ich werde es dir sagen", erwiderte der Weißhaarige, worauf sein Blick noch ein ganzes Stück ernster wurde als er es sowieso schon war, "Sobald ich dich zurück nach Konoha gebracht habe."_

 _"Tja, das ist sehr schade. Ich hatte eigentlich vor jetzt zu verschwinden, also werde ich wohl nicht von dir erfahren wie du so stark geworden bist. Nun ja, ich werde es schon selbst irgendwie herausfinden", meinte der Schlangenbeschwörer leicht enttäuscht, biss sich in den Daumen und begann Fingerzeichen zu formen, "Also dann, Jiraiya. Bis zum nächsten Mal._ _ **Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**_ _"_

 _Mit diesen Worten schlug er seine Handfläche auf den Boden, worauf weißer Rauch auftauchte und einen großen Bereich um ihn herum einhüllte. Als sich der Rauch lichtete, kam dann eine riesige violettfarbene Schlange zum Vorschein. Allerdings blieb sie nicht lange._

 _Kaum dass sie von dem Sannin beschworen worden war, schnappte ihr Maul auf und verschlang scheinbar ihren Beschwörer. Darauf hob sie dann ihren Kopf, jedoch nur um von einer etwas höheren Position mit ihm dann in den Erdboden zu rammen. Es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden, in denen der weißhaarige Sannin zu überrascht war um sich von der Stelle zu rühren, bis die violette Schlange im Untergrund verschwunden war._

 _Das einzige, was von Orochimaru noch geblieben war, war die Staubwolke um Jiraiya herum, welche sich allmähnlich legte, nur um das gewaltige Loch im Boden preis zu geben, durch das die Schlange entkommen war..._

* * *

"Zuerst Tsunade-san und dann Orochimaru. Du bist zwar ein mieserabler Patenonkel, aber ich hoffe nicht, dass du auch noch vorhast Konoha zu verlassen", scherzte Naruto um die Stimmung etwas aufzulockern. Es würde nichts bringen weiter über die Vergangenheit zu lamentieren.

"Darüber brauchst du dir wirklich keine Gedanken zu machen, Kleiner. Mich werdet ihr sicher nicht so schnell los! Schon gar nicht, da du ja meine genialen Werke Korrektur lesen musst", erklärte Jiraiya stolz.

"Dann ist's ja gut", meinte der Rotschopf mit einem angestrengtem Lächeln, "Sag mal, wie lange willst du denn eigentlich im Dorf bleiben? Ich bin mir sicher du willst sobald wie möglich wieder los, aber du warst immerhin fast ein Jahr nicht mehr hier."

"Eine Woche bleibe ich auf jeden Fall, um dem Hokage Bericht zu erstatten und meine Vorräte aufzustocken. Danach seh ich weiter", antwortete der Sannin nachdenklich. Es war wie sein Pate sagte. Er hatte eigentlich nicht vor länger zu bleiben als nötig. Aber es würde sicherlich nicht schaden den heißen Quellen noch einen Besuch abzustatten.

"Gut, dann hast du sicher auch mal wieder Zeit um auf Mito aufzupassen. In den nächsten Tagen habe ich nämlich nicht so viel Zeit, darum könnte ich deine Hilfe gut brauchen", meinte Naruto glücklich. Die Reaktion des Weißhaarigen hatten er schon kommen sehen, noch bevor er diese Worte ausgesprochen hatte.

"Was? Ich bin doch nicht dein Babysitter! Wenn du jemanden brauchst, der auf den Knirps aufpasst, dann frag doch-", wollte Jiraiya gerade einwerfen, als Naruto ihn unterbrach.

"Großartig, auf dich ist wirklich verlass! Ich muss dann jetzt aber auch gehen, die Pflicht ruft", entschuldigte sich der Rotschopf, während er losging, "Ich werde Mito sagen, dass du sie morgen nach dem Unterricht abholst." Noch bevor der Sannin seine Einwände äußern konnte, war Naruto auch schon verschwunden.

"Irgendwann werd ich das dem Bengel heimzahlen...", murmelte Jiraiya nur vor sich hin bevor er sich wieder seinen Klößen und dem Tee widmete. Der Tag würde kommen... irgendwann.

Während sich das einzig verbliebene Mitglied der Sannin in Konoha Gedanken darüber machte wie genau er es seinem Patensohn heimzahlen könnte, machte dieser sich wieder auf den Weg zum Naka-Fluss. Dieses Mal nahm er allerdings den Weg über die Dächer, da er seine beiden Freunde bereits lange genug hatte warten lassen.

Nach wenigen Minuten, in denen er sich versichert hatte, dass er auch nicht verfolgt worden war, kam er schließlich an der Klippe an. Shisui und Itachi waren bereits dort.

"Du bist ziemlich spät, Naruto", meinte Shisui leicht genervt. Er konnte es nicht leiden zu warten.

"Ja, tschuldigt. Aber Jiraiya ist wieder mal im Dorf und ich habe kurz mit ihm geredet", erklärte Naruto und kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf.

"Jiraiya-san? Hat er etwa Informationen über Orochimaru bekommen?", fragte Itachi neugierig.

"Nein, leider nicht. Er ist wohl auch nur hier, um einen Zwischenbericht abzugeben", antwortete der Rotschopf, "Aber das kann warten. Es gibt dringendere Angelegenheiten."

"Da hast du Recht. Das Dorf und der Uchiha-Clan distanzieren sich immer weiter voneinander. Und im Moment ist das einzige, was Konoha noch zusammenhält die Tatsache, dass beide Seiten so tun als wäre nichts. Wenn es so weiter geht, steht Konoha kurz vor einem Bürgerkrieg", fasste der ältere Uchiha die Situation kurz zusammen. Es hatte keinen Sinn die Dinge zu schön zu reden.

"Die Frage ist, was genau wir dagegen tun können? Wir müssten irgendeinen Weg finden, damit sich die beiden Seiten wieder vertrauen. Aber das wird gar nicht so einfach. Zum einen wegen der großen Zahl der Dorfbewohner und zum anderen wegen der Sturheit, die dei meisten Uchiha an den Tag legen", erklärte der Rotschopf nachdenklich.

"Soweit waren wir auch schon beim letzten Mal", meinte Shisui seufzend, "Die einfachste Lösung wäre die Ursache für das ganze Misstrauen aus der Welt zu schaffen; die Verwürfe wegen dem Kyūbi-Angriff. Wenn wir irgendwelche Beweise hätten, dass die Uchiha nichts mit all dem zu tun hatten, könnten wir so die meisten Dorfbewohner beschwichtigen.

Vermutlich würde sich unser Clan noch eine Weile stur stellen, aber nach einer Weile wäre alles wieder beim Alten." Es war, wie gesagt, die einfachste Lösung. Allerdings fehlten ihnen dafür die nötigen Beweise.

"Trotzdem müssen wir auch in Betracht ziehen, dass das genaue Gegenteil der Fall sein könnte. Wenn für den Angriff von vor neun Jahren tatsächlich ein Uchiha verantwortlich gewesen war, würde die Situation nur noch weiter eskalieren. Sollten es Beweise gegen die Uchiha geben, dürfen sie keinesfalls an die Öffentlichkeit gelangen bevor man den Täter nicht hundertrprozentig überführt hat.

Andernfalls würde das Misstrauen nur weiter gestärkt werden. Und im Moment würde das wohl auch schon ausreichen, um einen Bürgerkrieg auszulösen. Hätten wir dagegen Hinweise auf eine einzelne Person, oder eine kleinere Gruppe, die verantwortlich war, könnten wie so den Großteil des Uchiha aus dem Fadenkreuz holen", meinte Itachi nachdenklich. Ihm gefiel es genauso wenig wie seinen Freunden Mitglieder des eigenen Clans zu verdächtigen. Aber sie mussten nun einmal alle Möglichkeiten in Betracht ziehen.

"Aber seid mal ehrlich, kennt einer von euch auch nur ein Mitglied eures Clans, dessen Sharingan stark genug wäre um den Stärksten der neun Bijū zu kontrollieren?", fragte der junge Namikaze sofort darauf, "Der einzige Uchiha, von dem wir definitv wissen, dass er es geschafft hat den Fuchsgeist zu kontrollieren ist Madara Uchiha mit seinem Mangekyo Sharingan.

Soweit wir wissen bist du momentan der einzige Uchiha mit einem Mangekyo, Shisui. Darum ist die Möglichkeit, dass der Kyūbi mit einem Sharingan kontrolliert wurde, relativ unwahrscheinlich."

"Das mag sein. Trotzdem sollten wir die Möglichkeit, dass es noch einen Uchiha mit einem Mangekyo Sharingan gibt, nicht sofort ausschließen. Wir haben es schließlich auch geschafft Shisuis Augen vor den anderen geheim zu halten", erklärte der jüngere Uchiha, worauf er nur ein zustimmendes Nicken von seinen beiden Freunden bekam.

"Es bringt uns aber auch nichts jetzt irgendwelche Theorien aufzustellen. Zuerst müssen wir herausfinden, ob der Kyūbi kontrolliert worden ist oder nicht", sagte Shisui ernst.

"Direkte Beweise, dass er während dem Angriff von jemandem kontrolliert wurde, gibt es nicht. Aber seine Befreiung war auf keinen Fall ein Zufall", meinte Naruto nur verärgert, als sich alle drei an das zurückerinnerten, was der dritte Hokage ihnen bezüglich des Todes von Minato Namikaze gesagt hatte.

In der Nacht, in der Mito zur Welt gekommen war, wurden Minato und Kushina anscheinend von jemandem angegriffen, der bei dabei sämtliche Geburtshelfer getötet hatte. Darunter auch Hiruzens Frau, Biwako. Schließlich schaffte er es wohl den vierten Hokage von seiner Frau zu trennen, wodurch es ihm möglich wurde den Kyūbi zu extrahieren.

Jedoch war das auch schon alles, was der alte Mann ihnen dazu sagen konnte, oder wollte. Glaubte man seinen Worten so gab es keine Überlebenden bei seinem Angriff und somit auch keine Augenzeugen, die sein Aussehen oder seine Fähigkeiten hätten beschreiben können.

Das einzige, was man sicher über den Angreifer wusste, war dass er unglaubtlich stark sein musste, wenn er es gegen den vierten Hokage aufgenommen, und es angesichts der Tatsache, dass man keine Leiche fand, auch noch überlebt hatte.

"Es ist inzwischen neun Jahre her. Da wird es nicht ganz einfach neue Beweise zu finden", merkte Shisui genervt an, "Bist du dir sicher, dass Hokage-sama dir alles gesagt hat, was er weiß?"

"Keine Ahnung, ich würde micht nicht unbedingt darauf verlassen. Vielleicht verheimlicht er mir etwas, weil er glaubt mich beschützen zu müssen oder so", antwortete Naruto seufzend. Er konnte den alten Mann zwar verstehen, aber gefallen hatte es ihm trotzdem nicht.

"Für den Moment hätten wir damit drei potentielle Informationsquellen", meinte Itachi nachdenklich, während er versuchte zu beurteilen wie vertrauenswürdig die einzelnen Quellen waren.

"Drei? Und die wären?", fragte Shisui ahnungslos. Ihm war klar, dass der Hokage eine davon war. Doch bei den anderen beiden war er überfragt, um es sich bei den zwei anderen handeln sollte.

"Zum einen Hokage-sama, schließlich hat er die meisten Informationen über den Vorfall von allen hier im Dorf; als nächstes hätten wir den Angreifer, der für die Befreiung des Kyūbis verantwortlich war. Da wir jedoch keine Ahnung haben, um wen es sich dabei handelt, müssen wir ihn erst einmal zurückstellen. Zu guter Letzt bleibt dann noch der Kyūbi selbst", fasste das zukünftige Clanoberhaupt der Uchiha zusammen und erntete dabei ein paar misstrauische Blicke von seinen Freunden.

"Den Kyūbi? Ist das dein ernst?", fragte der älteste der drei Shinobi mit unsicherer Stimme.

"Ich halte es auch für keine gute Idee. Soweit ich von Fū erfahren habe, soll er alles andere als vertrauenswürdig sein, schon gar nicht Menschen gegenüber. Nicht zu vergessen, dass er bereits über mehrere Jahrzehnte von Konoha gefangen gehalten wird. Ich bezweifle stark, dass er uns helfen würde", erklärte Naruto eher pessimistisch, "Außerdem ist Mitos Siegel noch viel zu stark. Ich könnte zwar versuchen es etwas zu lockern, aber ohne den Schlüssel meines Vaters ist das Risiko, dass etwas schief gehen könnte, viel zu groß. Und ich will sicher nicht für einen zweiten Amoklauf des Kyūbi verantwortlich sein."

"Mir ist klar, dass es vielleicht nichts bringt. Aber eine andere Option bleibt uns nunmal nicht. Wenn wir eine friedliche Lösung für den Konflikt zwischen dem Dorf und dem Uchiha-Clan wollen, dann müssen wir das Misstrauen an der Wurzel bekämpfen. Und dazu brauchen wir Beweise, mit denen wir den Verantwortlichen überführen können", erklärte Itachi, "Es ist nicht besonders wahrscheinlich, dass der Fuchs uns hilft, aber wenn er tatsächlich kontrolliert worden ist, dann will sicher auch er Rache an dem nehmen, der ihn gegen seinen Willen als Waffe benutzt hat." Es herrschte darauf eine kurze Stille zwischen den drei Freunden.

"Oh man. Also gut, ich werde versuchen einen Weg zu finden das Siegel etwas zu lockern. Allerdings wird das wohl einige Zeit dauern", meinte der Rotschopf nachdenklich bevor er todernst wurde, "Ich will Mito keinesfalls einem unnötigen Risiko aussetzen!"

"Wenn du Zeit brauchst, die kann ich dir verschaffen", erwiderte Shisui darauf, "Mit meinen Genjutsu kann ich ein paar unserer Clan-Mitglieder sicher dazu überreden die nächsten Versammlungen etwas hinauszuzögern. Aber sehr lange wird sie das wohl nicht aufhalten."

"Hast du etwa vor _dieses_ Jutsu zu verwenden?", fragte Itachi vorsichtig. Ihnen durch Genjutsu etwas Zeit zu verschaffen war sicherlich eine gute Idee, aber dabei eines ihrer Asse zu verwenden, wäre zu viel des Guten.

"Nein, nein, keine Sorge. Dieses Jutsu werde ich für den Ernstfall aufheben. Ein paar meiner gewöhnlichen Jutsus werden es sicher auch tun", erklärte der ältere Uchiha. Seine beiden Freunde machten sich darüber keine weiteren Sorgen. Sie wussten besser als jeder andere in Konoha, dass Shisui ein wahrer Meister in der Kunst des Genjutsu war.

Wenn er zum Beispiel ein Genjutsu vom C-Rang anwendete, entsprach es praktisch schon einem A-Rang Jutsu.

"Also gut, dann werde ich versuchen mit meinem Vater zu sprechen. Ich glaube kaum, dass ich ihn von seinen Plänen bezüglich des Putches abbringen kann, aber ich kann zumindest für ein paar Zweifel sorgen und wie Shisui so alles etwas hinauszögern", fügte Itachi schließlich ihren Plänen bezüglich des Uchiha-Konoha-Streits hinzu.

"Also schinden wir erst einmal Zeit bis ich es hinbekomme Mitos Siegel zu lockern, sodass wir mit dem Kyūbi sprechen können", fasste Naruto kurz zusammen bevor ihm etwas auffiel und darauf stöhnte, "Verdammt, das bedeutet wohl ich muss meiner Schwester auch noch vom Kyūbi erzählen, wenn wir das machen. Sie ist zwar manchmal etwas langsam, doch ihr wird definitiv auffallen, wenn wir uns in ihr Unterbewusstsein eindringen. Na toll."

"Mach dir darüber nicht allzu viele Gedanken, Naruto. Wir kümmern uns um diese Hürde, wenn wir es bis dorthin geschafft haben", beschwichtigte der jüngere Uchiha seinen rothaarigen Freund.

"Itachi hat Recht. Kümmer dich für die nächste Zeit einfach um das Problem mit dem Siegel, und wir werden unseren Clan etwas zurückhalten. Ich bin schon echt gespannt wie Hokage-sama und seine Berater reagieren, wenn ich ihnen von meinem Mangekyo Sharingan erzähle", dachte Shisui laut, wobei er das kleine Grinsen nicht unterdrücken konnte, "Hoffentlich halten ihre Herzen das aus."

"Viel wichtiger ist, dass sie dir auch glauben, dass du es durch pures Training erweckt hast. Wir wissen es, schließlich waren wir dabei. Aber bei dem Hokage könnte es ganz anders aussehen und er könnte dir gegenüber misstrauisch werden", warnte der Rotschopf leicht besorgt. Schließlich war der 'normale' Weg diese Form des Sharingans zu erwecken, die Person zu töten, die einem am nächsten stand.

"Wie gesagt, mach dir nicht allzu viele Sorgen. Es wird alles schon irgendwie klappen", meinte Shisui nur mit einer recht sorglos klingenden Stimme. Er war alles andere als sorglos, aber so konnte er zumindest seinen Freund etwas beruhigen.

"Ich schätze du hast Recht", seufzte Naruto, als er sich am Kopf kratzte, "Außerdem habe ich jetzt sowieso keine Zeit mehr um mir Sorgen zu machen. Die Pflicht ruft."

"Stimmt. Du bist diese Woche ja für den Schutz von Hokage-sama verantwortlich", erinnerte sich der ältere Uchiha plötzlich bevor ein breites, fast schon spöttisches Grinsen in seinem Gesicht auftauchte, "Du hast beim Streichholzziehen wieder den Kürzeren gezogen, was?" Im Grunde war es mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage. Unter allen Mitgliedern der Anbu-Einheit und selbst dem Hokage war es bekannt, dass der Dienstplan für die Bewachung des letzteren praktisch ausgelost wurde.

Tatsächlich war die Bewachung des Hokage die Aufgabe, welche der größte Teil der Konoha-Shinobi am meisten hasste. Selbst die Dorfmauern zu bewachen oder irgendwelche Botengänge zu erledigen, taten die Mitglieder der Elite-Einheit lieber. Und der Grund war ganz simpel.

Es lag nicht an den Arbeitszeiten, der Bezahlung oder gar an dem Hokage selbst. Nein, der Grund, warum der Großteil der Anbu diese Aufgabe hasste, war weil sie schlicht und ergreifend langweilig war.

Den Großteil der Zeit würde man einfach nur verborgen in einer Ecke des Raumes sitzen und dem Hokage dabei zusehen wie er den täglichen Papierkram erledigte und die mündlichen Missionsberichte seiner Shinobi erhielt. Gut, ab und an fand der alte Mann auch Zeit sich das Dorf anzusehen, etwas essen zu gehen oder mit der nächsten Generation zu spielen. Aber selbst diese Ausflüge waren nie von besonders langer Dauer.

Und da es nur ein oder zwei Shinobi gab, welche die bemerkenswerte Geduld besaßen diese Aufgabe freiwillig zu übernehmen, wenn sie Zeit hatten, wurde das Streichholziehen eingeführt. Es war die fairste Methode zu entscheiden, wer als nächstes diese allseits gehasste Aufgabe erhalten würde.

Vermutlich gab es nur eine einzige Aufgabe, die noch mehr gehasst wurde als der Wachschutz des Hokage: die berühmt berüchtigte 'Tora-Mission'. Aber da diese meistens nur zum Quälen der Neulinge benutzt wurde und Naruto nach einem Jahr nun nicht mehr als solcher galt, war bei ihm nun, wie bei so vielen anderen auch, der Wachschutz des Hokage die Pflicht, die er am meisten verabscheute.

"Ich könnte schwören, dass dieser Tenzo die Streichhölzer mit seinem Mokuton manipuliert hat. Mal ehrlich, seit unserer Zeit bei den Anbu habe ich noch nie gesehen wie einer der beiden für die Bewachung des Hokage zugeteilt worden wäre", beschwerte sich der Rotschopf bevor er noch vor sich hin murmelte, "Beim nächsten Mal werde ich die Streichhölzer verteilen."

"Dann wünsche ich dir noch viel Spaß bei dieser wichtigen Mission, Naruto", meinte Itachi. Sein Gesichtsausdruck zeigt es zwar nicht, doch es war nicht sonderlich schwer zu erraten, was er in diesem Moment empfand.

Bevor Naruto sich dann auf den Weg machte, warf er seinen beiden besten Freunden noch schnell einen Blick zu, der mehr sagte als tausend Worte. Obwohl die Worte 'Warum seid ihr nochmal meine Freunde?' den Ausdruck im Gesicht des Rotschopfes ganz gut zusammengefasst hätten.

* * *

"-und darum müssen Maki, Sasuke und ich zur Strafe diese Woche den Ordnungsdienst übernehmen", erklärte Mito auf dem Rückweg nach Hause. Da ihr großer Bruder für die ganze Woche für den Wachdienst eingeteilt war, hatte Shisui sich bereiterklärt das blonde Mädchen an der Stelle seines Freundes abzuholgen.

Jedenfalls hatten die drei Schüler an diesem Tag in der Akademie mal wieder einen ihrer Streiche gespielt und wurden, weil einer der drei unvorsichtig geworden war, leider von Iruka, ihrem Sensei, erwischt und zurecht gewiesen.

In Mitos Augen war es das aber durchaus wert gewesen. Schließlich hatten sie etwas geschafft, was noch niemand vor ihnen versucht hatte; sie hatten in der Ninja-Akademie jedes einzelne Klassenzimmer und alle Möbel darin vollkommen mit Post-Its versehen. Die einzige Ausnahmen waren die Gänge, sodass ihr kleiner Streich nicht allzu früh entdeckt werden würde.

Es hatte zwar die ganze Nacht gedauert und alle drei waren hundemüde als sie letztlich in der Akademie ankamen, aber es war die Mühe wirklich wert gewesen. Die erstaunten und verwirrten Gesichter ihrer Lehrer und Klassenkameraden hatten sich auf ewig in ihre Köpfe gebrannt.

"Also das war wirklich ein genialer Streich! Der hätte mir einfallen müssen", meinte Shisui lachend, als er dem blonden Mädchen anerkennend auf die Schulter klopfte, "Nur dass ich mich nicht hätte erwischen lassen."

"Hey, ich war nicht diejenige, die es vermasselt hat! Das war Sasuke", erklärte sie und schmollte, "Hätte er besser aufgepasst und nur unbeschriebene Zettel benutzt wie wir ausgemacht hatten, könnte Iruka-sensei uns gar nichts." Es war nur ein dummer Fehler, ein Moment der Unachtsamkeit, aber durch ihn waren die drei aufgeflogen.

Es hatte auch nicht geholfen, dass der junge Uchiha genau auf diesem Zettel seiner Mutter eine Nachricht hinterlassen hatte, dass er an diesem Tag etwas später kommen würde, weil er noch mit Maki und Mito etwas unternehmen wollte.

"Das mag ja sein, aber wenn du wie ich ein Meister der Streiche werden willst, musst du auch die Verantwortung für die Taten deiner Komplizen übernehmen. Als Kopf hinter den Streichen ist es schließlich deine Aufgabe alles zu planen und dafür zu sorgen, dass alles glatt läuft. Deine Partner müssen sich schließlich auf dich verlassen können", belehrte der Uchiha sie.

"Jaja, schon kapiert. Ich hab noch viel zu lernen", seufzte Mito und schaute interessiert zu Shisui, "Aber stimmt es wirklich, dass du früher zusammen mit Itachi und meinem großen Bruder auch solche Streiche gespielt hast? Ich meine die beiden sind so... Irgendwie kann ich einfach nicht glauben, dass sie bei sowas mitmachen würden." Dieser Themenwechsel verwunderte den Schwarzhaarigen zwar etwas, doch er antwortete gleich mit einem breiten Grinsen.

"Da liegst du ganz richtig. Am Anfang haben sie sich wirklich vehement dagegen gewehrt bei meinen Streichen mitzumachen, weil sie es für kindisch hielten. Kannst du dir das vorstellen? Zwei sechsjährige Jungs, die sagen Streiche wären nur was für Kinder. Die beiden waren schon damals viel zu ernst.

Aber das war auch ein Grund, warum die Itachi und Naruto mir bei meinen Streichen helfen sollten. Wir waren damals noch Kinder, und als Kinder sollte man so viel Spaß haben wie möglich und nicht nur die ganze Zeit trainieren oder lernen wie die beiden. Findest du nicht auch?", fragte Shisui sie, worauf sie zustimmend nickte und lächelte.

"Ich bin sicher Sasuke wäre inzwischen ein total ernster Streber, wenn ich ihn nicht hin und wieder mal dazu bringen würde bei einem meiner Streiche mitzumachen", sagte sie mit einem fast so breiten Grinsen wie der Uchiha.

"Gut möglich, immerhin ist er ja Itachis Bruder. Trotzdem hoffe ich nicht, dass es in der Familie liegt; das wäre wirklich ein zu grausamer Fluch, was?", scherzte Shisui, während sie sich weiter Mitos Zuhause näherten. Sie redeten weiter über ihre alten Streiche, Ideen für neue und darüber wie sich ihre Komplizen bei den verschiedenen Aktionen geschlagen hatten.

Keiner der beiden ahnte dabei, dass dies womöglich ihr letztes gemeinsames Gespräch gewesen wäre.

* * *

Es war bereits spät abends, als Naruto an der Klippe des Naka-Flusses ankam. Seine beiden Freunde waren bereits dort, Itachi stand direkt neben ihm und Shisui stand mit dem Rücken zu ihnen nur wenige Schritte von dem Abgrund entfernt, der sich vor ihnen auftat.

Es war zwei Tage her seit sie beschlossen hatten den Coup d'état des Uchiha-Clans hinauszuzögern.

Eigentlich wollte der junge Namikaze inzwischen bereits im Bett liegen. Doch als er wie gewöhnlich noch einen letzten Blick auf dem Fenster seines Schlafzimmers warf bevor er sich hinlegte, hatte er Shisui entdeckt, der ihm von draußen einen ernsten Blick zuwarf und sofort darauf in einem Shunshin verschwand.

Es war sein übliches Signal, wenn sie reden mussten.

Und wenn sie sich so spät am Abend noch treffen mussten, dann war Naruto klar, dass das, worüber der Uchiha reden wollte, keinen Aufschub zuließ. Was den Rotschopf aber noch mehr störte als das plötzliche Treffen, war der Zustand, in dem sich sein Freund befunden hatte. Soweit er es gesehen hatte, war er nirgendwo ernsthaft verletzt gewesen, allerdings sah er trotzdem ziemlich mitgenommen aus.

Er konnte nur hoffen, dass diese beiden Dinge nichts miteinander zu tun hatten. Aber so viel Glücke hatte er offenbar nicht.

"Also Shisui, worüber wolltest du mit uns reden?", fragte der jüngere Uchiha, nachdem sie nun vollzählig waren. Er war mindestens genauso besorgt wegen dieses plötzlichen Treffens wie sein rothaariger Freund.

"Wir haben ein Problem", antwortete er mit einer für ihn ungewöhnlich ernsten Stimme, "Ich habe dem Hokage vorgeschlagen, dass ich mein Mangekyo Sharingan benutze, um den Putch unseres Clans hinauszuzögern. Er hat zwar zugestimmt, aber jemand anderes hielt den Plan für unsinnig."

"Danzo", meinten Itachi und Naruto nur. Dieser alte Mann hatte dem Uchiha-Clan nie wirklich vertraut. Auch wenn er es nie laut ausgesprochen hatte, so sprachen seine Taten Bände über seine Haltung gegenüber dem alten Gründerclan. Er hielt sie für eine Bedrohung.

Es überraschte daher keinen der drei, dass dieser Mann Shisui nicht vertraute; selbst nachdem der Hokage und die Dorfältesten ihn und Itachi als Doppelagenten in den Reihen der Uchiha benutzt hatten.

Um ihren Putch vorzubereiten hatte Fugaku geplant, dass sein Sohn den Anbu beitritt. Von seiner neuen Position aus sollte er das Clanoberhaupt dann mit internen Informationen über den Hokage, die Anbu und die Vorgänge im Dorf versorgen. Allerdings hätte er wohl nie gedacht, dass sein eigener Sohn, der später einmal ihren Clan anführen sollte, das Dorf seiner eigenen Familie vorziehen würde.

Shisui tat es aus denselben Gründen wie sein jüngerer Freund. Er liebte Konohagakure über alles und er konnte einfach nicht dabei zusehen wie dieses Dorf mit all seinen Bürgern in einen dummen Bürgerkrieg hineingezogen wurde. Letztlich gäbe es nur noch den Hass zwischen den beiden Seiten, der mit jedem Toten nur noch größer werden würde.

Nicht zu vergessen, dass die Feinde des Dorfes beziehungsweise des Clans sich diese günstige Gelegenheit zum Angriff natürlich nicht entgehen lassen würden. So wäre es auch nicht ganz unwahrscheinlich gewesen, dass dieser dumme Putch zum vierten Shinobi-Weltkrieg führen würde.

"Ihr habt's erraten. Der alte Kriegshetzer hat mich nach dem Training angesprochen und meinte, dass mein Kotoamatsukami eine mächtige Waffe wäre. Aber ich wüsste nicht sie richtig einzusetzen", erklärte er in einem Ton, der bereits vermuten ließ, dass dieses Gespräch kein gutes Ende gefunden hatte, "Darum wollte er sich meine Augen nehmen. Für das Wohl des Dorfes."

"Dieser Danzo, jetzt ist er eindeutig zu weit gegangen", meinte Naruto mehr als nur verärgert, "Zuerst wollte er Mito zu einer Waffe machen, dann haben wir Indizien gefunden, dass er anscheinend die ganze Zeit von Orochimarus Experimenten gewusst hat und jetzt das! Langsam habe ich wirklich genug von diesem Dreckskerl!" Er konnte den Mann noch nie leiden; hauptsächlich wegen der Sache mit Mito.

"Hat er es geschafft?", fragte der jüngere Uchiha sofort darauf und Narutos Ärger war mit dieser Frage wie weggeblasen. Sein Blick richtete sich auf seinen Freund, der noch immer mit dem Rücken zu ihnen stand.

"Ich muss zugeben für einen alten Mann war er besser als ich gedacht habe. Aber gegen den stärksten Uchiha hatte er es trotzdem ziemlich schwer", sagte er nur bevor er sich zu seinen Freunden drehte, "Ein Auge konnte ich immerhin beschützen." Shisui stand da und sah mit seinem linken Auge Naruto und Itachi an. Sein rechtes war scheinbar geschlossen. Allerdings war unter ihm etwas getrocknetes Blut zu erkennen, das wie Tränen an seiner Wange heruntergelaufen war. Man brauchte kein Genie zu sein um zu verstehen, warum Shisui sein rechtes Auge verschlossen hielt.

Seine rechte Augenhöhle war leer.

"Du hast mich zwar gewarnt, Naruto, aber mir war schon seit langem klar, dass man hinter meinen Augen her sein würde, sollten jemals ihre Fähigkeiten bekannt werden. Auch darum habe ich wie verrückt trainiert. Ich wollte auf keinen Fall, dass sie in die falschen Hände fallen", erklärte der ältere Uchiha reuevoll, "Aber ich habe versagt. Danzo hat es geschafft eines meiner Augen an sich zu bringen, und er wird sicher keine Ruhe geben bis er auch das andere hat... oder es zerstört wird."

Ein paar Sekunden vergingen. Sowohl der junge Namikaze als auch der junge Uchiha hatten eine Ahnung, worauf dieses Gespräch hinauslaufen würde.

"Jedenfalls wird Danzo mich jetzt jagen, und sobald er auch mein linkes Auge hat, töten. Es tut mir leid, aber ich werde euch wohl doch nicht dabei helfen können, den Putch aufzuhalten", fuhr Shisui fort bevor ihm eine Idee kam und sein Blick auf die Klippe hinter ihm fiel, "Aber vielleicht kann ich euch doch noch etwas helfen..." Bevor er jedoch überhaupt die Chance dazu hatte den beiden seine Gedanken mitzuteilen, wurde er unterbrochen.

"Vergiss es! Ich weiß genau, was du jetzt denkst, und das kannst du dir direkt wieder aus dem Kopf schlagen!", meinte der Rotschopf energisch, "Nur weil Danzo eins deiner Augen hat und dich jagt, ist das noch lange kein Grund aufzugeben. Du musst einfach für eine Weile untertauchen, sodass niemand dich findet. Schließlich warst du es doch immer, der gesagt hat, dass ein wahrer Shinobi sein Dorf aus dem Schatten heraus beschützt, oder nicht?!" Shisui war etwas überrascht über den plötzlichen Gefühlsausbruch von Naruto, allerdings blieb ihm nicht viel Zeit darüber nachzudenken, da Itachi sofort nachlegte.

"Er hat Recht. Außerdem können wir dein Auge immer noch zurückholen. Es ist sicherlich sehr wertvoll für Danzo, also ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass er es zerstören würde extrem gering. Wir müssen nur herausfinden, wo er es aufbewahrt und wie wir es von dort bergen können", fügte der junge Uchiha ebenfalls leicht von seinen Emotionen überwältigt hinzu. Ihr Freund konnte darauf nur lächeln.

"Das klingt aber gar nicht nach dir, Itachi, einen so waghalsigen Plan vorzuschlagen. Ich bin kein Genie, so wie du, aber selbst ich weiß, dass unsere Chancen gegen das Root-Hauptquartier extrem schlecht stehen, selbst mit meinem Mangekyo", meinte Shisui nur und warf ihnen einen Blick zu, "Mit zwei Mangekyo andererseits..." Den Rest des Satzes ließ er offen stehen. Ihm war klar, dass die beiden verstanden, worauf er hinaus wollte.

"Das würde auch nichts ändern. Schließlich müssten wir zuerst lernen diese neuen Fähigkeiten richtig zu beherrschen und die Risiken, die sie bergen zu minimieren. Und da du nicht mehr da wärst, um uns damit zu helfen, würde es ziemlich lange dauern. Außerdem, selbst wenn wir dein Sharingan zurückbekommen würden, könnten wir damit bestenfalls etwas Zeit gewinnen.

Das ist es uns sicher nicht wert, dich dafür zu opfern", erwiderte Itachi todernst. Er wusste, dass es letztlich unvermeidlich sein würde in dieser Situation Opfer bringen zu müssen. Doch Shisui sollte sicher keines davon sein!

"Das stimmt nicht. Es gibt noch einen anderen Weg den Coup d'état zu stoppen. Und zwar wenn ihr Kotoamatsukami bei dem ganzen Clan anwenden würdet. Auf diese Weise könnten wir die Uchiha, die dem Dorf im Moment misstrauen, stattdessen dazu bringen das Dorf zu beschützen.

Ich habe diese Möglichkeit vorher nie erwähnt, weil ich sie wirklich nur als allerletzten Maßnahme benutzen wollte, wenn wirklich alles andere schief geht; sozusagen Plan Z. Schließlich müssten wir die Sünde, unsere eigene Familie nach unserem Willen manipuliert zu haben, mit in unsere Gräber nehmen. Aber es gibt anscheinend keine andere Lösung als diese", meinte der ältere Uchiha nüchtern. Ihm gefiel es mindestens genauso wenig wie seinen Freunden; immerhin stand sein Leben ja auf dem Spiel.

Aber wenn es helfen würde den Frieden im Dorf zu bewahren und seinen Clan vor seinem größten Fehler zu bewahren seit Madara Uchiha sich gegen Konoha gestellt hatte, dann würde er dieses Opfer gerne bringen.

"Wenn es diese Möglichkeit wirklich gibt, warum tust du es dann nicht selbst. Du bist doch der Genjutsu-Experte von uns dreien. Und selbst mit nur einem Mangekyo Sharingan solltest du es schaffen Kotoamatsukami einzusetzen", entgegnete der Rotschopf darauf. Er hoffte inständig, dass er ihn so irgendwie noch umstimmen konnte.

"Nein, um Kotoamatsukami richtig einzusetzen brauche ich beide Augen", erklärte Shisui seinem Freund, "Mein linkes Auge hat die Fähigkeit jedes Genjutsu für den Betroffenen real wirken zu lassen. Mein rechtes Auge, das Danzo an sich genommen hat, besitzt dagegen die Fähigkeit andere mit einem Genjutsu zu belegen, ohne dass diese etwas davon bemerken.

Im Moment könnte ich also Illusionen real wirken lassen. Aber es wäre meinem Ziel dennoch möglich sie zu durchschauen, da mir die Fähigkeit fehlt gleichzeitig das rationale Denken meines Ziels zu manipulieren."

"Verstehe. Wenn du also mit nur deinem linken Auge auf unseren Clan ein Genjutsu anwendenden und jemanden von ihnen dazu bringen würdest etwas zu sagen, was zum Beispiel gar nicht zu seinem Charakter oder seinen Überzeugungen passt, würden es die anderen sofort merken und hinterfragen", revidierte Itachi die momentanen Fähigkeiten des älteren Uchiha, "Mithilfe deines rechten Auges könntest du die Wahrnehmung der anderen allerdings so manipulieren, dass sie das, was geschieht, nicht weiter hinterfragen würden. Somit wäre es praktisch unmöglich für sie herauszufinden, dass sie in einem Genjutsu gefangen wurden."

"Stimmt genau. Darum müsst ihr auch mein anderes Auge von Danzo zurückholen. Aber um es mit all den Root-Anbu aufzunehmen, braucht ihr die Kraft eines Mangekyo Sharingans", meinte Shisui ernst.

"Angenommen es gäbe wirklich keinen anderen Weg, könntest du uns dann nicht einfach in ein Genjutsu stecken und uns mitansehen lassen wie du stirbst? Ich meine dein linkes Auge hat doch die Fähigkeit alles real wirken zu lassen, oder nicht?", mutmaßte Naruto. Anscheinend war seine Überlegung gar nicht so abwegig, da der einäugige Uchiha es tatsächlich kurz in Erwägung zog. Allerdings schüttelte er sofort darauf seinen Kopf.

"Nein, ich bezweile, dass das funktionieren würde. Denn egal wie gute eine Illusion auch ist, sobald der Betroffene weiß, dass es sich um ein Genjutsu handelt, wirkt es auch nur wie ein simples Genjutsu, egal wie real es sich anfühlt. Damit dein Plan funktioniert, müsste Kotoamatsukami seine volle Kraft entfalten. Ihr dürftet also weder wissen, noch in irgendeinerweise vermuten, dass ihr in einem Genjutsu gefangen seid. Nur so würden sowohl euer Körper als auch euer Verstand die Illusion als Realität akzeptieren."

Shisui schloss daraufhin auch sein verbliebenes Auge, worauf sich ein Lächeln in seinem Gesicht zeigte.

"Ich schätze mein Opfer wird sich wohl nicht vermeiden lassen. Aber wenn wir dadurch unser Dorf und unseren Clan beschützen können, geht das für mich in Ordnung", sagte er mit einer reuelosen Stimme. Als der ältere Uchiha sein linkes Auge wieder öffnete, sahen Naruto und Itachi sein Sharingen, welches sofort Shisuis Mangekyo-Form annahm.

Diese bestand, einfach formuliert, aus einem schwarzen Viereck mit auslaufenden Spitzen auf einem blutroten Hintergrund.

"Wenn es sich wie bei Obitos Sharingan verhält, dann wird mein es wohl nicht mehr in der Lage seine Form zu verändern, nachdem es entfernt wurde", erklärte Shisui, als er seine linke Hand zu seinem verbliebenen Auge führte. Er benutzte die Chakra-Skalpel Technik, die er von Minako gelernt hatte, um es vorsichtig aus der Augenhöhle zu entfernen.

Naruto und Itachi, die ihren Freund widerwillig dabei beobachteten wie er sein eigenes Auge entnahm, konnten sich denken, dass ihr Freund am liebsten vor Schmerzen geschrien hätte. Normalerweise wurden solche Eingriffe nur unter einer Vollnakose durchgeführt; und das aus gutem Grund.

Schon allein die Tatsache, dass Shisui all diese Schmerzen ertrug ohne auch nur eine Sekunde zu zögern, war genug, um die beiden von seiner Entschlossenheit zu überzeugen.

Nachdem er es geschafft hatte sein eigenes Auge zu entfernen, nahm er es in seine linke Hand, während der Zeige- und Mittelfinger seiner rechten Hand über seine Wange streiften. Da er kein Iryo-Nin war, keine Schmerzmittel genommen und den Eingriff noch dazu an sich selbst durchgeführt hatte, hatte der nun blinde Uchiha einige Blutgefäße beschädigt.

So lief das Blut wie Tränen aus seiner leeren Augenhöhle.

Etwas von dem Blut schmierte er auf seine Finger und schlug seine rechte Handläche anschließend auf den Boden unter sich. Es erschien zuerst eine Siegelmatrix unter ihr und dann weißer Rauch. Es dauerte jedoch nicht lange bis dieser sich gelegt hatte und eine einzelne Krähe enthüllte. Auf den ersten Blick gab es nichts, was sie von einer normalen unterschieden hätte.

Ohne weitere Erklärungen formte Shisui dann ein einhändiges Tiger-Zeichen mit seiner freien Hand. Der Vogel flog dann, wie auf einen stillen Befehl hin, in die Luft, kreiste kurz über den drei Freunden und stürzte sich dann auf Shisuis linke Hand zu, in der er sein Auge hielt.

Doch genau in dem Moment, in dem die Krähe die Hand berührt hätte, löste sie sich plötzlich in unzählige schwarze Federn auf und verschwand mitsamt dem Auge im Nichts.

"Wenn ihr es irgendwann braucht, beschwört einfach die Krähe, der ich es implantiert habe", meinte der blinde Uchiha nur und wandte sich der Klippe hinter ihm zu, "Und wenn ihr eure Mangekyo überstrapaziert habt, könnt ihr es benutzen, um wenigstens das Licht eines eurer Augen zu retten."

"Shisui...", war alles, was Itachi hervorbrachte. Sollte er versuchen ihn von all dem abzubringen? Sollte er ihm vielleicht für sein Opfer danken? Sollte er ihm sagen, dass viele Menschen ihn vermissen würden? Er wusste es nicht.

Man nannte ihn zwar ein Genie, doch in diesem Moment war sein Kopf leerer als der von Mito während einer schriftlichen Prüfung.

"Ist schon gut, Itachi, Naruto. Ihr braucht nichts zu sagen. Als ein Shinobi von Konohagakura ist es meine Pflicht das Dorf und seine Bewohner mit meinem Leben zu beschützen.

Außerdem war mein Leben gar nicht so schlecht. Als Shinobi werde ich selbst in den großen Nationen gefürchtet und ich gelte als der stärkste, lebende Uchiha. Ich hatte zwar nie das Vergnügen meine Eltern kennenzulernen, aber dafür hatte ich ja eine andere Familie.

Ihr beide wart für mich die Brüder, die ich nie hatte. Minato, Fugaku, Kushina-chan und Mikoto-chan waren fast wie Eltern für mich. Und Sasuke, Mito und Maki waren für mich wie jüngere Geschwister", meinte Shisui zufrieden bevor er etwas niedergeschlagen seufzte, "Die einzige Sache, die ich wirklich bereue, ist, dass ich leider nicht die Gelegenheit hatte meiner großen Liebe zu begegnen. Aber das kann ich wohl verkraften." Während er diese Worte sprach, trat ein paar Schritte nach vorn, sodass er schließlich direkt am Abgrund der Klippe stand. Dort drehte er sich dann wieder zu seinen Freunden, ein Lächeln in seinem Gesicht.

"Es ist wirklich schade, dass unsere gemeinsame Zeit als die 'Karasu no Kyōdai', die Krähenbrüder, schon zu Ende geht. Dank euch hatte ich eine Menge Spaß und nur wegen euch konnte ich so stark werden. Also, vielen Dank!", bedankte sich der ältere Uchiha mit einem breiten Grinsen, das darauf jedoch einem etwas kleinerem, traurigem wich, "Es tut mir leid, dass ich unseren Schwur nicht einhalten kann; jedenfalls nicht so wie wir uns das vorgestellt haben. Aber auch darum möchte ich euch das Mangekyo geben. Damit keiner von euch unseren Schwur so brechen muss wie ich es jetzt tue.

Also bitte akzeptiert mein letztes Geschenk, und meine letzte Bitte an euch: Beschützt Konoha und die Uchiha! Ich bin sicher, dass ihr es schaffen könnt." Und mit diesen letzten Worten ließ sich der blinde Uchiha nach hinten in den Abgrund fallen. Sein Lächeln wich nicht einen Moment aus seinem Gesicht.

Itachi und Naruto rannten natürlich sofort zu der Klippe. Doch sie waren nicht schnell genug.

Als sie letztlich am Rand der Klippe angekommen waren, war Shisui bereits den halben Weg gefallen. So blieb den beiden nichts anderes übrig als von oben herab zu schauen wie ihr Freund und Kamerad auch noch den restlichen Weg bis in den Fluss unter ihnen fiel.

Beiden war klar, dass das Wasser nur etwas mehr als einen Meter tief war. Zu wenig um einen Sturz aus solcher Höhe abzufangen.

Noch eine Weile beobachteten sie die Strömung des Flusses in der vergeblichen Hoffnung ihr Freund würde irgendwo vielleicht doch noch lebend wieder auftauchen. Dem war aber nicht so. Das einzige, was sie in dem Wasser sahen, war die Reflexion des Sichelmondes, die in dem Wasser leicht bläulich wirkte.

Nachdem die beiden begriffen hatte, dass Shisui nicht mehr auftauchen würde, traten sie ein paar Schritte von der Klippe zurück, an der ihr Freund bis vor kurzem noch gestanden hatte. Noch immer sprachlos über das, was sie gerade mitangesehen hatten.

Um ihr Dorf und den Uchiha-Clan zu retten, hatte sich Shisui in den Tod gestürzt.

Um Naruto und Itachi die nötige Kraft zu geben, hatte Shisui ein eigenes Leben geopfert.

Um die Menschen zu beschützen, die ihm wichtig waren, hatte er den beiden Menschen, die ihm am meisten bedeuteten, seine letzte Bitte anvertraut.

Aber selbst nachdem er begriffen hatte, dass Shisui wohl nicht mehr aus dem Wasser auftauchen würde, konnte Naruto den Tod seines Freundes noch immer nicht vollkommen akzeptieren. Wie denn auch? Er war immerhin seit Jahren einer seiner zwei besten Freunde gewesen.

Sie hatten ihre Kindheit zusammen verbracht; sie waren gemeinsam auf die Ninja-Akademie gegangen; und sie waren gleichzeitig Genin und dann schließlich Jonin geworden. Keiner der beiden konnte mehr zählen wie oft sie einander das Leben während ihren Missionen gerettet hatten. Der Rotschopf sah es ganz genau so wie Shisui.

Für ihn war der Uchiha ein Teil seiner Familie, er war sein Bruder, Blutsverwandschaft hin oder her.

Plötzlich fühlte er eine Leere in seiner Brust, wo er zuvor noch sein Herz hatte spüren können. Es war als wäre in seinem linken Brustkorb vom einen Moment auf den anderen ein schwarzes Loch aufgetaucht, das sämtliche Schmerzen mit sich nahm.

Der Schmerz, welcher Shisuis Tod ihm bereitete, war einfach so verschwunden und von einer Leere ersetzt worden wie sie der junge Namikaze nur bei dem Tod seiner Eltern gespürt hatte.

In diesem Moment geschah es dann. Naruto spürte den Schmerz in seinen Augen. Es war derselbe Schmerz wie damals, als er sein Sharingan erweckt hatte, nur um einiges stärker. Er wusste sofort, was das zu bedeuten hatte: sein Sharingan entwickelte sich zu einem Mangekyo Sharingan.

Aber es waren nicht nur die stärkeren Schmerzen, welche das Erwecken des Mangekyo von dem Erwachen eines gewöhnlichen Sharingans unterschieden. Die Kriterien waren sich zwar sehr ähnlich, aber doch verschieden.

Zum Beispiel wurde das Sharingan durch starke Emotionen erweckt. Hauptsächlich waren es Wut und Trauer. Freude und Furcht waren auch möglich, aber nur sehr wenige Uchiha in der Geschichte hatten es geschafft durch diese Gefühle ihr Dojutsu zu erwecken.

Es half auch, wenn man unter großen Stress stand. So erweckten viele junge Uchiha ihr Sharingan inmitten eines Kampfes auf Leben und Tod. Oder auch wenn sie während einer Mission einen ihrer Kameraden sterben sahen.

Die Möglichkeiten für das Erwecken des Mangeyko Sharingans waren etwas begrenzter und gleichzeitig auch schwerer zu erfüllen. Bis dahin hatten gerade mal knapp ein Dutzend Uchiha existiert, welche diese Form des Sharingans überhaupt erreicht hatten; darunter auch die Brüder Madara und Izuna Uchiha.

Um ein gewöhnliches Sharingan zu einem Mangekyo weiterzuentwickeln, bedurfte es eines extrem starken Gefühls. Freude oder Angst reichten dabei nicht aus. Wut wäre möglich gewesen, doch bis dahin war es den Uchiha nur gelungen das Mangekyo durch eine extreme Trauer zu erwecken; zumeist die Trauer um den Verlust einer geliebten Person.

Jedoch waren nur Naruto, Itachi und Shisui im Besitz dieser Information. Alle anderen Uchiha waren dem Glauben verfallen, dass man das Mangekyo nur erlangen konnte, wenn man den Mensch eigenhändig tötete, der einem am nächsten stand; so wie es Madara und Izuna getan hatten.

Allerdings entsprach dies nicht ganz der Wahrheit. Es hatte nämlich auch Uchiha gegeben, die das Mangekyo erweckt hatten, ohne jemanden zu töteten. Stattdessen hatten sie den Tod einer ihnen sehr nahe stehenden Person miterlebt, wie zum Beispiel eine gewisse Naori Uchiha.

Da all diese Personen aber nicht annähernd so stark waren wie Madara, waren sie über die Zeit in Vergessenheit geraten. Nur noch die wenigen, welche sich auch mit den Fußnoten in der Geschichte des Uchiha-Clans befasst hatten, wussten von ihrer Existenz.

Jedoch wollten die drei Jungs, als sie die Wahrheit über das Mangekyo erfahren hatten, sie lieber vorerst für sich behalten. Bis zu dieser Zeit war nur selten etwas Gutes dabei herausgekommen, wenn jemand ein Mangekyo erweckt hatte. Darum wollten sie dieses Thema nicht wieder unnötig in den Mittelpunkt stellen.

Und da es sowieso verboten war über die stärkere Form des Sharingans zu sprechen, entschieden die drei ihr Wissen vorerst für sich zu behalten.

Wobei zu erwähnen wäre, dass Shisui die einzige Ausnahme bei dieser Regel war.

Er war nämlich der erste Uchiha überhaupt, der ein Mangekyo Sharingan allein durch Training entwickelt hatte und nicht durch extreme Trauer. Jedenfalls war diese Art des Erweckens in keinem Geschichtsbuch erwähnt worden, das einer der drei gelesen hatte. Und wenn es tatsächlich vorgekommen wäre, hätten sie es sich sicherlich gemerkt.

Als Naruto schließlich den Schmerz in seinen Augen bemerkte, griff er in eine seiner Hosentaschen und zog ein Kunai hervor. Er hielt die Klinge der Waffe dann direkt vor sein Gesicht, sodass sich dieses in ihr wiederspiegelte. Doch kaum dass der Rotschopf die Spiegelung seiner roten Augen in der Klinge sah, begannen diese sich zu verändern.

Die drei Tomoe formten plötzlich drei schwarze Linien, welche sich um die Pupille im Inneren beugten. Und nachdem sich die Linien am Rand der Iris miteinander verbunden hatten, verschwand die Pupille von dem blutroten Hintergrund. Das fertige Symbol hatte eine starke Ähnlichkeit zum Symbol der Dreieinigkeit von Körper, Geist und Seele.

Der Blick des jungen Namikaze haftete noch einige Zeit auf dem neuen Muster seiner Augen, während Tränen seine Wangen hinunterliefen. Die Schmerzen in den Augen noch immer so stark wie zu Beginn. Im Vergleich zum ersten Mal, als er das normale Sharingan erweckt hatte, war das Brennen mindestens dreimal stärker.

Als er dann schließlich das Kunai wieder wegsteckte, fiel sein Blick auf seine Hände. Es war seltsam.

Obwohl es nur seine Augen waren, die sich weiterentwickelt hatten, konnte in seinem ganzen Körper eine neue Kraft spüren. Eine Kraft, die wohl mindestens so mächtig und gefährlich war wie sie sich anfühlte.

Der Rotschopf fragte sich unweigerlich, ob Shisui sich genauso gefühlt hatte, nachdem er sein Mangekyo erweckt hatte. Hatte auch er diese starken Schmerzen in seinen Augen gehabt? Hatte auch er gespürt wie diese neue Kraft durch seinen Körper pulsierte? Er wusste es nicht, und würde es wohl auch nie erfahren. Nicht bis er Shisui nach seinem eigenen Tod wiedersehen würde.

Bei dem Gedanken an den älteren Uchiha wanderten Narutos Augen unweigerlich zu seinem verbliebenen Freund. Zunächst schaute er nur auf den Boden vor Itachi. Warum? Das wusste er nicht.

Es dauerte eine Weile aber dann verließ sein Blick den Boden und und ging an dem jungen Uchiha herauf. Naruto sah zuerst die schwarze Hose, dann das graue Shirt, von dem er wusste, dass sich auf dessen Rücken das Symbol der Uchiha befand. Schließlich fand er seinen Blick auf dem Gesicht seines Freundes wieder.

Da der Rotschopf Itachi kannte, überraschte es ihn nicht besonders, dass er in den Gesichtszügen seines Freundes nicht eine Emotion herauslesen konnte. Diese emotionslose Maske aufzusetzen war Itachis Art zu Trauern. Er wollte niemanden mit seinen eigenen Gefühlen belasten, weshalb er seine Trauer und meistens auch seine Wut und Angst hinter dieser Maske verbarg.

Schon als Kind hatte er das getan und durch sein Shinobi-Training war er nur noch besser darin geworden. In Narutos Augen war das zukünftige Clanoberhaupt der Shinobi in Konoha, der am besten seine Gefühle verbergen konnte. Natürlich abgesehen von den Root-Anbu. Wobei diese eigentlich nicht zählten, da sie ihre Emotionen praktisch ausgelöscht hatten und somit nicht wirklich verbargen.

Doch dieses Mal konnte selbst die Maske seine Gefühle nicht vollkommen verbergen.

Itachis Gesicht verzog sich nicht um einen Millimeter, auch seine Körperhaltung veränderte sich nicht. Letztlich waren es allein seine Augen, die ihn verrieten. Zum einen durch das Mangekyo Sharingan, das sich in ihnen geformt hatte, und zum anderen durch den Strom an Tränen, der über seine Wangen herunterlief.

Das schwarze Muster hatte die Form eines Windrades mit drei Flügeln und war wie auch bei Shisui und Naruto auf einem blutroten Hintergrund abgebildet.

Dieser Anblick war es, der den Rotschopf schließlich wieder etwas an der Stelle spüren ließ, an der sich sein Herz befand. Es war jener Anblick, der in dem jungen Namikaze sogar noch ein stärkeres Gefühl weckte als seine Trauer über Shisuis Tod.

Als er sah wie die Gefühle der Trauer es sogar schafften Itachis emotionslose Maske zu durchbrechen, wurde es ihm erst wirklich bewusst. Bis dahin hatten sich seine Gedanken allein um sich selbst gedreht; was er für eine Kraft er nun hatte und welche Schmerzen sie ihm bereitete.

Er hatte seinen Freund dabei für den Moment vergessen.

Aber nachdem sein Blick wieder auf den Schwarzhaarigen gefallen war, realisierte er erst wirklich, dass er nicht der einzige war, der litt. Auch Itachi schmerzte der Tod ihres Freundes. Auch Itachi war allem Anschein nach tief in seinen Gedanken versunken. Und wer konnte ihm das verdenken? Schließlich hatte er Shisui auch wie einen älteren Bruder geliebt.

Doch warum mussten sie eigentlich einen solchen Schmerz erfahren? Warum mussten sie miterleben wie ein Mensch, den sie liebten wie ein Mitglied ihrer Familie, vor ihren Augen Selbstmord beging.

Es war nicht aus Trauer oder Verzweiflung, und es war auch nicht wegen Danzo oder dem Uchiha-Clan.

Die beiden waren ganz einfach zu schwach gewesen.

Egal wie viel sie trainiert hatten, egal wie weit sie auch gekommen waren; keiner von ihnen war stark genug gewesen, um all das zu verhindern. Selbst zusammen waren die drei nicht stark genug gewesen, um es mit ihren Gegnern aufzunehmen.

Naruto war sehr wohl bewusst, dass Stärke nicht alles war. Doch wären sie nur etwas stärker gewesen, wären sie stark genug gewesen, um es mit dem Root-Hauptquartier aufnehmen zu können; hätte sich Shisui auch dann opfern müssen? Nein. Wenn sie stark genug gewesen wären, dann hätten sie die Kraft des Mangekyo nicht nötig gehabt, und Shisui würde vielleicht noch leben.

Es war nicht mehr als ein kurzer Moment des Zweifelns. Doch dieser reichte bereits aus...

Der Rotschopf begann sich zu fragen, was er in den letzten neun Jahren eigentlich erreicht hatte. Ja, er hatte es geschafft Mito ein Zuhause zu geben; er hatte es geschafft ein starker Shinobi zu werden; und er hatte es auch geschafft Konoha vor den meisten Gefahren zu beschützen.

Doch wie lange würde es dauern bis sich das änderte?

Langsam aber sicher wurde das Brennen in Narutos Augen stärker. Aber zunächst ignorierte er diese Veränderung, oder besser gesagt, er nahm sie gar nicht wirklich war. Der Rotschopf war zu sehr mit seinen Gedanken beschäftigt.

Würde er auch in Zukunft stark genug sein, um seiner kleinen Schwester ein Zuhause bieten zu können? Würde er es auch weiterhin schaffen Konoha zu beschützen? Naruto war zwar ein starker Shinobi geworden, aber es gab noch so viele andere da draußen, die so viel stärker waren als er selbst.

Und auch mit dem Mangekyo war es zweifelhaft, ob er es in Zukunft wirklich schaffen könnte, die Menschen zu beschützen, die ihm so viel bedeuteten. Immerhin hatte selbst Shisui es nicht geschafft, und dass obwohl er inzwischen die perfekte Kontrolle über seine Augen besaß.

Das folgende Gefühl der Hilfslosigkeit war so stark, dass es sogar die Trauer über Shisuis Tod abmilderte.

Damals, als seine Eltern gestorben waren, hatte er ein ähnliches Gefühl gehabt. Seine Hilfslosigkeit im Angesichts des Todes seiner Eltern war für ihn einfach unerträglich gewesen. Am liebsten wäre er einfach zu ihnen gerannt, um ihnen auf irgendeineweise zu helfen.

Aber damals war er nur ein Kind gewesen und Naruto war bewusst, dass selbst wenn er etwas getan hätte, es vermutlich sowieso nicht viel geändert hätte. Außer womöglich ihn selbst in Gefahr zu bringen oder schlimmstenfalls seinen eigenen Tod nur zu beschleunigen.

Doch nun war er kein Kind mehr. Der Rotschopf war zwar noch nicht ganz volljährig, aber er gehörte zu den stärksten Shinobi des Dorfes. Seit damals war er stark geworden. Er war stark geworden, um zu verhindern, dass er sich jemals wieder in einer solchen Situation wiederfinden würde. Naruto wollte dieses Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit niemals wieder erfahren.

Aber nun machte sich eben dieses Gefühl aufs Neue in seiner Brust breit. Das Gefühl über den Verlust eines geliebten Menschen. Und dass obwohl er sich und seinen beiden besten Freunden geschworen hatte, alle Menschen zu beschützen die ihm wichtig waren. Niemals wieder hatte er einen Menschen verlieren wollen, der ihm so wichtig war wie seine Eltern.

Nun stand er da, wenige Minuten nach Shisuis Tod. Das Brennen in seinen Augen noch immer present, sogar noch stärker als zu Beginn.

Hatte sich denn nichts geändert seit damals? Seit er ein hilfloses kleines Kind gewesen war? War er etwa immer noch nicht in der Lage die Menschen zu beschützen, die er liebte? Würde er in Zukunft auch noch die anderen Menschen verlieren, die ihm etwas bedeuteten?

Diejenigen, die ihn praktisch großgezogen hatten; den alten Mann Hiruzen, Jiraiya, Fugaku-san, Mikoto-san und Kakashi. Diejenigen, mit denen er Seite an Seite gekämpft hatte; Tokiko-sensei, Minako, Daisuke, Marina-sensei und Hokuto. Diejenigen, die er liebte als wären sie seine eigenen Geschwister; Maki, Sasuke und Itachi.

Und schließlich Mito, seine kleine Schwester.

Wenn er schon nicht in der Lage war Konoha zu beschützen, wie sollte er dann die Menschen beschützen, die ihm wichtig waren? Schließlich lebten sie alle in diesem Dorf. Würde er bei ihrem Tod wieder solche Schmerzen erfahren wie bei Shisuis?

Diese und noch viele, viele andere Fragen schossen durch Narutos Kopf, als er von diesem Gefühl der Hilfslosigkeit übermannt wurde.

Es war wichtig, dass man für die Menschen, die einem wichtig waren, kämpfte. Es war wichtig, dass man nicht alles allein machte und sich auch von anderen helfen ließ. Der Rotschopf wusste wie mächtig diese beiden Einstellungen waren. Doch was nutzte einem Teamwork, wenn es einem an der Kraft fehlte um einen Feind zu besiegen?

Naruto glaubte an den 'Willen des Feuers' wie es der Großteil der Konoha-Shinobi taten. Aber er war niemand, der blind darin vertraute. Natürlich, es war wichtig Menschen zu haben, die man beschützen wollte. Allerdings war es egal wie groß der Wille war, wenn man einfach nicht die nötige Kraft oder die körperliche Ausdauer besaß, um für seine Ziele zu kämpfen.

Man brauchte beides, Liebe und Kraft, um seine Ziele zu erreichen.

Mit dieser Erkenntnis waren die Trauer über Shisuis Tod und das Gefühl der Hilfslosigkeit, mitsamt all seiner anderen Gedanken allerdings wie weggeblasen. Sie wurden von den unerträglichen Schmerzen in seinen Augen einfach ausgeblendet, während der junge Namikaze auf die Knie fiel.

In diesem Moment fand Naruto keine Worte die seine Schmerzen hätten beschreiben können. Später wenn er auf diesen Augenblick zurückblickte, war die treffendste Metapher, die der Rotschopf diesbezüglich anbringen konnte, das Gefühl als hätten zwei Sonnen in seinen Augenehöhlen gebrannt.

Es war als wären seine Augen die Quelle der ganzen Schmerzen. Aber gleichzeitig würden sie das höllische Feuer auch ausstrahlen, sodass letztlich das Gefühl entstand als stünde sein gesamter Kopf in Flammen, die heißer waren als alles, was der Rotschopf bis dahin gekannt hatte.

Nachdem seine Knie Kontakt mit dem Boden gemacht hatten, brachte Naruto eine die Hände zu seinem Gesicht in einem erfolglosen Versuch sie vor diesen Schmerzen zu schützen. Doch was konnten sie schon tun, wenn die Quelle in den Augen selbst lagen?

Er begann vor Schmerzen zu schreien.

Das einzige, zu dem seine Hände letztlich gut waren, war zu spüren wie die Tränen weiter seine Wange herunterliefen. Jedoch veränderte sich die Konsestens der Tränen an einem Punkt. Sie fühlten sich nicht mehr länger an wie Wasser. Diese dickflüssige Flüssigkeit fühlte sich mehr wie Blut an.

Vielleicht war es Blut, vielleicht auch nicht. Naruto war von den Schmerzen noch immer zu überwältigt, als dass ihm die Idee gekommen wäre eine seiner Hände etwas von ihm wegzuhalten um die Flüssigkait auf ihnen zu begutachten. Stattdessen entkamen weitere qualvolle Schreie seinem Mund.

Es vergingen ein paar Minuten, in denen der Rotschopf immer mal wieder einen Schmerzensschrei losließ. Er war noch immer auf seinen Knien und bedeckte seine brennenden Augen mit seinen Händen. Der junge Namikaze hatte nicht einmal bemerkt, dass Itachi aus Sorge um seinen Freund die ganze Zeit neben ihm gekniet und ihn gefragt hatte, was den passiert wäre.

Narutos einzige Antwort war ein Schmerzensschrei.

Als der Schmerz dann langsam nachließ, konnte der Rotschopf wieder durchatmen und versuchen seine Gedanken neu zu ordnen. Sofort kam ihm die Frage, was denn mit seinen Augen nur los war. War das erwecken des Mangeko Sharingans zu viel für sie gewesen, weil er kein vollwertiger Uchiha war?

Angesichts der Tatsache, dass bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt nur wirkliche Uchiha und keiner aus ihrer Nebenfamilie, den Namikaze, das Mangekyo erweckt hatte, wäre diese Vermutung die naheliegendste. Trotzdem störte den Rotschopf etwas an dieser Theorie. Für den Moment hatte er allerdings andere Sorgen.

Naruto nahm seine Hände langsam von seinen Augen und versuchte sie zu öffnen. Er wollte sehen, ob sich an seine Sehkraft durch diese Schmerzen irgendwie beeinflusst worden war, schließlich waren seine Augen ganz plötzlich einer enormen Belastung ausgesetzt worden; wenn der Grund auch noch unbekannt war.

Jedenfalls öffnete der junge Namikaze dann langsam seine Augen. Bis auf seine leicht verschwommene und rötliche Sicht, die er vermutlich dem Blut in seinen Augen zu verdanken hatte, schien alles in Ordnung zu sein. Rechts von ihm sah er Itachi mit einem besorgten Gesichtsausdruck stehen, der jedoch schnell von Verwirrung ersetzt wurde... oder war es Überraschung?

Seine Sicht war noch zu verschwommen um es genau sagen zu können.

"Das da ist doch kein Mangekyo, oder doch...?", hörte er darauf eine mehr als nur erstaunte Stimme vor ihm sagen. Er versuchte sich auf die schwarze Gestalt hinter Itachi zu fokusieren, aber es half nichts. Seine Augen wollten seinen Befehlen einfach nicht gehorchen. Die schwarze Gestalt blieb so verschwommen wie zu Beginn.

Letztlich reagierten seine Augen aber doch. Jedoch war es nicht so, dass sie dieses Mal den Befehlen ihres Besitzer gehorchten. Stattdessen schlossen sie sich, während Naruto schwarz vor Augen wurde.

 _'Diese Stimme kommt mir irgendwie bekannt vor...'_ , war der letzte Gedanke des jungen Namikaze bevor er das Bewusstsein verlor.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **1) Dieses Kapitel ist etwas länger geworden als ich beabsichtigt hatte, aber es hat mir einfach richtig Spaß gemacht es zu schreiben. Ich hoffe es ist ganz gut geworden. Die Szene mit Mito und Shisui habe ich erst nachträglich eingefügt, um die Stimmung ein wenig aufzulockern. Erst im nächsten Kapitel wird es richtig ernst.**

 **2) Das Uchiha-Massaker kommt langsam ins Rollen, und jetzt wo Itachi und Naruto ihr Mangekyo erweckt haben, gibt es kein Zurück mehr. Es wird eine Konfrontation mit Danzo geben, die Nacht des Uchiha-Massakers wird kommen und es wird auch geklärt werden, was genau mit Naruto passiert ist und wer genau die Gestalt war, die Naruto am Ende noch gesehen hat.**

 **Zu den letzten beide Punkten würde ich auch gerne deine Meinung wissen. Was denkt ihr, ist mit Naruto passiert? Und wer ist dort plötzlich aufgetaucht? Schreibt es einfach in die Kommentare oder ihr könnt mir einfach eine PM schicken, ich würde mich über beides freuen.**

 **Jutsus:**

 **Kuchiyose no Jutsu - Jutsu des vertrauten Geistes**

 **Fūton: Renkūdan - Windversteck: bohrendes Luftgeschoss**

 **Katon: Endan - Feuerversteck: Flammengeschoss**

 **Rasengan - Rasengan**

 **Ranjishigami no Jutsu - Jutsu der tobenden Löwenmähne**

 **Sennin Mōdo - Eremiten Modus**

 **Kebari Senbon - Haarstachelsenbon**

 **LuckySeven**


	6. Kapitel 05: Die Nacht, die alles verände

**Da Weihnachten ist, gibt's für alle meine treuen Leser heute ein ganz besonders langes Kapitel ^-^  
Merry Christmas!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

 **Red Flash of Konoha**

"Naruto" - Mensch spricht

 _'Naruto'_ \- Mensch denkt

 **Naruto** \- Jutsu

 **"Naruto"** \- Vertrauter Geist/Bijū spricht

 _ **'Naruto'**_ \- Vertrauter Geist/Bijū denkt

 _Naruto_ \- Flashback

* * *

 **Kapitel 05: Die Nacht, die alles veränderte**

Er stand auf dem Hokage-Monument, genauer gesagt auf dem Kopf des vierten Hokage, und blickte auf das Dorf herab. In der vergangenen Woche war so viel geschehen, und es würde in noch so viel mehr geschehen, dass der Junge davon zumindest eine kurze Pause brauchte. Naruto kam öfters zum Hokage-Monument, wenn er allein sein und nachdenken wollte.

Wenn er an die vergangenen Tage zurückdachte, fiel ihm zuerst Shisuis Selbstmord ein, was seine Gedanken sofort zu dessen Beerdigung brachte.

Der Großteil der Anwesenden waren Uchiha, was nicht besonders überraschend war, da sie alle in gewisser Weise ein Teil seiner Familie waren; selbst wenn sie nicht zu seinen direkten Angehörigen zählten. Die meisten der anwesenden Nicht-Uchiha waren Freunde aus seiner Akademiezeit, ehemalige Sensei, die ihn besonders mochten, und sogar ein paar seiner Anbu-Kollegen waren gekommen.

Letzten Endes war wohl so ziemlich jeder anwesend, der Shisui in irgendeiner Weise etwas bedeutet hatte. Selbst der Hokage war dort gewesen, obwohl er nie besonders viel Zeit hatte.

Die Beerdigung an sich stach nicht wirklich hervor. Sie war nicht viel anders als die eines gewöhnlichen Zivilisten, da der Schwarzhaarige nun mal weder während einer Mission, noch zum Schutz des Dorfes gestorben war... jedenfalls soweit es bekannt war.

Für die Öffentlichkeit war Shisuis Tod nicht mehr als ein ganz gewöhnlicher Selbstmord.

Das Schlimmste für den Rotschopf war aber nicht die Beerdigung an sich gewesen. Itachi und er hatten zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits akzeptiert, was geschehen war, und wollten nach vorn sehen. Nein, am Schlimmsten für ihn war die Reaktion seiner kleinen Schwester und ihrer Freunde.

Für die drei Kinder war es die erste Beerdigung gewesen, bei der sie den Verstorbenen persönlich gekannt hatten. Dementsprechend hart hatte es die drei auch getroffen. Sie hatten zwar ihr Bestes gegeben, um Shisui gebührend ihren Respekt zu zollen und nicht zu weinen. Doch keiner hatte das letztlich geschafft.

Sie alle hatten Tränen vergossen.

Naruto stand die ganze Zeit über direkt neben seiner kleinen Schwester, deren Augen schon in dem Moment zu Tränen anfingen, als die Grabrede begann. Damit sie sich zumindest ein wenig besser fühlte, hatte der Rotschopf ihre Hand gehalten. Mito hatte sie nicht losgelassen bis sie wieder Zuhause waren.

Er wusste nur zu gut, dass sie es hasste zu weinen. In ihren Augen war es ein Zeichen von Schwäche. Leider half es nicht, dass sie einen ziemlich sensiblen Charakter hatte und so in manchen Situationen ziemlich schnell zum Weinen gebracht werden konnte. Auch wenn sie immer wieder versuchte sich herauszureden und sagte, dass sie etwas in die Augen bekommen hätte.

Dieses Mal sagte sie jedoch nichts dergleichen. Vermutlich war in diesem Moment ihre Trauer einfach größer als ihr Stolz.

Aber die Beerdigung seines Freundes war nicht die einzige Erinnerung, die er mit seinem Selbstmord verband. Es gab noch ein paar andere wie der Moment, in dem Shisuis Team von seinem Tod erfahren hatte, oder die Erinnerung daran wie sich sein Dojutsu weiterentwickelt hatte.

Bei der bloßen Erinnerung an diesen Moment spürte der Rotschopf noch immer die Phantomschmerzen in seinen Augen. Und so wie damals legte sich auch dieses Mal eine seiner Hände über seine Augen als wollte es sie irgendwie von den Schmerzen abschirmen.

In dieser einen Nacht war so viel geschehen. Es war wirklich nicht übertrieben zu sagen, dass diese eine Nacht sein gesamtes zukünftiges Leben verändert hatte.

 _'Ich verstehe das einfach nicht. Warum gerade ich?'_ , fragte Naruto sich. Auch nachdem er mehrere Tage Zeit hatte darüber nachzudenken hatte er auf diese eine Frage keine Antwort gefunden. Es war sowieso zweifelhaft, ob er auf diese Frage überhaupt jemals eine Antwort bekommen würde.

Allein die Zukunft könnte das zeigen.

"Ich frage mich, was ihr wohl dazu sagen würdet, Mutter, Vater", sagte Naruto, als er hoch in den Himmel schaute, "Was würdet ihr an meiner Stelle tun?"

* * *

 _(Flashback: sechs Tage zuvor)_

 _Das letzte woran sich Naruto erinnern konnte war, dass er an der Klippe des Naka-Flusses gestanden hatte. Darum überraschte es ihn auch nicht wirklich, dass er genau an diesem Ort wieder zu sich kam. Jedenfalls nachdem sich seine anfängliche Verwirrung über das, was geschehen war, gelegt hatte._

 _Er spürte das harte Holz eines Baumstammes an seinem Rücken, während er langsam seine Augen öffnete. Sie schmerzten nicht mehr annähernd so sehr wie zuvor. Der Rotschopf war sich nicht ganz sicher, aber der Schmerz schien wohl langsam nachzulassen._

 _Das Gefühl in seinen Augen ähnelte stark dem, als er einmal beim Training sein Sharingan überstrapaziert hatte. Er hatte es dermaßen überanstrengt, dass er ungefähr eine Stunde fast vollkommen blind gewesen war. Die Schmerzen hatte er sogar noch an dem darauffolgenden Tag gespürt, wenn auch nicht mehr ganz so stark._

 _Es war nicht unbedingt seine liebste Erinnerung, aber für diesen Moment war es der treffendste Vergleich._

 _"Er kommt wieder zu sich", hörte er seinen Freund sagen und als der junge Namikaze aufsah, hockte Itachi direkt neben ihm, "Naruto, bist du in Ordnung?" Die Besorgnis in seinen Augen war nicht zu übersehen. Und dass es gerade Itachis Augen waren, die sie so offen zeigten, war nicht gerade beruhigend._

 _"Ja... ich glaube schon... Was ist passiert?", fragte er. Seine Erinnerung war, soweit er wusste, vollkommen intakt. Aber nachdem der Rotschopf plötzlich ohnmächtig geworden war, wollte er einfach sichergehen._

 _"Nachdem dein Mangekyo erwacht ist, hast du angefangen zu schreien und bist dann ohnmächtig geworden. Offenbar waren die Schmerzen in deinen Augen einfach zu stark", erklärte eine weitere Stimme neben dem jungen Namikaze. Bis dahin hatte er seinen Blick auf das zukünftige Clanoberhaupt gerichtet, weshalb er die andere anwesende Person zunächst vollkommen übersehen hatte._

 _Doch kaum hatte er diese Stimme gehört, schnellte sein Kopf zur anderen Seite. Naruto traute seinen eigenen Augen nicht._

 _"Hey!", grüßte ihn Shisui mit einem Lächeln, "Ich hoffe der Schmerz hat nachgelassen."_

 _Der Schock war dem Rotschopf praktisch ins Gesicht geschrieben. Oder war es vielleicht doch Verwirrung? Nun ja, jedenfalls sollte jeder gute Shinobi in der Lage sein seine Gefühle in jeder nur erdenklichen Situation zu kontrollieren._

 _Bedauerlicherweise hatte Naruto allerdings niemals daran gedacht, dass er möglicherweise irgendwann den Selbstmord eines seiner besten Freundes mitanzusehen, nur um ihn dann kurz darauf wieder quicklebendig vor ihm stehen zu sehen. So war es auch verständlich, dass der junge Namikaze ein paar Sekunden brauchte, um das alles zu verarbeiten._

 _Obwohl er ihn hatte sterben sehen, war Shisui am Leben._

 _Nun gab es ein paar Möglichkeiten. Eine davon war, dass all das, was er gerade erlebte, nichts als ein krankes Genjutsu war, das ihn einfach nur mit dem Gesicht seines toten Freundes quälen sollte. Eine andere bestand darin, dass alles zuvor nicht mehr als ein Genjutsu war._

 _Naruto hoffte inständig, dass es die zweite Möglichkeit war._

 _"Wie...", begann er, nachdem er sich einigermaßen gefangen hatte, "Wie kann das sein?" Der Rotschopf wusste, dass das alles möglicherweise nur ein Genjutsu war. Aber er konnte einfach nicht anders als zu hoffen. Zu hoffen, dass sein Freund vielleicht doch noch lebte._

 _"Jaaa, was das angeht...", meinte der ältere Uchiha, als er sich verlegen am Hinterkopf kratzte, "Entschuldigung...?" Es dauerte wieder einige Sekunden bis die Information es gänzlich zu Naruto geschafft und dieser verstanden hatte, was sein Freund damit meinte._

 _"Du hast uns heimlich unter ein Genjutsu gesetzt und uns dann deinen Selbstmord gezeigt?!", erkannte er empört. Der Rotschopf konnte es nicht glauben, dass ihr Freund so etwas getan hatte._

 _Sicher, er selbst hatte diese Möglichkeit vorgeschlagen und anscheinend funktionierte sie auch. Itachis uns sein eigenes Mangekyo waren Beweis genug. Aber Naruto hatte gehofft, dass Itachi und er noch die Möglichkeit hätten sich darauf vorzubereiten den Tod ihres Freundes mitanzusehen. Niemals hätte er gedacht, dass Shisui sie einfach so ins kalte Wasser werfen würde._

 _"Es tut mir echt leid, aber es war die beste Lösung für uns alle", versuchte Shisui den jungen Namikaze zu beruhigen. Anscheinend klappte es, da dieser nach ein paar tiefen Atemzügen seine Emotionen wieder etwas besser unter Kontrolle hatte._

 _Trotzdem wollte er Antworten auf seine Fragen, was die verschränkten Arme vor seiner Brust und der ernste Blick in seinem Gesicht deutlich zeigten. Diese Gesten sagten im Grunde: 'Schieß los, und wenn du fertig bist sag ich dir, was ich davon halte'._

 _"Wo fang ich an? Also, du hast vorgeschlagen ein Genjutsu auf euch anzuwenden und euch so meinen Tod zu zeigen, worauf ich ja erklärt habe, warum es unwahrscheinlich ist, dass es funktioniert. Egal wie real die Illusion auch sein mochte, ihr hättet tief in euerm Inneren gewusst, dass es nur eine Illusion ist. Aus diesem Grund wäre eure Trauer nicht stark genug gewesen, um euer Mangekyo zu erwecken._

 _Selbst wenn wir den Plan gemacht hätten, dass ich euch irgendwann in den nächsten Tagen unbemerkt in ein Genjutsu versetze, in dem ihr mich sterben seht, hättet ihr sofort gemerkt. Wegen eurer Kenntnis über diesen Plan, hättet ihr dann nämlich auch gewusst, dass es nur eine Illusion ist", erklärte der Schwarzhaarige, "Dann kam mir aber eine Idee. Was wäre, wenn ihr nicht wüsstet, dass es nur eine Illusion ist?_

 _Ihr würdet mein Genjutsu vermutlich vollkommen als Realität akzeptieren._

 _Darum konnte ich euch bis jetzt nicht sagen, dass es nur ein Genjutsu war. Zuerst musste sich bei euch das Mangekyo ausbilden. Einmal erweckt bleibt es ein Leben lang. Es ist egal, ob es nur die Illusion des Todes eines geliebten Menschen war solange der Schmerz, den man fühlt, echt ist... zumindest hatte ich das gehofft. Und anscheinend hatte ich recht damit."_

 _Naruto ließ die Worte des älteren Uchiha einige Sekunden lang sacken. Seine Erklärung war schlüssig und die Idee war auch ganz gut. Es war beeindruckend wie schnell der Schwarzhaarige sie in die Praxis hatte umsetzen können. Besonders angesichts der Tatsache, dass nur wenige Sekunden zwischen der Erwähnung seitens Narutos und der Umsetzung Shisuis vergangen waren._

 _So wie es schien war dies aber wirklich die beste Lösung, mal abgesehen von dem Teil, in dem Shisui Itachi und ihn für ihr gesamtes Leben hätte traumatisieren können._

 _Der Genjutsu-Experte müsste nicht sein Leben opfern, sowohl das zukünftige Oberhaupt der Uchiha wie auch das der Namikaze würde jeweils ein Paar Mangekyos bekommen und Shisui könnte den beiden beibringen mit ihnen umzugehen sodass sie nicht allzu schnell erblindeten. Eigentlich gab es nur eine Sache, die den Rotschopf zum Nachdenken brachte._

 _"Also gut, ich werde wohl mal drüber hinwegsehen, dass du das alles ohne unser Einverständnis gemacht hast", erklärte Naruto und warf seinem Gegenüber einen ernsten Blick zu bevor er schließlich, sichtlich entspannter, aber nicht weniger besorgt seufzte, "Trotzdem würde ich wirklich gern wissen, warum ich ohnmächtig geworden bin. Kann es sein, dass es an meiner Abstammung liegt? Ich bin ja 'nur' ein Namikaze. Vielleicht war die Umstellung darum etwas zu viel für meine Augen."_

 _Itachi und Shisui tauschten auf den Themenwechsel besorgte Blicke aus. Der Rotschopf hätte schwören können, dass sie aus irgendeinem, ihm noch unbekannten Grund, mehr wussten als er._

 _"Es kann gut sein, dass deine Augen größerem Stress ausgesetzt waren", meinte Shisui, worauf er sich jedoch schnell mit einem Kopfschütteln korrigierte, "Nein, ich bin mir sogar sicher, dass deine Augen mehr Stress ausgesetzt waren." Auf Narutos fragenden Blick mischte sich Itachi ein._

 _"Versuch erst einmal dein Mangekyo zu aktivieren. Es ist praktisch so wie mit dem Sharingan", schlug der jüngere Uchiha vor, als er sein eigenes aktivierte. Die Aktivierung des Sharingans bestand im Grunde aus nicht mehr als dem Konzentrieren von Chakra in die Augen. Natürlich musste das Chakra wie auch bei allen anderen Jutsu auf eine bestimmte Weise geformt werden._

 _Es war für die meisten nicht ganz einfach herauszufinden, wie das Chakra geformt sein musste, aber es half, wenn man sich für den Anfang auf die Emotionen konzentrierte, die man empfand, als man das Dojutsu erweckt hatte. Auf diese Weise war es leichter die richtige Form zu finden. Wenn man das Sharingan dann oft genug aktiviert hatte, sodass man mit der richtigen Form vertraut war, brauchte man nicht mehr an die Emotionen dieses Moments zurückzudenken._

 _Da Naruto aber noch keine Ahnung hatte, in welche Form er sein Chakra bringen musste, um die nächste Stufe des Sharingens zu aktivieren, konzentrierte es sich auf das Gefühl des Verlustes, das er nach Shisuis vermeintlichem Selbstmord gespürt hatte. Ein paar Sekunden vergingen, nachdem er seine Augen zur Konzentration geschlossen hatte. Als er dann spürte, dass sein Dojutsu reagierte, öffnete er sie wieder._

 _Shisui und Itachi blickten in diesem Moment in zwei blutrote Augen mit einem schwarzen Muster darin. Es war fast dasselbe Muster, das auch Naruto zuvor in ihnen gesehen hatte, aber nur fast._

 _"Wie ich mir gedacht habe", murmelte Itachi in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart, worauf er ein Kunai hervorholte und es zu seinem Freund warf, "Sieh es dir selbst an." Der Rotschopf verlor keine weitere Zeit und schaute sich die Reflexion auf der Klinge an. Zu sagen er wäre überrascht gewesen, wäre eine Übertreibung. Es war mehr eine leichte Verwunderung._

 _"Seltsam, an diesen Kreis kann ich mich gar nicht erinnern", sagte er nur, während er die Reflexion seiner Augen weiter betrachtete. Hatte sich sein Mangekyo vielleicht noch gar nicht fertig entwickelt, als er das erste Mal einen Blick darauf geworfen hatte? Oder hatte diese Veränderung etwas ganz Anderes zu bedeuten?_

 _Egal was es letztlich zu bedeuten hatte, es blieb Tatsache, dass sich das Mangekyo Sharingan des Namikaze verändert hatte. Das schwarze Dreieinigkeits-Muster war wie auch zuvor vorhanden. Aber nun war noch ein schwarzer Kreis hinzugekommen, und zwar genau in der Mitte zwischen dem äußeren Rand der Iris und ihrem Zentrum._

 _"Dieser Kreis ist aufgetaucht, als du vor Schmerzen geschrien hast; ich hab's gesehen. Aber das war nicht alles", erklärte Shisui ihm bevor er eine kurze Pause machte, "Kannst du versuchen dich an den Schmerz in diesen Sekunden zu erinnern. Mach dasselbe wie gerade, nur benutz den Schmerz, von dem du ohnmächtig geworden bist, um dein Dojutsu zu aktivieren." Das verwirrte den jungen Namikaze. Er hatte es doch schon geschafft das Mangekyo zu aktivieren. Was erhoffte sich Shisui dadurch?_

 _"Während du bewusstlos warst, haben Shisui und ich eine Theorie entwickelt, warum du ohnmächtig geworden sein könntest. Aber wir können erst sicher sein, wenn du machst, was Shisui gesagt hat", erklärte Itachi ernst. Offenbar hatte er die Gedanken seines Freundes ganz einfach von seinem Gesicht ablesen können._

 _"Also gut. Ich weiß zwar nicht, was das bringen soll, aber bitte", erwiderte der Rotschopf seufzend. Er wünschte sich wirklich, dass die beiden ihm einfach erzählt hätten, was genau ihre Theorie war, aber er würde es letztlich wohl rausfinden; egal ob das, was er da machen sollte, funktionierte oder nicht._

 _Erneut schloss der junge Namikaze seine Augen, wobei er sein Mangekyo deaktivierte. Er machte alles wie zuvor. Er konzentrierte Chakra in seinen Augen, während er gleichzeitig versuchte dieses Gefühl hervorzuholen, das er gespürt hatte kurz bevor er das Bewusstsein verloren hatte. Er versuchte dieses Gefühl der Hilfslosigkeit auf sein Chakra abzustimmen, um so irgendeine Reaktion von seinen Augen zu bekommen._

 _Zunächst geschah nichts, doch er versuchte es trotzdem weiter. Naruto wusste nicht genau warum, aber irgendwie wusste er, dass dort noch ein anderes Schloss in seinen Augen war; natürlich nur sinnbildlich gesprochen. Das Gefühl des Verlustes seiner Eltern, beziehungsweise seines besten Freundes, kombiniert mit seinem Chakra waren die Schlüssel zur Aktivierung der beiden Formen des Sharingans._

 _Aber wozu konnte das andere Schloss dann gehören?_

 _Noch bevor er weiter darüber nachdenken konnte bekam er die Rückmeldung seiner Augen. Er hatte es geschafft die richtige Form für sein Chakra zu finden und er spürte wie sich seine Augen veränderten, als sein Chakra in dieser bestimmten Form in sie floss. Es war ein Gefühl ähnlich dem des Sharingans, aber gleichzeitig auch vollkommen anders._

 _Nachdem er sicher war, dass sich das Dojutsu in seinen Augen manifestiert hatte, öffnete er sie langsam wieder. Auf den ersten Blick schien alles so auszusehen wie immer, wenn er sein Sharingan aktiviert hatte. Erst auf den zweiten Blick erkannte er die kleinen Unterschiede._

 _Es war sehr ähnlich, aber nicht identisch. Zum einen konnte er das Chakra, das er normalerweise nur als blaue Energie wahrnahm, die die Menschen in seiner Nähe umgab, nun viel klarer erkennen. Naruto konnte nun nicht mehr nur die blauen Umrisse sehen, von denen Itachi, Shisui und alle anderen Lebewesen umgeben waren, er konnte ganz genau erkennen in welchen Bahnen es durch ihre Körper floss._

 _Zwar konnte er nicht wie beim Byakugan das Chakranetzwerk erkennen, aber am Chakrafluss war es ihm möglich zu erkennen, wo sich die Tenketsu im Körper befanden. Das war allerdings noch nicht alles._

 _Nicht nur, dass er mit seinen Augen das Chakra besser erkennen konnte, der Rotschopf nahm zudem noch eine weitere Energie war. Er konnte nicht genau sagen was es war, nur, dass es grün aussah und dass diese Energie alles um ihn herum umgab; egal ob Steine, Bäume oder den Erdboden, einfach alles hatte diese grünliche Umrandung._

 _Der Rotschopf hätte seiner veränderten Sicht sicherlich noch mehr Beachtung geschenkt, wenn ihn die verwunderten Gesichter und weiten Augen seiner Freunde ihn nicht so irritiert hätten._

 _"Könntet ihr bitte aufhören mich so anzustarren und mir stattdessen endlich sagen was los ist", bat der junge Namikaze die beiden. Doch es änderte nichts. Die Augen der zwei Uchiha blieben weiterhin auf denen ihres Freundes gerichtet._

 _"Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben. Dass diese Legende wirklich wahr sein soll", meinte Itachi erstaunt. In seinen Augen war eine Faszination zu sehen, die man nur selten in ihnen fand._

 _"Es könnte auch nur ein Zufall sein", erwiderte Shisui, korrigierte sich aber schnell, nachdem er einen weiteren Blick auf Naruto geworfen hatte, "Wobei es ein ziemlich gewaltiger Zufall wäre."_

 _"Aber was sollte es sonst sein?", fragte der jüngere Uchiha, worauf sein älterer Freund nur stumm mit den Schultern zuckte. Nach dieser Geste fand die Geduld des Rotschopfes ein Ende und er nahm wieder ein Kunai zu Hilfe._

 _Dieses Mal fiel es ihm bei dem Anblick seines Spiegelbildes fast aus der Hand._

 _Wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er keine Ahnung was genau er erwartet hatte. Der junge Namikaze wusste nur, dass sich seine Augen anscheinend irgendwie verändert haben mussten. Doch niemals, nicht in einer Millionen Jahren, hätte Naruto damit gerechnet, dass sie ein geripptes Muster besitzen würden._

 _Es war das gerippte Muster des Rinnegans._

 _Wie war das möglich? Spielten ihm seine Augen einen Streich? Oder war es vielleicht wieder ein Genjutsu? Fragen über Fragen, allesamt darüber ob er nun wirklich das legendäre Dojutsu besaß oder ob es vielleicht doch nur ein Traum war._

 _"D-das Rinnegan...?", fragte er mit zitternder Stimme. Es war offensichtlich, dass der junge Namikaze es nicht glauben konnte. Er blickte direkt in diese legendären Augen. In die Augen, die angeblich nur ein einziger Mensch bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt besessen hatte; der Rikudo Sennin, der Eremit der sechs Pfade._

 _Es waren die Augen des Mannes, der laut der Überlieferung das Ninjutsu entwickelt haben sollte und dessen Macht an die eines Gottes grenzte. In einer Legende hatte dieser Mann sogar den Mond erschaffen. Und laut eben jener Legende soll er es mit der Macht seiner Augen, oder genauer mit seinem Dojutsu getan haben: dem Rinnegan._

 _"Es scheint so", meinte Itachi auf die ungläubige Stimme seines Freundes, "Aber es sieht nicht ganz so aus wie es in den Büchern beschrieben wurde." Bis zu diesem Moment hatte der Rotschopf nur auf das gerippte Muster seiner Augen geachtet. Erst auf die Worte seines Freundes richtete sich seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die Farbe seiner Augen._

 _Sie hatten dieselbe blutrote Farbe wie seine Haare. Ein anderes mögliches Beispiel wäre das Sharingan gewesen, aber sie alle interessierte in diesem Moment nicht besonders welchen Farbton Narutos Augen hatten, sondern eher warum._

 _"Trotzdem wäre es möglich, dass es das Rinnegan ist. Ich meine wir haben keine Ahnung wann genau diese Bücher geschrieben wurden. Vielleicht hat keiner der Autoren jemals das Rinnegan zu Gesicht bekommen", mutmaßte Shisui darauf. Etwas Anderes außer Mutmaßen konnte er aber auch schlecht tun, angesichts der Tatsache, dass das Buch hunderte Jahre vor seiner Geburt geschrieben wurde._

 _"Das könnte sein. Aber das gerippte Muster stimmt wiederum mit der Beschreibung überein", erwiderte Itachi, während seine Augen immer noch auf die seines Freundes fixiert waren._

 _"Sicher können wir allerdings nicht sein, stimmt's?", meinte Naruto mehr als nur verunsichert, "Wir wissen immerhin auch nicht, ob ich wirklich das Rinnegan erweckt habe. Es könnte auch nur eine einfache Mutation sein, oder?" Die ganze Situation war einfach viel zu surreal für den jungen Namikaze, als dass er sie einfach so akzeptieren konnte._

 _Es war nicht unbedingt die Tatsache, dass das legendäre Dojutsu, das Rinnegan, tatsächlich existierte. In der Welt der Shinobi passierten täglich solche unvorstellbaren Dinge. Shinobi überwindeten schließlich tagtäglich die Grenze zum scheinbar Unmöglichen._

 _Nein, vielmehr war es die Tatsache, dass gerade er, Naruto Namikaze, dieses legendäre Dojutsu erweckt haben sollte. Er sollte jene Augen besitzen, die dem Rikudo Sennin seine fast gottgleiche Macht gegeben hatten. Jene Augen, mit denen er den Mond erschaffen hatte._

 _Es klang so surreal, dass der junge Namikaze nun ebenfalls eine solche Macht besitzen sollte. Und doch stand er nun dort mit diesen gerippten Augen._

 _"Naruto hat Recht. Es bringt jetzt nichts nur wilde Spekulationen anzustellen. Egal ob es sich bei diesen Augen um das Rinnegan handelt oder nicht, ist im Moment erst einmal zweitrangig. Wir müssen uns zunächst einmal um das Problem mit unserem Clan kümmern bevor die Situation außer Kontrolle gerät. Anschließend können wir immer noch testen, ob es sich bei Narutos Augen um das Rinnegan handelt", erklärte Itachi ernst._

 _Es war keineswegs so, dass er selbst nicht neugierig war die wahre Natur von den neuen Augen seines Freundes herauszufinden. Im Gegenteil, er konnte es kaum noch erwarten. Bisher hatten nur drei Dojutsus auf der Welt existiert: das Sharingan, das Byakugan und das Rinnegan. Wobei die Existenz des letzteren nie einwandfrei nachgewiesen werden konnte._

 _Es gab nur Legenden und Überlieferungen über diese Augen. Zudem war der Rikudo Sennin anscheinend bis dahin der einzige Mensch gewesen, der sie besessen hatte._

 _Itachi war zwar kein Forscher, aber die Möglichkeit ein legendäres oder vielleicht auch ein vollkommen neues Dojutsu aus erster Hand kennenzulernen war mehr als nur aufregend._

 _Dennoch konnte sich das zukünftige Clanoberhaupt auch denken, dass das alles für Naruto nicht gerade einfach war. Zuerst den Selbstmord seines besten Freundes mitanzusehen, dann zu erfahren, dass alles nur ein Genjutsu war und zuletzt womöglich noch ein legendäres Dojutsu erweckt zu haben war ein bisschen viel für eine Nacht._

 _Selbst für einen erfahrenen Shinobi._

 _Letztlich verschoben die drei Freunde sämtliche Gespräche bezüglich dem noch nicht einwandfrei identifizierten Dojutsu, das Naruto anscheinend erweckt hatte, auf später und wandten sich wieder dem Problem zu, wegen dem Shisui sie dorthin bestellt hatte._

 _Der einäugige Uchiha erklärte seinen beiden Freunden den Plan, den er sich ausgedacht hatte, während Naruto bewusstlos gewesen war. Allerdings war es mehr eine Rohfassung, die erst mit Itachis und Naruto Hilfe zu etwas wurde, das man tatsächlich als Plan bezeichnen konnte._

 _Die drei planten die ganze Nacht durch und als schließlich die Sonne am Horizont aufging, gingen sie alle ihrer Wege. Jener Tag schien zu Beginn so zu sein wie jeder andere auch. Nichts hatte sich großartig im Dorf verändert und alle Einwohner Konohas gingen ihrem Alltag nach._

 _Erst später an diesem Tag würde den Hokage die Nachricht über den Tod eines bestimmten Shinobi erreichen; die Nachricht von Shisui Uchihas Selbstmord._

* * *

Naruto konnte immer noch nicht fassen, dass ihr Plan bis dahin so gut funktioniert hatte. Es war fast unheimlich wie glatt alles lief.

Allen dreien war bewusst, dass nun wo Danzo damit begonnen hatte Shisui wegen seiner Augen zu jagen, es praktisch keine Möglichkeit gab ihn wieder davon abzubringen. Eigentlich gab es nur zwei Optionen: entweder müsste der alte Kriegshetzer sterben, oder Shisui.

Da es jedoch alles andere als leicht werden würde einen Veteranen wie Danzo ohne weiteres zu töten, mal ganz zu schweigen davon, was geschehen würde, wenn sie versagten, einigten sie sich auf Option Nummer Zwei. Sie fingierten Shisuis Tod.

Shisui hatte bereits erwartet, dass er den Abend von vor sechs Tagen nicht überleben würde, und hatte für diesen Anlass bereits einen Abschiedsbrief geschrieben. Glücklicherweise hatte er nun auch einen Nutzen gehabt, obwohl der Uchiha überlebt hatte. Das einzige, was die drei Freunde noch brauchten, um Shisuis Tod real wirken zu lassen wäre eine Leiche.

Das war eines der größeren Probleme in ihrem Plan, da sie am besten eine Leiche bräuchten, die ihrem Freund ähnlichsah. Doch selbst wenn eine Ähnlichkeit vorhanden wäre, würde wohl spätestens bei einem DNA-Test die Wahrheit ans Licht kommen.

Allerdings war dies nur solange ein Problem bis Shisui die rettende Idee hatte.

Sie würden ganz einfach die Leiche eines feindlichen Shinobi benutzen, der erst vor kurzem autopsiert worden war. Wie sich Itachi erinnerte waren erst vor wenigen Tagen die Körper von ein paar abtrünnigen Kiri-Shinobi ins Dorf gebracht worden. Noch am selben Tag schnappten sich die drei eine der Leichen, vernichteten alle Spuren, dass sich dieser Mann, oder eher die Leiche jenes Mannes, jemals in ihrem Dorf befunden hatte und machten sich ans Werk.

Naruto, als der Siegelexperte der drei, platzierte mit einer unsichtbaren und geruchlosen Tinte ein Siegel auf dem Körper, in das ein Verwandlungsjutsu eingearbeitet war. So nahm der Körper, kaum, dass das Siegel fertig war, für jeden Betrachter die Gestalt von Shisui an. Die einzigen, die diesen Trick hätten durchschauen können, wären die Hyuga mit ihrem Byakugan gewesen.

Das war der erste Teil. Als nächstes zerstörten sie die beiden Augen samt Augenhöhlen der Leiche. So würden sie einerseits verhindern, dass Danzo weiter nach Shisuis linkem Auge suchen würde und andererseits würden damit die Verantwortlichen in Konoha beruhigt, da sich kein Außenstehender möglicherweise das Sharingan der Leiche angeeignet hatte.

Soweit war Shisuis Plan einigermaßen durchführbar. Der letzte Teil wurde aber ziemlich schwierig, da nur er die nötigen Fähigkeiten besaß, um diesen Trick real wirken zu lassen; wortwörtlich.

Der Plan sah nämlich vor, dass Shisuis sich in die Autopsie des Krankhauses schlich und dort den zuständigen Gerichtsmediziner mit seinem linken Mangekyo unter ein Genjutsu setzte, in dem er die Autopsie an Shisui durchführte. So würde die Tatsache, dass es sich bei dem Leichnam nicht um den Uchiha handelte, nie ans Licht kommen.

Zugegeben, es war leichter gesagt als getan, doch Konohas Genjutsu-Experte schaffte es dennoch. Letztlich war das einzig seltsame, woran sich der zuständige Iryionin später noch erinnern konnte, ein merkwürdiges schwarzes Symbol auf einem roten Hintergrund. Es war auf der Schachtel abgedruckt gewesen, aus denen er zu Beginn der Autopsie seine Gummihandschuhe genommen hatte.

Jedenfalls war alles nach Plan gelaufen und ganz Konoha, abgesehen von Naruto, Itachi und natürlich Shisui, hielt den Uchiha nun für tot. Selbst sein eigenes Team.

"Du bist in den letzten Tagen ziemlich oft hier oben", meint plötzlich Itachis Stimme hinter dem Rotschopf. Er drehte sich um und sah wie sich sein Freund ein paar Meter über ihm auf das Geländer lehnte.

"Kannst du es mir verdenken? Dieser Ort ist perfekt zum Nachdenken", erwiderte der junge Namikaze darauf und schaute erneut auf das Dorf unter ihnen, "Es ist viel passiert, und es steht uns noch so viel bevor. Ich frage mich die ganze Zeit was meine Eltern wohl zu all dem sagen würden."

"Eine gute Frage. Vielleicht wäre es deinem Vater gelungen eine friedliche Lösung zu finden, mit der beide Seiten einverstanden gewesen wären. Schließlich war er sowohl Teil des Dorfes als auch Teil des Uchiha-Clans. Er wäre womöglich der erste Hokage gewesen, der es geschafft hätte das Band der Uchiha zum Dorf zu festigen", meinte das zukünftige Clanoberhaupt nachdenklich.

Der erste Hokage, Hashirama Senju, hatte es geschafft die Uchiha zu einer Allianz zu bewegen, um Konoha zu gründen. Sein Bruder Tobirama Senju, der zweite Hokage, hatte die Uchiha praktisch ausgegrenzt, als er dem Clan ihre Aufgabe als Ordnungshüter zuteilte und sie somit an den Stadtrand ziehen mussten, wo die Polizeiwache und das Gefängis standen.

Hiruzen Sarutobi, der dritte Hokage, hatte sein Bestes gegeben um das Band zwischen allen Dorfbewohnern zu stärken, was ihm auch größtenteils gelang. Selbst wenn sich die Uchiha nach außen hin weiterhin etwas distanziert verhielten, konnten sie nicht bestreiten, dass sie sich mehr mit dem Dorf verbunden fühlten als zu den Zeiten des zweiten Hokage.

Als dann aber die Zeit des vierten Hokage, Minato Namikaze, anbrach, fühlten sich die Uchiha stärker mit dem Dorf verbunden als je zuvor. Auch wenn es nur ein Mitglied ihrer Nebenfamilie war, so konnten sie dennoch behaupten, dass jemand aus ihrer Familie, jemand der mit ihrem Clan verwand war, den Posten des Hokage innehatte. Jemand aus ihrer Familie repräsentierte das Dorf Konohagakure.

Dadurch hatten sich das Dorf und die Uchiha stark angenähert. Wäre der Kyūbi vor neun Jahren nicht plötzlich freigelassen worden, dann sähe die Lage in Konoha zu diesem Zeitpunkt vielleicht vollkommen anders aus.

Denn Minato wäre noch am Leben und die Uchiha würden nicht des Verrats beschuldigt werden.

"Ja, vielleicht", seufzte Naruto und sprang hinüber zu seinem Freund, "Lass uns gehen. Wir haben noch viel zu tun." Mit diesen Worten machten sich die zwei Freunde dann auf den Weg zurück ins Dorf.

Die vergangenen sechs Tage hatten die beiden unter Shisuis Aufsicht fast ausschließlich den Umgang mit ihrem Mangekyo geübt. Glücklicherweise hatte keiner der beiden zu diesem Zeitpunkt irgendwelche wichtige Missionen zu erledigen, sodass sie nur die üblichen Pflichten als Anbu zu erledigen hatten.

Kaum dass sie mit ihren Pflichten fertig waren, machten sie sich auf den Weg zu dem Ort, an dem Shisui sich versteckt hielt, und trainierten weiter. Beide kamen bestenfalls nach Hause, um zu schlafen oder etwas zu essen. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass sie ebenfalls die gemeinsame Zeit mit ihren Geschwistern zurückstellen mussten.

Mito und Sasuke gefiel dieser Umstand natürlich gar nicht. Aber leider konnten weder der junge Namikaze noch der Uchiha etwas daran ändern. Nichtsdestotrotz versprachen sie ihren Geschwistern es in den nächsten Wochen wieder gut zu machen, indem sie ihnen jeweils etwas Neues beibringen würden.

Beide stimmten schmollend zu.

Zurück im Dorf bekamen beide Shinobi sofort wieder die Spannung zu spüren, die die Bürger Konohas den Uchiha entgegenbrachten. Bedauerlicherweise hatte die Nachricht von Shisuis Selbstmord nicht ganz die Wirkung gehabt, auf die die drei gehofft hatten.

Natürlich diente sein Selbstmord vorrangig dazu ihn vor Danzo zu verstecken, doch hätte er auch noch einen weiteren hilfreichen Nebeneffekt haben sollen; er sollte die Uchiha allesamt demoralisieren. Immerhin war Shisui zu diesem Zeitpunkt einer der stärksten, wenn nicht sogar der stärkste Uchiha gewesen.

Wenn also gerade er Selbstmord beging, würde es nicht nur den gesamten Clan schwächen, es würde auch dazu führen, dass viele ihre Einstellung noch einmal überdachten. Es wäre keine dauerhafte Lösung, allerdings würde es den dreien wertvollen Zeiten verschaffen.

Und genauso kam es schließlich auch, als sich Nachricht von Shisuis Selbstmord herumsprach. Nur machte eine Gruppe von betrunkenen Shinobi es dann noch schlimmer, als es schon vorher war.

Am zweiten Tag nach Shisuis offiziellem Selbstmord kam besagte Gruppe, die ausschließlich aus Männern bestand, aus einer Bar herausgetaumelt und zog darüber her, was für ein Feigling dieser Shisui doch wäre einfach sich selbst umzubringen. Natürlich wollte keiner der Uchiha, die diese Worte hörten, das einfach so akzeptieren.

Um alles kurz zusammenzufassen: es endete in einer Schlägerei, bei dem beide Seiten recht schwere Verletzungen davontrugen. Bevor aber jemand in Lebensgefahr geriet, tauchten glücklicherweise einige Jonin auf, die die Männer auseinanderzogen.

Seit diesem Vorfall war die Spannung, die nach dem angeblichen Selbstmord ihres Freundes beträchtlich nachgelassen hatte, stärker als je zuvor. Laut Itachi waren die Ältesten seines Clans alles andere erfreut darüber wie die Dinge sich entwickelten und setzten seinen Vater unter Druck den Coup d'état endlich zu starten.

Fugaku hatte ihnen aber wohl nur gesagt, dass der richtige Zeitpunkt noch nicht da wäre. Es war jedoch nicht mehr als eine Ausrede. Itachi und Naruto kannten das Clanoberhaupt der Uchiha lange genug, um sagen zu können, dass er eine solche Entscheidung keineswegs leichtfertig treffen würde. Er würde nicht einfach so das Dorf angreifen, das sein guter Freund Minato so sehr geliebt hatte.

Wie jeder andere Uchiha war auch Fugaku von dem Misstrauen der Dorfbewohner nicht verschont geblieben. Im Grunde ganz besonders er, da er nun einmal der Anführer ihres Clans war. Dennoch hatte er die ganze Zeit über einen kühlen Kopf bewahrt und versucht die Dinge friedlich zu klären.

Der Coup war nicht einmal seine Idee gewesen.

Ganz im Gegenteil, er versuchte sogar den Coup möglichst hinauszuzögern. Das Problem war allerdings, dass er nicht zu offen gegen die Pläne seines Clans vorgehen konnte. Es würde nur dazu führen, dass er sowohl ihr Vertrauen, wie auch seine Autorität verlieren würde. Und eben diese Autorität war das einzige, was den Großteil des Clans davon abhielt Konoha sofort anzugreifen.

Ihr Anführer hatte ihnen nämlich noch nicht den Befehl dazu gegeben anzugreifen. Doch es wäre nur eine Frage der Zeit bis einer von ihnen seine Geduld verlor und Konoha auf eigene Faust angriff, egal ob ihr Anführer nun einverstanden war oder nicht.

"Hey, Itachi, Naruto!", rief ihnen plötzliche eine Stimme zu. Es war Hokutos Stimme. Sie mussten ihren Kopf nur ein wenig zu ihrer linken drehen und sahen wie ihre Teamkameradin aus dem Inneren des Teehauses vor ihnen zu wank. Es war das Teehaus, in dem sich die Shinobi aus Kakashis Generation gerne trafen, wenn sie gerade keinen Dienst hatten. Aber über die Jahre war es auch zum Treffpunkt für Team Sieben und Team Dreizehn geworden.

"Hey Leute", grüßte der Rotschopf die Anwesenden, "Was gibt's neues?" Unter den Anwesenden befanden sich hauptsächlich die Mitglieder ihres und Shisuis Teams; Minako, Daisuke und natürlich Hokuto. Zudem sah er noch Gekko Hayate und Yugao Uzuki an einem Tisch, nicht weit von ihnen sitzen. Die beiden waren Jonin, nur ein paar Jahre älter als sie.

"Nichts Besonderes. Und bei euch? Wir haben euch in den letzten Tagen kaum gesehen", erwiderte Hokuto neugierig.

"Hokuto-chan!", warf Minako ernst ein, "Shisui-kun ist erst vor ein paar Tagen gestorben. Ich bin sicher die beiden brauchten etwas Zeit für sich. Immerhin haben sie ihren besten Freund verloren!" Dieses strenge Auftreten war extrem untypisch für das sonst so herzensgute und zurückhaltende Mädchen. Aber angesichts der Tatsache, dass sie vor kaum einer Woche nicht nur einen Kameraden, sondern einen ihrer engsten Freunde verloren hatten, war ihr Verhalten durchaus verständlich.

Sie fühlte selbst den Schmerz einen guten Freund verloren zu haben. Daher konnte sie zumindest erahnen, dass es für Naruto und Itachi noch viel schwerer sein musste. Shisui war für sie immerhin wie ein Bruder gewesen.

"Ist schon in Ordnung, Minako. Aber du hast Recht, wir brauchten nur etwas Zeit für uns selbst", antwortete das zukünftige Clanoberhaupt der Uchiha.

"Habt ihr dann jetzt zumindest etwas Zeit, um mit uns zu essen?", fragte Daisuke darauf. Der violetthaarige Junge war nie jemand gewesen, der viel Zeit mit anderen verbracht hatte. Erst seine Zeit in Team Sieben, aber vor allem mit Shisui hatte das geändert.

Auch wenn die Herangehensweisen der beiden vollkommen verschieden war, kamen sie dennoch irgendwie miteinander aus. Im Grunde ergänzten sie sich sogar ziemlich gut; Daisuke ging an alles eher objektiv und rational heran, wie ein außenstehender Beobachter, während Shisui sich mehr auf sein Bauchgefühl verließ.

Aufgrund seiner ruhigen Persönlichkeit sah man es ihm zwar nicht an, doch jeder, sowohl Minako als auch Team Dreizehn, wussten, dass Daisuke der Tod seines Freundes sehr naheging. Doch jeder ging mit dem Verlust eines geliebten Menschen letztlich anders um.

Manche blieben lieber für sich, andere, wie Daisuke, wollten lieber unter Menschen sein.

"Nein, entschuldigt", konnte Naruto nur antworten, als er sich verlegen am Hinterkopf kratzte, "Wir haben noch ein paar Routine-Angelegenheiten zu erledigen." Der Rotschopf hasste es sie anzulügen, ganz besonders wenn es sich um Menschen handelte, die ihm viel bedeuteten. Doch er konnte es nicht vermeiden, da sie nicht wussten, dass Shisuis Selbstmord nur vorgetäuscht war.

"Ihr müsst wirklich arbeiten? Hat der Hokage euch nicht freigestellt? Ich meine, er weiß doch wie nahe ihr Shisui gestanden habt", entgegnete Minako ihnen verwundert. Sie wollte nicht, dass die beiden einfach wieder arbeiteten bevor sie den Tod ihres Freundes wirklich verarbeitet hatten.

Hokuto und selbst Daisuke schauten die zwei darauf mit besorgtem Blick an. Die Tatsache, dass der Uchiha und der Namikaze schon wieder arbeiteten gefiel ihnen wohl genauso wenig wie ihrer brünetten Freundin.

"Ach was, das ist nicht weiter schlimm. Die Arbeit lenkt immerhin etwas ab", gab der Rotschopf nur mit einem kurzen Lächeln zurück. Aber selbst er wusste, dass es wohl sehr viel gezwungener herüberkam als er es gewollt hatte. Wenn auch aus anderen Gründen als Minako, Daisuke und Hokuto vermuteten.

"Naruto-kun, Itachi-kun, ihr solltet wirklich-", wollte Minako gerade anfangen, doch wurde nach schon diesen Worten von einer fremden Stimme unterbrochen.

"Du verdammte Drecksgöre!", brüllte ein Mann auf der Straße nicht weit von dem Teehaus und sofort schauten sie alle nach, was dieser Tumult zu bedeuten hatte. Ein jeder von ihnen erstarrte bei dem, was die dort sahen.

Ein Stück die Straße herunter stand ein Mann etwa Mitte Dreißig. Er besaß pechschwarzes Haar und ebenso schwarze Augen. Zusammen mit dem Uchiha-Fächer auf dem Rücken seines dunkelblauen Shirts konnte man ihn so eindeutig als ein Mitglied jenes Clans identifizieren. Der Grund für seinen Ärger war wohl mindestens genauso offensichtlich wie seine Familienzugehörigkeit.

Ein Großteil seines Shirts und seiner schwarzen Hose waren mit einer leuchtend orangenen Farbe bedeckt. Die Farbe, die von seiner Kleidung nicht mehr aufgesogen werden konnte, tropfte gerade auf den Boden neben seinen Füßen. Der entsprechende Farbeimer lag nicht weit neben ihm auf dem Boden.

Nur wenige Sekunden zuvor war er so wie immer als Mitglied der Polizei durch das Dorf patrouilliert, um nach irgendwelchen ungewöhnlichen Vorkommnissen Ausschau zu halten. Nicht dass es zu dieser Zeit viele in Konoha gegeben hätte; wenn man mal von den Spannungen zwischen den Uchiha und den restlichen Bürgern absah.

Trotzdem spazierte er wie auch an jedem anderen Tag, an dem er der Patrouille zugeteilt wurde, durch die Straßen und hielt die Augen offen, wie der pflichtbewusste Polizist, der er nun einmal war.

Dann wie aus dem Nichts war plötzlich diese Göre aufgetaucht und hatte diesen Eimer Farbe über ihn gekippt. Es hätte eigentlich nur ein weiterer langweiliger Tag werden sollen. Aber natürlich musste er diesem verfluchten Kind über den Weg laufen! Er hatte im Grunde nichts gegen Kinder, nein. Nur gegen dieses eine Kind hegte er einen Groll.

Sofort hatte er sie an dem Kragen ihres orangenen, ärmellosen Kapuzenpullovers gepackt, sie hochgehoben und gegen die nächstbeste Wand gedrückt.

"Was zum Teufel soll das?!", brüllte er sie nur voller Wut an. Das Mädchen in seinem Griff konnte nichts darauf erwidern. Sie war viel zu schockiert darüber, dass dieser unbekannte Mann sie plötzlich gepackt und anscheinend mit aller Macht gegen die Wand hinter ihr drückte. Das blonde Mädchen konnte kaum noch atmen.

Warum war dieser Mann plötzlich so wütend auf sie? In der einen Sekunde lief sie noch zusammen mit Sasuke und Maki die Straße entlang auf dem Weg zum Ziel ihres nächsten Streichs. In der nächsten stieß sie mit diesem Mann zusammen und landete mit ihrem Hintern auf dem Boden, während sich der Inhalt der Farbeimer auf der Kleidung des Unbekannten verteilte.

Mito hätte verstanden, wenn er sie also Miststück, Drecksbengel oder Monster beschimpft hätte. Das kannte sie alles immerhin schon von den anderen Dorfbewohnern zu genüge und es wäre in Anbetracht der Situation durchaus angebracht gewesen. Immerhin hatte sie seine Kleidung vollkommen ruiniert; auch wenn es dieses Mal ein Versehen gewesen war.

Doch dass der unbekannte Mann so weit gehen würde, sie so stark gegen die Wand zu drücken, dass sie kaum noch Luft bekam, hatte das blonde Mädchen nun wirklich nicht erwartet.

Psychische Schäden waren für Mito an der Tagesordnung. Daran hatte sie sich schon lange gewöhnt. Doch es war Jahre her seit die Dorfbewohner ihr das letzte Mal körperlichen Schaden zugefügt hatten. Das letzte Mal war kurz nach den Chuninauswahlprüfungen gewesen, in denen Naruto, Shisui und Itachi allesamt befördert worden waren.

Bis dahin hatte sie es immer irgendwie geschafft ihre Verletzungen vor dem Rotschopf zu verstecken. Schließlich verbrachte dieser immer so viel Zeit mit ihr, da wollte sie ihm nicht unnötig Sorgen bereiten. Ein paar gebrochene Rippen oder ein verstauchter Arm nahm sie gerne in Kauf, wenn sie dadurch weiterhin Zeit mit Naruto verbringen konnte.

Aber die Verletzungen dieser letzten körperlichen Misshandlung waren so schwer, dass sie sie nicht länger vor ihrer Bruderfigur verstecken konnte. Es war sogar so schlimm gewesen, dass sie das erste Mal in ihrem Leben ins Krankenhaus musste.

Nachdem sie sich von dem Schock erholt hatte, versuchte Mito sich schließlich mit all ihrer Macht aus dem Griff zu befreien. Allerdings ohne Erfolg. Der Kräfteunterschied zwischen ihnen war einfach viel zu groß.

Der Uchiha blickte das panische Mädchen währenddessen weiterhin mit demselben hasserfüllten Blick an wie zuvor. Ihm war es egal wie sehr sie strampelte, schrie oder wie viel Angst er in ihren Augen sah. Es änderte für ihn nichts. Er wollte sie leiden sehen.

Es hatte nichts damit zu tun, dass sie diese leuchtend orangene Farbe über ihn verteilt hatte; das war lediglich der Tropfen, der das Fass zum Überlaufen gebracht hatte. Nein, es hatte damit zu tun, was sie in sich trug. Denn dieses Mädchen war der Jinchūriki des Kyūbi. Des Bijūs, der vor neun Jahren Konohagakure angegriffen und dabei unzähligen Menschen das Leben genommen hatte.

Einschließlich des Lebens seiner Verlobten, Eriko.

Er konnte sich an diesen Abend so gut erinnern als wäre es erst gestern gewesen. Sie waren damals zusammen essen gegangen und wollten ihr Einjähriges feiern. Nein, eigentlich wollte Ren noch mehr tun. Der Uchiha wollte ihr an diesem Abend endlich einen Antrag machen und ihr so zeigen, dass er es wirklich ernst mit ihnen meinte und dass er immer für sie da sein möchte.

Es war ihm egal, dass sie nur eine einfache Zivilistin war. Sicher, Ren konnte ihr nur selten viel über seine Missionen erzählen und was er während ihnen getan hatte. Aber das brauchte er auch gar nicht. Allein bei ihr zu sein reichte aus, um seine Schuldgefühle für jedes einzelne Leben, das er je genommen hatte, abzumildern.

Doch aus seinen Heiratsplänen wurde nichts.

Am Abend des Angriffs hatte der Uchiha es tatsächlich geschafft seinen Mut zusammen zu suchen und ihr einen Antrag zu machen, den Eriko auch überglücklich annahm. Sie bewunderte noch den wundervollen Verlobungsring an ihrer Hand, als von der einen Sekunde auf die nächste das Dach über ihnen zusammenbrach.

Nachdem Ren unter den Trümmern wieder zu sich kam, suchte er sofort nach Eriko. Das Brüllen des neunschwänzigen Fuchses hallt durch die Nacht, doch den Uchiha interessierte es nicht. Für ihn zählte nur seine Verlobte zu finden, und er fand sie auch.

Ihr gesamter Körper war unter den Trümmern begraben. Aber er fand sie dennoch. Oder genauer gesagt war es ihre Hand, die er zwischen den Trümmern entdeckte. Er erkannte den Ring, den er ihr wenige Minuten zuvor geschenkt hatte, sofort wieder.

Dieses Bild sah er jedes Mal aufs Neue, wenn er das blonde Mädchen ansah, welches dieses Monster in sich trug. Das Bild aus jener Nacht, das Bild der zertrümmerten und blutüberströmten Hand der Frau, die er liebte.

Erneut stieg diese Wut in ihm auf. Diese unermessliche Wut, und er drückte das Mädchen noch stärker gegen die Wand. Dass sie dadurch anscheinend kaum mehr atmen konnte, machte ihm wohl nichts aus.

"Ren-san, bitte lass sie runter! Sie hat es nicht mit Absicht gemacht, es war nur ein Versehen!", versuchte Sasuke sein Clanmitglied zu beruhigen. Er glaubte, dass der Grund für die Wut des Mannes allein die verschüttete Farbe wäre. Darum hoffte er ihn noch irgendwie umstimmten zu können.

Allerdings ignorierte der Mann den Jungen und hielt sie einfach weiter am Kragen gepackt. Er holte darauf mit seinem Arm aus, das Kunai fest in seiner Hand. Er wusste nicht, wann er es hervorgeholt hatte, aber es störte ihn nicht. Er würde es nun einfach beenden.

Im Hintergrund hörte er zwei Kinderstimmen, die ihn anflehten, dass er sie herunterlassen soll. Doch wie schon zuvor bei Sasukes Versuch hörte er nicht auf sie. Alles, woran er denken konnte, war, dass das Monster, welches in diesem Gör steckte, schuld an so unendlich viel Leid war.

Wegen diesem verfluchten Fuchs wurde der Uchiha-Clan immer mehr ausgegrenzt. Nur weil dieses Monster das Dorf angegriffen hatte und ihr Clan die Möglichkeit gehabt hätte es zu kontrollieren, wurden sie beschuldigt genau das getan zu haben. Nicht zu vergessen, dass es ihm die Liebe seines Lebens genommen hatte.

Und dafür wollte er Vergeltung.

Er stach mit so viel Kraft auf das blonde Gör ein wie er nur konnte, ihre Augen geweitet vor Angst. Sie wusste genau, was als nächstes geschehen würde, und Ren war froh darüber. Es war die gerechte Strafe für das, was das Monster in ihr angerichtet hatte.

Jedoch schnitt die Klinge des Kunais nicht in Mitos Haut. Eigentlich kam es ihr nicht einmal besonders nah. Denn noch während der Uchiha zustechen wollte, kam wie aus dem Nichts eine Faust angeflogen und schlug ihm ins Gesicht. Der Schlag war stark genug, um ihn auf die andere Straßenseite zu schleudern und ihm dabei noch die Nase zu brechen.

"Shhhh... keine Angst, Mito. Du bist in Sicherheit", erklärte Naruto beruhigend, als er seine kleine Schwester auffing, noch bevor ihre Füße wieder den Boden berührten, und sie in eine feste Umarmung schloss. Langsam ging er dann runter und setzte Mito wieder auf ihre, wenn auch wackligen, Beine.

Der Blondschopf war die ersten Sekunden zu geschockt, um irgendetwas zu tun, geschweige denn um ihm zu antworten. Erst ein paar Momente später erkannte sie das rote Haar wieder und sofort ihr begannen die Tränen über die Wange zu laufen. Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in dem Shirt ihres Bruders und ließ ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf.

Während sich das blonde Mädchen an den Schultern des Rotschopfes ausweinte, rappelte sich der am Boden liegende Uchiha wieder auf. Er hielt sich seine blutende Nase und warf dem, der für diese Verletzung verantwortlich war, einen wütenden Blick zu.

"Was soll das? Was mischst du dich hier ein, Namikaze?!", brüllte er den Jungen an.

"Alles ist gut. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass man dir nochmal wehtut, hörst du", versicherte Naruto ihr, als sie darauf aber nicht reagierte, fügte er noch hinzu, "Ich werde dich beschützen." Erst nach diesen Worten sah er wie sich Mito allmählich beruhigte. Doch während es seiner Schwester besserging, gefiel es dem Uchiha hinter ihm gar nicht für dieses Gör ignoriert zu werden.

"Bist du schwerhörig?! Ich hab dich gefragt, was du-", wollte Leo gerade seine Frage mit etwas mehr Nachdruck wiederholen, als er schon wieder von Naruto ignoriert wurde. Dieses Mal unterbrach der Rotschopf ihn aber sogar noch mitten in seinem Satz.

"Sasuke, Maki; ich würde euch gerne um einen Gefallen bitten", meinte er nur, als er sich den beiden Jungen zuwandte, die inzwischen direkt hinter Mito standen. Die beiden hatten es noch nicht ganz geschafft zu verstehen, was genau geschehen war. Sie hatten keine Ahnung, warum dieser Mann plötzlich ihre Freundin angegriffen hatte, obwohl die Sache mit der Farbe doch gar nicht so schlimm gewesen war.

"Bitte bringt Mito sicher zu uns nach Hause", bat er die zwei, welche darauf nur entschlossen nickten, "Gut, ich werde mich hier noch um ein kleines Problem kümmern, anschließend komme ich sofort nach. Solange vertraue ich euch meine kleine Schwester an." Naruto konnte in Sasukes und Makis Augen ganz deutlich sehen, dass sie wirklich alles tun würden, um Mito vor weiterem Schaden zu bewahren. Selbst wenn sie nur Kinder waren.

Trotz der Situation konnte der junge Namikaze nicht anders als sich darüber zu freuen, was für gute Freunde seine Schwester doch in den beiden gefunden hatte.

"Komm, Mito", meinte Maki darauf, als er und der junge Uchiha jeweils eine von ihren Händen ergriffen, "Du hast deinen Bruder gehört, gehen wir." Zwar sagte sie kein Wort und ließ ihren Kopf so hängen, dass ein paar ihrer Haarsträhnen ihre Augen und somit die darin sichtbaren Emotionen verdeckten, doch brauchten weder Maki noch Sasuke sie zu sehen.

Das Zittern ihrer Hände und die noch relativ frischen Tränen auf ihren Wangen waren genug, um auf ihre momentane emotionale Lage zu schließen. Selbst für zwei Neunjährige.

Die zwei Jungen liefen darauf mit ihrer Freundin an den Händen die Straße herunter. Sie schenkten all den verschiedenen Blicken, die ihnen zugeworfen wurden keine weitere Beachtung, sondern konzentrierten sich nur auf ihren Weg, während der Rotschopf und einige andere der Anwesenden sie dabei beobachteten. Jedenfalls so lange bis sie in eine Gasse einbogen und aus ihrem Sichtfeld verschwanden.

Die ganze Zeit über hatte sich in dem Angreifer des Mädchens seine Wut weiter angestaut. Zuerst war dieses verfluchte Gör aufgetaucht und hatte den Farbeimer über ihn gekippt, und dann wurde er auch noch einfach so von demjenigen ignoriert, der ihm seine Nase gebrochen hatte. Er hatte gehörig die Schnauze voll!

"Mir reicht es, Namikaze! Dir ist wohl nicht klar, dass du gerade einen Polizisten angegriffen hast! Dafür wirst du-", begann der Schwarzhaarige gerade mit seiner Tirade und machte entschlossen ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu, als er ein weiteres Mal von dem Jungen unterbrochen wurde. Dieses Mal waren seine Worte aber endlich an den Uchiha selbst adressiert.

"Ich soll einen Polizisten angegriffen haben?", fragte Naruto mit einer so unpassend sanften Stimme, dass es allen Anwesenden kalt den Rücken herunterlief, "Nein, das stimmt nicht." Der Uchiha wollte darauf natürlich etwas erwidern. Doch ihm wurde keine Chance dazu gelassen.

"Ich habe jemanden angegriffen, der ein kleines, unschuldiges Mädchen töten wollte, nur, weil es versehentlich etwas Farbe über ihn geschüttet hatte", antwortete der Rothaarige mit einer Stimme, in der nun zumindest ein kleiner Teil seiner Wut zu hören war.

"Unschuldig!? Dass ich nicht lache! Dieses kleine Mädchen, wie du sie nennst, trägt das Monster in sich, das unzählige Menschenleben auf dem Gewissen hat. Sie ist gefährlich", erklärte der Mann mit einer derartigen Abscheu in seinen Worten, die selbst unter den Dorfbewohnern selten war, "Wir alle wissen, dass der einzige Grund, warum sie bei dir wohnt, ist, damit du ein Auge auf die kleine Schlampe ha-"

Bevor er ein weiteres Wort sagen konnte war seine Stimme verstummt. Stattdessen hörten die Anwesenden wie etwas mit enormer Wucht gegen eine Mauer geschleudert wurde. Der aufgewirbelte Staub verdeckt zunächst die Sicht auf besagtes etwas, aber nach wenigen Sekunden hatte er sich wieder gelichtet.

"Ich warne dich! Nenn Mito noch einmal so und ich werde dir mehr als nur deine Nase brechen, hast du mich verstanden!", mahnte der Rotschopf den Uchiha, während er ihn am Kragen gepackt gegen die Wand drückte. Man konnte es fast schon als ironisch bezeichnen, dass der schwarzhaarige Mann nun in derselben Situation war, in die er auch das blonde Mädchen gebracht hatte.

"Damit eins klar ist; ich habe Mito um ihretwillen bei mir aufgenommen, nicht etwa, weil sie eine Bedrohung darstellt! Ich habe sie bei mir aufgenommen, damit Abschaum wie du ihr nichts mehr antun kann! Und bis jetzt habe ich gedacht, dass es auch ganz gut funktioniert hätte. Aber offensichtlich lag ich damit wohl falsch", meinte Naruto, den letzten Teil flüsternd. In seinem Gesicht machte sich darauf ein Zorn breit, den niemand, nicht einmal seine besten Freunde, jemals zuvor dort gesehen hatten.

"Ich weiß ganz genau, was die Bewohner dieses Dorfes von ihr halten und was sie ihr in der Vergangenheit alles angetan haben. Zwar hatte ich gehofft, dass meine Rolle als ihr Vormund das alles verhindern, oder wenigstens abmildern würde, doch anscheinend lernen es die Menschen dieses Dorfes einfach nicht.

Darum werde ich es jetzt ein für alle Mal klarstellen: Mito Uzumaki ist für mich wie eine kleine Schwester, und solltest du oder irgendjemand anderes aus dem Dorf ihr auch nur ein Haar krümmen, wird es das letzte sein, was ihr getan habt! Mir ist es dabei vollkommen egal, was für eine Bestrafung mich erwartet. Ich werde es nicht länger dulden, wenn man meiner kleinen Schwester etwas antut!"

Auf diese Worte herrschte absolute Stille auf der Straße. Nur der Lärm der anderen Straßen, auf denen die Leute keine Ahnung hatten, was in diesem Moment geschah, war im Hintergrund zu hören. Wirklich jedes Augenpaar in der Nähe war auf den Uchiha und den Namikaze gerichtet.

Niemand hätte je erwartet, dass der Rotschopf derart wütend werden könnte.

"Du hast deinen Standpunkt klargemacht, Naruto. Du kannst ihn wieder runterlassen", meinte Itachi ruhig, als er eine Hand auf die Schulter seines Freundes legte. Er konnte nur allzu gut nachvollziehen, was der Rotschopf empfand. Schließlich wusste auch der Schwarzhaarige, was die Dorfbewohner der Schwester seines Freundes angetan hatten.

Und wenn das jemand mit Sasuke gemacht hätte... er wusste nicht, ob er sich so hätte beherrschen können.

Naruto ließ den Uchiha darauf langsam wieder auf seine Füße. Der zornige Gesichtsausdruck wich allerdings nicht eine Sekunde aus seinem Gesicht. Auch nachdem er ein paar Schritte zurückgetreten war, blickte er den Mann vor ihm mit denselben kalten Augen an, mit denen die Dorfbewohner so oft seine kleine Schwester ansahen.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren ging er dann einfach, während fast alle Anwesenden noch wie erstarrt dastanden. Nur Itachi reagierte, als er seinem Freund nur wenige Sekunden später nachfolgte. Nachdem sie ein paar Schritte gegangen und sie außer Hörweite der meisten Leute waren, war Naruto der erste, der wieder sprach.

"Wir müssen unsere Pläne nach vorverlegen. Wenn es inzwischen schon so weit kommt, dass man Mito nur wegen einem Eimer Farbe angreift, bleibt uns kaum mehr Zeit", erklärte er. Die Wut war noch immer ein wenig in seiner Stimme zu hören, allerdings nicht mehr ganz so sehr wie zuvor.

"Einverstanden. Nach diesem Vorfall bleibt uns wirklich nichts Anderes übrig als zu handeln. Die Situation darf keinesfalls noch weiter eskalieren", stimmte der Schwarzhaarige zu, "Am besten du gehst nach Hause und kümmerst dich um Mito-chan. Du solltest jetzt besser bei ihr sein. Ich werde ihm Bescheid sagen, dass unsere Pläne vorverlegt werden müssen." Das war leider alles, was er für ihn tun konnte.

"Danke, Itachi", erwiderte Naruto nur und verschwand in einem roten Blitz.

* * *

(Drei Tage später)

"Bist du bereit?", fragte Naruto den einäugigen Uchiha, der neben ihm auf dem Ast stand. Shisui hatte noch in derselben Nacht, in dem er sein Auge verloren hatte, einen Verband um seine rechte Augenhöhle angelegt. Es war keine dauerhafte Lösung. Aber glücklicherweise plante der Schwarzhaarige auch nicht noch sehr viel länger ohne sein rechtes Auge zu leben.

"Ich schon, aber Itachi ist immer noch nicht hier. Ob er aufgehalten wurde?", meinte Shisui leicht unsicher. Es war gar nicht Itachis Art sich zu verspäten, schon gar nicht bei einem so wichtigen Vorhaben.

"Das ist egal. Wir haben ausgemacht, dass wir um Punkt 22 Uhr anfangen solange mindestens zwei von uns da sind. Itachi hat sicher seine Gründe. Es wird zu zweit zwar etwas schwerer, doch uns bleibt nichts Anderes übrig", erklärte der Rotschopf und setzte sich darauf eine weiße Maske auf.

Anders als ihre Anbu-Masken hatte diese keinerlei besondere Merkmale. Es war nur eine simple Maske mit zwei Augenlöchern, die das Gesicht verdecken sollte; nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Zusätzlich war der junge Namikaze von Kopf bis Fuß in schwarz gekleidet.

Von seinen schwarzen Stiefeln bis hin zu der schwarzen Kapuze, die seine roten Haare verbarg. Alles diente dem alleinigen Zweck seine Identität zu verschleiern. Aus eben diesem Grund trug sein Freund auch genau dieselbe Kleidung.

"Schätze du hast Recht", seufzte der Uchiha, "Dann los, holen wir mein Auge von Danzo zurück!" Auf diese Worte sprang der Schwarzhaarige dann mit Naruto von dem Ast und rannte in Richtung eines der geheimen Eingänge des Root-Hauptquartiers, den Shisui mehr oder weniger durch Zufall vor ein paar Monaten entdeckt hatte.

Auch wenn keiner der drei Jungen den alten Kriegshetzer besonders leiden konnten, mussten sie doch alle zugeben, dass er genau wusste, wo man die Eingänge für eine geheime Untergrundbasis verstecken musste damit sie ja niemand fand. Shisui hatte den Eingang nur als einen zum Root-Hauptquartier identifizieren können, da er Teil der Anbu war und somit praktisch alles über die internen Sicherheitsmaßnahmen des Dorfes wusste; inklusive aller Ein- und Ausgänge ins Dorf hinein und wieder heraus, den Schutzbunkern für Ausnahmesituationen und den sicheren Häusern der Anbu.

Diesen Eingang kannte er jedoch nicht.

Zwar war Root offiziell schon vor einigen Jahren abgeschafft worden, doch viele der höherrangigen Shinobi, einschließlich des Hokage, wussten, dass es noch immer irgendwo existierte.

Dem alten Mann gefiel dies natürlich nicht besonders. Doch solange Danzo sich für den Schutz Konohas einsetzte, hatte er beschlossen ein Auge zu zudrücken. Allerdings hieß das auch, dass er sofort mit seinen besten Anbu-Einheiten zur Stelle wäre, sollte sich der kriegserfahrene Shinobi gegen das Dorf stellen.

Jedenfalls war es ziemliches Glück gewesen, dass sie wussten, wo sich einer der Eingänge befand und nicht erst noch nach ihm suchen mussten. Andernfalls hätte das sehr wahrscheinlich Aufmerksamkeit auf sie gelenkt, die sie absolut nicht gebrauchen konnten.

Die beiden maskierten Jungs kamen schließlich vor einem der vielen Bäume des Waldes zum Stehen. Sie räumten kurz die Sträucher beiseite, die den geheimen Eingang vor den Blicken Neugieriger verbergen sollten und kletterten dann in das Loch im Baum. Von dort oben konnte man nur sehen, dass es ziemlich tief in den Erdboden reichte.

Man musste schon wie Naruto und Shisui in das Loch hineinspringen, um dann nach ein paar Sekunden des freien Falls selbst mit eigenen Augen zu sehen, wie der Raum aussah, in dem das Loch endete. Allerdings gab es nichts besonders Interessantes zu bestaunen; es war nur ein simpler Raum mit grauen Wänden.

Das Interessanteste waren wohl noch die Fackeln, welchen den dunklen Ort etwas erhellen sollten und die Tür, die aus dem Raum herausführte.

Kaum standen die beiden wieder mit ihren Füßen auf festem Untergrund rannten sie auch schon durch die Tür. Der Gang, der diesen mit dem nächsten Raum verband, war genauso monoton gestalten wie der Eingangsbereich. Einzig die Fackeln flackerten vor sich hin, als die Eindringlinge an ihnen vorbeiliefen.

Sie hatten keinen besonders detaillierten Plan ausgearbeitet, angesichts der Tatsache, dass sie nur sehr wenig über die interne Funktionsweise von Root wussten. Ganz zu schweigen davon, wie die Wachen innerhalb der Basis stationiert waren. Sie hätten natürlich einen Schattendoppelgänger vorschicken können, doch der hätte ihre Feinde nur vorgewarnt und das Element der Überraschung wäre dahin.

Dank Narutos Vater, der während seiner Amtszeit als Hokage ebenfalls mit Danzo zu tun gehabt und sich daher vorsichtshalber einen Grundriss von allen unterirdischen Strukturen beschafft hatte, die in Konoha existierten, kannten sie zumindest den Verlauf der Gänge, die Position und die Größe der einzelnen Räume. Zu ihrem Bedauern war der Komplex leider alles andere als klein, sodass es viele Möglichkeiten für den Aufenthaltsort Danzos gab.

Trotzdem hatten sie es doch irgendwie geschafft es auf insgesamt drei Räume einzugrenzen, die Danzo als sein 'Büro' nutzen könnte. Kurz gesagt, es waren Räume, in die man nicht unbemerkt eindringen konnte, da es jeweils nur einen Zugang gab.

Als Naruto und Shisui dann endlich den nächsten Raum erreichten, verloren sie keine Zeit. Sie traten die hölzerne Tür ein und sprangen in die Mitte des Raums, um von dort die Situation zu analysieren. Insgesamt waren dort nur zwei Root-Mitglieder, die wie immer ihre Masken trugen, um ihre emotionslosen Gesichter zu verdecken.

Dank dem Vorausdenken des Rotschopfes, der die Idee hatte spezielle, von ihm selbst entwickelte Schalldämpfungssiegel zu benutzen, die das Geräusch ihrer Schritte fast vollkommen unterdrückte, hatten sie zudem den Überraschungseffekt auf ihrer Seite. Schließlich hatte keiner der beiden sie kommen gehört und da ihr Chakra mitsamt seiner speziellen Signatur ebenfalls durch Siegel unterdrückt war, hatten die Root-Shinobi auch nicht ihre Präsenz ausmachen können.

Den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, in dem ihre Feinde von ihrem plötzlichen Auftauchen zu überrascht waren, als dass sie etwas hätten tun können, nutzten die beiden Eindringlinge gleich aus.

Sie sprinteten jeder auf einen zu und brachten sie dazu jeweils durch die Löcher ihrer eigenen Masken in ihr blutrotes Sharingan zu sehen, welches beide aktiviert hatten noch bevor sie den Raum betreten hatten. Keine Sekunde später fielen die regungslosen Körper der beiden Wachen zu Boden.

Beide waren nun in einem Genjutsu gefangen, aus dem sie nicht so schnell entkommen würden.

"Weiter", sagte der vermummte Schwarzhaarige nur, worauf sein Freund nur nickte und sie sich gemeinsam zu dem ersten der drei Räume aufmachten, in dem sich ihre Zielperson aufhalten könnte. Der Weg dorthin war nicht besonders fordernd für die beiden Jungs.

Die Wachen, die über all die Gänge und Räume verteilt waren, waren fast so schnell ausgeschaltet wie ihre Kollegen am Eingang. Manche lieferten zwar noch kurze Kämpfe, doch letztlich wurden sie alle entweder durch ein Genjutsu oder einen gut gezielten Schlag außer Gefecht gesetzt.

Das Element der Überraschung war dabei auch jedes einzelne Mal auf Seiten der Eindringlinge. Doch als sie an ihrem Zielort ankamen, fanden sie einen leeren Raum vor. Danzo war nicht dort.

Allerdings verloren die beiden keine Zeit und machten sich gleich auf den Weg zu ihrem nächsten Ziel. Sie hatten nicht unbedingt erwartet, den alten Kriegshetzer auf Anhieb zu finden. Immerhin war die Basis verdammt groß und es bestand auch die Möglichkeit, dass er gerade irgendwo im Dorf unterwegs war.

Wenn dem so war, konnten die beiden Eindringlinge nur hoffen, dass Danzo die Nachricht eines feindlichen Angriffs auf seine geheime Basis schnell erreichte und dermaßen missfiel, dass er dort auftauchen würde, um sich persönlich den Angreifern zu stellen. Und die Nachricht von dem Angriff auf das Root-Hauptquartier würde den Mann ganz sicher bald erreichen. Egal ob er dort war oder irgendwo im Dorf; dafür würde Roots Informationsnetzwerk schon sorgen.

Naruto und Shisui setzten ihren Weg jedoch für's erste fort. Sie würden sich zunächst darauf konzentrieren die drei Räume aufzusuchen, in denen sie Danzo am ehesten vermuteten. Wenn sie danach noch nichts gefunden hätten, würden sie so lange in der Untergrundbasis Chaos anrichten bis er keine andere Wahl mehr hätte als selbst aufzutauchen.

Der alte Mann war dafür bekannt sehr vorsichtig zu sein. Doch es war extrem unwahrscheinlich, dass er einfach zulassen würde, dass zwei Unbekannte seine gesamte Streitmacht auslöschten. Spätestens an diesem Punkt würde er eingreifen; da waren sie sich sicher.

Auf dem Weg zum zweiten Raum erwartete die beiden Eindringlinge sehr viel mehr Widerstand als zuvor. Was nicht wirklich überraschend war.

Inzwischen hatten die Root-Shinobi nämlich bemerkt, dass Feinde in ihre Basis eingedrungen waren und waren darum wachsamer als zuvor. Und da sie das Überraschungsmoment verloren hatten, wurden die Kämpfe von Naruto und Shisui länger und raubten ihnen auch mehr Kraft. Nichtsdestotrotz gelang es ihnen weiter ins Innere der Basis vorzustoßen, wenn es auch etwas länger dauerte.

Schließlich erreichten sie den zweiten Raum. Dieser war ebenfalls leer. Gut, es war ein Root-Shinobi dort, der allem Anschein irgendwelche Dokumente fälschte, aber das war alles. Kein Danzo.

Erneut machten sich die beiden Anbu-Mitglieder auf den Weg. Es wurde nicht einfacher die ganzen Gegner auszuschalten, doch zumindest wurde es auch nicht wirklich schwerer. Den beiden kam es fast so vor als wäre die gesamte Untergrundbasis eine Fabrik, die diese Shinobi in gleichmäßigem Tempo produzieren und dann auf sie loslassen würde. Die Zeitabstände und die Anzahl der Feinde glich sich von Mal zu Mal immer mehr an.

Schließlich, etwa auf halbem Weg zu ihrem letzten Ziel, fanden sie endlich wonach sie suchten. Oder vielleicht wurden auch sie gefunden. Jedenfalls sprangen sie beide instinktiv zurück, als sie hörten wie Shuriken durch die Luft flogen. Sofort darauf schlugen eben solche Wurfsterne genau dort ein, wo sie eben noch gestanden hatten.

Die beiden maskierten Eindringlinge sahen nach oben, von wo die Waffen geworfen worden waren. Und dann sahen sie es.

Naruto und Shisui standen mitten auf einer oktogonalen Plattform, von der insgesamt drei Brücken zu Tunneln führten. Der Raum, oder eher der Bereich, in dem sie sich befanden, war eine Art Knotenpunkt, bei dem mehrere Gänge zusammentrafen. Allerdings nicht nur auf der horizontalen Ebene. Es war zudem auch möglich auf eine höher- oder tiefergelegene Ebene zu wechseln.

Jedoch stand derjenige, der die Shuriken auf die beiden Eindringlinge geschleudert hatte nicht auf der nächsten Plattform über ihnen, sondern hing mithilfe von Chakra an einer der Wände. Gemeinsam mit mindestens drei Dutzend Root-Shinobi.

Normalerweise wären die beiden maskierten Shinobi in einen der Gänge geflohen, damit es ihren Feinden nicht möglich wäre sie aus allen Richtungen anzugreifen. Aber dieses Mal konnten sie es nicht tun. Jedenfalls nicht ohne das Risiko einzugehen ihr Ziel, das sie gerade erst gefunden hatten, wieder zu verlieren.

Denn Danzo war derjenige, der die Shuriken geworfen hatte.

"Was genau bezweckt ihr mit diesem Einbruch? Was ist euer Ziel?", fragte der bandagierte Mann mit seiner gewohnt emotionslosen Stimme. Schweigen war die Antwort, die Danzo bereits erwartet hatte.

Angesichts der Tatsache, dass sie nach Shisui Zählung 37 zu 2 eindeutig in der Unterzahl waren, waren die beiden aber auch besser dran sich im Kopf bereits einen Kampfplan zurecht zu machen.

"Setzt sie fest", befahl der ältere Mann nur. Alle seine Untergebenen schienen darauf gleichzeitig seinem Befehl folgen zu wollen und landeten allesamt auf der oktogonalen Plattform. Ein jeder von ihnen war kampfbereit. Doch sie warteten darauf, dass die Eindringlinge den ersten Schritt tun würden.

Shisui und Naruto warfen noch einmal einen Blick um sich herum und anschließend wieder auf Danzo, um sicher zu sein, dass er noch immer an der Wand hing. Und das tat er. Ohne auch nur ein weiteres Wort oder eine weitere Geste zwischen den beiden, begannen sie ihren Angriff.

In dem Moment, als die zwei Jungen lossprinteten, ließ Shisui eine Handvoll Rauchbomben fallen. So war die gesamte Plattform vollkommen in Rauch gehüllt bevor einer der beiden Eindringlinge in der Lage war einem der Root-Shinobi zu nahe zu kommen. Doch es war keineswegs zu ihrem Nachteil; warum sonst sollte der junge Uchiha dies auch tun?

Nein, kaum, dass sie aus dem Sichtfeld ihrer Feinde verschwunden waren, änderten sie die Richtung, in die sie liefen, und griffen dann die anderen maskierten Shinobi vor ihnen an. Auf diese Weise konnten sie ihre Gegner ein weiteres Mal überraschen, da sie sehr wahrscheinlich nicht damit rechnen würden.

Tatsächlich ging die Taktik auf und es gelang ihnen ein paar Gegner auszuschalten bevor diese ihnen irgendwelchen Schaden zufügen konnten. Allerdings war dies auch der einzige Erfolg für die nächsten paar Minuten. Denn da die Root-Shinobi zahlenmäßig weit überlegen waren und sie sich gegenseitig Rückendeckung gaben, konnten die beiden Anbu-Mitglieder ihnen keinen wirklichen Schaden zufügen. Shisui und Naruto schafften es den kombinierten Angriffen auch nur dank ihres Sharingans auszuweichen.

Schwerter und Kunai schlugen gegeneinander, Tritte und Hiebe wurden ausgeteilt und sofort darauf abgefangen. Es war ein Kampf, der hauptsächlich aus Taijutsu bestand, aber von Zeit zu Zeit neutralisierten sich auch ein paar Ninjutsu, die aufeinanderprallten.

Für die nächsten paar Minuten blieb es also bei dem Tanz zwischen den zwei Eindringlingen und den 31 verbliebenen Shinobi, während sich der Rauch langsam verzog.

Doch diese Situation änderte sich noch bevor der letzte Rauch verschwunden war. Jedoch war es niemand auf der Plattform, der diese Veränderung herbeiführte. Der Verantwortliche hing nämlich so wie auch Danzo mithilfe von Chakra an einer der Wände, während er sich hinter dem Tōton, dem Jutsu der Transparenz, verbarg.

Vorsichtig näherte er sich seinem Ziel, als er versuchte seine Präsenz bestmöglich zu verbergen, da er das Chakraunterdrückungsiegel für den Kampf abgenommen hatte. Er war definitiv einer der besten Infiltrationsexperten Konohas und nur der legendäre Sannin Jiraiya war im Umgang mit dem Tōton besser als er. Dennoch durfte man auch den bandagierten, alten Mann nicht unterschätzen. Immerhin hatte er in beiden Ninja-Weltkriegen gekämpft.

Es war eben diese Erfahrung oder besser gesagt die Instinkte, die er währenddessen entwickelt hatte, durch die der Kriegshetzer den Angriff auf seine Person spürte, ohne so recht zu wissen woher. Doch er folgte seinen Instinkten und sprang sofort weg. Eben dieser Sprung verhinderte, dass er von dem Kick des maskierten Eindringlings getroffen wurde.

Nachdem Danzo erneut mit seinen Füßen Halt an der Wand gefunden hatte, wendete er sich seinem Angreifer zu. Dieser hatte sein Tarnjutsu deaktiviert, da es ihm ganz offensichtlich bei diesem Gegner nicht sehr viel nützen würde. Es würde nur unnötig sein Chakra aufbrauchen.

"Bist du etwa so überheblich, dass du glaubst, du könntest es mit mir aufnehmen?", fragte der Leiter von Root emotionslos. Seine Worte mochten hochmütig klingen, jedoch konnten diejenigen, die ihn kannten, oder zumindest von ihm gehört hatten, nicht abstreiten, dass dieser Hochmut hart verdient war. Man hatte ihm den Titel 'Shinobi der Finsternis' schließlich aus einem guten Grund gegeben.

Auf die Frage des Mannes antwortete der Maskierte natürlich nicht. Das Letzte, was er jetzt brauchte war, dass man seine Identität herausfand. Allerdings konnte er auch nicht einfach tatenlos herumstehen und auf Zeit spielen.

Sein Kamerad hatte es dort unten nicht leicht gegen mehr als zwei Dutzend Feinde gleichzeitig anzukämpfen; selbst wenn er einen modifizierten Schattendoppelgänger an seiner Seite hatte. Dieser konnte zwar ein paar Treffer wegstecken, jedoch auch nicht ewig. Es war und würde niemals mehr sein als ein Doppelgänger.

Aus diesem Grund zog Shisui sein Tantō und stürmte wenige Sekunden später auf Danzo zu. Es war ein recht einseitiger Kampf. Der junge Uchiha griff den Kriegshetzer mit seiner Klinge an, während dieser alle Hiebe mit seinem Gehstock parierte. Keineswegs wollte der Schwarzhaarige es dem alten Mann leichtmachen, oder ihn nicht verletzen; letzteres hätte er zu gerne getan.

Schließlich hatte ihm dieser Mann bei vollem Bewusstsein ein Auge herausgerissen.

Nein, der Grund, warum Danzo in der Lage war diese Hiebe so leicht abzuwehren, war, weil Shisui nicht mit hundert Prozent kämpfen konnte. Mit dem Shunshin wäre er durchaus in der Lage gewesen seinem Gegenüber einen guten Kampf zu liefern, auch wenn es zweifelhaft wäre, ob er ihn gewinnen könnte. Er war stark, kein Zweifel. Doch um es mit jemandem wie Danzo aufzunehmen, dessen Stärke der eines Kage gleichkam, müsste er noch einige Jahre trainieren.

Jedenfalls konnte er das Shunshin nicht so benutzen wie er es gern getan hätte, da es ihn verraten hätte. Oder zumindest einen sehr deutlichen Hinweis geliefert hätte. Schließlich war er der einzige Shinobi, der das Shunshin fest in seinen Taijutsu-Stil integriert hatte.

Letztlich war es ja aber glücklicherweise nicht Shisuis Ziel Danzo zu besiegen oder zu töten. Er müsste ihn nicht einmal verletzen. Alles, was der Uchiha tun müsste, wäre nach einer Öffnung zu suchen, während er ihn mit seinem Schwert angriff. Nur ein Blick in sein linkes Auge. Dann könnte er ihn handlungsunfähig machen, indem er ihn in ein Genjutsu sperrte.

Es wäre nicht für lange, aber hoffentlich lange genug, um sich sein Auge zurück zu holen.

So ging es für einige Zeit weiter. Naruto und sein Schattendoppelgänger hielten die Root-Shinobi irgendwie in Schach und schafften es sogar ein paar weitere auszuschalten. Währenddessen suchte der junge Uchiha nach irgendeiner Lücke in Danzos Verteidigung, die ihm direkten Augenkontakt mit ihm erlauben würde, und der Kriegshetzer versuchte den Kampfstil seines Gegners zuzuordnen, um herauszufinden, welcher seiner Feinde nun einen Schritt gegen ihn und Root gemacht hatte.

Er machte sich keine Sorgen darüber, dass er vielleicht sterben könnte. Ihm war durchaus bewusst, dass dies geschehen könnte. Doch Wissen war Macht. Und um an das Wissen, das er in diesem Moment brauchte zu gelangen, wäre es mehr als kontraproduktiv gewesen sein Gegenüber umzubringen.

Tote konnten bekanntlich nicht reden.

"Du stammst aus Konoha... oder bist zumindest hier trainiert worden", stellte der Shinobi der Finsternis schließlich fest, "Warum stellst du dich gegen Konoha?" Es war wirklich mehr als frustrierend.

Nicht in der Lage sein zu können seinem Gegner weder einen Kratzer zuzufügen, noch ihm direkt in die Augen schauen zu können, gefiel dem Schwarzhaarigen gar nicht. Dass dieser nun auch noch einen Teil seiner Identität ausfindig gemacht hatte, machte es auch nicht besser.

Natürlich antwortete Shisui auch dieses Mal nicht. Stattdessen setzte er gerade zu seinem nächsten Angriff an, als ein Pfeifen durch den Raum hallte. Es kam von der Plattform, auf der Naruto gegen die Armee der Root-Shinobi kämpfte. Sofort wusste der junge Uchiha, was er zu tun hatte und entfernte sich von Danzo.

Dem Rotschopf war bewusst, dass er allein gegen die übrigen 26 Gegner keine Chance hatte. Darum hatte er Shisui auch sofort Bescheid gegeben, als sich der Schattendoppelgänger auflöste und Naruto auf seinen Freund zusprang. Es war ein einfaches Manöver, das, wenn es funktionierte, die Anzahl ihrer Feinde etwas dezimieren sollte.

Sobald er Naruto auf sich zu springen sah, formte Shisui ein paar Fingerzeichen und atmete tief ein. Unterdessen wendete sich der Rotschopf noch in der Luft seinen Verfolgern zu und tat es seinem Freund gleich.

" **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!** ", murmelten beide gleichzeitig in ihre Masken, als sie wieder ausatmeten. Auf der äußeren Seite ihrer Masken entzündete sich gleich darauf dir Luft. Die Flammen vereinten sich dann zunächst zu zwei großen Feuerkugeln, von denen beide doppelt so groß waren wie die Jungs selbst. Jedoch blieb das nicht lange so.

Die zwei Kugeln vereinten sich anschließend zu einer einzigen gigantischen Kugel. Sie war so riesig, dass sie jeden einzelnen ihrer 26 Verfolger in Flammen gehüllt hätte, wären sie einfach weitergesprungen. Allerdings war ihre Größe auch eine gute Warnung für die Root-Shinobi, die sie ausschalten sollte.

Wie eine geölte Maschine begann die Hälfte von ihnen ein paar Fingerzeichen zu formen und atmeten wie zuvor die beiden Eindringlinge tief ein. Jedoch entstand bei ihnen kein Feuer, sondern Wasser.

" **Suiton: Mizurappa!** ", riefen sie alle, ohne die geringste Emotion in ihren Stimmen. Bei der Kollision von Feuer und Wasser neutralisierten sich die beiden Elemente zunächst gegenseitig und weißer Wasserdampf legte sich über das Gebiet. Die Sicht aller Anwesenden war damit stark beeinträchtigt.

Jedoch mussten Naruto und Shisui es nicht sehen, um zu wissen, was als nächstes passieren würde.

Eine Feuerkugel, die von zwei Shinobi angewendet wurde, und ein Wassergeschoss, das von 13 anderen Shinobi eingesetzt wurden, prallen aufeinander. Jeder noch so unerfahrene Genin, der zumindest ein wenig rechnen konnte, wusste, dass diese Menge an Wasser ausreichen würde, um das Feuer vollkommen zu löschen. Und anschließend würden sie noch von den Wasserstrahlen getroffen werden, die nicht mehr für das Feuer gebraucht wurden.

Die beiden Jungs sprintet darum sofort, als sie die Gelegenheit dazu hatten, aus dem weißen Dampf heraus, um wieder einen Überblick über die Kampfsituation gewinnen und ihre Lage einschätzen zu können.

Doch kaum, dass sie aus dem Dampf heraus waren, würden auch schon die nächsten Angriffe gegen sie gestartet. Feuer-, Wasser- und auch Erdgeschosse kamen auf sie zugeflogen. Dank ihres Sharingans konnten sie allen zwar irgendwie ausweichen, allerdings konnte ihr Dojutsu nichts an ihrer neuen misslichen Lage ändern:

Man hatte sie zurückgedrängt. Genauer gesagt standen sie nun mit dem Rücken zur Wand; und das war wörtlich gemeint nicht metaphorisch. Denn sie waren zwar von allen Seiten umzingelt, doch das hatte nicht zu bedeuten, dass sie nichts mehr tun konnten, um ihre Situation noch zu verändern.

Für die meisten Shinobi wäre es eine aussichtslose Situation gewesen, das stimmt. Doch nicht für diese beiden.

"Ich werde 'es' benutzen. Das wird deine Chance sein", erklärte Naruto flüsternd, sodass seine Stimme kaum zu verstehen war. Sein schwarzhaariger Freund aber hörte laut und deutlich, was er gesagt hatte, und nickte nur. Sie hatten bereits genug Zeit mit Danzos Bauern verschwendet. Es war an der Zeit sich den König vorzuknöpfen.

So begann Naruto weiterhin Chakra in seinem rechten Auge zu sammeln, wie er es bereits seit der Suiton-Angriffswelle getan hatte. Wären sie nämlich auch nur noch einmal unvorbereitet von so einem Angriff getroffen worden, hätten sie das nicht so einfach wegstecken können. Um so ein starkes Kombinationsjutsu zu kontern, bedurfte es schon eines mindestens ebenso mächtigen Ninjutsus.

Nur gut, dass sein Mangekyo-Sharingan Naruto eben so eine Technik zur Verfügung stellte. Leider brauchte er einige Zeit um das Chakra zu sammeln und zu formen, da er noch nicht so vertraut mit ihr war wie mit seinen anderen Techniken.

"Es ist vorbei", meinte Danzo nur, als er sich langsam hinter seine Untergebenen stellte, "Für euch gibt es kein Entkommen mehr." Der bandagierte, alte Mann war durchaus beeindruckt, von dem, was ihm diese beiden gezeigt hatte.

Es war immerhin keinesfalls einfach in seine geheime Basis einzudringen und dann noch ein Viertel der dort stationierten Shinobi außer Gefecht zu setzen. Diese beiden Eindringlinge waren etwas Besonderes; er spürte es einfach. Sie waren stark, doch ihr volles Potential hatte keiner der zwei bisher ausgeschöpft.

Es war ganz offensichtlich, dass diese Eindringlinge einmal zu einer großen Gefahr für Konoha werden könnten. Aber genau das konnte Danzo keinesfalls erlauben. Darum müssten sie nun sterben, bevor sie Konoha tatsächlich schaden würden.

Er hatte sich geschworen dieses Dorf zu beschützen, koste es, was es wolle. Und er würde sich an diesen Schwur halten; selbst, wenn das irgendwann einmal seinen Tod bedeuten würde.

Doch gerade in dem Moment, als der Veteran seinen Männern das Signal zum Angriff geben wollte, geschah etwas, womit der alte Mann niemals gerechnet hätte. Hauptsächlich, weil er nie in seinem ganzen Leben etwas Vergleichbares gesehen hatte.

Wie aus dem Nichts entzündeten sich plötzlich Flammen inmitten der maskierten Root-Shinobi. Aber es waren nicht irgendwelche Flammen. Sie waren nicht rot, orange oder sogar blau. Nein, sie waren schwarz wie die Nacht. Sie waren so schwarz, dass man den Eindruck bekam als würden sie absolut alles vernichten, was sich ihnen nähert. Sogar das Licht selbst.

" **Amaterasu!** ", war alles, was der vermummte Rotschopf bei diesem Anblick sagte.

Die Flammen nahmen ihren Anfang auf der Kleidung eines einzelnen Root-Shinobis und breiteten sich von dort aus, während sie sich ebenfalls auf seinen Kameraden entzündeten. Einer nach dem anderen wurde von den seltsamen Flammen angefallen.

Sie versuchten daraufhin etwas Abstand zu den Eindringlingen zugewinnen und irgendwie in Bewegung zu bleiben, doch selbst das half nichts.

Danzo konnte nicht anders als diesen merkwürdigen Anblick ganz genau zu beobachten. Nie in seinem Leben hatte so etwas gesehen und auch nie von einem Kekkei Genkai gehört, das so etwas tun konnte. Flammen aus dem Nichts erscheinen zu lassen war nicht wirklich etwas Besonderes für Shinobi. Diese schwarzen Flammen waren jedoch irgendwie anders.

Zunächst war es nur ein Gefühl seitens des alten Mannes doch für ihn schien dieses schwarze Feuer stärker zu sein als normales. Er bekam die Bestätigung für diese Annahme einige Sekunden später als einer der Root-Shinobi versuchte seine Kampfgefährten mit einem Suiton-Jutsu zu löschen.

Trotz des Wassers wollten die Flammen jedoch nicht ausgehen. Nein, das Wasser hatte anscheinend sogar absolut keinen Effekt. Das Feuer wurde einfach nicht im Geringsten schwächer. Es brannte einfach weiter als wäre nichts gewesen.

Was für ein Jutsu das auch war, er durfte es keinesfalls unterschätzen. In diesem Moment wurden zehn seiner Männer von Flammen verletzt. Und wenn diese seltsamen Flammen schon nicht von Wasser gelöscht oder zumindest abgeschwächt werden konnten, dann würden sie vermutlich mindestens so lange brennen bis das Ziel nicht mehr lebte.

Dem bandagierten Mann schwirrten sicher noch mindestens ein Dutzend Theorien durch den Kopf, doch um diese Technik weiter analysieren zu können, bräuchte er mehr Informationen. Sein Blick kam so von den schwarzen Flammen zurück auf die beiden Eindringlinge und sofort machte Danzo eine interessante Entdeckung.

Es war im Grunde nichts Außergewöhnliches. Aber wenn man wie dieser Mann schon Jahrzehnte lang ein Shinobi gewesen war, lernte man auf seine Instinkte zu hören. Und sein Instinkt sagte ihm die Tatsache, dass einer der beiden Eindringlinge seinen Kopf zufällig in exakt demselben Tempo zu den Feinden drehte, auf denen sich gerade diese seltsam gefärbten Flammen entzündeten, kein bloßer Zufall war.

Nachdem schließlich etwa 12 von Danzos Männer von den Flammen bedeckt waren, geschah es und dieser erhaschte einen Blick auf etwas extrem Interessantes. Es war für nicht mehr als eine halbe Sekunde, doch der alte Mann hatte durch eines der Augenlöcher des Eindringlings ein rot leuchtendes Auge entdeckt… ein rotes Auge mit einem schwarzen Muster darin.

Schon im nächsten Moment hatte er eine gute Vorstellung davon was das für eine seltsame Technik war. Zwar nicht darüber, wie sie funktionierte oder wie man sie stoppen konnte, doch über ihren Ursprung war er sich nun ziemlich sicher; Einer der Eindringlinge musste das Mangekyo-Sharingan besitzen. Das Muster, welches er in dem roten Auge entdeckt hatte, bestand nämlich nicht wie sonst aus einem, zwei oder drei Tomoe.

Plötzlich ergab vieles für den alten Mann viel mehr Sinn.

Zum Beispiel wie es möglich war, dass so viele seiner Shinobi einfach mit Genjutsus ausgeschaltet worden waren. Dieses Dojutsu erlaubte seinem Besitzer Genjutsu durch einen simplen Blick einzusetzen. Anfangs wurden natürlich immer noch Fingerzeichen gebraucht, doch das konnte man mit ein bisschen Training umgehen. Und wenn ein einfacher Blick ausreichte, war es kein Wunder, dass so vieler seiner Leute ausgeschaltet werden konnten.

Zudem erklärte dies auch, warum der andere Eindringling, der ihn zuvor angegriffen hatte, immer wieder versucht hatte Augenkontakt herzustellen. Natürlich hatte Danzo vermieden dies zu tun, nachdem er die Absicht seines Gegners entdeckt hatte. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte er noch nicht gewusst warum, doch es war besser dem Feind nicht einfach zu geben, was er wollte.

Es blieb zuletzt natürlich die Frage, woher der eine Angreifer das Mangekyo hatte. Doch das war erst einmal nicht so wichtig. Denn wenn die Eindringlinge tatsächlich ein Mangekyo-Sharingan besaßen würden nur die Besten seiner besten Männer gegen ihn ankommen; oder Danzo selbst.

"Zieht euch zurück, ihr seid ihnen nicht gewachsen", befahl er darauf seinen Männern, die augenblicklich der Aufforderung folgten. Sie entfernten sich darauf ein ganzes Stück von ihrem Anführer, doch blieben so nahe bei ihm, dass sie im Notfall noch eingreifen konnten.

Unterdessen hatte Naruto sein rechtes Auge wieder geschlossen. Das Benutzen von Amaterasu hatte eine ziemlich große Belastung nach sich gezogen. Zwar blutete es nicht, wie bei den ersten Malen, als er dieses Ninjutsu benutzt hatte, doch für die nächsten paar Minuten könnte er sein Mangekyo nicht mehr benutzen. Außerdem hatte sich Danzo offenbar dazu entschieden endlich selbst einzugreifen.

Der Rotschopf wusste nicht genau, was diesen Sinneswandel bewirkt hatte, doch er vermutete, dass es an dem Ninjutsu lag, welches fast die Hälfte seiner verbleibenden Männer ausgeschaltet hatte. Selbst jetzt, wo sich Naruto nicht mehr länger auf die schwarzen Flammen konzentrierte brannten sie dennoch unentwegt weiter.

Und sie würden nicht eher verlöschen bis ihr Ziel vollkommen vernichtet hätten.

Während der junge Namikaze sich mithilfe seiner neuen Flammen um ein paar ihrer Gegner gekümmert hatte, hatte Shisui ein Tausch-Jutsu benutzt, um mit einem Schattendoppelgänger die Plätze zu tauschen, so wie er es zuvorgetan hatte, um dem Kampf auf der Plattform zu entkommen. Jetzt, wo Danzo sich allein gegen Naruto und ihn stellte, würde sich sicher eine Möglichkeit finden lassen, um ihm in die Augen zu schauen. Er müsste unter seinem Tarnjutsu nur diese Gelegenheit abpassen.

Die beiden Eindringlinge waren aber nicht die einzigen, die sich auf den bevorstehenden Kampf vorbereiteten. So nahm Danzo die Bandagen ab, welche sein rechtes Auge verdeckten. Hinter dem weißen Stoff kam dann ein Sharingan zum Vorschein, genauer gesagt Shisuis rechtes Auge.

Eben darauf hatten die beiden Eindringlinge gehofft. Indem er das Sharingan nun offenlegte, stieg zwar die Stärke des bandagierten Mannes, doch gleichzeitig wäre es auch einfacher für Naruto und den jungen Uchiha ihm das Auge abzunehmen.

Beide Seiten waren kampfbereit. Und nachdem die Danzos weiße Bandagen den Boden berührten, warteten sie. Naruto und Shisuis verstärkter Schattendoppelgänger auf der einen, und Danzo auf der anderen Seite. Keiner der drei wollte unbedingt den ersten Schritt machen, da er so dem Gegner die Möglichkeit gegeben hätte darauf reagieren zu können. Aber ohne einen ersten Angriff würde auch kein Kampf zustande kommen.

Da er aber sowieso nur ein Doppelgänger war, entschied sich der vermummte Schwarzhaarige an Narutos Seite anzufangen. Er sprintete auf den alten Mann zu, während er zwei Kunai in seine Hände nahm.

Die zwei Eindringlinge hatten zwar schon viele Geschichten über Danzos angebliche Stärke gehört, doch etwas Genaueres wussten sie nicht über den Kampfstil des Veteranen. Das einzige, was sie sicher wussten, war, dass er wie auch Naruto eine Veranlagung für Fūton-Jutsus hatte und dass er wie Kakashi ein Sharingan besaß.

Darum war es auch klüger zuerst einmal einen Schattendoppelgänger vor zu schicken. So könnte Naruto diesem schön Rückendeckung geben, während er den Kampfstil ihres Gegners beobachtete. Der Rotschopf stand schon mit ein paar Kunai in seinen Händen da, bereit sich mit seinem Sharingan jede einzelne Bewegung Danzos ganz genau einzuprägen.

Doch letztlich kam es ganz anders.

Nachdem der schwarzhaarige Doppelgänger etwa die Hälfte der Distanz zu dem alten Mann überwunden hatte, fing auch dieser an endlich auf seine Gegner zu zubewegen. Es war nicht besonders überraschend, dass sich Danzo für einen direkten Angriff entschieden hatte. Schließlich hatte er diesen Eindringling bereits schon einmal im Nahkampf geschlagen.

Nein, überraschend war es, dass der alte Veteran den heranstürmenden Gegner vollkommen ignorierte.

Er wich dem Hieb seines Angreifers kurz zur Seite aus und setzte seinen Sprint fort. Es war fast so als würde er Shisuis Doppelgänger nicht als Gefahr ansehen. Oder möglicherweise sah er Naruto einfach nur als eine größere Gefahr an, als den jungen Uchiha. Letztere Option gefiel dem Rotschopf gar nicht. Denn das würde bedeuten Danzo hätte zumindest den Verdacht, dass nicht der Shinobi für die schwarzen Flammen verantwortlich gewesen war, der ihn zuvor angegriffen hatte.

Der junge Namikaze wusste, dass sie einen extrem erfahrenen Gegner vor sich hatten. Doch dass er so schnell in der Lage war den Ursprung der schwarzen Flammen zu bestimmen gefiel dem rothaarigen Jungen gar nicht. Er wusste ja nicht einmal, wie der alte Mann das geschafft hatte. Zeit, um weiter darüber nachzudenken, hatte er allerdings nicht.

Sofort als er Danzos wahres Ziel ausmachte, also sich selbst, warf Naruto sofort die Kunai in seinen Händen auf seinen Angreifer. Dieser konnte sie natürlich problemlos abwehren und hielt weiter auf den vermummten Eindringling zu. Dabei formte er gleichzeitig ein paar Handzeichen mit seiner freien, linken Hand und seiner rechten Hand, die gerade so noch aus der Schlinge heraushing, welche er immer trug.

" **Fūton: Shinkūha!** ", sagte Danzo anschließend, während er seinen Kopf in einer schnellen Bewegung von links nach rechts drehte und dabei einmal kräftig ausatmete. Die ausgeatmete Luft verwandelte sich binnen Augenblicken in mehrere Windklingen, die allesamt Naruto als Ziel hatten.

" **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!** ", rief dieser, nur Sekunden bevor er von dem Wind getroffen worden wäre. Schon als er gesehen hatte, wie Danzo Fingerzeichen formte, hatte er sein eigenes Jutsu vorbereitet. Es sollte den feindlichen Angriff stoppen… es sollte, wohlgemerkt.

Statt wie von dem Rotschopf erhofft die Windklingen zu absorbieren und dadurch nur weiter angefacht zu werden, wurde der riesige Feuerball von eben diesen Klingen einfach zerschnitten. Nicht viele Shinobi beherrschten ihr Element dermaßen gut, dass sogar, wenn sie elementar im Nachteil waren, sie ein gegnerisches Jutsu neutralisieren konnten.

Augenblicklich wich der junge Namikaze zurück und wurde auch gleich von einem Hagel aus Kunai und Shuriken begrüßt. Er blieb in Bewegung und versuchte den Waffen allesamt irgendwie auszuweichen, weshalb er nicht genau umsehen konnte. Doch er vermutete, dass ihm dieses nette Geschenk von Danzos Untergebenen gemacht worden war.

Nachdem der Waffenhagel stoppte und er ein Stück zurückgewichen war, schaute sich der Rotschopf gleich nach Danzo um. Es wäre ungünstig, sollte der Veteran ihn in einem unaufmerksamen Moment angreifen. Leider geschah genau das, als er den alten Kriegshetzer plötzlich neben sich stehen sah, während er seinen Kopf zur Seite gedreht hatte.

Naruto wollte wegspringen oder auch ein Kunai in die Hand nehmen, um sich verteidigen zu können. Doch es war schon zu spät. Die linke Hand des alten Mannes hatte sich bereits fest um seine Kehle gelegt und ihn sogar ein kleines Stück in die Luft gehoben. Das Atmen wurde ihm so nicht unbedingt leichtgemacht.

Trotzdem rappelte sich der junge Namikaze wieder auf und suchte nach Shisui. Oder seinem Doppelgänger. Tatsächlich fand er den Letzteren, wie er gerade von etwa einem halben Dutzend Root-Shinobi angegriffen wurde. Und gerade in dem Moment, als er von dem Rotschopf entdeckte wurde, verwandelte er sich durch einen Treffer seines Gegners in weißen Rauch.

"Zwei Uchiha, einer davon im Besitz des Mangekyo-Sharingan", begann Danzo, wodurch Narutos Aufmerksamkeit zurück auf den alten Mann kam, "Was habt ihr hier zu suchen? Sollte nicht gerade eines eurer Clantreffen stattfinden?" Er sagte dies in aller Ruhe, während er in die glühend roten Augen des Eindringlings blickte.

Ab diesem Moment konnte Shisui nicht länger untätig herumstehen. Eigentlich wollte er ja auf eine gute Gelegenheit warten, um Danzo in ein Genjutsu zu stecken. Allerdings konnte er seinen Freund da unten auch nicht sterben lassen.

Um seine Chancen bei diesem Versuch zu steigern hatte, der junge Uchiha erneut das Chakraunterdrückungssigel an sich angebracht, das einen Großteil des Chakras von ihm unterdrückte. So wurde eine Präsenz verschleiert und sein Chakra reichte gerade so, um das Tōton zu aktivieren und aufrecht zu erhalten.

Vielleicht konnte er die ganze Situation ja zu seinem Vorteil nutzen… Auf diese Überlegung hatte Shisui eine Idee, um seinen Freund aus Danzos Griff zu befreien. Eine ziemlich riskante Idee, die ihn vielleicht, nein, höchstwahrscheinlich selbst in Gefahr bringen würde. Aber wenn es funktionierte, hätten sie auch Danzo ausgeschaltet.

Der junge Uchiha schlich sich darauf möglichst unbemerkt hinter Danzo, wobei er natürlich noch einen guten Abstand beibehielt. Er wollte nicht das unnötige Risiko eingehen von dem Veteranen entdeckte zu werden, nur, weil er testen wollte, wie gut seine Tarnfähigkeiten wirklich waren.

Vorsichtig legte er eine Hand auf das Siegel auf seinem Arm, welches sein Chakra unterdrückte. Er wartete kurz, dachte den Plan in Gedanken noch einmal durch, und zog dann das Siegel ab. Das Timing musste nun stimmen.

Kaum, dass das Siegel von seiner Haut und sein Chakra wieder für seine Feinde spürbar war, formte Shisui blitzschnell die Fingerzeichen, die er seit der Akademie geübt hatte. Schon im nächsten Moment befand er sich im Griff des alten Mannes, wogegen Naruto nun an der Stelle stand, wo er nur einen Augenblick zuvor gestanden hatte.

Während Naruto noch etwas taumelte und nicht ganz verstand, dass Shisui ihn für ein Tausch-Jutsu verwendet hatte, weiteten sich Danzos Augen als er genau das begriff. Dieses Mal war es jedoch der alte Kriegshetzer, der nicht mehr schnell genug reagieren konnte. Shisui hob sich an dem Arm seines Gegenübers hoch und schaute Danzo direkt in die Augen.

Dieser konnte nur mitansehen wie sich das linke Sharingan-Auge dieses Eindringlings plötzlich zu dem Mangekyo-Pendant seines eigenen rechten Auges verwandelte. Danach wurde alles schwarz für ihn.

Kaum, dass Shisui sein Genjutsu gewirkt hatte, ließ Danzos Griff nach und er stand erneut mit beiden Füßen auf festem Boden. Da er nicht wusste, wie lange sein Genjutsu bei dem alten Mann wirken würden, da er ja schließlich im Besitz seines rechten Auges war, beschloss er dieses schnellstmöglich wieder zurück zu holen.

Er benutzte die Chakraskalpell-Technik, die er von Minako gelernt hatte, und entfernte darauf das Auge mithilfe seines Daumens und Zeigefingers. Shisui tat es sehr langsam, damit er es ja nicht beschädigte.

Unterdessen hörte Kampfgeräusche im Hintergrund. Offenbar hatten die Root-Shinobi verstanden, dass ihr Anführer sich zurzeit nicht verteidigen konnte, und wollten dafür sorgen, dass die Eindringlinge ihm nichts antaten; insbesondere Shisui, der ja bereits nach dem Sharingan-Auge griff.

Leider hatte Naruto etwas dagegen und hielt sie mit ein paar Katon-Jutsus davon ab seinem Freund zu nahe zu kommen.

Als er es dann geschafft hatte das Auge relativ unbeschadet, sprich noch benutzbar, zu entfernen machte sich im Gesicht des jungen Uchiha ein zufriedenes Lächeln breit. Nicht, dass es jemand durch die Maske hindurch hätte sehen können. Doch seine Freude währte leider nur kurz.

Hatte Shisui in dem einen Moment noch sein Auge wieder zurückgeholt, packte schon im nächsten Moment eine andere Hand, den Arm, in dessen Hand er eben jenes Auge hielt. Es war Danzos Hand und seinem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen war er nicht besonders froh über das, was Shisui getan hatte.

Doch der junge Uchiha wollte sein Auge natürlich nicht einfach so wieder hergeben, nachdem er sein Leben dafür eingesetzt hatte, es zurück zu bekommen.

Sofort verpasste er dem Veteranen einen Tritt auf die Brust, sodass dieser Shisuis Arm loslassen musste und ein paar Meter zurückgeschleudert wurde. Diese Gelegenheit ließ sich der vermummte Schwarzhaarige nicht entgehen und nutzte ein Shunshin, um schnell zu Naruto Seite zu kommen.

Dieser hatte unterdessen bereits den vorbereiteten Behälter mit einer Nährlösung darin hervorgeholt. Der junge Uchiha verlor keine Zeit und ließ sein Auge in den offenen Behälter fallen. Der vermummte Rotschopf verschloss es anschließend und warf seinem Freund einen Blick zu. Dieser nickte nur.

Im nächsten Moment sprinten beide in die Richtung des nächstgelegenen Tunnels, der sie weiter in die Tiefen des Root-Hauptquartiers bringen würde. Jedenfalls dachten das alle Anwesenden. Doch das wahre Ziel der Eindringlinge war es nicht noch mehr Waffen oder Informationen zu sammeln.

Sie brauchten nur einen Ort, wo sie ungesehen waren, sodass Naruto sie mit dem Hiraishin wegteleportieren konnte, ohne seine Identität preiszugeben.

Die beiden Jungs dachten sie hätten den schweren Teil nun hinter sich. Doch sie lagen falsch.

Während sie in Richtung des nächstgelegenen Tunnels flüchteten, tat Danzo etwas, das er nur sehr selten tat. Er nahm den Verband, der um seine rechte Hand gewickelt war, und nahm ihn ab.

Er dachte kurz darüber nach, ob er vielleicht auch die Vorrichtung an seinem Arm lösen sollte, aber das erschien ihm dann doch etwas zu viel. Das Sharingan in seiner Handfläche, welches durch den weißen Stoff verborgen worden war, würde schon ausreichen, um sich sein Mangekyo-Sharingan wieder zurück zu holen. Darauf formte er ein paar Fingerzeichen und murmelte:

" **Izanagi!** " Anschließend verschwand er spurlos, als hätte er nie dort gestanden.

Naruto und Shisui war es egal, wie viele Verfolger hinter ihnen her waren. Sie wichen allen Waffen bestmöglich aus, die nach ihnen geworfen wurden. Auch wenn ihre Kleidung anfing sehr darunter zu leiden.

Nicht, dass der Schaden groß genug gewesen wäre, um irgendetwas Wichtiges unter dem Stoff freizulegen, was vielleicht ein Hinweis auf ihre Identität wäre. Es war lediglich schade, dass sie für ihre nächste Infiltrationsmission, die hoffentlich nicht wieder gegen einen von Konohas Verbündeten ging, neue Klamotten besorgen mussten.

Als Shisui dann plötzlich von einem Kick von Naruto weg und anschließend gegen eine Mauer geschleudert wurde, verschwanden sämtliche Kleidersorgen der beiden aus ihren Köpfen. Sofort versuchte der Rotschopf den Angreifer ausfindig zu machen, doch er fand nur die Root-Shinobi, die noch immer ein gutes Stück hinter ihnen waren. Zu weit weg, um einen physischen Angriff zu starten.

Wie aus dem Nichts wurde dann auch Naruto von einem Schlag ins Gesicht getroffen, der ihn ebenfalls ein ganzes Stück durch den Raum schleuderte. Durch irgendeinen glücklichen Zufall hatte er es geschafft den Behälter mit dem Auge seines Freundes nicht fallen zu lassen. Er befand sich immer noch in seiner Hand.

Nachdem sich der vermummte Rotschopf wieder einigermaßen aufgerappelt hatte, schaute er sich erneut nach dem Angreifer um. Doch dieses Mal, noch bevor er seine Augen über den Raum wandern lassen konnte, wurde er plötzlich von etwas zu einer der Wände gezogen. Der junge Namikaze spürte, dass sich etwas um seine Arme und Beine gewickelt hatte.

Zu sagen er wäre überrascht gewesen, als er realisierte, dass es anscheinend die Steinwand selbst war, die sich um seine Gliedmaßen gewickelt hatte, wäre eine Untertreibung gewesen. Nie zuvor hatte er von so einem Doton-Jutsu gehört. Aber wer auch immer dieses Jutsu benutzte, musste hervorragen mit dem Doton umgehen können. Bisher hatte er nur von wenigen Shinobi gehört, die es geschafft hatten Erde und Gestein in so einem Maße zu manipulieren.

"Genug gespielt. Beenden wir diese Farce", erklärte plötzlich Danzos Stimme. Sofort schaute der Rotschopf vor sich und dort stand er. Naruto war sich sicher, dass der alte Mann bis vor einer Sekunde noch nicht dort gestanden hatte.

Der Gefangene sah, dass der Veteran ein Kunai in der linken Hand hielt und es langsam immer näher an seine Kehle brachte, wo er zuvor von dessen Hand gehalten worden war. Er wusste, dass gleich sein Ende kommen würde, wenn nichts geschah.

Wieder schaute er sich nach seinem Freund um und er entdeckte ihn wie er sich gerade aus den Trümmern der Wand wieder aufrappelte. Aber Hilfe brauchte er nicht in der näheren Zukunft von ihm zu erwarten. Schließlich war er in diesem Moment von mindestens 20 Root-Shinobi umstellt. Offenbar war Verstärkung angerückt.

In diesen Sekunden wurde es Naruto dann klar: Er müsste selbst entkommen.

Doch leider besaß er nur ein einziges Jutsu, das es ihm ohne Fingerzeichen und in dieser kurzen Zeit ermöglichen würde aus so einer aussichtslosen Situation zu entkommen; das Hiraishin.

Doch wenn er dieses Jutsu benutzte, würde Danzo sofort wissen, dass es Naruto Namikaze war, der sich Shisui Uchihas Mangekyo-Sharingan angeeignet hatte. Naruto und Danzo waren nie so etwas wie Freunde gewesen, aber sie hatten sich bis dahin zumindest immer toleriert. Sollte letzterer nun aber herausfinden, dass der Rotschopf hinter diesem Angriff steckte, hätte dieser keine ruhige Minute mehr.

Als das Kunai sich schließlich auf der Höhe seiner Kehle befand, war Naruto bewusst, dass ihm keine andere Wahl blieb als das Hiraishin zur Flucht zu benutzen. Danzo würde ihn dann vermutlich als einen Feind betrachten. Aber es war besser als dort unten zu sterben!

Der junge Namikaze konzentrierte sich also auf das Hiraishin-Siegel, welches Shisui bei sich trug. Er würde sich zuerst zu seinem Freund, und sie dann gemeinsam zurück ins Dorf teleportieren. Naruto reichte mit seinem Chakra also nach dem Siegel, das sein bester Freund bei sich trug…

Doch es geschah nichts! Er war immer noch an dieselbe Wand gefesselt wie zuvor!

Naruto wusste nicht, was das zu bedeuten hatte. Von der einen Sekunde auf die andere konnte er sich nicht mehr teleportieren. Er spürte noch ganz genau, wo sich alle Siegel befanden, die er im Dorf angebracht hatte. Er wusste auch noch ganz genau, wie er sein Chakra konzentrieren musste, um sich von einem Siegel zum anderen zu bewegen.

Aber er konnte es nicht mehr. Irgendetwas hielt ihn an dieser Wand fest.

Nun wusste der Rotschopf wirklich nicht mehr, was er noch tun sollte. Weder konnte er Handzeichen machen, da seine Hände gefesselt waren, noch konnte er sein Mangekyo-Sharingan benutzen, da es zu lange gedauert hätte das nötige Chakra zu sammeln und zu formen. Und das Hiraishin konnte er auch nicht benutzen, um zu fliehen.

Eine solche Todesangst hatte der junge Namikaze bis dahin noch nie gespürt. Weder aus irgendeiner Mission, noch in dem Kampf gegen Orochimaru. Und selbst in der Nacht, in der ein Bijū in Konoha gewütet hatte.

Es kam ihm vor als bewegte sich das Kunai in Zeitlupe auf seine Kehle zu. Millimeter um Millimeter kam die Klinge näher und Naruto konnte nur noch denken:

 _'Ich will noch nicht sterben. Es gibt noch viel, was ich in meinem Leben tun will!_

 _Ich darf noch nicht sterben. Meine Freunde und Kameraden verlassen sich doch auf mich!_

 _Ich kann noch nicht sterben. Schließlich habe ich geschworen, dass ich für Vater und Mutter auf Mito aufpasse!'_

Von dem einen auf den anderen Moment veränderte sich dann einfach alles. Zuerst aktivierte sich sein Dojutsu, ohne dass er selbst etwas tat. Es geschah aus purem Instinkt. Dann hörte er sich plötzlich selbst Worte mit gedämpfter Stimme sagen, die er nie zuvor gehört hatte:

" **Tendō: Shinra Tensei!** " Auf diese Worte spürte er wie sich das Chakra in seinem Körper sammelte. Und plötzlich schoss es aus jeder einzelnen Zelle seines Körpers.

Er wusste nicht wie oder warum dies geschah, doch im selben Moment als das Chakra seinen Körper verließ, wurde eine Druckwelle erzeugt. Diese schleuderte einfach alles in der näheren Umgebung des Rotschopfes hinweg; egal ob Mensch oder Mauerwerk.

Der Staub, welcher dadurch aufgewirbelt worden war, lag noch einige Sekunden in der Luft, während Naruto versuchte sich auf seinen wackeligen Beinen zu halten. Er verstand nicht, was geschehen war. Seine Chakrareserven waren gerade stark geschrumpft und er stand inmitten eines riesigen Lochs, das mindestens zwei Meter tief war. Oder war es doch eher ein Krater? Der junge Namikaze konnte es nicht sagen. Dafür war einfach noch viel zu viel Staub in der Luft.

Jedenfalls kletterte er schnellstmöglich wieder dort heraus. Denn selbst wenn er nicht wirklich wusste, was gerade passiert war, konnte er nicht einfach untätig herumsitzen.

Auch die stechenden Schmerzen in seinen Augen, die plötzlich nach der Druckwelle aufgetaucht waren, ignorierte der Rotschopf. Für ihn zählte nur, dass er von den Fesseln frei war und sich wieder bewegen konnte. Dass er den Behälter mit Shisuis Auge wie durch ein Wunder noch immer in seiner Hand hielt, fiel ihm nur nebenbei auf.

Sobald der vermummte Eindringling dann oben am Krater angekommen war, ließ er seinen Blick schnell durch den Raum wandern. Diese seltsame Druckwelle, wie auch immer sie zustande kam, hatte anscheinend alles in einem Radius von zwei Metern von ihm weggestoßen. Obwohl das Wort pulverisiert im Zusammenhang mit der steinernen Mauer eher gepasst hätte.

Die Schäden und die Staubwolke waren allerdings auch alles, was Naruto auf der Seite des Raumes entdeckte, auf der Danzo ihn fast umgebracht hätte. Auf der anderen Seite, wo Shisui gegen die Root-Shinobi gekämpft hatte, war aber ebenfalls eine Veränderung zu sehen.

Zum einen lagen einige der feindlichen Shinobi am Boden und der alte Mann, der wohl ebenfalls von der Druckwelle weggeschleudert worden war, ist anscheinend gegen eine der Wände geprallt. Jedenfalls wenn der Abdruck und die Risse in der Wand irgendein Hinweis darauf waren.

Allerdings war weder der alten Kriegshetzer noch Shisui zu sehen.

Dies war jedoch nur der Fall bis Letzterer in einem Shunshin vor Naruto auftauchte.

"Komm, wir verschwinden", erklärte der Schwarzhaarige nur und legte seine Hand auf die Schulter seines Freundes. Nun, wo er es endlich geschafft hatte von diesen Nervensägen wegzukommen, würde er die Chance zur Flucht ganz sicher nicht verstreichen lassen.

Er hatte mitangesehen wie Danzo seinen Freund fast getötet hätte und auch wie diese Druckwelle plötzlich alles außer Naruto weggeschleudert hatte. Aber genau wie der Rotschopf stellte er die Fragen wegen der Druckwelle erst einmal zurück und konzentrierte sich auf die unmittelbaren Gefahren, sprich Danzo und seine Männer.

Letztere hatte der Schwarzhaarige für's erste ausmanövriert, doch, wenn er sich nicht beeilen würde, wären sie in null Komma nichts wieder an seinen Fersen. Was Danzo anging, so hatte er gesehen wie er weggeschleudert worden war. Zwar wusste er nicht, wo sich der Veteran im Moment aufhielt, doch war er auch nicht besonders wild darauf es herauszufinden.

Stattdessen setzten beide ein Shunshin ein. Sie mussten so schnell wie möglich außer Sichtweite ihrer Feinde, damit Naruto sie dort endlich rausholen konnte.

Wie schon zuvor sprinteten die beiden Eindringlinge auf den nächstgelegenen Tunnel zu, um in ihm zu verschwinden. Aber schon wie zuvor stellte sich ihnen etwas, oder besser gesagt jemand in den Weg. Erneut tauchte plötzlich wie aus dem Nichts eine Faust vor Narutos Gesicht auf. Dieses Mal jedoch schaffte es zumindest Shisui rechtzeitig zu reagieren.

In demselben Augenblick, als er den alten Mann erblickte, stieß er sich mit seinen Füßen vom Boden ab und zog sein Tantō. Der vermummte Eindringling sprang während des Shunshins direkt auf Danzo zu und schaffte es gerade noch so diesen zu erreichen bevor er den jungen Namikaze berühren konnte.

Statt, dass die Faust des alten Mannes also den schwarzgekleideten Shinobi wegschleuderte, wurde Danzo von Shisuis Schwert durchbohrt. Das Schwert ging komplett durch seinen linken Brustkorb hindurch, mitten durch sein Herz.

Für jeden normalen Menschen wäre dies eine tötliche Verletzung, die unweigerlich den Tod mit sich gebracht hätte. Nicht aber für Danzo. Statt, dass das Leben in seinem linken Auge langsam verblasste, löste sich der Körper des Kriegshetzers auf als wäre er nicht mehr als eine einfache Lichtspiegelung gewesen; eine Fata Morgana, wenn man so will.

Im nächsten Augenblick tauchte der alte Mann direkt über ihnen auf. Dieses Mal war es Naruto, der ihren Gegner als erster wiederentdeckte und anschließend seinen Freund sofort mit einem Shunshin aus der Gefahrenzone zog.

Kaum, dass sie erneut zum Stehen kamen, machten sich die beiden Jungs für einen weiteren Angriff bereit. Anders als sie es jedoch erwarteten fanden sie Danzo noch an genau derselben Stelle, an der er sie zuletzt angegriffen hatte. Weder machte irgendwelche Anstalten sie zu verfolgen, noch löste er sich, wie schon einige Male zuvor in Luft auf.

Stattdessen stand er einfach nur da und schaute auf die Handinnenfläche seiner rechten Hand.

Natürlich ließen die beiden diese Gelegenheit nicht einfach so verstreichen, sondern hielten gleich wieder weiter auf den Tunnel zu, durch den sie hoffentlich entkommen würden. Aber sobald sie sich wieder in Bewegung gesetzt hatten, klebten ihnen erneut die Root-Shinobi an den Fersen. Mit Shuriken und Kunai versuchten sie vergebens irgendwelchen Schaden bei den Eindringlingen zu verursachen.

Letzten Endes hatten Naruto und Shisui es dann endlich in den Tunnel geschafft. Sie liefen ein Stück ins Innere bevor der vermummte Rotschopf sich noch einmal zu ihren Verfolgern umdrehte. Dabei setzte er dann zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend sein Mangekyo-Sharingan ein und entfachte zwischen ihnen und Danzos Soldaten schwarze, alles verschlingende Flammen.

Nachdem er dieses Hindernis platziert hatte, das jeden, der es passierte, innerhalb weniger Minuten zu Asche reduziert haben würde, floh der junge Namikaze weiter mit seinem Freund bis sie endlich zu einer Stelle kamen, an dem sich der Gang spaltete. Ein Weg führte nach links, der andere nach rechts. Um ihre Verfolger, die sie von der anderen Seite der schwarzen Flammen noch immer sehen konnten, weiter zu verwirren, warf Naruto eine Rauchbombe.

Der Rauch verdeckte aber nicht nur die Sicht der Root-Shinobi auf die beiden Eindringlinge, sondern auch umgekehrt. So bekamen die beiden Jungs nicht mit, dass Danzo sich inzwischen zu seinen Untergebenen begeben hatte. Jedoch ohne die Vorrichtung, die er für gewöhnlich an seinem rechten Arm trug.

Er machte unbeirrt einen Schritt nach dem anderen auf die alles vernichtenden Flammen zu bis er sie erreichte. Doch selbst dann lief er einfach durch sie hindurch ohne, dass sie irgendwelchen Schaden bei ihm verursachten. Und er kam dem Rauch am Ende des Ganges Schritt für Schritt näher…

* * *

Kaum, dass sie hinter dem Rauch versteckt waren, hatte Naruto das getan, was er schon die ganze Zeit tun wollte, aber nicht konnte: Er benutzte das Hiraishin und teleportierte Shisui und sich selbst zurück an die Oberfläche. Genauer gesagt brachte er sie in ein sicheres Haus im Zentrum des Dorfes.

Natürlich war es aber nicht irgendein sicheres Haus, das von der Anbu-Einheit benutzt wurde. Es gehörte zu den Verstecken, die Naruto selbst eingerichtet hatte. Es war für den Fall der Fälle gedacht, dass er oder jemand anderes sich innerhalb des Dorfes vor absolut allen versteckt halten musste. Zwar war so eine Situation recht unwahrscheinlich, jedoch keineswegs abwegig.

In den vergangenen Wochen musste er es immerhin gleich zweimal Benutzen.

Nachdem die beiden Jungen angekommen waren, atmeten sie erst einmal tief durch. Sie hatten es geschafft. Sie waren in Danzos Basis eingedrungen, hatten Shisuis gestohlenes Auge zurückgeholt und es anschließend lebend wieder herausgeschafft, ohne dabei eines ihrer bekannteren Jutsus einzusetzen. Ein paar Mal standen ihre Chancen zwar ziemlich schlecht, doch trotzdem konnten sie auf ihre Leistung stolz sein.

Für's erste wären die Root-Shinobi und Danzo wohl noch damit beschäftigt ihre Basis nach den Eindringlingen abzusuchen, da sie höchstwahrscheinlich vermuteten, dass diese sich noch immer im Inneren befinden würden. Es würde dem Uchiha und Namikaze vermutlich so um die fünfzehn Minuten einbringen, die sie natürlich gut nutzen wollten.

Die beiden Krähenbeschwörer hatten es heil aus dem unterirdischen Versteck herausgeschafft. Allerdings hieß das noch lange nicht, dass ihr Plan nicht noch schiefgehen könnte.

Es hing nun alles von einer einzigen Person ab: Tokiko Nomura, dem Sensei von Team Sieben.

Wenn Shisui sein rechtes Auge wieder benutzen wollte, müsste man es ihm wieder einpflanzen. Und das konnte nun einmal nur ein Iryonin tun, ohne dass für den Patienten oder das zu transplantierende Organ ein Risiko bestand. Es war nicht so einfach, als dass man das Auge einer Person einfach herausreißen und sich dann in die eigene Augenhöhle stopfen konnte. Das hier war die Realität, und kein dummer Manga!

Da Shisui aber vor einigen Tagen 'gestorben' war, brauchten sie einen Shinobi mit medizinischer Ausbildung dem sie vertrauen konnten. Ihnen standen also Minako und Tokiko zur Auswahl. Weil aber erstere ein extrem gutmütiges Wesen hatte und im Übrigen auch keine allzu überzeugende Lügnerin war, einigten sie sich letztlich auf Tokiko.

Als sein Sensei vertraute Shisui ihr natürlich. Doch ein Restzweifel, ob sie bei ihrem Plan mitmachen würde, blieb dennoch bestehen.

Nachdem Naruto und Shisui sich also ein paar Minuten erholt und ihre Kleidung, und somit sämtliche Beweise für das Eindringen in die unterirdische Basis, vernichtet hatten, machten sie sich auf den Weg. Es war kurz nach Mitternacht, daher war im Grunde keine einzige Menschenseele auf den Straßen unterwegs.

Der Vollmond stand hoch am Himmel, während Naruto und Shisui, der seine wahre Gestalt hinter einem Genjutsu versteckte, zum Appartement des erfahrenen Iryonins aufbrachen. Die Jungs versuchten möglichst wenig auf den breiteren Straßen und dafür durch die engeren, weniger genutzten Gassen zu gehen. Allerdings fiel ihnen trotzdem auf, dass an diesem Abend anscheinend keine einzige Seele außer ihnen unterwegs war.

Weder hörten sie die Stimmen von angetrunkenen Arbeitern, die sich zum Abschluss des Tages noch etwas Alkohol gegönnt hatten und nun über die Straßen Heim stolperten, noch sahen sie, dass in irgendeinem Haus auch nur ein Licht brannte. Das einzige, was sie hörten und sahen, war der leise Nachtwind, der durch Konoha zog, und das Licht der Straßenlaternen neben ihnen.

Keiner der beiden war besonders abergläubig, doch beide wussten, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte.

Nach gut zwanzig Minuten erreichten sie ihr Ziel und klopften bei der jungen Frau an die Tür. Es vergingen ein paar Sekunden bevor das Licht im Inneren anging und sie Schritte hörten. Nachdem diese vor der Tür angekommen waren, hörten sie wie sich ein Riegel gelöst wurde und schließlich wie sich die Tür öffnete.

Vor ihnen stand die Frau, um deren Hilfe sie bitten wollten, in einer einfachen Jogginghose und einem grauen Nachthemd.

"Tokiko-sensei, entschuldige bitte die späte Störung. Aber wir brauche deine Hilfe", erklärte der Rotschopf bestimmt. Die weißhaarige Frau musterte den jungen Namikaze kurz bevor ihr Blick auf ihren zweiten Besucher fiel.

"Ich kenne dich inzwischen ganz gut, Naruto-kun. Mir ist bewusst, dass es für deinen, sagen wir mal unerwarteten Besuch einen guten Grund geben muss. Dürfte ich aber vorher noch erfahren, wer dein Freund hier ist", bat die junge Frau bestimmt, "Ich kann mich nicht erinnern ihn schon einmal im Dorf gesehen zu haben." Obwohl sie gerade erst aufgestanden war, war Tokiko anscheinend bereits hellwach. Sie hatte ihnen einmal erzählt, dass dies eines der wenigen guten Dinge war, die die Nachtschicht mit sich gebracht hatte.

"Könnten wir zuerst reinkommen. Drinnen werden wir dir alles erklären", bat der Rotschopf Tokiko, worauf diese nur deutete, dass die beiden doch eintreten sollen. Hinter ihren beiden Besuchern schloss die Weißhaarige dann die Tür nach draußen in die kühle Nacht. Naruto und sein unbekannter Begleiter setzten sich an einen Tisch, während ihre Gastgeberin begann Tee zu zubereiten.

"Also, wer von euch will anfangen?", fragte sie schließlich, nachdem sie das Wasser aufgesetzt und sich zu den beiden Jungs gesellt hatte. Der ihr Unbekannte ließ darauf einen Seufzer los, der für sie seltsam vertraut klang, und formte ein halbes Tiger-Zeichen. Weißer Rauch umhüllte ihn für ein paar Sekunden bis schließlich Shisuis wahre Gestalt zum Vorschein kam.

Dass die weißhaarige Frau überrascht war, war kein Wunder. Aber wie die meiste Zeit schaffte sie es ganz gut ihr Emotionen, zwar nicht zu verbergen, doch zumindest sehr gut herunter zu spielen. Ihre Überraschung wäre für die Menschen, die sie nicht so gut kannten wie Shisui oder Naruto, nicht mehr als eine leichte Verwunderung gewesen.

"Bevor du fragst, ja, ich bin wirklich Shisui und nein, es gab keine andere Möglichkeit als meinen Tod vorzutäuschen", erklärte ihr der Schwarzhaarige, noch bevor die junge Frau ihre Fragen stellen konnte, "Die Situation ist ziemlich kompliziert."

"Was ist mit deinem Auge passiert? Diese Verletzung ist schon etwas älter, nicht wahr?", fragte Tokiko sofort besorgt, als sie die Bandagen sah, welche die obere rechte Gesichtshälfte ihres Schülers bedeckten. Woran sie erkannte, dass die Verletzung schon älter war, wussten die beiden nicht, da der Schwarzhaarige sie erst an diesem Tag gewechselt hatte.

Sie schrieben es einfach ihrer Erfahrung als Iryonin zu.

"Deswegen sind wir auch hier. Aber hör uns bitte erst einmal zu…", meinte der junge Namikaze und begann dem Lehrjonin alles zu erzählen, was in den vergangenen Wochen geschehen war.

Wie sie geplant hatten, den Uchiha-Clan unter ein Genjutsu zu setzen; wie Shisui von Danzo angegriffen worden war; wie dieser mitsamt seinen beiden besten Freunden seinen Tod fingierte; und schließlich wie sie in Danzos Basis eingedrungen waren.

Ihrem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen war für sie der letzte Teil besonders schwer zu glauben. Aber sie tat es dennoch. Da ihre beiden Teams oft zusammen trainierten, kannte sie nämlich in etwa die Stärke der beiden. Und wenn sie ihr Wissen über die Fähigkeiten der beiden Jungs mit dem verglich, was diese ihr gerade erzählt hatten, war diese Infiltration doch nicht ganz so unrealistisch.

Ein paar Minuten nachdem Shisui und Naruto ihre Geschichte beendet und die junge Frau ein paar Fragen gestellt hatte, akzeptierte Tokiko mehr oder weniger, was die beiden ihr erzählt hatten. Im Nachhinein war das einzige, worüber sie sich wunderte, warum sie überhaupt so lange gebraucht hatte.

Seltsamerweise kam ihr Team öfters in brenzlige Situationen oder wurde in irgendwelche Angelegenheiten verwickelt, mit denen sie eigentlich gar nichts zu tun hatten. Noch schlimmer war es nur, wenn sie gemeinsam mit Team Dreizehn auf eine Mission gingen.

Niemals hätte sie es laut ausgesprochen, doch Tokiko schwor, dass es an ihren Schülern lag. Wenn sie oder Marina allein auf Missionen gingen hatten sie nicht einmal halb so viele Probleme, wie wenn sie zusammen mit ihren Schülern gingen!

"Ihr seid also zu mir gekommen, damit ich dir wieder dein Auge einpflanze und ihr euch anschließend die Probleme des Uchiha-Clans kümmern könnt?", fragte die weißhaarige Frau noch einmal sicherheitshalber nach, "Könnt ihr mir verraten, was ihr danach vorhabt, ganz besonders du, Shisui-kun?" Tokio verstand die Schwere der Situation, immerhin war sie nicht ohne Grund Jonin geworden. Jedoch gefiel ihr keinesfalls, worauf das alles hinaus laufen würde…

"Um ehrlich zu sein, soweit haben wir noch nicht gedacht", meinte Shisui leicht verlegen, aber wurde gleich wieder ernst, "Doch darüber können wir auch noch später nachdenken. Zuerst müssen wir die Situation im Dorf in den Griff bekommen." Dem Uchiha war durchaus bewusst, was die Konsequenz ihrer Taten sein würde. Wenn sie aber dafür das Dorf und die Menschen, die sie alle so sehr liebten retten konnte, würde er dieses Opfer nur zu gerne bringen.

Tokio musterte ihren Schüler einige Sekunden lang mit einem strengen Blick. Er war noch ein genauso großer Dickkopf wie als Genin. Schließlich ließ sie aber einen Seufzer los.

"Also gut. Ich werde euch helfen", erklärte sie, "Aber sobald die Angelegenheit mit den Uchiha geklärt ist, werden wir uns alle zusammensetzen und diskutieren wie es weitergeht! Ehrlich, ich bin schon froh, dass ihr drei zusammen an einem Plan gearbeitet habt. Für nur eine Person allein, wäre das eindeutig zu viel gewesen. Aber vergesst bloß nicht, dass ihr drei nicht die einzigen seid, die für Konoha und seine Bewohner kämpfen! Wir alle sind eure Kameraden, und ihr könnt euch auf uns verlassen!" Der junge Namikaze stand darauf von dem Stuhl auf, auf dem er bis dahin gesessen hatte, und machte sich auf den Weg in Richtung der Haustür.

"Vielen Dank, Tokiko-sensei!", bedankten sich die beiden Jungs sofort bei der jungen Frau bevor Naruto dann erklärte, "Ich werde mich dann jetzt mal auf den Weg zum Uchiha-Bezirk machen, um Itachi zu finden. Bitte kümmere dich gut um Shisui." Der Weißhaarigen fiel durchaus auf, dass der Rotschopf die zweite Hälfte ihrer Antwort wohl entweder ignoriert hatte oder nicht näher darauf eingehen wollte.

Allerdings schwor sie sich, dass beide Jungs ihrer Forderung nachkommen würden, und wenn sie sie dazu zwingen müsste.

"Kein Grund zur Sorge. Wir können das zwar schlecht in einem Operationssaal machen, aber es sollte kein Problem sein. Die nötigen Instrumente habe ich hier. Alles sollte glatt laufen solange weder das Auge noch Shisuis rechter Sehnerv zu stark beschädigt sind.

Das Ganze sollte eine bis maximal zwei Stunden dauern", erklärte Tokiko als würde sie eine solche Operation jeden Tag durchführen. Dies war natürlich nicht der Fall, doch es beruhigte die beiden Jungs dennoch ein wenig. Außerdem hatte die junge Frau bereits weitaus schwierigere Operationen durchgeführt als das Transplantieren eines Auges.

"Wir zählen auf dich, Tokiko-sensei! Dann bis später", verabschiedete sich Naruto schließlich bevor er aus dem Appartement ging, um nach Itachi zu suchen, von dem sie an diesem Abend noch nichts gesehen hatten. Der junge Namikaze war schon neugierig, was seinen Freund davon abgehalten haben könnte Shisui und ihm nicht bei dem Infiltrieren von Danzos Basis helfen zu können.

* * *

Als Naruto letztlich im Uchiha-Bezirk ankam, traute er seinen Augen nicht.

Er hatte erwartet den Bezirk vollkommen verlassen vorzufinden, da zu dieser Zeit alle Bewohner friedlich in ihren Betten schlummern sollten. Kinder wie Erwachsene. Natürlich abgesehen von den patrouillierenden Wachen, die auch in der Nacht dafür sorgen sollten, dass innerhalb ihres Bezirks nichts geschah.

Doch dem war nicht so.

Der Anblick, der sich dem jungen Namikaze bot war ein vollkommen anderer: Es war ein ganzer Stadtteil, in dem überall verstreut die toten Körper der ehemaligen Bewohner lagen. Das Blut unter den Leichen hate schon größere Lachen gebildet, also war die Tat schon etwas her.

Anbu-Einheiten waren auch bereits vor Ort, um zu untersuchen, was genau in dem Stadtteil geschehen war. Naruto beobachtete sie allerdings nur, statt sie einfach nach Informationen zu fragen. Er wusste nicht, was geschehen war. Aber nachdem, was Shisui und er an diesem Abend getan hatten, war es besser vorerst unter dem Radar zu bleiben.

Egal ob es nun Freunde oder Feinde waren.

Der Rotschopf hatte zwar mit keinem der Anbu-Mitglieder direkt geredet, doch von seiner Position aus konnte er einige Wortfetzen aus den Gesprächen unter den Anbu verstehen. Es ging zumeist, um die Anzahl der Opfer oder den Zustand der Leichen. Doch der Fetzen, der für ihn dabei von größter Wichtigkeit war, lautete:

 _"… wir wissen noch nicht warum, aber es scheint so als wäre Itachi Uchiha für dieses Massaker verantwortlich. Dass das zukünftige Clanoberhaupt das alles getan haben soll, einfach unfassbar …"_

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Ich hoffe euch allen hat dieses außergewöhnlich lange Kapitel zugesagt. Zugeben, es ist etwas seeehr lang geworden (wusste einfach nicht, wo ich es trennen sollte. Hab mich letztlich einfach dagegen entschieden ^^'). Das nächste sollte allerdings wieder 'Normallänge' haben (irgendwas um die 10.000 Wörter, glaub ich). Aber egal, kommen wir zu den Anmerkungen:**

 **1) Für alle, die sich immer noch nicht sicher sind: ja, Naruto hat das Rinnegan. Ich weiß, dass das manche von euch freut und andere nicht so. Allen, die glauben, dass Naruto jetzt total OP ist, kann ich nur sagen, dass dies nicht der Fall ist oder sein wird. Zunächst muss Naruto die einzelnen Pfade überhaupt erst 'freischalten', und das wird recht schwierig, da er rein gar nichts über sie weiß. Nicht zu vergessen, dass er dann noch lernen muss sie richtig zu kontrollieren, was ihn auch eine Menge Arbeit kosten wird! Zuletzt ist Narutos Rinnegan außerdem eine spezielle Form, die auch ein paar Einschränkungen mit sich bringt, da es nicht auf 'natürlichem' Weg erweckt wurde.**

 **Warum genau er überhaupt in der Lage war das Rinnegan zu erwecken und was für Einschränkungen das sind, wird leider erst später erklärt, also habt bitte Geduld!**

 **Jutsus:**

 **Suiton: Mizurappa - Wasserversteck: Jutsu der tobenden Wasserwellen**

 **Amaterasu - Amaterasu**

 **Fūton: Shinkūha - Windversteck: Vakuum Welle**

 **Izanagi - Izanagi**

 **Tendō: Shinra Tensei - Pfad des Gottes: Übermächtige Druckwelle**

 **LuckySeven**


	7. Kapitel 06: Drei Fronten

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

 **Red Flash of Konoha**

"Naruto" - Mensch spricht

 _'Naruto'_ \- Mensch denkt

 **Naruto** \- Jutsu

 **"Naruto"** \- Vertrauer Geist/Bijū spricht

 ** _'Naruto'_** \- Vertrauert Geist/ Bijū denkt

* * *

 **Kapitel 06: Drei Fronten**

Er saß schweigend da, seine Ellbogen auf den Knien ruhend und seine Finger vor seinem Gesicht verschränkt. Geduldig wartete er darauf, dass der Junge in dem Bett vor ihm endlich wieder aufwachte. Es war bereits der zweite Tag, den Sasuke bewusstlos im Krankenhaus verbrachte.

Man hatte den Jungen noch in der Nacht des Uchiha-Massakers dorthin gebracht, als man ihn zusammen mit Mito bewusstlos auf der Straße gefunden hatte, um geben von den Leichen seiner Clanmitglieder.

Keiner der Ärzte konnte anfangs genau sagen, was mit den beiden Kindern nicht stimmte. Sie konnten nur annehmen, dass der Zustand, in dem sich die beiden befanden, eine psychische Ursache hatte, da keinerlei physische Verletzungen vorhanden waren.

Das einzige, was die Ärzte mit Bestimmtheit sagen konnten, war, dass sie sich anscheinend wieder langsam davon erholten. Der beste Beweis dafür war, dass Narutos kleine Schwester bereits am vorigen Abend aufgewacht war. Daher sollte es nicht allezu lange dauern bis auch der Junge wieder zu sich kam.

Mito war noch sehr erschöpft und, um es vorsichtig auszudrücken, beunruhigt wegen dem, was sie an jenem Abend erlebt hatte. Aber ansonsten ging es ihr einigermaßen gut.

Durch ihre Aussage hatten die Anbu, die im Fall des Uchiha-Massakers ermittelten, auch die Bestätigung bekommen, dass der älteste Sohn von Fugaku Uchiha derjenige war, der beinahe den gesamten Clan abgeschlachtet hatte. Anscheinend hatte er Mito und Sasuke in ein traumatisierendes Genjutsu versetzt, als das blonde Mädchen ihren Freund an diesem Abend zurück zum Uchiha-Bezirk begleitet hatte.

Es war daher kein Wunder, dass beide für kurze Zeit in ein Koma gefallen waren. Kein Kind hätte es ohne weiteres verkraftet mitanzusehen wie ein gesamter Clan abgeschlachtet wurde. Selbst wenn es nur eine Illusion gewesen war.

Nachdem Mito aufgewacht war und sämtliche Fragen der Anbu beantwortet hatte, verweilte sie wie Maki und ihr älterer Bruder an der Seite ihres besten Freundes. Der Rotschopf bezweifelte, dass sie sich auch nur annähernd von dem Trauma erholt hatte, aber dennoch ließ er sie in dem Krankenzimmer bleiben. So konnte sie zumindest an der Seite ihrer Freunde sein, die ihr etwas Stabilität gaben.

Und Stabilität konnte sie in der nächsten Zeit vermutlich am besten gebrauchen.

Momentan, während die Sonne langsam am Horizont emporstieg, schlief sie zu Hause in ihrem Bett, wo sein Schattendoppelgänger ein Auge auf sie hatte. Naruto wusste wie gerne sie bei ihrem Freund wäre, aber auch sie brauchte etwas Schlaf. Außerdem ließen die Besuchszeiten des Krankenhauses das Mädchen auch nicht die Nacht über bleiben.

Am liebsten wäre er selbst ein Auge auf seine kleine Schwester gehabt, doch es war für diesen Morgen eine Shinobiversammlung einberufen worden, um die bisher bekannten Untersuchungsergebnisse über die Vorfälle während des Uchiha-Massakers an alle Clanoberhäupter weiterzugeben.

Zum Glück waren Mito und Maki aber nicht die einzigen, die den jungen Uchiha nicht alleinlassen wollten.

Seit Sasuke im Koma lag hatten sich die Mitglieder von Team Sieben und Team Dreizehn, minus Shisui und Itachi, abgewechselt und immer ein Auge auf den schwarzhaarigen Jungen gehabt. Eine Familie, die nach ihm sah, hatte er ja nun nicht mehr. Jedenfalls keine, mit der er durch Blut verbunden war.

Ungefähr zwanzig vor Sieben kam schließlich seine Ablösung in den Raum. Die Versammlung würde um Sieben stattfinden.

"Guten Morgen, Naruto-kun. Wie ich sehe ist der Zustand unseres Patienten weiter unverändert", meinte Tokiko, als sie hereinkam. Die Weißhaarige hatte gleich einen Blick auf die Werte des jungen Uchiha geworfen, nachdem sie ihn schlafend in seinem Bett vorgefunden hatte.

"Leider", war alles, was der Rotschopf darauf erwiderte. Nicht, dass es groß etwas Anderes zu berichten gab. Die junge Frau konnte darauf nur seufzen.

"Ich kann nicht verstehen, was sich Itachi-kun dabei gedacht hat, zwei Kinder in so ein grausames Genjutsu zu versetzen", meinte die Kunoichi kopfschüttelnd und setzte sich auf den zweiten Stuhl, der neben dem Krankenbett des Jungen stand.

"Seine Absichten waren zwar gut, und möglicherweise hilft es Sasuke in Zukunft auch, aber das hätte er vorher wirklich mit uns absprechen sollen", erwiderte Naruto seufzend, als er von seinem Platz aufstand und Richtung Tür ging. Er öffnete sie, blieb aber noch ein paar Sekunden stehen.

"Pass bitte gut auf ihn auf, Tokiko-sensei", bat der Rotschopf bevor er sich schließlich auf den Weg zur Shinobiversammlung machte. Er hatte schon die Hälfte des Flures zurückgelegt und war somit schon außer Hörweite, als der Iryo-Nin mit sanfter Stimme zu dem bewusstlosen Jungen sagte:

"Das ist das mindeste, was wir für dich und deinen Bruder tun können."

* * *

 _(Flashback: zwei Tage zuvor)_

 _'Warum... warum hat Itachi das nur getan? Hatten wir nicht abgesprochen, dass wir uns gemeinsam um den Clan kümmern würden... also warum?', war alles, was Naruto durch den Kopf ging, als er über die Hausdächer Konohas sprang._

 _Es waren nun bereits fast drei Stunden her seit er mit der Suche nach dem Uchiha begonnen hatte und noch immer hatte er nicht die geringste Spur gefunden. Nachdem er gesehen hatte, was im Uchiha-Bezirk geschehen war, hatte er sofort alle Ort abgesucht, an denen sich sein Freund hätte verstecken können; sogar die, die mitten zwischen den Häusern anderer Bürger lagen._

 _Doch auch nachdem er jeden einzelnen Ort abgesucht hatte, war Itachi nirgends zu finden. Es war fast so als wäre er vom Erdboden verschluckt worden._

 _Schließlich gab der Rotschopf seine Suche vorläufig auf. Er beschloss, dass er vorerst zu Shisui und Tokiko zurückzugehen würde, um ihnen zu erzählen, was passiert war. Eigentlich hatte er Itachi direkt mitschleifen wollen, damit er es ihnen dreien dort zusammen erklären konnte. Aber daraus wurde ja anscheinend nichts._

 _Auf dem Rückweg versuchte Naruto so gut wie möglich die Anbu zu meiden, die das Dorf, genau wie er zuvor, nach einem der wenigen Überlebenden und gleichzeitig Täter des Massakers durchsuchten. Es würde sicherlich kein besonders gutes Licht auf ihn werfen, wenn man ihn mitten in der Nacht durch das Dorf schleichen sah; schon gar nicht in der Nacht, in der sein Freund anscheinend einen gesamten Clan ausgelöscht hatte._

 _Aber wirklich Sorgen brauchte sich der junge Namikaze nicht zu machen. Er kannte die Vorgehensweise der Anbu, da er ja selbst einer war, und konnte ihnen deshalb ohne größere Probleme aus dem Weg gehen. Auch wenn es ihn letztlich ein paar Minuten mehr bis zu Tokikos Wohnung kostete._

 _"Ich bin wieder da", verkündete er, als er zum zweiten Mal in dieser Nacht die Wohnung der weißhaarigen Frau betrat, "Ich habe überall gesucht, aber Itachi ist nirgends zu finden. Es gibt aber noch etwas Wichtigeres: Itachi soll..." Erst nachdem er aus dem Eingangsbereich heraus war, bemerkte er, dass sie nicht zu dritt, sondern zu viert in der Wohnung waren._

 _Und die vierte Person war zufällig genau derjenige, nach dem der Rotschopf bereits seit Stunden gesucht hatte._

 _Noch bevor der Schwarzhaarige wusste wie ihm geschah hatte Naruto den Uchiha bereits am Kragen gepackt und drückte ihn gegen die nächstbeste Wand._

 _"Verdammt, was sollte das, Itachi! Warum hast du das getan, verdammt nochmal!", brüllte der Rotschopf seinen Freund wütend an, als er ihm tief in seine schwarzen Augen blickte. Er bemerkte zwar nebenbei, dass die rechte Wange des vermeintlichen Verräters ziemlich stark gerötet war, doch das kümmerte den jungen Namikaze in diesem Moment nicht im geringsten. Er wollte einfach nur Antworten._

 _"Es tut mir leid, Naruto. Aber so war es einfach am besten", erklärte der Schwarzhaarige in seinem gewohnt ruhigen Tonfall. Für die meisten sah es vermutlich so aus als ob ihm das alles nichts ausmachen würde. Nur diejenigen, die ihn etwas besser kannten, konnten schnell sehen, dass der Uchiha nicht annähernd so ruhig war wie es nach außen den Anschein machte._

 _"Am besten?! Wie kann deinen ganzen Clan allein abzuschlachten 'am besten' sein?!", fragte der Rotschopf fassungslos. Er hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung wie sein Gegenüber auf so einen Schluss gekommen sein könnte._

 _"Das würden wir jetzt auch endlich mal gern wissen", warf Shisui plötzlich ein, "Du hast gesagt, dass du uns alles genau erklären würdest sobald Naruto hier wäre. Also los, wir warten!" Kurz nachdem sie die Verpflanzung des Augapfels und das Verbinden seiner Gesichtshälfte beendet hatten, war Itachi in Tokikos Wohnung aufgetaucht. Natürlich wollten sowohl die Besitzerin der Wohnung wie auch Shisui wissen, wo er während der Infiltration von Danzos Basis gewesen war._

 _Zunächst wollte Itachi warten bis der junge Namikaze zurück war. Da Shisui jedoch einfach nicht lockergelassen hatte, hatte er ihm schließlich gesagt, was er gemacht hatte, während seine Freunde Shisuis Sharingan zurückgeholt hatten. Eben diese Antwort zusammen mit Tokikos Reaktion darauf führte schließlich zu der geröteten Stelle auf Itachis Wange._

 _Den beiden hatte seine Antwort ganz offensichtlich nicht besonders gefallen._

 _Doch auch wenn er Tokiko und Shisui erzählt hatte, was er getan hatte, so hatte er ihnen noch nicht gesagt warum._

 _"Wir hatten ursprünglich geplant erst in einer Woche Danzos Basis anzugreifen, aber wegen dem Vorfall mit Mito haben wir unsere Pläne vorgezogen. Jedoch wir waren nicht die einzigen, die das gemacht hatten", begann der Uchiha zu erklären, "Aus welchen Gründen auch immer hat auch das Dorf beschlossen früher loszuschlagen als ursprünglich geplant._

 _Vielleicht war es, weil sie gesehen haben, dass die Anspannung immer größer wird und sie nicht sagen konnten für wie lange unser Clan noch untätig bleiben würde. Vielleicht war es auch, weil der Hokage von Danzo und den Dorfältesten dazu gedrängt wurde endlich etwas zu tun; ich weiß es nicht. Aber sie haben den Plan auf die heutige Nacht verschoben."_

 _"Wenn das so ist, warum hast du uns dann nichts gesagt? Uns wäre dann sicher etwas eingefallen", versuchte Shisui zu argumentieren, doch der junge Uchiha schüttelte nur seinen Kopf._

 _"Selbst, wenn ich es euch erzählt und wir unsere Pläne noch weiter vorgezogen hätten, wäre es vergebens gewesen. Denn selbst wenn wir unseren Clan mit Kotoamatsukami beeinflusst hätten, wäre zu wenig Zeit geblieben, damit das Dorf diese Veränderung hätte wahrnehmen können. Ein oder zwei Tage hätten nicht ausgereicht, um die Dorfältesten davon zu überzeugen, dass die Uchiha nicht mehr länger eine Gefahr darstellen", führte der Rotschopf seufzend aus. Am liebsten hätten Naruto und Shisui gesagt, dass sich ihr Freund irrte, doch das konnten sie nicht._

 _Auch den beiden war bewusst, dass es zumindest ein paar Tage dauern würde bis das Dorf überhaupt in Betracht ziehen würde seine Entscheidung zu überdenken. Von einem Tag auf den nächsten konnte sich nicht viel ändern._

 _"Trotzdem, du hättest uns zumindest um Hilfe bitten können! Du warst schließlich nicht der einzige, der den Coup d'état aufhalten wollte!", erwiderte Naruto, der noch immer nocht glauben konnte, dass sich Itachi solch ein Bürde allein auflastete._

 _"Das mag sein. Aber was hätte es für einen Sinn gemacht, wenn wir alle als Verräter gebrandmarkt werden würden?", meinte der Schwarzhaarige mit entschlossenem Blick, "Man hat mir diese Mission zugetragen und ich habe sie als Mitglied der Anbu von Konoha akzeptiert. Es war also meine Verantwortung und es war meine Entscheidung, eure Hilfe anzunehmen oder nicht." Man konnte in den Gesichtern seiner beiden Freunde lesen, dass ihnen diese Antwort keineswegs gefiel. Doch noch bevor einer von ihnen antworten konnte, mischte sich ihr weißhaariger Sensei ein:_

 _"Das mag alles stimmen, aber eines ist mir nicht ganz klar. Ich weiß wie stark du bist, Itachi. Ich weiß wie stark jeder von euch drei ist. Ihr könntet in einem direkten Kampf die meisten Shinobi aus Konoha besiegen. Doch keiner von euch könnte es allein mit einem ganzen Clan aufnehmen. Das ist selbst für euch noch eine Nummer zu groß._

 _Also wie hast du es trotzdem geschafft deinen gesamten Clan auszuschalten?" Es war eine gute Frage. Es war eine Frage, von der Itachi insgeheim gehofft hatte, dass niemand sie stellen würde. Dennoch antwortete er._

 _"Ich war nicht allein", erklärte er und wendete seinen Blick von den Anwesenden ab, "Eigentlich hätte ich es euch schon viel früher erzählen sollen, aber ich wusste nicht wie..._

 _Vor einiger Zeit habe ich ihn das erste Mal im Uchiha-Bezirk bemerkt. Ich habe gesehen wie sich eine unbekannte Person durch eine Technik Zugang ins Dorf verschafft hat und habe sie daraufhin eine Zeit lang verfolgt, um herauszufinden, hinter was er her ist und zu wem er gehört._

 _Dabei musste ich allerdings feststellen, dass er sich extrem gut im Dorf auskennt._

 _Zuerst dachte ich noch, dass er sich wohl schon öfter auf diese Weise herschlichen hat. Aber meine Annahme war falsch. Er kannte nämlich selbst die Geheimgänge, die seit Jahrzehnten nur den ranghöheren Shinobi bekannt waren. Ihr wisst so gut wie ich, dass man diese Gänge nur dann findet, wenn man ganz genau weiß, wo sie sich befinden und wie man sie zum Vorschein bringt._

 _Was aber am wichtigsten ist; er wusste von dem geheimen Versammlungsort unseres Clans."_

 _Auf diese Worte verschwanden die verärgerten Blicke seiner beiden Freunde augenblicklich. Sowohl Shisui wie auch Naruto wussten genau, dass nur Mitglieder des Uchiha-Clans wussten, wo sich der Versammlungsraum und der Schatz der Uchiha befand. Dieses Geheimnis war seit der Gründung des Dorfes gehütet worden und kein Außenstehender, abgesehen vom ersten Hokage, wusste überhaupt von der Existenz jenes Raumes._

 _Also wie konnte der Eindringling von ihm wissen?_

 _"Warte mal, du willst doch nicht etwa sagen, dass...", begann Shisui, aber hielt kurz inne, da er einfach nicht recht glauben konnte, was er da sagte, "...dass der Eindringling ein Uchiha war?" Der Schwarzhaarige konnte das nicht glauben. Das war einfach unmöglich._

 _"Aber das kann doch gar nicht sein. Seit Konohas Gründung gab es nur einen Uchiha, der das Dorf verraten hatte; und der ist schon seit Jahrzehnten nicht mehr am Leben", warf der Rotschopf ungläubig ein. Auch er wusste, dass es sich Itachis Worten zufolge nur um einen Uchiha handeln konnte; oder um jemanden, der sein Wissen von einem Uchiha hatte._

 _Die letztere Möglichkeit war allerdings extrem unwahrscheinlich. Denn selbst, wenn die Uchiha momentan nicht gut auf Konoha zu sprechen waren, würden sie niemals ihre Clangeheimnisse an Außenstehende weitergeben. Den Uchihas war nichts wichtiger als ihr Clan, und sie würden seine Geheimnisse mit Sicherheit nicht einfach einem Außenstehenden preisgeben._

 _Jedem der Anwesenden war diese Tatsache mehr als bewusst._

 _Darum wussten sie auch, dass dies nur eine Handvoll möglicher Schlussfolgerungen zuließ..._

 _"Du hast Recht. Es gibt nur einen Uchiha, der das Dorf Konohagakure verraten hat. Aber wir alle wissen, dass man gerade diesen Uchiha nie unterschätzen darf. Schließlich handelt es sich dabei um den Mann, der Kopf an Kopf mit dem ersten Hokage gekämpft hat; Madara Uchiha", meinte Itachi mit ernster Stimme._

 _"Also willst du damit sagen, dass du glaubst der Eindringling sei Madara Uchiha? Hast du irgendeinen Beweis, abgesehen davon, dass er von dem Versammlungsort eures Clans wusste?", fragte Tokiko anschließend. Sie selbst hatte besagten Mann niemals zu Gesicht bekommen. Dafür war sie auch deutlich zu jung._

 _Allerdings kannte sie die Geschichten, die man sich über ihn erzählte. Und wenn auch nur die Hälfte von ihnen der Wahrheit entsprachen, gab es jeden Grund anzunehmen, dass der Mitgründer des Dorfes Konoha vielleicht doch noch am Leben war. Er war ein gerissener Fuchs, der sich aus den heikelsten Situationen herauswinden konnte._

 _"Ich habe ihn zur Rede gestellt", erklärte Itachi, "Zwar trug er eine gelbe Maske, aber ich konnte trotzdem sein Sharinan erkennen. Außerdem habe ich ihn direkt nach seinem Namen gefragt, und er hat mit 'Madara Uchiha' geantwortet."_

 _"Du hast ihn zur Rede gestellt!? Bist du verrückt? Wenn du doch schon vermutet hast, um wen es sich handeln könnte, warum bist du dann allein gegangen?!", fragte, oder besser, brüllte Shisui aufgebracht. Er kannte den Schwarzhaarigen schon seit einer halben Ewigkeit und es war alles andere als typisch für ihn, dass er so etwas Rücksichtsloses tat._

 _Wobei man sich einem Shinobi zu Stellen, der sich dutzende Male mit dem 'Gott der Shinobi' gemessen hatte, wohl eher als lebensmüde bezeichnen sollte._

 _"Ich habe ihn darum gebeten mir dabei zu helfen unseren Clan auszulöschen", antwortete der Schwarzhaarige nur._

 _"Warum? Ich kann das einfach nicht verstehen. Warum gehst du so ein Risiko ein?! Du hättest doch einfach Hokage-sama Bescheid geben können!", wollte Shisui darauf wissen._

 _"Denkt doch einmal nach. Es mag unwahrscheinlich klingen, dass Madara Uchiha nach so vielen Jahren noch leben soll. Doch wenn es jemand schaffen könnte den Tod so lange zu betrügen, dann wäre es sicher jemand mit seiner Kraft._

 _Natürlich besteht auch die Chance, dass es sich nur um einen Betrüger handelt. Doch wer so dreist ist Madara Namen zu benutzen, der muss ein unglaubliches Vertrauen in seine Fähigkeiten besitzen. In jedem Fall haben wir es mit einem ziemlich mächtigen Feind zu tun,_

 _Außerdem besitzt dieser Mann immer noch ein Sharingan. Es war kein Mitglied des Uchiha-Clans, dem ich schon einmal begegnet bin; andernfalls hätte ich seine Stimme oder Haltung wiedererkannt. Somit muss es sich um einen Außenstehenden handeln._

 _Ein extrem starker Shinobi im Besitz eines Sharingan, aber kein Mitglied des Uchiha-Clans von Konoha ist... wisst ihr worauf ich hinaus will?", fragte Itachi langsam._

 _Es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden bis er eine Antwort bekam._

 _"Du willst damit doch nicht sagen, dass...", war alles, was Naruto mit seiner geschockten Stimme hervorbrachte bevor er verstummte. Leider war der junge Namikaze allerdings der einzige der drei, der Itachis Gedanken folgen konnte._

 _"Du hast es erfasst, Naruto. Es ist wohl wie wir vermutet haben._

 _Heute hat unser Clan vielleicht einen Grund gehabt Konoha anzugreifen und einen Putch zu organisieren, aber damals, vor zehn Jahren, war das nicht der Fall. Die Beziehung zwischen dem Dorf und den Uchiha wurde dank deinem Vater stetig besser. Keines unserer Clanmitglieder hätte ein Motiv gehabt._

 _Und abgesehen von den Uchiha gibt es nur noch wenige andere, die ein Sharingan besitzen. Aber soweit wir wissen hätte keiner von ihnen einen Grund gehabt Konoha dermaßen zu schaden. Wir wissen es von allen... bis auf diesen Fremden!_

 _Lassen wir mal die Frage seiner Identität beiseite. So besitzt er immer noch die Augen, um einen Bijū kontrollieren zu können. Es ist also sehr wahrscheinlich, dass dieser Mann derjenige war, der...", erläuterte Itachi bis ihn sein Freund unterbrach._

 _"... der meine Eltern umgebracht hat...", murmelte er nur, während sein fassungsloser Blick auf den Boden gerichtet war._

 _"Genau. Es ist sehr wahrscheinlich, dass der maskierte Mann, der mir geholfen hat, und der Mörder deiner Eltern ein und die selbe Person ist..."_

* * *

Naruto war nicht der erste, der den Versammlungsraum betrat. Allerdings war er auch nicht der letzte.

Nachdem er zur Tür hineingekommen war, grüßte er kurz die Anwesenden und begab sich dann an seinen Platz. Unter den Anwesenden waren Hiashi Hyuga, Shibi Aburame, Tsume Inuzuka und Murakumo Kurama, die alle die Oberhäupter ihrer jeweiligen Clans waren. Aber auch der Hokage, der gleichzeitig das Oberhaupt des Sarutobi-Clans repräsentierte, war bereits anwesenend.

Die freien Plätze gehörten zu den Nara-, Akimichi- und Yamanaka-Oberhäuptern. Darüber hinaus gab es noch einen weiteren Platz, der in nächster Zeit aber wohl auch unbesetzt bleiben würde; und zwar der des Uchiha-Clans.

Natürlich gab es noch viele andere Clans in Konoha wie den Hatake- oder den Shimura-Clan, um nur mal zwei zu nennen. Allerdings brauchte ein Clan auch eine gewisse Anzahl von Mitgliedern, oder eine außergewöhnliche Stärke, die die geringe Mitgliederanzahl wieder wett machte, um in die Shinobi-Versammlung des Dorfes aufgenommen zu werden.

In Naruto floss sogar das Blut zweier Clans; des Uzumaki- und des Namikaze-Clans. Jedoch waren von diesen nur die Uzumaki in der Versammlung vertreten. Grund dafür war aber nicht etwa, dass die Namikaze keinen festen Sitz in der Shinobi-Versammlung hätten.

Ganz im Gegenteil. Zwar war der Clan seines Vater, der ursprünglich von den Uchiha abstammte, inzwischen fast ausgelöscht, doch wurde ein Namikaze vom Dorf zum Hokage ernannt. Und in den Dorfbestimmungen gab es dieses eine Schlupfloch für die Vertretung der Clans innerhalb der Shinobi-Versammlung:

Es stand nämlich jedem Clan ein fester Sitz in der Versammung zu, aus dem ein Hokage hervorgegangen war.

Als der Sohn eben jenes Hokage und als einziger lebender Namikaze in Konohagakure, jedenfalls so weit es bekannt war, stand ihm somit der Titel des Clanoberhauptes der Namikaze zu, mit dem auch der Sitz in der Shinobi-Versammlung verbunden war.

Allerdings war Naruto ebenfalls ein Nachfahre des Uzumaki-Clans. Auch in dieser Blutlinie war er das älteste, lebende Mitglied des Clans in Konoha, was ihn folglich auch in diesem Clan zum Oberhaupt machte. Zwar galt auch der Uzumaki-Clan offiziell als ausgelöscht, doch aufgrund der besonderen Beziehung zwischen Konoha und Uzushiogakure, dem Dorf, aus dem die Uzumaki ursprünglich stammten, hatte auch dieser Clan einen festen Sitz in der Shinobi-Versammlung bekommen.

Letztlich hätte er aber zu viel politische Macht für eine einzelne Person bessen, wenn er beide Sitze in der Versammlung eingenommen hätte. Und da es offiziell keine anderen Namikaze mehr in Konoha gab, hatte er beschlossen stattdessen den Uzumaki-Sitz zu besetzen. Den Sitz der Namikaze hatte er nur repräsentativ inne.

Naruto hatte Politik nie wirklich gemocht, aber auf diese Weise konnte er die Dinge im Dorf zumindest ansatzweise in Bahnen lenken, die er für richtig hielt. Nicht zu vergessen, dass er als Oberhaupt der Uzumaki auch einen legitimen Grund hatte sich um Mito zu kümmern, da auch sie ein Mitglied seines Clans war.

Auf seinem Platz wartete er schließlich darauf, dass auch die übrigen Mitglieder der Versammlung eintreffen würden. Der Rotschopf schloss seine Augen und dachte über jene Nacht nach, welche auch das Hauptthema dieser Versammlung sein würde.

Der Nacht, in der er herausfand, dass sein Freund vielleicht den Mörder seiner Eltern gefunden hatte.

Itachi hatte ihnen erklärt, dass er keinem von diesem Mann erzählt hatte, weil er zuerst dessen Vertrauen gewinnen wollte; oder ihm zumindest ein paar Informationen entlocken wollte. Es bestand immerhin, die nicht ganz so abwegige Möglichkeit, dass es sich bei diesem Mann um Madara Uchiha handeln könnte. Und wenn das tatsächlich der Fall war, könnten sie auf gar keinen Fall mit dem Kopf durch die Wand stürmen. Das würde nur in einem Himmelsfahrtskommando enden.

Nein, diesen Mann gefangen zu nehmen musste sorgfältig geplant werden.

Dies war einer der Gründe, warum Itachi ihn um seine Hilfe bei dem Uchiha-Massaker gebeten hatte. So konnte man nämlich später durch die Spuren an den Leichen womöglich Rückschlüsse auf die Techniken schließen, die er verwendete. Das Gute war, dass es dem Maskierten praktisch unmöglich war dieses Angebot abzulehnen.

Denn selbst wenn er nicht Madara Uchiha war, der auf Rache gegen seinen Clan sinnte, so war er jemand, der vorgab dieser Mann zu sein und somit so handeln musste wie dieser, wenn er keinen Verdacht erregen wollte, was seine Identität anbelangte.

Es war im Grunde eine Art Rückversicherung für Itachi. Sollte der Unbekannte ablehnen würde das deutliche Zweifel bezüglich seiner Identität hinterlassen. Sollte er wiederum annehmen, würden Hinweise über seine Techniken im Uchiha-Bezirk verbleiben. Es war eine win-win-Situation für Konoha.

Aus welchem Grund dieser Mann zugesagt hatte wussten sie nicht, aber letztlich hatte es getan und Itachi bei dem Massaker geholfen.

Er hatte Itachi anschließend sogar angeboten ihn in seiner Organisation aufzunehmen; Akatsuki. Schließlich würde der junge Uchiha nach dem Massaker nirgendwo mehr hin können, da das Dorf ihn nicht deckte. Außerdem, so hatte er gesagt, könnte er sich auf diese Weise für die Rache an seinem Clan, die Itachi ihm erst ermöglicht hatte, erkenntlich zeigen.

Weder wusste der junge Uchiha was die Ziele dieser Organisation war, noch ob sie andere Mitglieder hatte; und wenn ja wer die übrigen Mitglieder waren. Laut Madara sollten sie in der nächsten Zeit noch Shinobi rekrutieren, deren kämpferisches Potential allesamt auf Augenhöhe mit Itachi war.

Kein besonders beruhigender Gedanke.

Dennoch hatte er beschlossen das Angebot des Maskierten anzunehmen, um so weitere Informationen über ihn zu sammeln. Er würde dazu Akatsuki infiltrieren und die gewonnen Informartionan an Naruto, Shisui und den Hokage weitergeben. Itachi wusste nicht, was ihn in dieser Organisation erwarten würde, aber er ahnte bereits, dass es nicht einfach werden würde.

Doch es machte dem Schwarzhaarigen nicht so viel aus.

Immerhin hätte er so oder so das Dorf nach dem Erfüllen seiner Mission verlassen müssen. Das Dorf konnte ja wohl schlecht zugeben, dass es selbst den Befehl gegeben hatte einen seiner eigenen Clans auszulöschen. Egal ob diese Clan nun einen Putch plante oder nicht; es würde sicher nicht gut bei den anderen Familien ankommen...

So konnte Itachi zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe schlagen: Er würde nicht nur einen Platz haben, an den er nach dem Massaker fliehen könnte, und er konnte zudem noch Nachforschung bezüglich des Maskierten anstellen.

Natürlich war nicht garantiert, dass es sich bei dem Angebot nicht doch vielleicht um eine Falle handelte. Aber dieses Risiko musste der junge Uchiha einfach eingehen. Und es war ja nicht so, dass er nicht schon ähnliche Missionen durchgeführt hatte.

Naruto, Shisui, und im besonderen Tokiko gefiel diese eigenmächtige Entscheidung keineswegs und sie versuchten Itachi auch zunächst davon abzubringen. Jedoch ohne Erfolg. Sie merkten relativ schnell, dass es keinen Sinn hatte auf den Schwarzhaarigen einzureden.

Itachi mochte zwar ein äußerst vernünftiger junger Mann gewesen sein, der sich viele Gedanken über die Konsequenzen seiner Handlungen machte. Aber er konnte auch so stur sein wie ein kleines Kind, wenn er eine wichtige Entscheidung für sich getroffen hatte.

Bei diesem Gedanken musste Naruto seufzen.

Es war ein wenig heuchlerisch von dem jungen Namikaze so etwas zu denken. Immerhin hatten Shisui, Itachi und er mehr als nur eine wichtige Entscheidung unter sich getroffen, die eigentlich sehr viel mehr Leute betraf als nur die drei Jungen.

Genau das wurde ihnen später in dieser Nacht auch noch mit Nachdruck von ein paar ihrer Freunde eingebläut, sodass sie es sicher nicht mehr so schnell vergessen würden.

Allerdings blieb dem rothaarigen Jungen keine Zeit, um auch diese Ereignisse zu reflektieren, da anscheinend alle nötigen Mitglieder der Versammlung auf ihren Plätzen saßen. Sowohl die Clanoberhäupter, einschließlich Naruto, wie auch der Hokage.

Leider waren auch die Berater des Hokage wie so oft anwesend. Koharu Utatane, Homura Mitokado und Danzo Shimura. Naruto konnte sie nicht ausstehen.

Es würde sich nicht lohnen die Gründe bezüglich Danzo aufzuzählen; dafür waren es einfach zu viele. Die Gründe gegen Koharu und Homura waren im Vergleich sehr viel simpler: Sie waren einfach zu alt.

Das sollte keinesfalls bedeuten, dass der Rotschopf älteren Menschen keinen Respekt entgegenbrachte; ganz im Gegenteil. Er respektierte das Wissen und die Erfahrung dieser Menschen. Doch mit Koharu und Homura verhielt es sich etwas anderes.

Natürlich brachte er ihnen Respekt entgegen und war höflich, wenn er mit ihnen sprach. Jedoch gefielen ihm die Vorstellungen der beiden überhaupt nicht. In Narutos Augen waren sie ganz einfach veraltet und nicht brauchbar für die heutige Zeit.

Jedenfalls begann dann, um Punkt Sieben, die Versammlung.

Hiruzen dankte den Anwesenden für ihr Kommen und erklärte kurz die Agenda des Treffens. Wie Naruto es schon vermutet hatte ging es hauptsächlich um die Vorgänge der Nacht des Massakers und wie mit dessen Folgen umgegangen werden sollte.

Der alte Mann begann daraufhin zu berichten, was die Anbu-Einheit, die auf diesen Fall angesetzt worden war, bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt alles herausgefunden hatte. Angesichts der Tatsache, dass Itachi und der Maskierte offenbar sehr gründlich hinter sich aufgeräumt hatten, war das nicht besonders viel.

Selbst nachdem man den gesamten Bezirk unter die Lupe genommen hatte, hatte man keinen einzigen Beweis dafür finden können, dass Itachi der Täter gewesen wäre. Nur sein plötzliches Verschwinden und Mitos Aussage belasteten ihn; was aber für die Berater des Hokage vollkommen ausreichte, um ihn für schuldig zu befinden.

Die Tatsache, dass diese drei abgesehen vom Hokage und Itachi die einzigen waren, die über die Wahrheit des Uchiha-Massakers Bescheid wussten, hatte jedoch möglicherweise auch etwas damit tun.

"Ich habe bereits einige Suchtrupps losgeschickt, die Itachi aufspüren sollen. Allerdings gibt es bisher noch keine Spur, wohin er geflohen sein könnte", erklärte Hiruzen, um den Bericht abzuschließen. Natürlich war dies nur die offizielle Version. Der alte Mann wusste genau, dass Itachi sich, gleich nachdem er das Dorf verlassen hatte, sofort einer neuen Mission verschrieben hatte; die Infiltration der Akatsuki.

Der junge Uchiha hatte, kurz bevor er das Dorf verlassen hatte, auch den Hokage von der Existenz des Maskierten informiert und wie er weiter mit ihm verfahren würde. Auch dem alten Mann hatte Itachis Entscheidung nicht besonders gefallen, doch er respektierte sie dennoch.

Schließlich waren diese Mission und die Sicherheit der Überlebenden des Massakers die letzten Wünsche dieses treuen Shinobis bevor er freiwillig zu einem abtrünnigen Ninja werden würde.

"Wir düfen auf keinen Fall außer Acht lassen, dass es sich bei dem Täter um Itachi Uchiha handelt; einem Genie, das es nur einmal in jeder Generation gibt. Selbst wenn wir annehmen, dass die Suchtrupps ihn finden, werden sie auch in der Lage sein ihn auszuschalten?", fragte Shikaku Nara recht skeptisch nach.

"Es mag sich bei dem Feind um ein Genie handeln, aber er ist immer noch nur eine einzelne Person, die es vor gerade einmal zwei Tagen mit einem ganzen Clan aufnehmen musste. Er wird bestimmt geschwächt sein", erwiderte Hiashi Hyuga darauf.

"Natürlich haben wir Itachis Stärke bei der Zusammenstellung der Teams mit in Betracht gezogen. Es sind einige der stärksten Anbu-Mitglieder losgeschickt worden, die wir momentan haben. Noch dazu befindet sich in jedem Team mindestens eine Person, die bereits mit Itachi zusammengearbeitet hat und seinen Kampfstil einigermaßen kennt", führte der dritte Hokage aus, zog an seiner Pfeife und bließ den Rauch anschließend vor sich in die Luft.

"Zusammenfassend lässt sich also sagen, dass Itachi eigenhändig fast seinen ganzen Clan in nur einer Nacht ausgelöscht und aus dem Dorf entkommen konnte, ohne dass jemand irgendetwas mitbekommen hat. Zudem hat er ganze 26 Kinder zu Waisen gemacht und meine kleine Schwester sowie seinen eigenen Bruder unter ein extrem verstörendes Genjutsu gesetzt", fasste der junge Namikaze die Situation noch einmal zusammen bevor er dann leicht gereizt fragte, "Wie konnte das bitte passieren?! Kein Anbu hat irgendetwas gemeldet. Egal, ob sie im Uchiha-Bezirk stationiert waren oder nur in der Nähe, irgendjemandem muss etwas aufgefallen sein."

Natürlich war Naruto nicht wirklich wütend darüber; schon gar nicht verglichen mit dem Moment als er gehört hatte, was Itachi mit seiner kleinen Schwester angestellt hatte; wofür er sich im übrigen noch irgendwann revangieren würde.

Aber auch wenn es ihn sogar freute, dass der Hokage und die Dorfältesten daran gedacht hatten die Anbus an diesem Abend von dem Bezirk fern zu halten, musste er dennoch den Unwissenden spielen. Schließlich sollten außer den Dorfältesten, dem Hokage und Itachi selbst niemand über diese Mission Bescheid wissen.

Es wäre besser, wenn man weiterhin dachte, dass genau das der Fall wäre. Alles andere würde die Sache nur komplizierter machen als nötig.

"Das wissen wir nicht. Es scheint, dass irgendjemand die Dienstpläne verändern konnte, ohne dass wir etwas bemerkt haben", gab der Hokage mit einem recht verlegenen Gesichtsausdruck zu.

"Weiß man überhaupt, warum er die Kinder am Leben gelassen hat? Es ist unlogisch sie am Leben zu lassen, wenn er mit dieser Aktion tatsächlich seine Macht zeigen wollte. Es klingt immerhin weit einschüchternder zu hören er habe einen ganzen Clan abgeschlachtet, als dass er die Mitgliederzahl eines Clans stark dezimiert hat.

Außerdem glaube ich kaum, dass er Skrupel hat Kinder zu töten, wenn schon das Töten seiner eigenen Familie für ihn als bloße Kraftprobe gilt", warf Shibi Aburame ein. Es war nicht so, dass ihn es nicht freute, dass zumindest die jüngeren Uchiha dem Tod entgehen konnten.

Vielmehr ging es darum, dass es nicht in Itachis Verhaltensmuster hineinpasste.

"Wer weiß schon, was in so einem Monster vorgeht, das seine eigene Familie abschlachtet", meinte Hiashi nur in einem kalten Ton. Für einen kurzen Moment ballten sich Narutos Hände zu Fäusten bevor er sie wieder flach auf seinen Schoss legte.

Das Hauptziel dieser Mission war die Gefahr für das Dorf zu eliminieren; nicht den Clan im Ganzen. Es wäre also in Ordnung solange er die Mitglieder des Clans ausschaltete, die Kämpfen konnten und von dem Coup wussten. Die Kinder bis 10 oder 11 Jahre, die nicht einmal die Ninjaakademie abgeschlossen, geschweige denn das Sharingan erweckt hatten, würde man wohl kaum als Bedrohung ansehen.

Allerdings hatte sich Itachi noch abgesichert bevor er das Dorf verlassen hatte.

Zum einen hatte er den Hokage gebeten ein Auge aus sie zu haben. Zum anderen hatte er Danzo gedroht, dass, wenn einem der Kinder, ganz besonders seinem kleinen Bruder, etwas zustoßen oder Danzo sie für Root rekrutieren sollte, Itachi dann sämtliche geheime Informationen über Konohagakure, die er besaß, an die anderen Ninjadörfer weiterleiten würde.

Doch es gab noch eine dritte Gefahr; der maskierte Mann

Das Dorf würde den Kindern nichts tun und Danzo hatte er auch zum Schweigen gebracht. Aber das alles wäre umsonst, hätte sein Komplize die Kinder nicht verschont. Und das zu erreichen, war alles andere als einfach gewesen.

Schließlich wäre es mehr als naiv sich auf das Wort dieses Mannes zu verlassen.

Itachi hatte viel über eine Lösung nachdenken müssen, da es alles andere als einfach war die Kinder wegzuschaffen, ohne ihre Eltern zu alarmieren, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte. Das Überraschungselement war die Basis, auf der sein gesamter Kampfplan aufgebaut war.

Der Junge mochte ein Genie sein, aber einen ganzen Clan offen zu bekämpfen war selbst für ihn unmöglich, jedenfalls damals. Aber eine kleine Bemerkung, die ein gewisser Krötenbeschwörer vor einiger Zeit gemacht hatte, half ihm dabei eine Lösung zu finden.

Itachi ließ seine vertrauten Geister, die Krähen, die Kinder allesamt unbemerkt unter ein Genjutsu setzten, sodass sie sobald das Massaker begann ihr Bewusstsein verloren. Anschließend beschwörten die Krähen die Kinder nacheinander mit einer umgekehrten Beschwörung in den Kurohane Wald. Wenn dann alles vorbei war, würden sie die Kinder wieder zurückbringen.

Es war alles andere als einfach die Ältesten der Krähen davon zu überzeugen jemanden in ihre Dimension zu beschwören, ohne dass diese Personen den Krähenvertrag unterzeichnet hatten. Doch nach einer Diskussion, die einige Stunden angedauert hatte, stimmten sie schließlich zu.

"Ist denn schon entschieden, was mit den Kindern passieren wird?", fragte Murakumo Kurama besorgt. Sie mochten Teil eines anderen Clans sein, doch Kinder waren immer noch Kinder.

"Sie werden in das nächstgelegene Waisenhaus kommen. Diese Kinder sollen wie alle anderen auch die Chance bekommen eine neue Familie zu finden, da es im Moment niemanden gibt, der sich um sie alle kümmern könnte. Allerdings werden die Bestimmungen zur Adoption der Uchiha-Kinder strenger sein als bei den anderen.

Auch wenn sie nur Kinder sind, sie besitzen das Blut und somit möglicherweise auch das Kekkei Genkai ihres Clans. Und ich möchte keinesfalls, dass irgendwelche Familien sie nur aufnehmen um ihr Ansehen zu steigern. Sie sollen es für die Kinder tun", erklärte Hirzen mit einer strengen Stimme. Dies war zum Glück einer der Punkte, bei dem Naruto vollkommen mit dem Hokage übereinstimmte.

Die Gefahr, dass diese armen Kinder als bloße Statussymbole behandelt werden würden war viel zu groß. Sie hatten schon genug mitgemacht. Mit Sicherheit hatten sie es nicht verdient dann auch noch in eine Familie zu kommen, die sie nur wegen ihres Blutes wollte.

"Da die Kinder nun in andere Familien kommen werden, könnte man den Uchiha-Clan als ausgelöscht betrachten, womit er seinen Sitz in der Shinobi-Versammlung verlieren würde", begann der alte Mann bevor er einmal kurz an seiner Pfeife zog, "Allerdings würde ich den Sitz gerne beibehalten bis eines der Kinder verantwortungsvoll genug ist, um ihn zu übernehmen. Immerhin sind die Uchiha immer noch einer der Gründerclans von Konohagakure.

Hat irgendjemand Einwände?" Ein einstimmiges Kopfschütteln machte kurz die Runde, worauf der bärtige, alte Mann fortfuhr:

"Gut, damit wäre meinerseits alles geklärt. Gibt es sonst noch Fragen?"

"Es ist keine Frage, aber ich würde trotzdem gerne etwas sagen", meldete sich der junge Namikaze zu Wort, womit alle Augen auf ihn gerichtete waren, "Es gibt etwas, das ich bisher vor dem Dorf geheimgehalten habe, da es in meinen Augen mehr Probleme verursacht hätte, als dass es uns geholfen hätte."

"Oh? Du willst uns eins deiner Geheimnisse erzählen? Da bin ich ganz Ohr", meinte Tsume Inuzuka mit offensichtlicher Neugier in ihrer Stimme. An den Blicken der übrigen Anwesenden war leicht zu erkennen, dass diese nicht anders empfanden.

Die Augen aller waren auf Naruto gerichtet. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie den Worten des Jungen weiter lauschen wollten. Doch statt weiter zu erzählen, schloss der Rothaarige nur seine Augen. Er ließ ein paar Sekunden verstreichen bevor er sie wieder öffnete.

Jedoch waren es nicht seine normalen, tiefblauen Augen. Es war sein Sharingan.

"Unmöglich... das ist doch...", begann Chōza Akimichi. Allerdings war er dermaßen überrascht, dass er nicht wusste, wie er diesen Satz zu Ende bringen sollte. Es gab eine Menge Dinge, die er erwartet hatte. Aber das war keines davon.

"Von wem hast du diese Augen, Junge", warf schließlich Danzo mit seiner emotionslosen Stimme ein. Allein die Wahl seiner Worte zeigte, dass er der ganzen Sache nicht traute.

"Falls sie mir vorwerfen wollen, dass ich sie jemandem gestohlen hätte, Shimura-san, so kann ich ihnen versichern, dass dies nicht der Fall ist. Ich wurde mit diesen Augen geboren und ich habe auch selbst das Sharingan in ihnen erweckt", erklärte der junge Namikaze vollkommen ruhig. Naruto hatte bereits damit gerechnet, dass eine solche Anschuldigung kommen könnte. Darum wollte er sie auch gleich wieder aus der Welt schaffen.

"Und wie ist es dann möglich, dass du diese Augen besitzt? Du bist kein Uchiha", fragte Inoichi Yamanaka und fasste damit die Gedanken fast jeden Anwesenden zusammen. Nur wenige ahnten bereits was die Antwort des Rothaarigen sein würde; unter diesen war auch Shikaku.

"Wir sollten keine voreiligen Schlüsse ziehen. Wenn man etwas darüber nachdenkt, ist es nicht vollkommen abwegig anzunehmen, dass Naruto-san das Kekkei Genkai der Uchiha erweckt haben könnte", meinte der schwarzhaarige Nara nachdenklich, "Immerhin ist er ein Namikaze und somit, wenn auch nur entfernt, mit dem Uchiha-Clan verwand. Sein Blut mag sich mit der Zeit mit dem anderer Familien vermischt haben, aber das Uchiha-Blut bildet immer noch die Basis."

"Wenn das stimmt, warum ist Namikaze-san dann der einzige seines Clans, dem es gelungen ist das Sharingan zu erwecken?", fragte Murakumo nach. Nach Shikakus Erklärung müsste somit im Grunde jeder Namikaze dazu in der Lage gewesen sein das Sharingan zu erwecken.

"Ich muss leider zugeben, dass ich diese Frage auch nicht genau beantworten kann. Aber ich nehme an es ist wie Shikaku-san gesagt hat. Nur weil ein Überbleibsel des Uchiha-Bluts durch meine Adern fließt, war es mir möglich das Sharingan zu erwecken.

Vielleicht habe gerade ich es geschafft, weil der Anteil bei mir höher ist als bei anderen Mitgliedern meines Clans, oder vielleicht waren es auch andere besondere Einflüsse; das kann ich leider nicht sagen", antwortete der rothaarige Namikaze. Die 'besonderen Einflüsse', von denen Naruto sprach war in seinen Augen hauptsächlich ein unverschämtes Glück.

Denn selbst, wenn er einen höheren Anteil an Uchiha-Blut hatte, war es immer noch eine Tatsache, dass kein anderer Namikaze zuvor diese Augen erweckt hatte. Allem Anschein nach war es für die Namikaze eine Chance von ein eins zu einer Millionen diese Augen erwecken zu können; wenn nicht, dann war sie sogar noch niedriger.

Man musste also schon ein riesiger Glückspilz sein.

"Da wir in dieser Angelegenheit nur Mutmaßungen anstellen können, sollten wir das Thema wechseln. Warum hast du diese Fähigkeit bisher geheim gehalten? Und warum erzählst du es uns gerade jetzt?", fragte Shibi Aburame, während er seine Brille richtete. Es erschien ihm unsinnig weiter über etwas zu reden, über das es nur wage Theorien und kaum Fakten gab. Logischer war es sich zuerst, um die Bereiche zu kümmern, in denen es eine höhere Wahrscheinlichkeit einer Lösung gab.

Anschließend konnte man mutmaßen so viel man wollte.

"Es ist wegen dem Uchiha-Massaker. Nicht wahr, Naruto-kun?", meinte Hiruzen, als er einen Seufzer zurückhielt. Der alte Mann wusste, dass sein Verhältnis mit dem rothaarigen Jungen über die Jahre nicht wirklich besser geworden war. Wenn überhaupt dann war es schlechter geworden.

Naruto hatte sich zwar von ihm zurückgezogen, aber trotzdem hatte er gehofft, dass er es ihm sagen würde, wenn er Probleme hätte; so wie er es bei Mitos Adoption getan hatte. Allerdings schien Hiruzen sich geirrt zu haben.

Wenn er sich recht erinnerte, war die formelle Adoption seiner kleinen Schwester auch das einzige Mal gewesen, dass ihn der Junge um Hilfe gebeten hatte.

Die ganze Zeit über hatte Naruto dieses große Geheimnis mit sich herumgetragen. Er konnte verstehen, warum der junge Namikaze das getan hatte. Schließlich gab es einige gute Gründe für diese Entscheidung. Trotzdem schmerzte es Hiruzen zu wissen, dass ihn der Junge nicht einmal um Rat gefragt hatte, obwohl es ohne Frage eine schwere Bürde gewesen sein musste.

"Damit liegen sie richtig, Hokage-sama", erklärte der junge Namikaze, "Ich wollte nicht, dass wegen mir unnötige Spannungen entstehen."

"Das ist verständlich. Die Uchiha waren schon immer sehr stolz auf ihr Kekkei Genkai. Wenn plötzlich jemand wie Namikaze-san, der nicht zu ihrem Clan gehörte, diese Augen erweckt hätte, hätte dies unzählige Diskussionen über dessen Recht seine Augen zu behalten zur Folge gehabt", schlussfolgerte Shibi auf die Worte des Jungen.

"Sehr richtig. Und auch wenn ich die Haltung der Uchiha nachvollziehen kann, würde ich es vorziehen meine Augen zu behalten. Natürlich hätte es auch Alternativen gegeben, wie zum Beispiel mich in ihrem Clan aufzunehmen oder meine Augen zu versiegeln, ähnlich wie es im Hyuga-Clan gemacht wird.

Aber keine dieser Möglichkeiten hat mir wirklich zugesagt. Weder wollte ich ein Teil ihres Clans werden, noch wollte ich zu einem Vogel in einem Käfig werden. Darum habe ich beschlossen die wahre Natur meiner Augen geheim halten", erwiderte Naruto, als er sich in dem Raum umsah, um die Gesichter der Anwesenden zu beobachten. Sein Blick haftete ein paar Sekunden länger auf dem Oberhaupt der Hyuga.

Wenn er ehrlich war, dann gefiel ihm die letzte Option am allerwenigsten. Er wusste genau, was dieses Siegel aus ihm machen würde, schließlich war seine Teamkameradin Hokuto ein Mitglied der Zweigfamilie der Hyuga und auch ihr war dieses Siegel auf die Stirn eingebrannt worden.

Ihm gefiel dieser Gedanke noch weniger als seinen Familiennamen ablegen zu müsssen.

"Das alles ändert jedoch nichts an der Tatsache, dass du es vor dem Dorf geheim gehalten hast. Vertraust du den Vertretern der Shinobi-Versammlung etwa nicht?", meinte Danzo plötzlich.

"Natürlich vertraue ich den Anwesenden. Jedoch war es bisher zu riskant es zu verraten. Je weniger von einem Geheimnis wissen, desto geringer ist das Risiko, dass die Information in die falschen Hände gerät. Die einzigen, die von meinen Augen wissen, sind die Mitglieder von Team Sieben und Team Dreizehn", antwortete der Rotschopf sofort.

"Du willst damit also sagen, dass Itachi Uchiha, einer der stärksten abtrünnigen Ninja Konohas, über deine Augen Bescheid weiß und diese Information an unsere Feinde weitergeben könnte", fasste der letzte Shimura zusammen, "Das war sehr naiv von dir, Namikaze."

"Es war naiv von mir die Menschen, die mir ihr Leben anvertrauen und denen ich ebenfalls mein eigenes anvertraue, das volle Ausmaß meiner Fähigkeiten wissen zu lassen, damit sie jede Situation genau beurteilen konnten?", fragte Naruto ironisch, während sich sein Blick allein auf Danzo richtete, "Vielleicht. Aber ich bereue es nicht." Gleich darauf räusperte sich Hiruzen, um die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. Er hatte Narutos Situation mehr oder weniger verstanden, weshalb der alte Mann sich nicht noch länger mit diesem Thema aufhalten wollte.

Es hätte niemandem etwas gebracht weiter über Narutos Augen zu diskutieren.

"Deine Entscheidung ist durchaus nachvollziehbar, Naruto-kun. Dir war die politische Situation bewusst und du hast so gehandelt wie du es für richtig erachtet hast.

Ich glaube wir wissen alle, dass du schon immer etwas reifer warst als die anderen deiner Altergruppe. Darum werde ich dir vertrauen, wenn du sagst, dass niemand außer Team Sieben und Team Dreizehn darüber Bescheid weiß. Dennoch hätte ich später trotzdem gerne einen kurzen Bericht, auf welchen Missionen du dein Sharingan eingesetzt hast", meinte Hiruzen und zog erneut an seiner Pfeife.

"Sehr wohl, Hokage-sama", antwortete Naruto und deaktivierte schließlich sein Sharingan.

"Ich bin mir sicher, dass jeder der Anwesenden eine eigene Meinung bezüglich dieser... recht unerwarteten Entwicklung hat. Normalerweise hätte der Uchiha-Clan wie im Fall von Kakashi Hatake über die weitere Vorgehensweise abgestimmt, da es sich bei dem Sharingan nun einmal um ihr Kekkei Genkai handelt.

Allerdings ist dies momentan nicht möglich, weshalb ich die Entscheidung der Shinobi-Versammlung überlassen werde", erklärte Hiruzen, als sein Blick über die Clanoberhäupter wanderte, "Hat einer der anwesenden Clanoberhäupter Einwände dagegen, dass Naruto Namikaze sein Sharingan behält?"

So wie der alte Mann zuvor ließ auch nun der Rotschopf seinen Blick durch das Zimmer wandern. Er hatte schon seine Ahnung wie sich die einzelnen Clanoberhäupter entscheiden würden. Aber Naruto konnte es sich dennoch nicht verkneifen in ihren Gesichtern nach der Bestätigung für seine Vermutungen zu suchen.

Zu seiner Linken saßen Chōza, Inoichi und Shikaku. Diese drei Clanoberhäupter verband eine tiefe Freundschaft, schon seit Kindertagen. Es war nicht selten, dass sie alle dieselbe Meinung in der Shinobi-Versammlung vertraten. Und Naruto hoffte, dass es auch dieses Mal so sein würde.

So wie mit dem Sharingan hatte Hirzen vor vier Jahren die Clanpberhäupter befragt, ob sie damit einverstanden wären, dass Naruto Mito adoptierte. Auch als Hokage war man nicht unantastbar und brauchte die Unterstützung der einzelnen Clans.

Würde man diese nämlich übergehen, sähte das ganz schnell Misstrauen unter ihnen.

Jedenfalls hatte der Rotschopf bereits wenige Wochen nach dem Tod damit angefangen sich auf eine solche Abstimmung vorzubereiten; damals weil er es für Mitos Adoption brauchen würde. Aber wie es schien würde diese Vorbereitung auch für die Situation mit seinem Sharingan recht hilfreich sein.

Um eine mögliche Abstimmung zu seinen Gunsten zu beeinflussen, hatte Naruto versucht eine möglichst gute Beziehung zu den einzelnen Clanoberhäuptern aufzubauen. Denn wenn er eine gute Beziehung zu ihnen hatte und sie ihn auch persönlich kennenlernten, wäre es wahrscheinlicher, dass sie zu seinen Gunsten entschieden.

Im Fall von Shikaku Nara und Chōza Akimichi war das relativ einfach gewesen, da Mito schon früher sehr viel mit Shikamaru und Chōji, den Söhnen der beiden Männer unternommen hatte. Und da die beiden Männer sowohl sehr nett waren und auch nichts gegen Mito und deren Jinchūriki-Status gehabt hatten, war es Naruto ziemlich leicht gefallen eine gute Beziehung zu ihnen aufzubauen.

Mitos Beziehung zu Inoichis Tochter war etwas schwieriger. Aber da sich Naruto bereits mit Shikaku und Chōza angefreundet hatte, hatte es nicht sehr lange gedauert bis er auch mit Inoichi in Kontakt kam und dieser sich ein eigenes Bild von dem Rotschopf machen konnte.

Er kannte zwar nicht die genauen Ereignisse von vor vier Jahren, aber der junge Namikaze vermutete, dass diese drei für Mitos Adoption gestimmt hatten. Darum brauchte er sich vermutlich auch dieses Mal keine allzu großen Sorgen um die Entscheidung dieser drei Männer zu machen.

Naruto Blick wanderte weiter auf die andere Seite des Raums. Der Platz, der am weitesten von ihm entfernt war, war von Shibi Aburame besetzt.

Wenn der Rotschopf ehrlich war, hatte er Schwierigkeiten diesen Mann einzuschätzen. Was aber keinesfalls heißen sollte, dass seine Beziehung zu ihm schlecht war... allerdings war sie auch nicht bemerkenswert gut.

Sie war relativ neutral.

Shibi war ein Mann der Logik. Daher hätte es nicht viel gebracht sich mit diesem Mann anzufreunden. Das Clanoberhaupt würde immer eine nüchterne Entscheidung treffen und sich nicht von persönlichen Beziehungen ablenken lassen. Daher war es in Narutos Augen effektiver gewesen diesem Mann durch seine Fähigkeiten zu zeigen, dass er die richtige Wahl als Mitos Aufpasser war.

Neben dem Aburame saß dann Tsume Inuzuka. Sie war momentan das einzige weibliche Clanoberhaupt. Auch bei ihr war es Naruto gelungen durch Mito eine ganz gute Beziehung zu der Frau aufzubauen. Allerdings war es dieses Mal nicht, weil seine kleine Schwester mit ihrem Sohn Kiba befreundet war; jedenfalls nicht direkt.

Es war mehr eine Art Rivalität.

Tsume gefiel Mitos stürmische Art und auch, dass sie ihren Sohn anspronte sich mehr beim Training anzustrengen, damit er nicht gegen ein Mädchen verlor. Narutos Beziehung zu ihr war vielleicht nicht so gut wie er es gehofft hatte, doch zumindest hatte er es geschafft, dass sie sich etwas mehr mit Mito beschäftigte und sie nicht nur als eine Waffe, sondern auch als das Mädchen sah, dass sie nun einmal war.

Einen Sitz weiter saß mit Hiashi Hyuga mit seiner standartmäßig kühlen Art. Dieser Mann war leider einer der Menschen, die der Rotschopf nicht besonders leiden konnte. Und andersherum war es vermutlich genauso.

Vielleicht war es wegen seiner kalten und strengen Art, die er gegenüber seiner ältesten Tochter zeigte, oder aber es lag an der Sympathie, die er seiner Teamkameradin entgegenbrachte. Hokuto war bekanntermaßen ebenfalls ein Mitglied des Hyuga-Clan; allerdings gehörte sie zur Nebenfamilie.

Naruto hatte von ihr viel davon gehört wie die Hauptfamilie die Nebenfamilie von oben herab behandelte. Möglicherweise hatte er sich in diesem Punkt etwas zu sehr von Hokuto beeinflussen lassen.

Allerdings hatte sich der Rotschopf sowieso nie wirklich gute Chancen bei den Hyugas ausgemalt. Zum einen war er Teil einer Nebenfamilie, und er hatte ja von seiner Teamkameradin gehört wie sie ihre eigene behandelten. Zum anderen war es die Nebenfamilie der Uchiha, mit denen sie schon seit der Gründung Konohas im Streit waren, wer das stärkere Dojutsu besaß.

Jedenfalls erwartete der junge Namikaze nicht unbedingt die Unterstützung dieses Mannes, jetzt wo er von seinem Sharingan erfahren hatte.

Das letzte anwesende Clanoberhaupt, Murakumo Kurama, saß Naruto direkt gegenüber. Der Kurama-Clan war nicht so bekannt wie die anderen Clans Konohas, aber das hieß nicht, dass man sie unterschätzen sollte. Sie waren sehr bewandert in der Entwicklung und Anwendung von Genjutsu aller Art.

Der junge Namikaze war nicht unbedingt jemand, der viele Genjutsu benutzte. Es passte einfach nicht wirklich in seinen Kampfstil. Aber es war nie eine schlechte Idee ein paar unerwartete Asse im Ärmel zu haben. Und genau diese konnte er vom Kurama-Clan lernen.

Natürlich hätte er sie auch von Kurenai Yuhi, einer Freundin von Kakashi, lernen können. Aber wenn er schon die Chance hatte in Kontakt mit diesem Clan zu kommen, warum sollte er es nicht? Außerdem war Kurenai nur eine Person mit einem Leben, während der Clan der Kurama seit Generationen an ihren Genjutsu arbeiteten.

Eine wirkliche Beziehung hatte Naruto so leider nicht zu Murakumo aufbauen können, doch zumindest hatte dieser Mann wohl von seinen Clanmitgliedern von ihm gehört.

Es war sicher nicht unbedingt nett sich nur mit den Clanoberhäuptern anzufreunden, um später daraus einen Vorteil ziehen zu können. Aber zu diesem Zeitpunkt wollte er einfach nur seine kleine Schwester bei sich aufnehmen. Außerdem hatten sich diese Scheinbeziehungen mit der Zeit zu guten Freundschaften entwickelt.

Es vergingen ein paar Sekunden, in denen sich jedes einzelne Oberhaupt seine Gedanken zu der Frage des Hokage machten. Auch wenn manche von ihnen eine gute Beziehung zu dem jungen Namikaze hatten, mussten sie ebenfalls beachten, was das Beste für das Dorf Konoha wäre.

Sekunde um Sekunde verstrich, aber zu Narutos Überraschung rührte sich niemand. Keines der Clanoberhäupter hob seine Hand.

Der Rotschopf hatte zumindest damit gerechnet, dass Hiashi Einwände haben würde. Möglicherweise lag es nur an seiner persönlichen Abneigung diesem Mann gegenüber, aber er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass der Hyuga die Angelegenheit mit seinem Kekkei Genkai einfach akzeptieren, oder zumindest tolerieren würde.

Doch anscheinend hatte sich Naruto in dem Mann geirrt.

Nachdem dann schließlich eine halbe Minute vergangen war, meldete sich Hiruzen wieder zu Wort.

"Gut, es sieht ganz danach aus, niemand irgendwelche Einwände hat. Dann möchte ich dieses Thema hiermit vorerst abschließen. Alles weitere werde ich persönlich mit Naruto-kun klären", meinte der alte Mann und nahm noch einmal einen kräftigen Zug aus seiner Pfeife bevor er weitersprach, "Hiermit erkläre die heutige Versammlung für beendet. Vielen Dank, dass ihr alle gekommen seid."

Dieses Mal fragte Hiruzen nicht nach, ob noch jemand etwas sagen oder fragen wollte. Seiner Meinung nach hatte er für diesen Tag bereits genug gehört.

Und dass obwohl es gerade einmal halb neun in der Früh war...

* * *

 _(Flashback: zwei Tage zuvor; drei Stunden nach Itachis Erklärung)_

 _"Könntet ihr uns mal verraten, was hier eigentlich los ist?!", forderte Marina ihre Freundin, als sie zusammen mit Hokuto, Daisuke und Minako am südlichen Dorfeingang ankam. Es war gerade einmal halb vier Uhr morgens, und Marina hasste es so früh geweckt zu werden._

 _Den drei anderen Neuankömmlingen ging es da ganz ähnlich. Auch wenn auf ihren Gesichtern mehr die Müdigkeit oder die Neugier über den Grund dieses Treffens zu sehen war. Keiner der vier hatte eine Ahnung, warum sie kommen sollten._

 _Dann sahen sie Naruto, Itachi und schließlich auch Shisui hinter Tokiko stehen._

 _Diese waren, ausgenommen der Weißhaarigen, mehr als nur ein wenig überrascht von dem plötzlichen Auftauchen ihrer Teamkollegen und Senseis._

 _"Was macht ihr hier?", fragte Itachi schließlich. Er versuchte es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen wie ungelgen das plötzliche Auftauchen ihrer Freunde für ihn war. Dem jungen Uchiha gelang dies zwar, und auch Naruto und Shisui taten ihr Bestes. Doch den letzteren gelang es nicht ganz so gut._

 _Shisui und Itachi waren nämlich gerade im Begriff das Dorf zu verlassen. Und sie wollten dies, wenn möglich, ohne irgendwelche Augenzeugen tun._

 _Bis dahin war alles ganz glatt gelaufen: Sie hatten sich ohne größere Probleme aus Tokikos Wohnung und dann zum Südtor geschlichen. Auch die Wachen waren kein besonderes Hindernis für sie gewesen._

 _Warum also mussten gerade in diesem Moment die vier Personen auftauchen, die die drei Sharingan-Nutzer am allerwenigsten sehen wollten?_

 _"Ich habe sie herbestellt", antwortete Tokiko, womit sie die drei Jungs mehr als nur ein wenig überraschte. Die Silberhaarige konnte die Fragen, die nun beschäftigten, praktisch in ihren Gesichtern ablesen, "Nachdem ihr davon gesprochen habt Konoha zu verlassen, habe ich ein paar Doppelgänger losgeschickt."_

 _"Und warum? Du hast doch gesagt, dass du uns helfen würdest", meinte Shisui unsicher. Er wusste in diesem Moment wirklich nicht, was in dem Kopf seines Sensei vorging._

 _"Es stimmt, ich habe versprochen euch zu helfen. Und das werde ich auch. Aber das heißt nicht, dass ich euch einfach alles durchgehen lasse", antwortete Tokiko mit strengem Blick, "Ihr habt so viel hinter dem Rücken eurer Freunde getan, und jetzt wollt ihr einfach verschwinden, ohne ihnen etwas erklärt zu haben?_

 _Sicher nicht solange ich euer Sensei bin." Die Jungs hätten ihre Worte nur zu gerne abgestritten und etwas gesagt wie 'so ist das nicht'. Doch das konnten sie nicht._

 _Denn es war genau so wie Tokiko gesagt hatte._

 _Sie wollten gehen, ohne etwas zu erklären. Sie wollten schon wieder alle anderen außen vor lassen._

 _"Könntet ihr uns vielleicht aufklären, worüber ihr gerade redet. Was genau haben die drei denn hinter unserem Rücken getan?", fragte Daisuke viel zu ruhig, selbst für den zurückhaltenden Brillenträger, während dieser seinen Blick auf Shisui warf, "Mal abgesehen davon, dass Shisui anscheinend seinen eigenen Tod vorgetäuscht hat."_

 _Er war nicht der einzige, der den vermeintlich toten Uchiha entdeckt hatte, aber er war der erste gewesen, der sich zu seiner Anwesenheit geäußert hatte. Seine Begleitung brauchte ein paar Sekunden länger, um sich von dem Schock ihren vermeintlich toten Freund plötzlich quicklebendig vor ihnen stehen zu sehen zu erholen._

 _"Shisui...", war alles, was Minako herausbekam bevor ihr Blick auf dessen bandagiertes rechtes Auge fiel , "Was ist mit deinem rechten Auge passiert?" Letztlich fiel es dem brünetten Mädchen einfacher zuerst die weniger wichtigen Fragen zu stellen._

 _"Wenn ich raten müsste, dann ist diese kleine Verletzung wohl ebenfalls Teil der Geschichte", meinte Marina scheinbar teilnahmslos, als sie die drei Jungs genaustens beobachtete, "Oder liege ich damit falsch?" Allein die Tatsache, dass sie alle ihrem Blick ausweichten, reichte ihr aber als Antwort._

 _"Fangt doch einfach an zu erzähen. Ich meine, wie schlimm kann das Ganze schon sein? Ist ja nicht so, dass es das erste Mal wäre, dass ihr euch in irgendwelche Schwierigkeiten gebracht habt", meinte Hokuto, die sich dieses Frage-Antwort-Spielchen lange genug angeschaut hatte. Sie war müde und wollte endlich wieder in ihr warmes, weiches Bett, das zuhause schon auf sie wartete._

 _Das brünette Mädchen hatte nicht die leiseste Ahnung, dass die Worte ihrer Freunde ihr den Schlaf der noch verbliebenen Nacht rauben würde..._

 _"Also gut, es ist eine ziemlich lange Geschichte, aber ich werde versuchen mich kurz zu fassen", erwiderte Naruto mit einem Seufzer. Er ahnte schon, wie die Reaktionen der vier ausfallen würden... und eben diese Reaktionen bekam er schließlich auch._

 _"Soll das ein verdammte Scherz sein?!", brüllte die brünette Hyuga, nachdem sie ihrem Teamkollegen zuerst ins Gesicht geschlagen, ihn dann am Kragen gepackt und zu sich herangezogen hatte, "Was zum Teufel hast du dir dabei gedacht, Itachi?!" Diese Worte kamen nur wenige Sekunden, nachdem die drei ihre Erklärung zu den Ereignissen der letzten Wochen beendet hatten._

 _Marinas und Daisukes Reaktion waren ganz ähnlich ausgefallen. Beide hatten jeweils Naruto und Shisui ebenfalls einen Schlag in die Magengrube verpasst. Sie konnten mehr oder weniger nachvollziehen, warum die drei das alles getan hatten; aber das hieß nicht, dass es ihnen gefiel._

 _Wobei ihr brüntter Sensei mehr ihrer Emotionen zeigte als es der Violetthaarige tat._

 _Minako war die einzige der vier, die sich mit ihren Gefühlen zurückhielt. Ihr gefiel das, was sie da gehört hatte, mindestens genauso wenig wie den anderen. Aber sie konnte es nicht über sich bringen ihre Wut auch zu zeigen._

 _Zwar hatten Shisui und die anderen viel hinter ihrem Rücken gemacht und ihnen viel verheimlicht, trotzdem war es vermutlich auch für sie nicht einfach gewesen. Die drei Jungen hatten sich entschieden ganz allein ihre eigene Familie auszulöschen; im Fall von Naruto immerhin den Clan, der ihn nach dem Tod seiner Eltern unterstützt hatte._

 _Sie konnte nur erahnen wie schwer ihnen diese Entscheidung gefallen sein musste._

 _"Wir dachten es sei am besten die Angelegenheit innerhalb des Clan zu lösen. Wir wollten niemandem unnötig Probleme bereiten", versuchte der junge Uchiha sich zu rechtfertigen. Leider konnte er weder seine Teamkameradin überzeugen, noch einen der übrigen Zuhörer._

 _"Schwachsinn", meinte Marina fast abschätzig, als sie Itachis Worte hörte, "Vielleicht habt ihr wirklich daran geglaubt, dass ihr auf diese Weise weniger Probleme für uns verursacht. Aber habt ihr auch mal daran gedacht, dass wir eure Freunde sind?_

 _Wir kämpfen nun schon seit sechs Jahren zusammen und halten uns gegenseitig den Rücken frei. Glaubt ihr ernsthaft wir wären damit zufrieden, wenn ihr drei die ganze Last tragt, sodass wir es nicht müssen? Wenn ja, dann kennt ihr uns ziemlich schlecht!"_

 _"Marina-sensei hat Recht. Jetzt wo wir die Wahrheit kennen, werden wir euch bestmöglich unterstützen", pflichtete Daisuke der brünetten Frau zu bevor er noch hinzufügte, "Auch, wenn ich wohl nicht anders gehandelt hätte."_

 _"Was soll das denn heißen? Hättest du uns etwa auch außen vorgelassen?!", fragte die brünette Hyuga empört. Ihr gefiel es gar nicht, dass noch einer ihrer Freunde so eigensinnig handlen würde, wenn er die Chance gehabt hätte. Hatte er nicht kapiert, dass es besser war mit allen zusammen zu arbeiten?_

 _"Natürlich. Ich würde nicht wollen, dass ihr so eine Last mit euch rumtragen müsst", erklärte er vollkommen ruhig. Der Violetthaarige wusste, dass seine Einstellung Hokuto wahrscheinlich nicht besonders gefiel. Aber das war für ihn kein Grund sie vor ihr zu verheimlichen._

 _Daisuke war ein sehr ehrlicher Mensch; fast schon zu ehrlich. Er log nur selten, und wenn doch, dann nur weil er keine andere Wahl hatte. Also entweder während Missionen, oder wenn er glaubte die Wahrheit würde zu großen Schaden anrichten._

 _Seine Meinung hatte er auch nur selten für sich behalten. Das war anfangs auch der Grund, warum Shisui ihn nicht leiden konnte. Der violetthaarige Junge war einfach viel zu ehrlich gewesen und hatte dem jungen Uchiha direkt ins Gesicht gesagt, was er von ihm dachte: Und zwar, dass er 'ein hyperaktiver Clown sei, der sich nicht zum Shinobi eignen würde'._

 _Zugegeben, damals war es eine ziemlich genaue Beschreibung des Schwarzhaarigen gewesen. Allerdings war sie auch alles andere als rücksichtsvoll gewesen._

 _Über die Jahre hatte Daisuke zwar gelernt nicht mehr ganz so direkt zu sein, aber seine Meinung sagte er dennoch. Egal, ob ihm ein Freund oder ein Daimyo gegenüberstand._

 _"Du hättest also genau dasselbe wie die drei getan?", fragte Marina darauf interessiert. Sie hatte bereits eine Ahnung wie dieses Gespräch weiter verlaufen würde, aber das war kein Grund Daisuke-chan aufzuhalten._

 _"Wenn ich an ihrer Stelle gewesen wäre, ja", antwortete er nur, "Nur hätte ich besser aufgepasst, dass ihr nichts mitbekommt." Der Violetthaarige sagte das alles, als wäre es selbstverständlich._

 _"Ach ist das so, Daisuke-kun?", fragte Tokiko mit einem engelsgleichen Lächeln bevor sie begann eine dämonengleichen Aura auszustrahlen, "Dann solltest du besser aufpassen, dass ich davon nichts mitbekomme. Sonst erwartet dich nämlich die gleiche Strafe, die ich auch für deine drei Freunde geplant habe."_

 _Bedauerlicherweise hatten zwei der drei Jungen beschlossen noch in dieser Nacht das Dorf zu verlassen, wodurch der Weißhaarigen keine Zeit blieb, um sie zu bestrafen. Allerdings hieß das nicht, dass sie sich nicht bereits einige Ideen für die Jungs bereithielt. Naruto würde in ein paar Tagen sein blaues Wunder erleben._

 _Nur im Fall von Itachi und Shisui hatte sie keine Zeit ihre Ideen umzusetzen._

 _Aber in Zukunft würde sich mit Sicherheit noch die eine oder andere Gelegenheit finden lassen..._

 _Offenbar zeigte diese Drohung auch ihre Wirkung bei Daisuke, der sofort darauf verstummte. Es gab kein Anzeichen, dass er vorhatte sich weiter an dem Gespräch zu beteiligen. Noch weniger schien er weiter davon sprechen zu wollen, dass er das Gleiche wie Itachi und die andreren beiden getan hätte._

 _Tokiko war seit sechs Jahren sein Sensei, weshalb er sie ziemlich gut kannte. Das bedeutete jedoch auch, dass er bereits einige ihrer Strafen kennengelernt hatte. Es erübrigt sich wohl zu sagen, dass er nicht vorhatte eine weitere dieser Bestrafungen über sich ergehen zu lassen._

 _Sie waren schlimmer gewesen als jede einzelne A-Rang Mission, die er bis dahin durchgeführt hatte._

 _"Aber ob ihr nun Bescheid wüsstet oder nicht, Shisui und Itachi werden noch vor Sonnenaufgang Konoha verlassen. Es gibt nicht mehr viel, das ihr noch tun könnt", meinte der Rothaarige schließlich, um wieder zum ursprünglichen Thema zurückzukommen._

 _Sie hatten bereits genug Zeit verloren, als sie den Neuankömmlingen von den Ereignissen der letzten Wochen berichtet hatten. Gleich nachdem sie bei dem Tor angekommen waren, hatten sie die Wachen außer Gefecht gesetzt, wodurch die vier ungesehen das Tor passieren konnten. Dass aber in der Zwischenzeit, in der sie mit ihren Freunden gesprochen hatten, noch keine andere Wachen vorbeigekommen waren, hatten sie wohl einzig und allein ihrem Glück zu verdanken._

 _Der Schichtwechsel hätte eigentlich schon längst stattfinden sollen, das wussten Shisui, Itachi und Naruto als, sei es aktives oder ehemaliges, Anbu-Mitglied ganz genau. Sie konnten nur hoffen, dass diese Unregelmäßigkeit im Dienstplan dem Uchiha-Massaker zuzuschreiben war; dass der Hokage zusätzliche Shinobi dorthin beordert hatte._

 _Doch es war alles andere als sicher, dass nicht vielleicht doch noch eine oder zwei Wachen zur Ablösung kommen würden. Darum sollten sie sich besser beeilen._

 _Schließlich wäre ihre Situation, ein gemeinsames Treffen mit einem vermeintlichen Toten und eines möglichen Massenmörders, einem Außenstehenden gegenüber ziemlich schwer zu erklären._

 _"Das mag sein. Trotzdem, findet ihr es nicht beruhigend zu wissen, dass es zu Naruto-kun und Tokiko-sensei auch noch uns gibt, an die ihr euch wenden könnt, wenn ihr mal Hilfe braucht?", erwiderte Minako. Es stimmte, dass sie nicht besonders viel tun konnten. Aber sie würden ihre Freunde nach Kräften unterstützen, komme was da wolle!_

 _"Ja, vielleicht hast du Recht", antwortete der Itachi mit einem Seufzer. Ihm gefiel es immer noch nicht, dass ihre Freunde da auch noch mitreingezogen wurden. Doch jetzt, wo es schon geschehen war, konnte er sie genauso gut helfen lassen._

 _"Was habt ihr jetzt eigentlich vor?", wollte Marina darauf wissen, "Es ist ja inzwischen klar, dass ihr das Dorf verlassen wollt, oder besser gesagt müsst. Aber habt ihr euch schon überlegt, wohin ihr beiden geht?" Vermutlich wäre dies die letzte Gelegenheit für sie sich nach Shisui und Itachi zu erkunden, da sie die beiden wohl für eine ganze Weile nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen würde._

 _Da wollte sie sich als ihr Sensei zumindest versichern, dass sie irgendeinen Art Plan hatten. Wenigstens für die nahe Zukunft._

 _"Naja, Itachi hat mit dem Maskierten einen Treffpunkt an der Grenze des Feuerreiches ausgemacht, und ich... ehrlich gesagt habe ich keine Ahnung, wohnin ich gehen soll", gab der ältere Uchiha zu, während er sich verlegen an der Wange kratzte, "Da man mich für tot hält, brauche ich mir um Verfolger eigentlich keine Gedanken zu machen. Also sollte ich keine Probleme haben solange ich mich von Konoha fernhalte."_

 _"Hätte ich mir ja denken können. Warum frage ich überhaupt noch?", seufzte die Schwertkämpferin, ein wenig übertriebener als es in Shisui Augen hätte sein müssen._

 _Der Schwarzhaarige konnte es sich nicht verkneifen einen verletzten Blick in Richtung seines Senseis zu werfen._

 _"Jedenfalls sollten wir uns jetzt so langsam auf den Weg machen. Sonst verlieren wir nur kostbaren Vorsprung", sagte Itachi schließilch, als er durch das Dorftor in den dahinterliegenden Wald blickte._

 _Der Rest des Gespräches hielt sich relativ kurz. Sie hatten bereits genug Zeit verplempert und ein langer, rührseliger Abschied würde die Chance darauf, dass sie gesehen wurden nur weiter erhöhen._

 _Alle Anwesenden wussten, dass sie Shisui und Itachi vermutlich für eine ziemlich lange Zeit nicht sehen würden; wenn sie sie überhaupt wiedersehen würden. Aber es war auch nicht sehr viel anders als der Abschied, wenn sie auf Missionen gingen. Schließlich waren sie Shinobi, und jeder Auftrag brachte das Risiko des Todes mit sich._

 _Das einzige, was sie tun konnten, war an die Fähigkeiten der beiden zu glauben und zu hoffen, dass sie sie irgendwann wiedersehen würden..._

* * *

Nachdem der alte Mann die Versammlung aufgelöst hatte, machte sich der junge Namikaze sofort wieder auf den Weg zurück ins Krankenhaus. Er hatte zwar auch noch andere Pflichten zu erledigen, doch vorher würde er noch einmal nach Sasuke sehen.

Es war nicht sehr wahrscheinlich, dass sich an dem Zustand des Jungen etwas geändert hatte. Aber trotzdem hatte Naruto das Gefühl, dass er nach ihm sehen sollte.

Immerhin war er der einzige der drei, der in Konoha geblieben war; der einzige von ihnen, der sich wirklich um Itachis kleinen Bruder kümmern konnte. Es war das Mindeste, was der Rotschopf tun konnte, nachdem seine beiden Freunde so viel hatten opfern müssen:

Shisui; sein altes Leben in Konoha und praktisch jeden, den er gekannt hatte.

Itachi; seinen guten Ruf und die Liebe seines kleinen Bruders.

Und beide hatten sie ihre Familie aufgegeben.

Dagegen hatte Naruto lediglich seine beiden besten Freunde gehen lassen müssen. Ein geringer Preis dafür, dass für ihn ansonsten alles beim Alten blieb. Er würde weiterhin sein Leben in Konoha verbringen und die Menschen darin beschützen.

Itachi hingegen würde ein abtrünniger Ninja werden und die Akatsuki infiltrieren, um Informationen über die Organisation zu sammeln. Diese würde er dann Konoha, und im besonderen seinen Freunden, zukommen lassen, damit sie sich auf die potentielle Gefahr des maskierten Mannes vorbereiten konnten.

Zu guter Letzt würde Shisui durch Länder reisen. Zwar wusste er noch nicht, wo er anfangen sollte, doch er hatte sich vorgenommen auch weiterhin als Shinobi von Konoha zu agieren. Er würde die Welt bereisen und alle möglichen Informationen sammeln, die er dann an Naruto und die anderen weiterleiten würde.

Er könnte, nun da man ihn für tot hielt, natürlich nicht mehr länger an der Frontlinie kämpfen, doch auch aus den Schatten heraus konnte er dem Dorf noch nützlich sein.

Man konnte somit sagen, dass sie an drei verschienden Fronten kämpften:

Der vermeintlich Tote hielt Ausschau nach neuen Gefahren.

Der vermeintlich Abtrünnige behielt den Feind, von dem sie wussten, im Auge.

Und der vermeintlich Unschuldige würde das beschützen, wofür die drei kämpften.

Wieder im Krankenhaus angekommen ging er gleich zu Sasukes Zimmer. Es war im zweiten Stock, ziemlich am Ende des Ganges. Der Rothaarige erwartete nicht unbedingt jemanden dort anzutreffen, außer natürlich Sasuke und Tokiko, die ein Auge auf ihn haben sollte.

Doch dem war nicht so.

Kaum dass er in den Gang mit dem Zimmer, zu dem er wollte, einbog, entdeckte er, dass die Tür weit offen stand. Natürlich ging er sofort zur Tür. Das erste, was er sah, als er in den Raum blickte, war sein weißhaariger Sensei mit einem Klemmbrett in ihren Händen.

"Ah, Naruto-kun", meinte Tokiko lächelnd, als sie ihn an der Türschwelle sah, "Es gibt gute Neuigkeiten." Noch bevor sie ein weiteres Wort sagen konnte, stand Naruto auch schon mitten im Zimmer.

Der Anblick vor ihm brachte ihn zum Lächeln, genau wie Tokiko:

Sasuke saß in seinem Bett, während Mito und Maki ihn vor Freunde weinend jeweils von einer Seite umarmten. Er wirkte noch etwas orientierungslos und hatte vermutlich keine Ahnung, warum er überhaupt in dem Krankenhaus war. Aber immerhin war er endlich wach.

Der Junge hatte noch einen harten Schicksalschlag zu verarbeiten. Doch mit der Hilfe seiner Freunde würde er hoffentlich in der Lage sein ein einigermaßen glückliches Leben führen zu können...

Jedenfalls war es das, was sich der Rothaarige für den jungen Uchiha wünschte. Was die Zukunft letztlich für ihn bereithielt, müsste sich erst noch zeigen...

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Tut mir leid, dass es mit diesem Kapitel so lange gedauert hat. Ich hatte eine Menge um die Ohren und hab das Kapitel auch mehrmals überarbeitet, weil es mir nie wirklich gefallen hat. Das tut es immer noch nicht so ganz, doch es ist die bisher beste Version. Also, sagt bescheid, was euch gefallen hat und was nicht.  
Für die zukünftigen Kapitel wird es mir sicher eine große Hilfe sein**

 **1) Mit dem nächsten Kapitel beginnt endlich die Original-Storyline. Der Abschluss an der Ninjaakademie und die neuen Geninteams werden vermutlich im Fokus stehen. Aber auch wie sich die Beziehung der zukünftigen Genin zueinander durch die veränderte Vergangenheit geändert hat.**

 **2) Falls ihr Lust habt, könnt ihr euch auch noch meine andere Naruto-Fanfic anschauen, Shiki - Die vier Jahreszeiten. Vielleicht hilft es euch die Zeit zum nächsten Kapitel zu überbrücken. Außerdem wäre es nett eure Meinung über sie zu hören^^**

 **LuckySeven**


	8. Kapitel 07: Zwei Prüfungen

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...**

* * *

 **Kapitel 07: Zwei Prüfungen**

(Vier Jahre später)

"Aaahhh!", kreischte eine Mädchenstimme quer durch das gesamte Haus, "Mist, warum gerade heute!?" So schnell sie konnte sprang das Mädchen aus ihrem Bett und hatte sich innerhalb weniger Sekunden ihres dunkelgrünes Pyjamas entledigt.

Gleich darauf sammelte sie ihre Klamotten für diesen Tag zusammen, riss ihre Schlafzimmertür auf und rannte nur in ihrer Unterwäsche hastig ins Badezimmer um sich fertig dort zu machen.

Innerhalb einer Minute putzte sie ihre Zähne, wusch sich ihr Gesicht und bürstete ihre schulterlangen, blonden Haare zurecht. Anschließend zog sie ihr Kettenhemd und ihre Kettenshorts an, dann ihre dunkelrote Hose und eine gleichfarbene Jacke mit orangefarbenen Rändern. Zuletzt kam dann noch ihre silberfarbene Schutzbrille.

Abschließend betrachtete sich das Mädchen noch einmal durch das orangefarbene Glas der Brille und rannte dann endlich in den Wohnbereich, wo zwei Jungen vollkommen entspannt frühstückten. Ihre Aufregung schien die beiden nicht im Geringsten zu kümmern.

"Verdammt, was soll das?! Könnt ihr mich nicht mal heute rechzeitig wecken? Immerhin fangen die Abschlussprüfungen um acht an!", brüllte das blonde Mädchen, als sie sich schnell eine Scheibe Brot schnappte und sie mit Marmelade beschmierte.

"Ich weiß nicht was du hast. Wir haben noch eine gute halbe Stunde, andernfalls würden wir wohl kaum hier sitzen", erklärte Sasuke, als er in sein Tomatensandwich biss. Der Schwarzhaarige trug wie immer ein blaues Shirt mit dem Fächersymbol der Uchiha auf dem hinteren Kragenteil, weiße Shorts und ebenso weiße Armschützer.

"Was?! Es sind erst halb acht? Auf meinem Wecker waren es aber fünf vor acht", erwiderte Mito mit einem erleichterten Seufzer, bevor ihr dann ein kleines Licht aufging und sie wütend fragte, "Wer von euch hat meinen Wecker verstellt?!"

"Du hast wohl wirklich nichts anderes als Stroh im Kopf", meinte der Schwarzhaarige teilnahmslos und schaute zu dem blonden Mädchen, "Du hast es gestern Abend selbst getan, schon vergessen?" Es vergingen einige Sekunden, in denen sich die Zahnräder in Mitos Kopf langsam wieder zu drehen begannen.

"Ach ja, stimmt...", meinte sie dann schließlich verlegen, worauf Sasuke nur einen gewaltigen Seufzer losließ. Er stellte sich ernsthaft die Frage, warum ihn das begriffsstutzige Verhalten dieses Mädchens immer noch überraschte. Nach all den Jahren hätte er sich eigentlich schon längst daran gewöhnen müssen.

"Ihr habt zwar noch Zeit, aber ihr solltet euch trotzdem langsam auf den Weg machen. Iruka-san wäre sicher nicht glücklich darüber, wenn ihr ausgerechnet zu den Abschlussprüfungen zu spät kommt", meinte Naruto. Sein Outfit bestand aus einer einfachen schwarzen Hose wie sie von vielen Anbu-Mitgliedern getragen wurde, einem dunkelgrünem Shirt und dem Kettenhemd, welches er darunter trug.

"Okay, Naruto-niichan!", erklärte der Blondschopf dann plötzlich, stopfte ihr Marmeladenbrot in den Mund und packte Sasuke am Kragen seines Shirts, "Dasch näkschte Mal, wenn du unsch schiehscht, schind wir waschechte Genin, escht jetscht!" Bevor der junge Uchiha protestieren konnte, dass er gut selbst laufen könnte, verschwanden die beiden auch schon in Mitos Shunshin. Es blieben nur ein paar orangefarbene Blätter zurück.

"Viel Glück", murmelte der Rotschopf vor sich hin, auch wenn sie es wohl kaum brauchen würden. Bei ihren Fähigkeiten sollten weder Mito und Sasuke noch Maki irgendwelche Probleme bei der Abschlussprüfung haben.

' _Das einzige, was die drei zu befürchten haben, ist, dass sie vielleicht nicht in ein Team kommen werden_ ', dachte der Namikaze mit einem Lächeln, ' _Aber so wie ich die drei kenne, haben sie sich deswegen schon was überlegt..._ '

* * *

"Ihr kennt den Plan, also haltet euch genau an ihn. Andernfalls verbringen wir unsere Zeit als Genin in verschiedenen Teams", mahnte Sasuke seine beiden Freunde. Allerdings sah er dabei nur Maki an, während er das blonde Mädchen möglichst ignorierte. Er war immer noch sauer, dass sie ihn zuvor einfach ungefragt mitgeschleift hatte.

Vielleicht war es kindisch. Aber in seinen Augen vollkommen gerechtfertigt.

Das Gefühl unvorbereitet von einem fremden Shunshin mitgerissen zu werden war einfach nur widerlich. Den meisten drehte sich dabei jedes Mal der Magen um. Der junge Uchiha vermutete stark, dass es die Rache seiner blonden Freundin für seine vorige Bemerkung mit dem Stroh war... auch wenn er es nicht beweisen konnte.

Mito sah nicht so aus, aber sie war ziemlich nachtragend.

"Jaja, schon klar. Wir haben das jetzt oft genug wiederholt", erwiderte der brünette Junge darauf ein wenig genervt, "Die letzten drei Wochen haben wir alles wiederholt, was vielleicht in den Prüfungen drankommen könnte; von Taijutsu-, Ninjutsu- bis hin zu den Theorieaufgaben. Selbst die Genjutsu-Stunden, die vielleicht Extrapunkte bringen könnten."

Wie üblich trug Maki seine schwarze Jacke offen, sodass man das Kettenhemd sehen konnte, das er darunter trug. Dazu dann eine graue Hose und, wie sollte es anders sein, waren seine Augen mit weißen Bandagen bedeckt.

"Sasuke wird Klassenbester, Maki peilt das Mittelfeld an und ich brauch etwas mehr als die Mindestpunktzahl; so müssten wir fast garantiert zusammen ins Team Sieben gesteckt werden, das praktisch immer aus dieser Kombination besteht", fasste Mito das Grundprinzip zusammen, auf dem ihr Plan beruhte. Es war schon fast zu simpel.

Es war mehr oder weniger Zufall gewesen, dass die drei Freunde das Muster in der Zusammenstellung des Team Sieben entdeckt hatten. Doch wenn es ihnen schon aufgefallen war, wollten sie aus ihrem Wissen auch einen Nutzen schlagen. Vor allem, da sie anders nicht beeinflussen konnten, ob sie auch wirklich in dasselbe Team kommen würden.

Und das wollten sie unbedingt.

Schon seit ihrer Kindheit waren Maki, Sasuke und Mito Freunde gewesen und hatten zusammen trainiert, um irgendwann Shinobi zu werden. Aus diesem Grund kannten sie die Stärken, Schwächen und Persönlichkeiten ihrer Freunde ganz genau und wussten wie diese in allen möglichen Situationen reagieren würden.

Es gab nicht den geringsten Zweifel, dass sie zusammen das stärkste Geninteam ihres Jahrgangs bilden würden. Einerseits deckten sie die jeweiligen Schwächen der anderen ab, auf der anderen Seite kamen sie hervorragend miteinander aus und konnten sich hundertprozentig auf ihre Teamkameraden verlassen.

Aber ob der Hokage das ebenfalls so sehen oder ob er so ein starkes Team überhaupt erlauben würde, waren wieder ganz andere Fragen. Darum wollten sie durch ihre Punktzahl in der Abschlussprüfung auf Nummer sicher gehen.

Auch wenn es für Außenstehende auf den ersten Blick vielleicht nicht so aussah, war in den letzten vier Jahren viel mit Mito, Sasuke und Maki geschehen. Die drei waren nicht nur stärker und intelligenter geworden, sondern auch erwachsener.

Wenn das Uchiha-Massaker auch nur einen positiven Effekt für sie gehabt hatte, dann war es die Tatsache, dass es den dreien endgültig die Augen geöffnet hatte, wie das Leben eines Shinobi aussah. Es war kalt, brutal und rücksichtslos. Der Tot lauerte überall; selbst im eigenen Dorf.

In keinster Weise war es auch nur annähernd wie die romantisierte Version, die an der Akademie unterrichtet wurde. Shinobi waren keine noblen Kämpfer, die in jeder Situation loyal für ihr Dorf einstanden und es beschützten. Natürlich war auch dieser Aspekt ein Teil des Shinobi-Daseins; aber eben nur einer von vielen.

Mord, Rivalität, Erpressung und Verrat waren ebenso wichtige Aspekte, die keinesfalls vernachlässigt werden durften.

Nach der Nacht, in der beinahe der gesamte Uchiha-Clan ausgelöscht worden war, wollte Naruto um jeden Preis sicher gehen, dass die drei Kinder diese Lektion lernten. Bis dahin hatten sie nämlich fast ausschließlich die heldenhafteren Geschichten der Hokage und anderen Konoha-Shinobi als Referenzen für das Shinobi-Dasein.

Die düstereren Aspekte hatten sie gerade einmal oberflächlich behandelt.

Alle drei hatten ganz eindeutig das Potential einmal hervorragende Shinobi zu werden, doch bevor sich auch nur einer der drei für diesen Pfad entschied, sollten sie sich über die Konsequenzen ihrer Entscheidung bewusst sein. Was hätte es für einen Sinn, wenn sie die besten Shinobi der Welt wurden, aber es nicht ertragen konnten ihre Hände in Blut zu tränken, sollte es nötig sein.

Sowohl das Töten wie auch die Möglichkeit jederzeit selbst getötet zu werden waren ein fester Bestandteil dieses Lebens. Und wenn die drei das nicht bei ihrer Wahl berücksichtigten, sollten sie niemals Shinobi werden.

Nach seinem Gespräch mit den dreien ließ Naruto ihnen etwas Zeit, um über seine Worte nachzudenken. Alle drei mussten gründlich darüber nachdenken, ob sie ihre Leben wirklich dem Leben eines Shinobi verschreiben wollten. Es war nicht so, dass man dazu gezwungen war diesen Pfad zu gehen sobald man ihn betreten hatte.

Allerdings konnte ihr Leben auf diesem Pfad sehr viel schneller zu einem plötzlichen Ende kommen. Wobei dies für Mito nur das zweitschlimmste sein würde, was ihr passieren könnte.

Naruto hatte besonders seiner kleinen Schwester empfohlen gut darüber nachzudenken, ob sie wirklich eine Kunoichi werden wollte. Allerdings nicht nur weil sie seine kleine Schwester war, sondern wegen ihrem Geschlecht. Nicht, dass der Rotschopf ein Sexist war, doch kein Shinobi konnte verneinen, dass die Risiken für Frauen oftmals sehr viel größer waren als für Männer.

Und nicht mal dem Mörder seiner Eltern würde er so etwas wünschen.

Der junge Namikaze wünschte sich manchmal fast, dass Mito einfach nur eine Zivilistin bleiben würde, damit sie sich nicht in solche Gefahr begeben musste. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass es auch ihre Eltern das so gesehen hätten.

Aber schlussendlich war es dennoch die Entscheidung seiner Schwester dieses Risiko einzugehen, oder eben nicht. Und wenn der Dickkopf mal eine Entscheidung getroffen hatte, dann würde sie diese nicht ohne einen verdammt guten Grund ändern.

Wie der Rotschopf es ihnen geraten hatte, ließen sich die drei angehenden Genin einige Tage Zeit, um gründlich darüber nachzudenken, ob sie wirklich diese Art von Leben führen wollten. Es überraschte Naruto nicht besonders, dass letztlich alle drei auch weiterhin Shinobi werden wollten.

Auf den ersten Blick machte die bewusste Entscheidung das Leben eines Shinobi zu leben, und sowohl die positiven wie auch negativen Aspekte zu akzeptieren, keinen großen Unterschied. Doch wenn man das Verhalten der drei Kinder genau beobachtet hatte, so wie Naruto, dann erkannte man, dass sie ihr Training, und im besonderen die Ninjaakademie, sehr viel ernster nahmen.

Nicht dass keine Beschwerden mehr über die Langeweile während des Unterrichts zu hören waren. Allerdings war ihnen nun bewusst, dass selbst die nervigen schriftlichen Prüfungen irgendeinen Sinn haben mussten. So unwahrscheinlich es auch war, so könnte ihnen eine dieser Lektionen dennoch irgendwann einmal das Leben retten.

"Guten Morgen, Leute", grüßte sie schließlich eine ihnen nur vertraute Stimme. Es war Choji Akimichi. Wie praktisch immer hielt er eine offene Chipstüte in einer Hand und wurde von seinem besten Freund Shikamaru Nara begleitet. Dieser murmelte nur ein kaum verständliches "Morgen" vor sich hin bevor er seine Hand vor den Mund hielt und ihm ein schläfriger Gähner entkam.

Schon vor ihrem ersten Tag in der Ninjaakademie hatten die drei Freunde Bekanntschaft mit den beiden Clanerben gemacht, und sich seitdem auch ganz gut miteinander verstanden. Es war nicht so, dass die fünf unzertrennlich gewesen wären. Aber sie verbrachten immer mal wieder Zeit miteinander und unternahmen etwas zusammen.

Die Tatsache, dass keiner von ihnen sich besonders für den Unterrichtsstoff der Akademie interessierte, schweißte sie auch irgendwie zusammen.

"Ähm, guten Morgen", folgte kurz darauf die sanfte Mädchenstimme einer gewissen Hinata Hyuga. Sie klang zwar nicht besonders selbstbewusst, aber eine Verbesserung seit ihrer ersten Begegnung war definitv zu erkennen. Immerhin war ihr Stottern schon fast ganz verschwunden.

Hinata war schon seit ihrer frühen Kindheit extrem schüchtern gewesen und die Erwartungen, welche aufgrund ihrer Position als nächstes Clanoberhaupt der Hyuga an sie gestellt wurden, halfen dabei nicht im Geringsten. Vielmehr verunsicherten sie das Mädchen nur noch mehr, da sie nicht wusste, ob sie all diese Erwartungen auch erfüllen konnte.

Ihr fehlendes Selbstvertrauen führte schließlich dazu, dass sie keine Freunde unter Gleichaltrigen finden konnte. Sie war zu schüchtern, um von selbst auf andere zuzugehen. Gleichzeitig waren die meisten anderen Kinder zu sehr von ihrem Titel als zukünftiges Clanoberhaupt eingeschüchtert, sodass auch diese nicht wirklich versuchten sich mit ihr anzufreunden.

Wären die Umstände andere gewesen, dann hätte Hinata aufgrund ihrer freundlichen Art sicherlich schon als kleines Kind viele Freunde gefunden. Aber dem war nun einmal nicht so. Darum kam es schließlich so, dass Mito Hinatas erste richtige Freundin wurde, als sie die junge Clanerbin vor ein paar Fieslingen rettete.

Durch die Freundschaft und Unterstützung zu dem blonden Mädchen gewann die junge Hyuga mit der Zeit auch immer mehr Selbstvertrauen in sich und ihre Fähigkeiten. Besonders groß war es zwar immer noch nicht, doch sie machte Fortschritte. Und das war es, was zählte.

"Morgen", grüßten Sasuke und Mito zurück, letztere mit etwas mehr Enthusiasmus als der Schwarzhaarige. Unterdessen achtete Maki nicht wirklich auf die beiden Jungs und richtete seine volle Aufmerksamkeit lieber auf das Mädchen mit dem dunkelblauem Haar.

"Guten Morgen, Prinzessin", empfing der Brünette die Hyuga-Erbin lächelnd, als er sanft eine ihrer Hände nahm, und fragte, "Hast du dir meinen Vorschlag nochmal durch den Kopf gehen lassen?" Seine Hoffnung und Zuversicht auf eine positive Antwort waren beide ganz deutlich herauszuhören. Und selbst als man Hinatas Antwort bereits aus ihrem Gesicht herauslesen konnte, verschwand die Zuversicht nicht eine Sekunde aus Makis Lächeln.

"Ähm, tut mir leid, Maki-kun. Aber ich habe wirklich nicht die Absicht mit dir auszugehen", entschuldigte sich das schüchterne Mädchen vorsichtig. Hätte irgendein anderer Junge sie so offen nach einem Date gefragt, wie der Brünett, dann wäre Hinata wohl knallrot angelaufen und hätte wieder angefangen herumzustottern.

Bei Maki war es aber etwas anders. Es war einfach seine Art mit Mädchen umzugehen. Er machte ihnen gerne Komplimente zu ihrem Aussehen, Charakter oder eben allem, was er an ihnen mochte. Oder er fragte sie, ob sie mit ihm ausgingen... außer naja, Mito.

Doch der Blondschopf war auch ein besonderer Fall.

Jedenfalls war das die Art wie der Brünette dem weiblichen Geschlecht seinen Respekt zeigte. Solange er nichts gegen ein Mädchen hatte, würde er mit ihr flirten und ihr Komplimente machen. Dass er dabei andauernd Körbe kassierte, machte ihm relativ wenig aus.

Es war eine recht unorthodoxe Art, aber so war er eben. Hinata hatte das schnell begriffen, und sich mittlerweile auch daran gewöhnt. Nichtsdestotrotz versuchte sie seine Avancen möglichst vorsichtig zurückzuweisen. Sie wollte ihm gegenüber schließlich nicht unhöflich sein oder ihn sogar verletzen.

"Kannst du mal damit aufhören meine beste Freundin anzubaggern! Das ist echt widerlich!", erwiderte das blonde Mädchen genervt. Sie kannte ihren Freund und seine Eigenheiten. Trotzdem! Würde es ihn umbringen sich zumindest bei Hinata zurückzuhalten? Immerhin war sie bis dahin Mitos einzige weibliche Freundin.

Mit anderen Mädchen ihrer Altersgruppe hatte sie praktisch gar nichts zu tun. Teils, weil diese nichts von dem Blondschopf wissen wollten, teils weil die junge Uzumaki nichts mit ihnen zu tun haben wollte. In ihren Augen gab es viel zu wenige Mädchen in ihrer Klasse, die ihr Shinobi-Dasein einfach nicht ernst genug nahmen und sich stattdessen auf ihr Aussehen und Jungs konzentrierten.

Das Gespräch mit Naruto über das Leben von Shinobi vor ein paar Jahren hatte diese Meinung nur weiter bestärkt.

"Aber Mito; das Herz will, was das Herz will. Dafür kann ich doch wirklich nichts", meinte Maki nur schultezuckend. Leider schien diese Antwort die Anwesenden nicht sonderlich zu interessieren.

"Hn, das kauft dir aber leider keiner ab, wenn du mit jedem zweiten Mädchen flirtest, dem du begegnest", fügte der junge Uchiha mit einer tonlosen Stimme schließlich hinzu.

"Ach Sasuke, mein alter Freund", seufzte der Brünette etwas übertrieben, während er seinen Arm um die Schulter des schwarzhaarigen Jungen legte, "Irgendwann wirst du es auch verstehen. Frauen sind etwas Besonderes. Ihre Schönheit und ihre Leidenschaft übertreffen die eines jeden Mannes bei weitem. Wir sollten der Natur dankbar dafür sein, dass sie uns so ein wundervolles Geschenk gemacht hat." Auf diese Worte Makis erwiderte keiner der fünf etwas.

Jedoch nicht, weil es ihnen an möglichen Antwortmöglickeiten fehlte, sondern weil keiner darauf aus war dieses Gespräch noch weiter in die Länge zu ziehen. Sie wussten bereits von vornherein, dass der Brünette seine Ansichten sowieso nicht ändern würde, egal was einer von ihnen sagen würde.

Auf jeden Fall wechselte Sasuke dann, alles andere als subtil, sofort darauf das Thema und fragte die Neuankömmlinge, ob sie wegen der anstehenden Prüfung nervös wären.

Das kleine Grüppchen unterhielt sich dann über die möglichen Inhalte der Tests bis schließlich Iruka und Mizuki den Raum betraten und den Beginn der Abschlussprüfungen ankündigten. Darauf begaben sich alle auf ihre Plätze.

Mito, Sasuke und Maki saßen in der vorletzten Reihe auf der Fensterseite.

Im Grunde war das aber auch schon alles Erwähnenswerte, das an diesem Vormittag geschah. Denn wie die drei es erwartet hatten, waren die Prüfungen für sie keine besondere Herausforderung.

Zuerst kam der schriftliche Test. Sasuke brauchte nicht einmal die Hälfte der vorgegeben Zeit, um ihn zu beenden. Der Großteil waren Fragen aus dem Lehrbuch, welche die drei in der vergangenen Woche noch einmal allesamt durchgegangen waren. Der Rest waren Fragen, die sie im Unterricht behandelt hatten.

Maki hatte auch keine größeren Schwierigkeiten in diesem Bereich Punkte zu sammeln; und dass obwohl seine Augen auch während dem Test mit Bandagen verbunden waren. Der Junge saß einfach wie jeder andere in der Klasse da, mit dem Kopf über seinem Blatt, und schrieb die Antworten in die entsprechenden Zeilen.

Iruka hatte nie verstanden wie der Junge das machte. Aber jedes Mal, wenn er ihn deswegen ausfragte, antwortete Maki nur genervt: "Ich mache dasselbe wie die anderen Schüler; die Fragen beantworten, die sie mir stellen. Wäre es ihnen lieber, wenn ich die Felder alle leer lassen würde?" Darum hatte der Lehrchunin beschlossen es einfach dabei zu belassen.

Dass Maki zufälligerweise meistens dann schrieb, wenn auch Sasuke gerade eine Frage beantwortete, entging den beiden anwesenden Chunin. Zudem schien er während der zweiten Hälfte des Tests urplötzlich einen Blackout zu haben, weshalb er scheinbar keine weiteren Fragen beantworten konnte.

Am schwersten in diesem Test hatte es eindeutig Mito.

Schließlich hatte Mizuki anscheinend beschlossen den Prüfungsbogen noch zusätzlich mit einem kleinen Genjutsu zu belegen, welches die Fragen leicht abänderte. Allein hätte sie es nie bemerkt; was Genjutsu anging war sie wirklich eine absolute Niete. Der Blondschopf konnte nicht eines benutzen und gerade mal ein paar der Schwächeren erkennen und auflösen.

Das Genjutsu auf dem Test war zugegebenermaßen ziemlich gut. Zumindest konnte man Mizuki nicht vorwerfen, dass er seine Sabotagearbeit nicht ernst nahm.

Glücklicherweise hatte sie dafür aber zwei Freunde, die sehr viel besser in diesem Bereich waren und ihr ein subtiles Zeichen gaben. Die drei hatten mit sowas bereits gerechnet. Schließlich hassten die meisten Lehrer Mito aus irgendeinem Grund; so wie der Großteil der Dorfbewohner.

Als die junge Uzumaki dann die richtigen Fragen vor sich hatte, nachdem sie das Genjutsu aufgelöst hatte, begann sie diese zu beantworten. Sie brauchte nur etwas mehr als 66 Prozent um diesen Abschnitt zu bestehen, also überflog sie mehrmals das Blatt, rechnete die maximale Gesamtpunktzahl aus und suchte dann nach den passenden Fragen, die die nötigen Punkte bringen würden.

Auch Mito hatte bei den meisten Fragen keine größeren Probleme. Und hätten sie nicht den Plan gemacht, um zusammen ins Team Sieben zu kommen, hätte sie auch noch ein paar weitere Fragen beantworten können. Da sie jedoch nur etwas mehr als die Mindestpunktzahl brauchte, war auch der Blondschopf nicht lange nach Sasuke und Maki fertig mit ihrem Test.

Der nächste Teil der Abschlussprüfung waren Tai- und Shurikenjutsu; also im Grunde die praktischen Aspekte. Das Taijutsu wurde auf einem kleinen Kampffeld getestet, in dem die Schüler jeweils einzeln gegen einen der beiden Chunin antraten. Benotet wurde dann danach, wie lange es jemand schaffte im Inneren der Markierungen zu bleiben.

Natürlich hielten sich Iruka und Mizuki etwas zurück; andernfalls wäre es für die Geninanwärter unmöglich gewesen auch nur eine Minute durchzuhalten.

Wie erwartet schaffte es der junge Uchiha die vollen sieben Minuten durchzuhalten, die benötigt wurden, um in diesem Teil des Tests die volle Punktzahl zu bekommen. Ebenso schaffte es Mito ohne Probleme die drei Minuten durchzuhalten, welche sie gerade so noch bestehen ließen. Sie hätte sicherlich auch die vollen sieben Minuten geschafft, schließlich war sie Sasuke im Taijutsu durchaus ebenbürtig. Doch ihr Plan sah nun einmal anders aus.

Für Maki war es dagegen etwas schwerer. Anders als seine beiden Freunde war der Brünette im Taijutsu bestenfalls Mittelmaß. Weder war er besonders stark, noch besaß er eine große Ausdauer. Er verließ sich im Kampf lieber auf sein Köpfchen statt auf seinen Körper.

Darum musste sich der Junge ziemlich anstrengen um irgendwie die notwendigen fünf Minuten durchzuhalten.

Anschließend wurde die Treffsicherheit der Schüler getestet, indem sie mit Kunai und Shuriken auf teils stehende, teils sich bewegende Ziele warfen. Auch hier gab es eine Mindestanzahl an Treffern, die man haben musste, um zu bestehen.

Diese Prüfung konnten alle drei schnell hinter sich bringen. Jeder erreichte ohne Probleme die Anzahl an Treffern, die sie auch machen wollten.

Zuletzt wurden die Ninjutsu-Fähigkeiten geprüft. Die Kriterien in diesem Bereichen waren hauptsächlich wie gut und wie effizient die Jutsu ausgeführt wurden. Zum Beispiel die Anzahl der benötigten Fingerzeichen oder der beschworenen Doppelgänger.

Auch in diesem Teil des Tests verlief alles genau nach Plan. Jeder einzelne von ihnen war im Ninjutsu überdurchschnittlich gut. Und sich dann etwas zurückzuhalten war nicht besonders schwierig. Das einzig wirklich Erwähnenswerte war, dass Mito statt normalen Illusionen eine solide Kopie erstellte, da sie aufgrund ihrer gigantischen Chakrareserven nicht in der Lage war die normalen Illusionen überzeugend zu benutzen.

Da die Bedingung sich jedoch nur darauf beschränkte einen Doppelgänger zu erstellen, bestand der Blondschopf. Auch wenn sie nicht in der Lage war das E-Rang Jutsu einzusetzen, welches eigentlich jeder Schüler beherrschen sollte.

Und das waren im Großen und Ganzen auch schon die Abschlussprüfungen. Abschließend wurde allen Schülern noch mitgeteilt, ob sie bestanden hatten oder nicht. Wenn ja, wie im Fall von Mito, Sasuke und Maki, dann wurde ihnen ein Konoha-Stirnband überreicht, mit dem sie offiziell als Shinobi anerkannt wurden.

Zwar würden die drei erst am nächsten Tag erfahren wie gut sie innerhalb des gesamten Jahrgangs abgeschnitten hatten, aber das störte sie nicht weiter. Allesamt vertrauten sie ihren Freunden und auch sich selbst, dass sie die nötigen Punktzahlen in den Prüfungen erreicht hatten, um zusammen ins Team Sieben zu kommen.

Sie verwendeten aber nicht viel Zeit damit über Dinge außerhalb ihrer Kontrolle nachzudenken. Besonders, da Naruto und Marina sie zur Feier des Tages zum Essen einluden.

So kam dann auch dieser Tag zu einem Ende und es schien, dass es ein Tag wie jeder andere gewesen war. Denn, mal abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass Konoha ein paar Shinobi in ihre Ränge dazugewonnen hatte, schien sich nach außen hin nichts wirklich verändert zu haben.

Jener Tag war allerdings nur die Ruhe vor dem Sturm.

* * *

Es war in der darauffolgenden Nacht, nur kurz nach halb eins, dass sich im Namikaze-Haushalt etwas in Bewegung setzte. Oder wohl eher jemand.

Da alle Bewohner des Hauses bereits Pläne für den nächsten Tag hatten, waren die drei bereits im Bett, um am nächsten Morgen voll ausgeruht zu sein. Oder jedenfalls machte es auf den ersten Blick diesen Anschein. Denn auch, wenn sich Mito in ihr Bett gelegt hatte, beabsichtigte sie nicht in nächster Zeit einzuschlafen.

Schließlich hatte sie für diese Nacht noch etwas Besonderes geplant. Allerdings sollte dieses etwas möglichst ohne Narutos Wissen stattfinden; jedenfalls für den Moment noch nicht. Sie wusste genau, dass das Ganze nicht ihre beste Idee war.

Trotzdem konnte sie sich diese Gelegenheit nicht einfach entgehen lassen.

Nachdem der Blondschopf gehört hatte wie der junge Namikaze zu Bett gegangen war, wartete sie noch eine weitere Stunde bis sie wieder unter der Decke hervorkam. Ihr gewohntes Shinobi-Outfit hatte sie bereits an, also brauchte sich Mito nur noch ihre Ausrüstug zu schnappten und schon war sie fertig.

Bevor sie dann aus dem Fenster ihres Zimmers sprang, erschuf sie schnell noch einen Schattendoppelgänger, der ihren Platz im Bett einnahm. Nur um ganz sicher zu gehen.

Als sie dann unten im Gras des kleinen Gartens landete, wartete Sasuke dort bereits auf sie. Genau wie der Blondschopf hatte der junge Uchiha versucht sich möglichst unbemerkt aus seinem Zimmer zu schleichen. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er mit Mito einen kleinen nächtlichen Ausflug unternahm, und es würde wohl kaum das letzte Mal sein.

Zum einen musste ja irgendwer ein Auge auf diesen Sturkopf haben, und zum anderen war es schwer nein zu dem blonden Mädchen zu sagen. Vor allem wenn sie ihren niedlichen Hundeblick aufsetzte...

Der Junge lebte nun schon seit dem Uchiha-Massaker mit Naruto und seiner kleinen Schwester zusammen und hatte sich darum mehr oder weniger an solche Aktionen gewöhnt. Mito liebte Streiche, aber die größeren brauchten immer eine gewisse Vorbereitungszeit.

Und da sie nicht wollte, dass ihr großer Bruder Wind von ihren Streichen bekam und dann womöglich versuchte sie aufzuhalten, traf sie diese Vorbereitungen meistens bei Nacht. Sasuke war nicht so begeistert von den Streichen an sich. Doch das Herumschleichen bei Nacht war ein gutes Training für zukünftige Missionen. Darum beschwerte er sich nicht... naja, selten.

Wenn er etwas für zu riskant hielt, würde er es den Blondschopf wissen lassen. Wiederholt. Er wollte schließlich keinen Ärger bekommen, nur weil das Mädchen die Risiken nicht richtig eingeschätzt hatte oder es mit ihren Späßen zu weit trieb.

Außerdem fühlte sich der junge Uchiha irgendwie für Mito verantwortlich. Sie war die nervige kleine Schwester, die er nie haben wollte. Zudem wollte sich Sasuke dafür, dass Naruto ihm ein neues Zuhause gegeben und ihn auch sonst unterstützt hatte, irgendwie revanchieren. Und aufzupassen, dass sich die Adoptivschwester des Rotschopfes nicht in allzu große Schwierigkeiten brachte, war in seinen Augen ein angemessener Dank.

Wobei er zugeben musste, dass sich größerer Ärger in dieser Nacht vielleicht nicht vermeiden lassen würde. Jedenfalls bei dem, was Mito geplant hatte.

"Sag mir nochmal, warum wir das hier machen statt einfach Naruto Bescheid zu sagen und ihn die Sache regeln zu lassen", fragte der Schwarzhaarige nach, während die beiden von Dach zu Dach sprangen.

"Jetzt sei kein Spielverderber, Sasuke. Du hast selbst gesagt, dass wir diesen Mistkerl nicht einfach damit davonkommen lassen sollten", erwiderte der Blondschopf nur.

"Ja, aber damit habe ich nicht gemeint, dass wir uns selbst darum kümmern. Falls du es vergessen hast, wir sind nur Genin und unser Gegner ist ein Chunin. Kein besonders erfolgreicher Chunin, aber er hat trotzdem mehr Erfahrung als wir", argumentierte der junge Uchiha ernst, worauf Mito nur ihre Augen rollte.

"Ach bitte, wäre es eins gegen eins, dann würde ich dir recht geben. Aber wir sind zu dritt und Mizuki ist allein. Zusammen könnten wir ihn locker plattmachen, wenn wir uns nicht darauf geeinigt hätte nur Beweise zu sammeln. Du machst dir echt zu viele Sorgen", meinte sie nur leicht genervt bevor sie mit einem neckischen Grinsen fortfuhr, "Sag bloß der große Sasuke Uchiha hat Angst gegen einen einzelnen Chunin anzutreten. Ich hatte mehr von dir erwartet Uchiha-sama."

Er hasste diesen Spitznamen, und Mito wusste es. Schließlich benutzten nur die Arschkriecher, die etwas von dem zukünftigen Clanoberhaupt wollten, diesen Namen. Das machte ihn aber perfekt dafür Sasuke etwas aufzustacheln.

Natürlich wusste er, dass der Blondschopf es nicht so meinte, doch es irritierte ihn trotzdem, wenn jemand, dem er nahe stand ihn so nannte.

"Nenn mich nicht so!", erwiderte der Schwarzhaarige hitzig bevor er etwas gefasster fortfuhr, "Außerdem sehe ich die Dinge nur realistisch. Du weißt, dass dich dieser Leichtsinn irgendwann ins Grab bringen kann." Sie war zwar erst seit einem halben Tag offiziell eine Kunoichi, aber das war keine Entschuldigung für dieses Verhalten. Im Gegenteil. Das Mädchen sollte ihre Pflichten umso ernster nehmen.

"Hey, ob du mitkommst oder nicht ist immer noch deine Entscheidung. Ich werd dich zu nichts zwingen", erklärte die junge Uzumaki scheinbar ungezwungen mit einem Schulterzucken, "Wenn du wieder zurück gehen willst, dann geh." Auf diese Worte blieb Sasuke auf einem der Dächer stehen. Mito sprang währenddessen einfach weiter.

Sie hatte recht. Der junge Uchiha war nicht verpflichtet ihr zu folgen oder bei dieser dämlichen Aktion mitzumachen. Er könnte einfach nach Hause gehen, Naruto Bescheid sagen und dann wieder ins Bett gehen.

Dann fiel es ihm aber wieder ein:

Irgendwer musste ja ein Auge auf diese Hohlbirne haben, damit sie sich nicht selbst ins Grab brachte. Maki war zwar zuverlässig, aber er allein würde wahrscheinlich nicht als Verstärkung ausreichen, sollte der Blondschopf gegen den Chunin antreten müssen. Und auch wenn er es niemals laut zugeben würde, so bedeutete ihm Mitos Meinung über ihn sehr viel.

Wenn er jetzt ihren Bruder holen würde, würde sie es sicher als eine Art Verrat sehen. Vermutlich würde sie ihm nicht lange die kalte Schulter zeigen, aber der Gedanke gefiel ihm trotzdem nicht. Außerdem hatte der Blondschopf recht; gemeinsam könnten sie es sicher mit diesem Lehrerverschnitt aufnehmen...

Also machte sich der Schwarzhaarige mit einem Seufzer wieder daran dem blonden Mädchen zu folgen. Sie mussten schließlich noch den Brünetten abholen.

* * *

Absolut lächerlich. Das waren wirklich die einzigen Worte, mit denen man Mizukis Versuch Mito zu benutzen bezeichnen konnte.

Nachdem sie die Abschlussprüfung 'gerade so' bestanden hatte und sie ihr Stirnband von Iruka bekommen hatte, passte sie Mizuki ab, als sie den Klassenraum verließ. Der Lehrchunin verriet dem Mädchen dann, dass es eine geheime Prüfung gäbe, mit der man sofort zum Chunin befördert werden könnte. Und dass sie, seiner Meinung nach, das Potential dafür hätte.

Alles, was sie dazu tun müsste, wäre die geheime Siegelschriftrolle aus dem Büro des Hokage zu stehlen ohne dabei entdeckt zu werden und dann zu einem bestimmten Ort zu bringen.

Es brauchte alle Beherrschung, die Mito aufbringen konnte, um nicht sofort lauthals loszulachen. Ernsthaft, wer wäre dämlich genug, um dieses Märchen zu glauben? Natürlich gab es solche Tests, die prüften, ob man wirklich zum Chunin geeignet war, aber diese wurden sicher nicht mit einem der wichtigsten Schätze des Dorfes durchgeführt.

Das war jedoch nur eine von vielen Schwachstellen in Mizukis Lüge. Denn dann gab es nämlich auch noch die Tatsache, dass ein solcher Test nur von einem Jonin angesetzt werden konnte. Und kein anständiger Jonin würde einen Genin vorschlagen, der gerade einmal so die Abschlussprüfung bestanden hatte.

Es gab noch einige andere Fehler, die Mizuki gemacht hatte, doch es würde zu lange dauern sie alle aufzuzählen.

Kurz gesagt; Mito wusste sofort, dass ihr Lehrer sie benutzen wollte, um an die Siegelschrifrolle zu kommen. Sie wusste weder warum er das wollte, noch ob der Mann das allein geplant hatte; aber es war ihr sofort klar gewesen, warum er gerade sie benutzen wollte: Mizuki hasste sie abgrundtief.

Mehr als die meisten Dorfbewohner.

Dem Blondschopf machte das allerdings recht wenig aus. Schließlich beruhten diese Gefühle auf Gegenseitigkeit. Der einzige Unterschied dabei war, wie die beiden ihren Gefühlen Luft machten: Während Mizuki versuchte den Unterricht des blonden Mädchens zu sabotieren, spielte Mito dem Lehrjonin alle möglichen Streiche.

Besonders dann, wenn sie von seinen Sabotageversuchen etwas mitbekam.

Jedenfalls wollte sich die junge Uzumaki diese Gelegenheit auf keinen Fall entgehen lassen. Die Gelegenheit es einem dieser Menschen, die sie scheinbar ohne Grund hassten, ein für alle Mal heimzuzahlen.

Möglichst ohne sich etwas anmerken zu lassen, hatte Mito also eingewilligt diesen 'Test' zu absolvieren. Mizuki warnte sie davor irgendjemandem, ganz besonders ihrem Bruder, von dieser geheimen Zusatzprüfung zu erzählen, da sonst jeder dahergelaufene Genin sie machen wollen würde. Aber daran hielt sich der Blondschopf natürlich nicht.

Sie wollte es sein, die den vermeintlichen Verräter überführt. Inbesondere, um sein Gesicht in dem Moment zu sehen, in dem ihm klar wurde, dass sein kleines Spielchen vorbei war. Wenn Naruto Bescheid wüsste, würde er nur den Hokage informieren, der dann die Anbu darauf ansetzen würde.

Mito machte sich nicht die Illusion, dass sie den Lehrchunin in einem eins gegen eins Kampf besiegen könnte. Sie war zwar gut für einen Genin, allerdings nicht so gut, dass sie es schon mit einem Chunin aufnehmen könnte. Darum hatte das blonde Mädchen noch ihre beiden Freunde dazu geholt.

Selbst wenn sie manchmal etwas voreilig handelte, dumm war sie deshalb noch lange nicht.

Außerdem wollte sie sowieso nur genug Beweise sammeln, um Mizuki einwandfrei zu belasten. Während also die beiden Jungen sich im Hintergrund hielten, würde Mito dem weißhaarigen Mann eine gefälschte Schriftrolle übergeben und ihn dazu bringen sein Verbrechen zu gestehen.

Naja, das war zumindest der Plan gewesen. Letztlich kam alles doch ein wenig anders...

"Mizuki-sensei! Ich hab die Schriftrolle!", rief Mito, als sie mit einer gelben Schriftrolle, die ungefähr halb so groß war wie sie selbst, nur ein paar Meter vor besagtem Mann landete.

Der Treffpunkt, den Mizuki ihr genannt hatte lag mitten in einem kleinen Wald am Rand des Dorfes. Vermutlich damit der Verräter schnell aus dem Dorf fliehen konnte bevor irgendjemand etwas von seinem Verbrechen mitbekam.

"Da bist du ja, Mito. Wie ich sehe ist alles glatt gelaufen", meinte Mizuki mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen, worauf er seine Hand ausstreckte, "Du musst mir nur noch die Schriftrolle geben und schon hast du bestanden."

"Es war ein Kinderspiel an dieses Ding zu kommen. Ich musste nur ein einziges Jutsu dafür benutzen", erklärte das blonde Mädchen stolz bevor sie dann leicht höhnisch sagte, "Dass du einen Genin benutzen musstest, um an sie ran zu kommen ist wirklich erbärmlich, Mizuki." Auf diese Worte verschwand das zufriedene Grinsen augenblicklich aus dem Gesicht des Mannes und wurde durch einen finsteren Blick ersetzt.

"Was soll das heißen?", fragte der Weißhaarige. Weder in seiner Stimme noch in seiner Körperhaltung war auch nur ein Funken der Zuversicht zu finden, die er zuvor noch ausgestrahlt hatte. Mito war sofort klar, dass er ab diesem Moment absolut wachsam sein würde. Sie durfte jetzt keinen Fehler machen... was sie aber nicht davon abhielt den Mann doch noch etwas zu reizen.

"Mich würde aber schon interessieren, was genau du mit der geheimen Siegelschriftrolle vorhattest, nachdem ich sie dir gegeben hätte. Klar, es stehen viele starke Jutsu drin, aber ich glaube kaum, dass du das Chakra oder das Talent hast um auch nur die Hälfte der Techniken zu meistern", reizte die junge Uzumaki ihn, "Mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass die Anbu sofort hinter dir her sein würden sobald der Diebstahl bemerkt wird. Du hast die Sache nicht zu Ende gedacht, oder?"

Der Blondschopf wusste, dass sie sich auf ziemlich dünnem Eis bewegte, das jederzeit brechen könnte. Doch dieses Risiko musste sie eingehen, wenn sie den Lehrchunin dazu bringen wollte ein umfassendes Geständnis abzulegen.

"Du- Du kleiner Wurm! Was fällt dir eigentlich ein?!", zischte Mizuki zähneknirschend. Was viel dieser... diesem Ding bloß ein! Sich dermaßen aufzuspielen, obwohl sie sogar beinahe durch die Abschlussprüfung gefallen wäre! Allerdings gab er trotz seinen Gefühlen nicht dem Drang nach einfach auf das Mädchen zuzurennen und sie zu erdrosseln.

Nein. Er war vielleicht nicht der erfahrenste Chunin, doch zumindest konnte er dank seiner Erfahrungen auch in solchen emotional geladenen Situationen einen relativ kühlen Kopf bewahren.

Nur schade, dass Mizuki ein sehr stolzer Mann war; vollkommen unabhängig von der Situation, in der sich befand. Diese kleine Charakterschwäche brachte ihn schließlich dazu etwas zu tun, was nur die wenigsten anständigen Shinobi tun würden.

"Du hälst dich wahrscheinlich für ganz toll, jetzt da du die Wahrheit rausgefunden hast, nicht wahr? Nicht, dass es groß etwas an meinem Plan ändert. Ich hatte zwar vor dich als Sündenbock zu benutzen, aber was solls. Dann beseitige ich dich eben hier und jetzt. Zeugen kann ich nämlich nicht gebrauchen", erklärte der weißhaarige Mann beinahe vorfreudig. Nein, das beinahe konnte man streichen.

Spätestens dieses räuberische Funkeln in Mizukis Augen machte dem Blondschopf klar, dass er schon seit langem auf solch eine Gelegenheit gewartet hatte.

Die junge Uzumaki machte sich noch im selben Moment bereit abzuhauen. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wann genau der Lehrchunin sie angreifen würde. Vielleicht erst nachdem er noch ein paar Minuten einen Monolog gehalten hatte, oder vielleicht auch schon in der nächsten Sekunde. Durch sein zuversichtliches Reden war das schwer einzuschätzen.

"Aber keine Sorge. Da ich nicht allzu viel Zeit habe, werde ich dich schnell töten. Naja, das ist das Mindeste, was ich tun kann, wenn du mir schon die Siegelschriftrolle hergebracht hast", verkündete Mizuki mit einer fast schon tröstlich klingenden Stimme bevor wieder dieses räuberische Funkeln in seinen Augen auftauchte, "Aber du bist wirklich zum Schreien!

Mich nennst du erbärmlich; klaust dann aber selbst die Siegelschriftrolle und bringst sie mir, obwohl du wusstest, dass es eine Falle ist. Jemand wie du hätte niemals eine Kunoichi werden sollen." Die Beleidigungen des Verräters schmerzten Mitos Ego zwar, aber letztlich hatte sie mit diesem kleinen Monolog alles bekommen, was sie wollte.

Oder eher, Sasuke und Maki hatten alles auf Band, was sie später für die Anklage gegen den Lehrchunin brauchen würden.

Der Weißhaarige hatte genau das getan, worauf Mito gehofft hatte: Er hatte sie, einen Genin, unterschätzt und praktisch vor ihr zugegeben, dass er vorgehabt hatte sie zu benutzen, um an die Siegelschriftrolle zu kommen und dann Konoha zu verlassen. Nicht zu vergessen die kleine Morddrohung gegen eine Konoha-Kunoichi.

Es war wirklich traurig, dass manche Menschen nicht wussten, wann sie besser den Mund hielten. Nicht, dass sie unbedingt das Recht hatte das zu sagen... trotzdem, sie hatte sich in den letzten Jahren gebessert. Jedenfalls ein bisschen.

"So verlockend es klingt hier und jetzt getötet zu werden, ich würde trotzdem lieber noch etwas weiterleben", erwiderte Mito mit einem nervösen Lachen und warf gleich darauf die Rolle in Mizukis Richtung, "Hier, noch ein kleines Abschiedsgeschenk!" Sofort nachdem sie den Balast los geworden war, rannte das blonde Mädchen los ohne auch nur einmal zurückzublicken.

Die plötzliche Flucht seiner ehemaligen Schülerin überraschte Mizuki zwar etwas, aber er schaffte es sich rechtzeitig wieder zu fangen, um nach der Schriftrolle zu greifen, die sie in seine Richtung geworfen hatte. Vermutlich als Ablenkung, um einen kleinen Vorsprung herauszuholen.

Ein erbärmlicher Versuch, wenn man den Lehrchunin fragte.

Doch in dem Moment, als sich gerade ein höhnisches Grinsen auf dem Gesicht des Mannes breit machen wollte, wurde die vermeintliche Siegelschriftrolle in weißen Rauch gehüllt. Ein Moment des Schocks verging, ohne dass der weißhaarige Mann verstand, was geschehen war.

Erst in den folgenden Sekunden begriff Mizuki es. Jedoch nicht, indem er die verschiedenen Puzzleteile in seinem Kopf zusammensetzte oder indem er es mit seinen eigenen Augen sah. Der Rauch hüllte noch immer den Bereich vor ihm in einen weißen Schleier.

Nein, es war der plötzliche Schmerz, der sich zwischen seinen Beinen breit machte und die Mädchenstimme, die zufrieden "Volltreffer!" rief. Seltsamerweise fokussierten sich seine Gedanken nicht auf den explosiven Schmerz seiner Männlichkeit, sondern nur auf einen simplen Satz:

'Die Schlampe ist tot!'

Mito konnte unterdessen nur vor sich hin grinsen, nachdem sie zuerst ihren Schattendoppelgänger rufen hörte und sie gleich darauf die Erinnerung von diesem traf. Sie war sich anfangs nicht sicher gewesen, ob ein Chunin auf diesen Trick reinfallen würde. Aber ihre Sorgen waren anscheinend vollkommen unbegründet gewesen.

Allerdings hatte sie ihren Erfolg wohl auch der Naivität des Lehrchunins zu verdanken. Schließlich hatte Mizuki ja wirklich angenommen, dass sie so dumm wäre die echte Rolle mitzubringen, obwohl sie wusste, dass es eine Falle war. Er war gar nicht erst auf die Idee gekommen, dass es sich möglicherweise um eine Fälschung handeln könnte.

Die junge Uzumaki war wirklich froh, dass Naruto ihr die Siegelschriftrolle gezeigt hatte, als er ihr das Jutsu der Schattendoppelgänger beigebracht hatte. So konnte sie mit einem ihrer Doppelgänger und dem Verwandlungsjutsu eine fast exakte Kopie erstellen. Perfekt, bis auf den Inhalt; den sie ja, bis auf das Schattendoppelgängerjutsu, leider nicht kannte.

Inzwischen hatte sie den Boden hinter sich gelassen, um von Ast zu Ast zu springen. So kam sie einfach schneller voran, als auf dem Erdboden entlang zu laufen. Auch wenn sie ihren ehemaligen Lehrer nur zu gerne mal zusammenschlagen würde, entschied sie sich letztlich für die sicherere Variante.

Eine Sache, die ihr großer Bruder ihr über all die Jahre eingebläut hatte, war, dass es keine Schande war sich aus einem Kampf zurückzuziehen, wenn man im Nachteil war. Grundlos zu kämpfen, obwohl man mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit nicht überleben würde, war absurd. Auch wenn es den eigenen Stolz verletzen sollte.

Es war besser zu überleben und irgendwann die Chance auf eine Revance zu bekommen, statt einen sinnlosen Tod zu sterben.

Zeit, um weiter über die verschiedenen Lektionen nachzudenken, die Naruto ihr eingebläut hatte, hatte der Blondschopf ab da leider nicht mehr. Kaum, dass sie das zischende Geräusch von heranfliegenden Shuriken wahrnahm, duckte sie sich instinktiv.

Die Projektile flogen nur wenige Zentimeter über ihren Kopf hinweg.

Mito hatte nicht gehofft den Lehrchunin so bald wiederzusehen. Sie hatte zwar dank ihrer Streiche eine Menge Erfahrung im Abhauen gesammelt, aber auf diese Verfolgungsjagd hätte sie gut und gerne verzichten können. Es war eine Sache vor einer Strafpredigt davonzulaufen, doch etwas vollkommen anderes vor einem Mörder zu fliehen.

"Na warte du kleines Miststück! Wenn ich dich in die Finger kriege, reiß ich dich in Stücke!", brüllte der weißhaarige Mann ihr zu, während er langsam aufholte. Mito schaffte es regelmäßig Anbu-Verfolger innerhalb des Dorfes auszutricksen und ihnen zu entkommen.

Jedoch lag das nicht an ihrer Geschwindigkeit, welche für einen Genin zwar ziemlich beeindruckend war, aber noch lange nicht mit der eines trainierten Anbu mithalten konnte. Es lag einzig und allein an ihrer Vorbereitung, dass sie bis dahin nur vier Mal geschnappt worden war.

Das blonde Mädchen kannte Konoha wie ihre Westentasche. Sie wusste von zahlreichen Abkürzungen und Geheimgängen, die sie nutzen konnte. Kannte ein paar Verstecke, in denen niemand sie jemals vermuten würde, und hatte an dutzenden Orten Fallen platziert, sollte sie wirklich mal kurz davor sein geschnappt zu werden.

Leider waren sie aber an einem der wenigen Plätze, wo es nichts von alldem gab. Schließlich lag der Wald, in dem sie waren, am Rande des Dorfes, weit weg von potentiellen Opfern für ihre Streiche. Sie konnte die Male, die sie dort gewesen, an einer Hand abzählen.

Darum blieb der jungen Uzumaki nicht viel anderes übrig als weiterzusprinten... und abzuwarten bis-

"Mito, runter!", rief eine Stimme wie aus dem Nichts. Ohne weiter nachzudenken folgte der Blondschopf dem Befehl und ließ sich mit dem nächsten Sprung auf den Erdboden fallen. Schon im nächsten Moment, bevor der Chunin begreifen konnte, was vor sich ging, flogen dutzende Shuriken auf ihn zu.

Die Wurfsterne kamen von etwa zehn und ein Uhr.

Doch auch wenn dieser Mann nicht unbedingt der Beste, Loyalste oder Schnellste war, so hatte er es dennoch zum Chunin geschafft. Und wie es sich für einen Chunin gehörte, wog der Weißhaarige innerhalb der wenigen Sekunden, die ihm blieben bevor er getroffen wurde, seine Optionen ab und wählte diejenige, die seiner Meinung nach die größte Chance bot unverletzt zu blieben.

Mizuki zog schnell zwei Kunai hervor und wehrte, mit jeweils einer Klinge pro Hand, die Shuriken einen nach dem anderen ab. Nicht einen Kratzer hatte sein Körper von diesem Überraschungsangriff davongetragen. Ganz anders als sein Stolz.

So ungern er es auch zugab, er hatte nicht aufgepasst. Wenn er auch nur einen Moment später reagiert hätte, dann wäre er ganz schön im Nachteil gewesen. Selbst wenn keiner der Shuriken ihn lebensgefährlich verletzt hätte, der Schmerz der Wunden hätte ihn dennoch verlangsamt.

Aber nochmal würde er nicht so unachtsam sein!

"Wie wir es besprochen haben!", rief Maki dem blonden Mädchen zu, als er auf einem der Äste auftauchte. In einer Hand hielt er eine offene Schriftrolle und in der anderen drei Kunai zwischen seinen Fingern und sofort begann er damit letztere auf Mizuki zu schleudern. Kaum, dass sie seine Hand verlassen hatten, zog der Brünette aus dem Siegel der Schriftrolle drei neue Kunai hervor und wiederholte den Vorgang. Wieder und wieder und wieder.

Während der Chunin weiter in der Defensive bleiben musste, fand Mito hingegen die Zeit um ein kreuzförmiges Fingerzeichen zu formen:

" **Kagebunshin no Jutsu!** ", sagte sie nur und schon erschienen vier exakte Kopien des Mädchen aus weißen Rauchwolken. Allesamt nahmen die Mädchen ein Kunai hervor und rannten auf ihren Gegner zu.

"Heh, glaubt bloß nicht, dass ihr mich besiegen könntet, nur weil ihr jetzt in der Überzahl seid; ihr verdammten Rotzlöffel!", brüllte Mizuki zuversichtlich und sprang auf seine ehemalige Schülerin zu, als er sie auf sich zusprinten sah. Auf Makis Kunai achtete er nur noch nebenbei. Solange er in Bewegung blieb könnte er ihnen ohne weiteres ausweichen, und sobald er in der Nähe dieses Dämons war würde der Kunaihagel sicher auch aufhören.

Schließlich war nicht der Blondschopf das Ziel der Klingen, sondern er; nur er.

Zudem waren Makis Angriffe wirklich nichts Besonderes. Ein paar geworfene Kunai waren für keinen Shinobi ein Problem, der bereits ein paar Kämpfe hinter sich hatte. Wenn er die Nervensäge mit einem Angriff ausschalten konnte, würde er sich gleich anschließend um die anderen Plagen kümmern können.

Wo Maki und Mito waren, da war der kleine Uchiha schließlich nicht weit entfernt. Und das letzte, was er nun tun wollte, war unnötig Zeit zu verlieren. Der Weißhaarige hatte immerhin ein Ninjadorf verraten, das sicher ein paar Shinobi hinter ihm her schicken würde. Ein kleiner Vorsprung wäre sehr hilfreich.

Das einzig bedauernswerte an diese Plan war, dass Mitos Ende somit relativ schnell kommen würde... was aber nicht hieß, dass er es nicht doch sehr schmerzhaft gestalten konnte. Rasch formte der Chunin ein paar Fingerzeichen, als er nur noch ein paar Meter von den fünf Mädchen entfernt war:

" **Doton: Doryūsō!** ", rief Mizuki und schlug darauf seine Handinnenflächen auf den grasbedeckten Boden. Auf dieses Kommando brachen dutzende Erdspitzen aus dem Erdboden vor dem Mann, oder eher aus dem Erdboden, auf den Mito mitsamt ihrer Doppelgänger zulief.

Anscheinend kam dieser Angriff zu plötzlich, als dass die junge Kunoichi rechtzeitig auf ihn reagieren konnte. Sie schaffte es gerade so noch abzubremsen. Doch bevor sie auch nur die Chance hatte sich umzudrehen, durchbohrten die Erdspitzen ihren Körper. Die ersten vier Mädchen lösten sich mit einem überraschten Schrei in Rauch auf.

Die fünfte tat es nicht.

"Mito!", schrie Maki entsetzt, als der Blondschopf vor seinen Augen von einer der Erdspitzen durchbohrt wurde. Sie ging ihr mitten durch den Bauch und kam an ihrem Rücken blutgetränkt wieder zum Vorschein. Der Schock im Gesicht des Mädchens zeigte deutlich, dass sie selbst noch nicht ganz begriffen hatte, was mit ihr geschehen war.

Es dauerte anscheinend einige Sekunden bis die Schmerzen ihres Körpers sie erreicht hatten. Doch als es dann soweit war, wollte sie nichts anderes als diesen schrecklichen Schmerz herauszuschreien in der wagen Hoffnung, dass es sie irgendwie vermindern würde.

Aber selbst das schien für das blonde Mädchen nicht möglich zu sein.

Ihr Gesichtsausdruck und ihr offener Mund zeigten deutlich, dass sie Schreien wollte, allerdings gab sie nicht einen einzigen Ton von sich. Es war als wären ihre Stimmbänder von dem Schock förmlich eingefroren worden, während der Rest ihres Körpers vor Schmerzen brannte.

Noch während das Mädchen den ganzen Vorfall verarbeitete, hatte der Weißhaarige, der für diese Situation verantwortlich war, begonnen zufrieden vor sich hinzulachen. Der qualvolle Gesichtsausdruck Mitos bereitete ihm wohl einige Freude.

"Überrascht? Mag schon sein, dass ich nicht der stärkste Chunin bin, aber mit so ein paar Rotznasen wie euch werde ich trotzdem im Handumdrehen fertig", erklärte Mizuki mit einem breiten Grinsen, das ihm vom einen bis zum anderen Ohr reichte, "Allerdings bin ich schon etwas enttäuscht. Ich hätte das kleine Monster noch gerne etwas länger leiden lassen. Tja, lässt sich wohl nicht ändern." Mit einem kurzen Seufzer begann der Chunin dann auf Maki zuzugehen, um sich den Jungen als nächstes vorzunehmen.

"Was... was meinst du... damit...?", fragte das blonde Mädchen mit schwacher, heiserer Stimme. Es war nicht zu überhören, dass jedes einzelne Wort ihr Schmerzen bereitete. Aber trotzdem stellte sie diese Frage; die Frage, die sie schon ihr Leben lang gequält hatte.

Etwas verwundert über die Sturheit des Genins, drehte er sich noch einmal zu dem Mädchen. Es wäre ihm ein Vergnügen ihr diese Frage zu beantworten. Besonders, wenn er diesen Blick der Fassungslosigkeit noch einmal auf dem Gesicht der Göre sehen konnte.

"Oh? Stimmt, du weißt es ja gar nicht. Du hast es dein ganzes Leben lang nicht gewusst; warum dich das ganze Dorf hasst und warum niemand etwas mit dir zu tun haben will", meinte Mizuki mit einer fast schon sardistischen Vorfreude, "Eigentlich hat der dritte Hokage verboten darüber zu sprechen und es würde normalerweise mit dem Tod bestraft werden, dieses Tabu zu brechen. Aber da ich das Dorf sowieso verlasse und keiner von euch Gören diese Nacht überleben wird, kann ich es wohl ruhig erzählen.

Wie ihr wohl wisst hat der Kyūbi vor mehr als zwölf Jahren unser Dorf angegriffen. Nachdem dieses Monster Konoha in Schutt und Asche gelegt und unzählige Menschen getötet hatte, schaffte es der vierte Hokage es schließlich ihn zu besiegen... jedenfalls wird es so von den Dorfbewohnern erzählt.

In Wahrheit war nicht einmal der ach so tolle Hokage in der Lage diese Bestie zu töten. Also musste er sie irgendwie anders unschädlich machen..."

"Was soll das heißen...?", wollte der brünette Junge darauf wissen. In seiner Stimme waren eine Menge Emotionen wiederzufinden, allerdings kein Funken Zuversicht.

"Das soll heißen er hat den Kyūbi versiegelt! Und zwar in dir, Mito! Das ganze Dorf hasst dich, weil du der Fuchsgeist bist!", verhöhnte sie der weißhaarige Chunin lachend, als er mitansah wie sich in dem Gesicht des Mädchens erneut der Schock breit machte. Das Entsetzen war nicht annähernd so groß wie in dem Moment, als sie durchbohrt worden war. Jedoch kümmerte dieses kleine Detail den Verräter relativ wenig.

Dass ihm das Leid des Mädchens Freude bereitete, war kaum zu übersehen. Trotzdem wurde der erfahrene Chunin deswegen nicht vollkommen unachtsam was seine Umgebung anging.

Als er dann also plötzlich das Gras hinter sich rascheln hörte, drehte er sich gerade noch rechtzeitig um, um das Kunai zu stoppen, welches in seinem Nacken landen sollte. Er war nicht wirklich überrascht einen Uchiha als den Angreifer zu identifizieren.

"Also wirklich Sasuke, so einen Anfängerfehler hätte ich von dem Jahrgangsbesten nicht erwartet. Ein Attentat sollte schnell und vor allem lautlos geschehen. Und ich hatte gedacht, dass zumindest du etwas Potential zeigen würdest, im Gegensatz zu all den anderen Weicheiern eurer Klasse", schüttelte Mizuki verständnislos den Kopf, während er das Handgelenk des Jungen in einem festen Griff hielt, "So wirst du es leider niemals schaffen deinen großen Bruder zu töten."

Der Schwarzhaarige rührte sich darauf nicht vom Fleck und sagte auch kein Wort. Erst als der Verräter gerade wieder etwas sagen wollte, begann Sasuke zu lächeln.

"Das weiß ich. Aber du wirst auch nicht Konoha hintergehen können, wenn du auf die Tricks von ein paar Genin hereinfällst", erklärte er zuversichtlich. Bevor Mizuki dann in irgendeiner Weise auf diese Beleidigung reagieren konnte, packte der junge Uchiha mit seinem freien Arm den des Chunin und schwang sich an ihm wie an einem Reck nach oben.

Der Tritt des Jungen gegen das Gesicht des Mannes wurde allerdings von dessen zweiten Arm abgeblockt, oder wenigstens etwas abgepolstert, während Sasuke von dem Feind wegsprang.

"Na warte, du-", begann Mizuki zu fluchen, als er sich in Gedanken schon ausmalte wie er das kleine Balg in Stücke reißen würde. Allerdings wurden dieses Vorhaben jäh von dem brennenden Schmerz in seinen Knien unterbrochen.

In dem Moment, in der er die Schmerzen bemerkte, kniete er aber auch schon auf dem Boden; nur wenige Schritt von dem jungen Uchiha entfernt.

"Wir sollten wohl eher von dir enttäuscht sein, Mizuki- _sensei_ ", erklärte Maki, als dieser direkt neben Sasuke landete, "Als unser Lehrer hättest du eigentlich wissen müssen, dass meine Spezialität Genjutsu sind." Noch bevor ihr ehemaliger Sensei fragen konnte, was er damit meinte, hörte hinter sich eine nur allzu bekannte Stimme.

"Schätze dafür sollte ich mich bei dir bedanken, Maki. Ein halber Meter weiter links und es hätte mich tatsächlich erwischt", seufzte der Blondschopf erleichtert, als sie sich zu den beiden Jungs gesellte; vollkommen unverletzt. Allerdings war es so wie das Mädchen es gesagt hatte:

Hätte der brünette Junge nicht mit seinem Genjutsu die Wahrnehmung des Chunin verzerrt, wäre die echte Mito aufgespießt worden statt einer Illusion.

"Glaubt nicht, dass ihr schon-", warf der Weißhaarige ein, während er wieder aufstehen wollte. Doch bereits bei dem Versuch eines seiner Beine zu belasten, zog es den Chunin wieder auf den Boden. Erst nach diesem erbärmlichen Versuch bemerkte er die beiden Kunai in seinen Knien, welche die Quelle seiner Schmerzen waren.

"Vergiss es, Mizuki. Ich habe deine Kniescheiben zerschmettert, also wirst du in nächster Zeit nirgendwo hingehen", verkündete Mito. Sie versuchte es so beiläufig wie möglich zu sagen, doch ein gewisser Stolz war trotzdem herauszuhören. Es war das erste Mal, dass sie einen anderen Menschen absichtlich solche Verletzungen zugefügt hatte; und trotzdem hatte sie nicht gezögert zu tun, was getan werden musste.

So wie Naruto es ihr eingebläut hatte.

"Verdammtes Dämonenbalg...", murmelte Mizuki wütend vor sich hin, während er geladen darüber nachdachte wie er sich aus dieser Situation befreien könnte. Er war ein Chunin, gottverdammt! Und das vor ihm waren nur drei Genin, die gerade erst ihren Abschluss gemacht hatten. Irgendetwas musste er doch tun können?!

"Ach ja, das hätte ich fast vergessen", meinte Maki plötzlich, schaute zu Sasuke und streckte mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln seine Hand aus, "Glaub nicht ich hätte es vergessen. Du schuldest mir 1500 Ryo, mein Freund." In Mitos Gesicht war deutlich zu sehen, dass sie nicht den geringsten Schimmer hatte, worum es gerade ging. Ganz anders als Sasuke, dem man wiederum nur zu gut ansehen konnte wie wenig ihm die Worte des Brünetten gefielen.

"Worum geht's?", warf der Blondschopf schließlich ein so als würde der abtrünnige Shinobi keine fünf Meter entfernt gar nicht existieren.

Der junge Uchiha sträubte sich dem Mädchen zu antworten, also tat es Maki.

"Wir hatten eine Wette laufen, warum die Dorfbewohner dich nicht leiden können. Sasuke meinte es hätte irgendwas damit zu tun, dass deine Eltern etwas ausgefressen hätten, und ich habe gesagt, dass es daran liegt, dass man den Kyūbi in dir versiegelt hat... und wie es aussieht habe ich gewonnen", freute sich der junge Brünette grinsend.

"Ihr wusstet es!?", stellte Mizuki überrascht fest. Für ein paar Sekunden gerieten sogar seine schmerzenden Knie in Vergessenheit.

"Eigentlich war es nur eine Vermutung. Aber es war trotzdem ziemlich offensichtlich. Immerhin haben mich die meisten Dorfbewohner als Dämon bezeichnet und von Naruto-niichan weiß ich eine ganze Menge über Bijū und Jinchūriki", erzählte der Blondschopf ohne große Begeisterung bis ihr plötzlich etwas auffiel, "Moment mal! Ihr habt über den Grund gewettet, warum mir diese Idioten das Leben schwer machen?! Habt ihr nichts besseres zu tun?!" Eine Antwort darauf bekam sie jedoch an diesem Abend leider nicht mehr, da sie zuvor von jemandem unterbrochen wurden.

"Sieht so aus als wäre ich zu spät", sagte eine ihnen mehr als bekannte Stimme und keine Sekunde später landete der junge Namikaze vor den drei überraschten Genin, "Aber ihr scheint keine größeren Probleme gehabt zu haben, gute Arbeit ihr drei." Nachdem sie Naruto wiedererkannt hatten, schwiegen die drei Genin kurz. Und weder Naruto noch Mizuki sagten etwas, wodurch der Wald einige Sekunden in Totenstille gehüllt war.

"Wie lange?", fragte Sasuke bloß.

"Wie lange was?", erwiderte der Rotschopf scheinbar ahnungslos.

"Wie lange hast uns schon beobachtet?", präzisierte der junge Uchiha seine Frage, fügte aber noch schnell hinzu bevor Naruto auch nur ein Wort sagen konnte, "Und erzähl uns nicht, dass du wirklich erst gerade eben gekommen bist. So ein gutes Timing hast du nicht." Naruto seufzte leicht enttäuscht.

"Ihr habt mich wohl erwischt. Naja, solange ihr in der offiziellen Version angebt, dass ich erst gekommen bin, als es schon vorbei war, sollte es keine Probleme geben. Außer natürlich ihr wollt nicht die Details über den Kyūbi-Angriff hören", erklärte der junge Namikaze, während er zu dem Verräter hinging und ihn bevor dieser protestieren konnte mit einem gezielten Schlag ins Genick außer Gefecht setzte.

"Also stimmt es, was Mizuki gesagt hat", sagte Mito nur. Weder aus ihrem Gesicht noch aus ihrer Stimme konnte man dabei jedoch erahnen, was in ihrem Kopf gerade vor sich ging.

"Er kennt zwar keine Details, aber ja. Das, was er euch erzählt hat, stimmt soweit. Allerdings habt ihr soviel anscheinend auch schon selbst herausgefunden", antwortete er, warf sich den nun bewusstlosen Mizuki über die Schulter und ging los, "Wir sollten erst einmal dem Hokage Bericht erstatten. Ihr könnt ihm dann auch gleich die Aufnahmen von der Übergabe geben, die ihr gemacht habt." Sasuke und Maki waren schließlich nicht nur als Verstärkung dagewesen. Er hatte gesehen wie die beiden während der Übergabe Fotos und Tonaufnahmen gemacht hatten.

Die drei hatten vorausgedacht und organisierten Beweise statt kopflos loszustürmen. Auch wenn sie noch viel zu lernen hatten, war sich Naruto sicher, dass sie für ihre Zeit als Genin gut gewappnet waren.

"Warte, Naruto", sagte die junge Uzumaki in derselben tonlosen Stimme wie zuvor. Der Rotschopf stoppte, blieb aber mit dem Rücken zu seiner Schwester stehen. Es war ihm klar, was das Mädchen als nächstes sagen würde, oder zumindest konnte er den ungefähren Wortlaut erahnen.

"Ich... ich bin dir wirklich dankbar für alles, was du für mich getan hast. Dass du dich um mich gekümmert hast; dass du mir ein Zuhause gegeben hast; und auch dass du für mich wie ein großer Bruder warst. Aber, sag die Wahrheit. Hast du das alles nur getan, weil du... weil ich der Jinchūriki des Kyūbi bin...?", fragte Mito vorsichtig.

Sein Körper sträubte sich sich zu ihr zu drehen. Naruto brauchte, nein konnte nicht in das Gesicht seiner kleinen Schwester zu sehen. Zu stark war die Angst vor dem, was er dort vielleicht sah. Er konnte bestenfalls nur erahnen, wie schwer es für seine Schwester sein musste dieses Frage zu stellen.

"Es wäre gelogen zu sagen, dass der Fuchsgeist in dir meine Entscheidungen nicht beeinflusst hätte... Eigentlich war er sogar einer der Hauptgründe dafür, dass ich dich bei mir aufgenommen habe", der Rotschopf konnte auf diese Worte praktisch spüren wie sich ihr gequälter Blick in seinen Rücken bohrte. Ein Grund mehr schnellstmöglich weiterzureden.

"Denn gerade weil du der Kyūbi-Jinchūriki bist, verdienst du es mehr als jeder andere Menschen um dich zu haben, die dich lieben, beschützen und denen du vertrauen kannst. Du bist nur ein ganz normales Mädchen, und trotzdem warst du es, die uns alle, das ganz Dorf, die vergangenen zwölf Jahre vor dem mächtigsten Bijū beschützt.

Doch alles, was du dafür bekommen hast, waren Hass und Einsamkeit.

Und das konnte ich nicht akzeptieren!", erklärte der Rotschopf, als er sich schließlich zu ihr drehte und ihr direkt in die blauen Augen sah, "Du konntest immerhin am wenigsten für deine Situation. Der vierte Hokage hat dich ohne dein Wissen, ohne deine Zustimmung, zu einem Jinchūriki gemacht und dich zu einem Leben als Waffe verurteilt. Durch die Entscheidungen meines Vater musst du nun diese Bürde tragen; eine Bürde, die eigentlich ich als sein Sohn tragen sollte.

Darum wollte ich dir zumindest ermöglichen ein relativ glückliches Leben zu führen, trotz des Fuchsgeistes und dem Hass der Dorfbewohner. Ein Leben mit Freunden und... Familie." Schließlich atmete einmal tief ein und dann wieder aus.

"Ich kann verstehen, wenn du mich jetzt hasst. Ich habe dir immerhin dein ganzes Leben die Wahrheit vorenthalten... aber-"

"Schwachsinn!", unterbrach ihn jedoch schließlich der Blondschopf während seines Monologs. Dieses eine Wort aus dem Mund seiner Schwester reichte aus um Naruto verstummen zu lassen.

"Warum zum Teufel sollte ich dich hassen? Klar bin ich sauer, dass du mich angelogen hast. Und hiernach will ich auch jedes Detail wissen über das, was wirklich in dieser Nacht passiert ist, und warum du mir das alles nicht schon früher erzählt hast!" Die Tränen standen dem blonden Mädchen kurz vor dem Ausbrechen. Man konnte ihr nur allzu gut ansehen, dass sie alles tat, um das zu verhindern.

"Aber... aus welchem Grund auch immer, du hast mich die ganz Zeit über als Teil deiner Familie behandelt und mir ein Zuhause gegeben. Du hast mehr für mich getan als jeder andere und warst immer für mich da. Und dafür werde ich dir ewig dankbar sein", schluchzte Mito mit einem kleinen Lächeln und konnte die Tränen nicht mehr länger zurückhalten. Sie versuchten ihre Wange herunterzulaufen, wurden aber allesamt von ihrer Schutzbrille aufgefangen.

Naruto war für ein paar Sekunden sprachlos.

Er hatte einiges von Mito erwartet; dass sie ihn anschreien würde, dass sie weinend weglaufen würde, ja sogar dass sie klischeemäßig in Ohnmach fallen würde. Der Rotschopf war sich so sicher, dass sie ihn hassen würde. Aber das tat sie nicht. Stattdessen akzeptierte sie die ganze Angelegenheit mit einem Lächeln.

Der junge Namikaze wusste nicht, ob er stolz darauf sein sollte, dass seine kleine Schwester ihm so sehr vertraute oder ob er sich schämen sollte, dass er so wenig Vertrauen in sie gehabt hatte.

"Vielen Dank, Mito", war alles, was Naruto in diesem Moment sagen konnte, als er das Lächeln seiner Schwester mit einem eigenen erwiderte.

"Tut mir leid diese herzerwärmende Szene zu stören, aber die anderen Anwesenden würden heute schon noch ganz gerne vor Sonnenaufgang wieder ins Bett zurück", warf Maki seine Hand hebend ein, "Können wir einfach zu Hokage-sama und die Angelegenheit hinter uns bringen?"

"Das wäre wohl das beste", kommentierte der junge Uchiha nur und ging mit dem Brünetten los. Die beiden Geschwister warfen sich nur einen schnellen Blick zu und folgten den beiden Jungen gleich anschließend, während der Blondschopf noch schnell die Tränen wegwischte.

"Ah! Aber vergesst nicht zu sagen, dass ihr durch Mizuki von dem Kyūbi erfahren habt und ich erst danach angekommen bin!", rief Naruto den Kindern noch hastig zu. Er hatte keine Lust, dass man ihn jezt, wo er Mito endlich die erste Hälfte der Wahrheit erzählen konnte, wegen dem nicht-einhalten eines S-Rang-Beschlusses hingerichtet zu werden.

* * *

(Ein paar Tage später)

Es war ein sonniger Tag. Keine einzige Wolke war am Himmel zu sehen. Perfekt um draußen irgendetwas zu unternehmen. Egal, ob Zeit mit Freunden zu verbringen, um zu trainieren oder einfach nur um im Schatten zu faulenzen.

Warum also hatte eine gewisse junge Frau bereits ganze vier Stunden in diesem kleinen, stickigen Verschnitt verbracht, das das Büro eines Dorfoberhauptes sein sollte, obwohl es sehr viel angenehmere Methoden gab diesen Tag zu verbringen?

Nicht, dass sie diesen Raum nicht mochte. Sie verbrachte oft und gerne Zeit dort drinnen, wenn sie nach Gesellschaft suchte, die ihr nicht gleich dreckige Blicke zuwarf oder sie komplett ignorierte. Aber ihre momentane Stimmung ließ sie ihre Umgebung einfach in keinem anderen Licht sehen.

Es war zu diesem Zeitpunkt, kurz nach Mittag, dass jemand an die Tür des Büros klopfte und nach einem "Kommt rein" des Bürobesitzers eintrat. Tatsächlich waren es insgesamt vier 'jemande'. Ein Jonin und drei Genin, die gerade wieder von einer Mission außerhalb des Dorfes zurückgekehrt waren.

"Team 4 ist wieder zurück und wir können berichten, dass unsere Mission ein Erfolg war. Wir haben den Klienten bis zur Grenze des Feuerreiches eskortiert, ohne dass Komplikationen aufgetreten sind", berichtete der Mann in seinen Vierzigern wenige Schritte vor dem Schreibtisch. Sein Aufzug unterschied sich mit Ausnahme des blau-grün gestreiften Bandanas, das seine Haare verdeckte, nicht sonderlich von dem Rest der Jonin.

"Wie immer gute Arbeit, Tōji-san", antwortete der junge Mann erfreut, "Den schriftlichen Bericht erwarte ich später, ansonsten seid ihr entlassen." Jener saß hinter einem kleinen Schreibtisch, dessen Preis man ihm trotz des recht simplen Designs sofort ansehen konnte.

"Vielen Dank, Shibuki-sama!", erwiderten der Lehrjonin und seine drei Schüler und machte sich gleich darauf wieder auf den Weg das Büro zu verlassen. Noch bevor aber die Hälfte seines Team den Raum verlassen hatte, erkannte einer der Genin die Präsenz der komplett in weiß gekleideten Frau endlich an, welche scheinbar von allen anderen Personen im Raum ignoriert wurde.

"Ähm, Fū-sensei? Was machst du hier?", fragte der fünfzehnjährige Junge vorsichtig. Auch wenn er eine recht gute Beziehung zu der Grünhaarigen hatte, wollte er sie nicht unnötig reizen. Man konnte allein an der Stimmung merken, die in dem Büro herrschte bevor sie eingetreten waren, dass sie keine besonders gute Laune hatte. Das letzte, was er wollte, war sie unnötig zu provozieren.

Er hatte Fū schon einmal wütend erlebt und es war keine Erfahrung, die er noch einmal durchleben wollte - wenn er sie denn überhaupt überleben würde.

Trotz dem offensichtlichen Risiko konnte er aber nicht seiner Neugier widerstehen. Zwar war es nichts Besonderes Takis Jinchūriki in Shibukis Büro anzutreffen - die beiden waren immerhin Sandkastenfreunde - aber normalerweise war die Stimmung nicht derart angespannt. Mal ganz zu schweigen davon, dass Fū an einer Seite von Shibukis Schreibtisch hockte, ihre Arme als Kissen nutzend, um ihren Kopf darauf zu legen, während sie Takis Dorfoberhaupt versuchte mit ihren Blicken zu töten.

Die restlichen Mitglieder von Team 4 schienen nicht bereit dafür zu sein ein ähnliches Risiko einzugehen und den Zorn der jungen Frau auf sich zu ziehen. Denn noch bevor sie auch nur ein Wort gesagt hatte, waren die drei schon durch die Tür verschwunden.

Soviel zu Kameradschaft.

"Wie oft noch: nenn mich nich so. Ich bin nur drei Jahre älter als du, also bestenfalls dein Senpai", seufzte die Grünhaarige gereizt. Sicher, sie hatte dem Blondschopf ein paar Sachen beigebracht, aber musste er sie gleich als seinen Sensei bezeichnen? Dieser Titel brachte Erinnerungen hervor, die sie lieber begraben lassen wollte.

"Und zu dem was ich hier mache; Shicchan will mich mal wieder nicht rauslassen. Also nerv ich ihn so lange bis er es mir erlaubt", antwortete Fū, während sie Shibuki weiter mit ihren orangenen Augen durchbohrte. Takigakures Dorfoberhaupt schein das Verhalten seiner Sandkastenfreundin jedoch nicht sonderlich zu kümmern. Sein Blick war die ganz Zeit über fest auf die Papiere vor ihm gerichtet.

"Die Dorfältesten sitzen mir schon genug im Nacken, dafür dass ich dich regelmäßig auf Missionen außerhalb des Dorfes schicke. Dazu kommt, dass du erst letzte Woche wieder zurückgekommen bist. Wenn du jetzt schon wieder das Dorf verlässt, gibt das nur unnötig Ärger. Also vergiss es, Fū-chan", gab der Schwarzhaarige nur zurück. Formal gesehen hätte er als Dorfoberhaupt durchaus die Befugnis gehabt. Allerdings musste der junge Mann auch an seine eigene Position denken.

Selbst wenn er das Oberhaupt Takigakures war, so war er auch noch recht jung. Sein Recht als Sohn des vorigen Oberhauptes sicherte ihm zwar einen Teil der Macht, aber der andere wurde ihm durch die Zustimmung der Ältesten erteilt. Wenn er diese Zustimmung verlor, stände seine Machtposition auf wackeligen Beinen.

Und Shibuki wusste, dass Fū von dem nächsten Dorfoberhaupt nicht so gut behandelt werden würde wie es momentan der Fall war. Daher musste er seien Position unbedingt beibehalten; auch wenn er Fūs Freiheiten dafür ein wenig einschränken musste.

"Du musst zugeben, Shibuki-samas Begründung ist gerechtfertigt, Fū-sense... ähm Fū-senpai", meinte der junge Blondschopf. Er mochte sie. Für den Jungen war sie inzwischen wie seine zweite große Schwester. Darum wollte er auch nicht, dass die Dorfältesten ihr noch mehr Ärger machten, nur weil sie ihren Dickschädel durchsetzen musste.

"Mir egal was diese alten Knacker sagen", verkündete der Jinchūriki des Shichibi trotzig und warf darauf ein, "Außerdem, wenn das Dorfoberhaupt das Dorf verlässt, sollte es dann nicht auch von seinen stärksten Shinobi beschützt werden, damit ihm nichts passiert?"

"Ihr verlasst das Dorf, Shibuki-sama?", fragte der Genin verwundert nach.

"Das stimmt, Ryū-kun. Ich möchte mit dem Hokage einige unserer Handelsverträge diskutieren, und nicht zu vergessen die anstehenden Chuninauswahlprüfungen", antwortete Shibuki, worauf er schließlich zum ersten Mal Fūs Blick mit seinen dunkelbraunen Augen entgegnete. Der Schwarzhaarige schien eine Reaktion von der jungen Frau zu erwarten; allerdings vergebens.

"Ein Treffen mit dem Hokage? Also geht es nach Konoha?", fragte Ryū neugierig nach. Mit diesem Informationsfetzen ergab die ganz Situation für ihn schon viel mehr Sinn.

"Ganz genau. Und wir kennen ja alle einen gewissen jemand, dem wir dort höchstwahrscheinlich über den Weg laufen werden. Schließlich ist er Konohas Botschafter, wenn es um Takigakure geht." Ein wissender Blick machte sich auf diese Worte in den Gesichtern der beiden jungen Männern breit.

Wieder schien Takis Jinchūriki nicht sonderlich auf Shibukis Worte zu reagieren. Doch die beiden Anwesenden wussten es besser. Immerhin kannten sie die grünhaarige Frau schon eine ganze Weile. Und wenn sie etwas genauer hinsahen, erkannten sie die leicht rötliche Färbung ihrer sonst karamellfarbenen Wangen.

Offenbar spürte auch Fū wie die Wärme in ihr Gesicht floss, da sie darauf trotzig erwiderte:

"Na und, was ist dabei, wenn ich Naruto mal in seinem Heimatdorf besuchen will? Er war schon so oft hier, und wegen meiner ach so wichtigen Position als Jinchūriki darf ich kaum hier weg. Was ist also dabei, dass ich ihn einmal in seinem Dorf besuchen will und du sowieso nach Konoha musst?" Manchmal hasste sie ihren Status wirklich aus tiefstem Herzen.

Er schränkte sie in so vielen Bereichen ein. Beim Finden von Freunden oder überhaupt Menschen, die ihre Existenz akzeptierten; beim den meisten Entscheidungen in ihrem Leben; und natürlich dem generellen Mangel an Bewegungsfreiheit. Immerhin hatte sie fast 17 der 18 Jahre, die sie bis dahin gelebt hatte, innerhalb von Takigakures Grenzen verbringen müssen.

Aber auf der anderen Seite würde sie ihren Partner, der sie seit ihrer frühen Kindheit beschützt hatte und gleichzeitig mehr frustrierte als alles andere auf diesem Planeten, gegen nichts auf der Welt eintauschen. Auch nicht gegen ein vollkommen normales Leben.

"Ich habe dir schon erklärt warum es nicht geht und an meiner Antwort wird sich nichts ändern. Nein heißt nein", sagte Shibuki in einer Stimme, die absolut keine Widerworte zuließ... aber das kümmerte die Grünhaarige recht wenig.

"Wir werden's sehen. Ich hab noch zwei Wochen Zeit und du kennst mich", warnte Fū das Dorfoberhaupt mit einem stechenden Blick, "Du weißt, dass mir einiges einfallen wird, um dir dein Leben schwer zu machen." Ryū war sich sicher, dass der Schwarzhaarige es wusste. Das Zucken seines rechten Auges zeigte es nur zu deutlich.

Der Blondschopf wollte erst gar nicht wissen, was Fū für ihren Sandkastenfreund geplant hatte. Er wusste aus eigener Erfahrung, dass sie mit ihren 'Bestrafungen' äußerst kreativ sein konnte. Also zog sich der Genin Schritt für Schritt und so leise wie nur möglich aus dem Büro des Dorfoberhauptes zurück.

Jetzt, wo seine Neugier befriedigt war, wollte er von seinem Senpai weder hören, was für Ideen sie sich bereits ausgemalt hatte noch irgendwie weiter in diese Auseinandersetzung hineingezogen werden...

"Keinen Schritt weiter, Ryū", warnte ihn jedoch die Grünhaarige, als er gerade die Tür erreicht hatte, worauf er sofort erstarrte, "Warum erklärst du nicht Shibuki- _sama_ , dass Taki ein paar Tage auch ganz gut ohne seinen Jinchūriki auskommt?"

"Ryū-kun, wärst du vielleicht so freundlich und würdest deinen _Sensei_ bitten endlich erwachsen zu werden und die Entscheidungen ihres Vorgesetzten zu akzeptieren?"  
"Erwachsen?! Das sagt grade der Richtige! Wer von uns hat denn Angst vor Gewittern und zuckt bei jedem kleinen Donner zusammen?!"

"Das ist Jahre her! Und du musst wohl erst noch ein paar Jahre warten bis du überhaupt etwas zu dem Thema 'erwachsen' sagen kannst, Flachbrust!"

"Wie hast du mich grade genannt!?"

... warum war er nochmal nicht zusammen mit seinem Team geflohen, als er noch die Gelegenheit dazu gehabt hatte?!

* * *

... hey? Ist schon ne Weile her, was? Ich kann mich gar nicht genug dafür entschuldigen, dass ich euch auf dieses Kapitel so lange hab warten lassen. Teils hatten zwar Schule und Abi-Prüfungen Schuld, aber hauptsächlich hat mir einfach nur die Motivation gefehlt. Aber keine Sorge, sie kommt langsam wieder! Und da die schriftlichen Prüfungen vorbei sind, hab ich wieder mehr Zeit, die ich auf jeden Fall auch zum Schreiben nutzen werde ;D

Mit diesem Kapitel bin ich leider nicht ganz so zufrieden. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass ich es Teil für Teil über die letzten Monate geschrieben habe, aber naja, ich wollte euch nicht noch länger warten lassen, wo es mir endlich einigermaßen gefällt. Eigentlich wollte ich noch die neue Generation vorstellen, inklusive meine drei OC's. Aber am Ende fand ich die Szene mit Fū, doch etwas passender als Abschluss (immerhin wurde es Zeit, dass sie mal ihren ersten Auftritt bekommt). Die neue Geningeneration wird dafür dann in der Welllenreich-Arc etwas genauer beleuchtet.

Ach ja, ich brauche immer noch ein Profilbild für Mito. Wer Interesse hat, soll sich bitte bei melden. Bin selbst leider nicht so gut im Zeichnen ^^

In den letzten Monaten habe ich mir auch mal die Zeit genommen und 'Itachi-Shinden' gesehen. Wenn es einen guten Naruto-Filler gibt, dann ist es in meinen Augen diese Arc! Er hat viele interessante Dinge über Itachis Kindheit enthüllt. Nicht zu vergessen, dass Itachi und Izumi einfach so niedlich zusammen sind:3

LuckySeven


End file.
